Niñas mal
by Ambarnena
Summary: Son las reinas del internado, todos quieren con ellas y todas quieren ser como ellas, pero una de ellas no cree en el amor, será que lo conocerá en su último año de secundaria?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola a todas, aqui viene una nueva historia, nada que ver con la anterior, espero que esta les guste tanto como les gusto el amor por encima de todo, disfrutenla.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia en la que participan**

**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un Nuevo Año**

**BPOV**

Otro año de secundaria, aunque este es diferente, es el último, si!, ya estoy harta de ese internado, lo único que me ha ayudado a soportarlo es que mis hermanas están conmigo, Alice es mi gemela y Rosalie es nuestra hermanastra, su padre se casó con mi madre hace unos años, pero nos llevamos tan bien que es como si compartiéramos la misma sangre. Este año las cosas iban a ser mejores que nunca, el último año e iba a terminar nuestro reinado como Dios manda, hemos estudiado toda la secundaria en Forks High Boarding School en Seattle, y desde que entramos nos convertimos en las chicas mas populares del lugar, todos los chicos querían con nosotras y nosotras, conscientes de lo bellas que nos hizo la naturaleza, nos aprovechamos de eso, nos compran regalos, hacen lo que les pedimos, nos siguen a todas partes y hacen lo que sea por nosotras, en cambio las chicas, hay algunas que se mueren por ser nuestras amigas, mientras que hay otras que darían la vida por ser como nosotras, pero como no es posible, pues prefieren odiarnos y tratar de hacernos la vida imposible, pero no lo consiguen, nosotras somos demasiado para ellas.

"Bella, apúrate, se nos hace tarde"

"Tarde para que? Para regresar a esa pocilga?, Vamos Alice, tu sabes que ellos nos dejan entrar a cualquier hora"- Dije mientras cerraba mi maleta

"Si lo sé, pero no es eso, quiero ver que hay de nuevo, todos los años entra carne fresca y quiero ver si este año entra algo que valga la pena"- Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Alice siempre tan soñadora, así era ella, siempre en búsqueda de su príncipe azul, siempre romántica y cariñosa, pero eso si, cuando te metías con su ropa o con su cabello, ahí si tenias que correr, la pobre duende se convertía en un feroz troll. Rosalie parecía una súper modelo, todos los chicos del internado se rendían a sus pies y ella aprovechaba su belleza para sacar ventaja de ellos, le hacían las tareas, la llevaban a pasear, les sacaba hasta el último centavo y luego los botaba, hace poco fue su cumpleaños y cuando llegamos de vacaciones no cabia un solo regalo mas en el cuarto y todos de admiradores. En cambio yo, si alguno me parecía agradable a la vista, salía con el un tiempo y luego lo desechaba, realmente no me interesaba enamorarme, me parecía una pérdida de tiempo, y mas a esta edad, apenas tengo 17 años, soy muy joven para enseriarme con nadie, además, no me gusta que me persigan ni que invadan mi espacio personal, mi inteligencia no se compara con ninguno de los chicos que van a la escuela con nosotras, así que me aburren. A pesar de lo que muchos piensan debido a nuestra forma de ser, las tres somos vírgenes, si hemos llegado a segunda base y a veces casi hasta tercera, pero ninguno de los chicos que hemos conocido ha sido lo suficiente para hacernos abrir las piernas, muchos dicen que nos hemos acostado con media escuela, e inclusive con profesores, pero no nos importan los comentarios, siempre que hablen de nosotras nunca será mala publicidad..

Recogimos las maletas y nos montamos en el auto, este año decidimos llegar con estilo y les dijimos a nuestros padres que no queríamos que nos llevaran, preferíamos conducir nosotras, se pusieron un poco tristes pero lo entendieron. Cuando estábamos con ellos éramos las propias hijitas de mamá y papá, consentidas hasta la muerte y ángeles que no rompen un plato, pero en lo que estábamos solas, la diablita en el hombro izquierdo salía al ataque. Nos subimos al coche de Rosalie, un BMW convertible rojo cereza, que combinaba a la perfección con nuestro tono de piel y con el cabello rubio de Rose, y agarramos camino, vivíamos a dos horas de Forks, así que podíamos hacer una parada para comer y echar broma por ahí, pero Alice estaba demasiado ansiosa por llegar al internado, así que para no oírle mas la voz, decidimos que mejor nos íbamos directo.

"Gracias chicas, no se van a arrepentir"- Decía Alice desde el asiento de atrás

"Eso espero, ahora mas te vale que me consigas algo divertido que hacer, ya que vamos a llegar tan temprano"- Dije, me fastidiaba perder el tiempo.

"No te preocupes, algo inventaré"

Una hora después, llegamos, se podían divisar las rejas del internado y ya se me paraban los pelitos de los brazos, si no fuera porque éramos las reinas del lugar, odiaría con toda mi alma este lugar. Entramos al estacionamiento frente al edificio principal y nos dimos cuenta como todos volteaban a vernos mientras pasábamos en el auto, conseguimos un lugar y nos bajamos y en lo que Rose abrió la maleta del auto para sacar nuestras maletas, estábamos rodeadas de chicos que se peleaban por ayudarnos a cargarlas, las poníamos bien pesadas a propósito porque sabíamos que hasta el mas flacucho se iba a pelear por llevarnos el equipaje al dormitorio. Cuando al fin se pusieron de acuerdo en quien iba a cargar las maletas, apareció frente a mi alguien que hubiera dado todo por evitar, pero que sabia que era imposible.

"Bella, señoritas"- Dijo haciendo una reverencia

"Jacob"- Dije entre dientes

"Como pasaron el verano?"

"La verdad muy bien, no queríamos regresar"

"Me imagino que la deben haber pasado muy bien"-Dijo acercándose a mi y poniéndome un dedo bajo la barbilla- "Me extrañaste?"- Quité la cara y me coloqué los lentes de sol de nuevo

"La verdad… no"- Empecé a caminar hacia el dormitorio pasando al lado de su séquito de perros falderos, me bajé los lentes para verlos y seguí- "Señores"

Jacob y yo compartíamos una historia tormentosa, yo era la líder del grupo de las populares, que consistía en Alice, Rose y yo, para que mas gente, cierto? Mientras que Jacob, era el líder de los populares, pero entre los hombres, así que era de esperarse que el y yo termináramos juntos e hiciéramos una gran pandilla de chicos populares, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo. Su grupo lo formaban Paul, Embry, Quill y él, Paul estaba detrás de Rosalie y Embry detrás de Alice, mientras Jacob iba tras de mí, el pobre Quill siempre quedaba por fuera y lo tenían como mascota, formaban parte del equipo de baseball del instituto, y se hacían llamar los lobos porque eran los mas rápidos, los mas fuertes y los mas feroces cuando estaban en el campo. Yo no me sentía atraída por Jacob, no podía negar que era un hombre sumamente atractivo, unos músculos marcados, que sobresalían por encima de lo que se pusiera, un color de piel que cualquiera paga miles de dólares por tener, un cabello negro como el azabache y una mirada que le funde el corazón a cualquiera, menos a mi, y eso lo vuelve loco, saber que soy inmune a sus encantos, hay algo en el que no me termina de hacer clic, y no puedo utilizarlo como a los demás porque sé que el si me va a pedir algo a cambio y yo no estoy dispuesta a dárselo, así que solo salimos como amigos y nos beneficiamos mutuamente de la popularidad del otro.

Seguí mi camino a los dormitorios detrás de mis hermanas, teníamos una de las mejoras habitaciones en todo el campus, la habitación mas grande era la nuestra porque era la única que tenia tres camas y el baño incorporado, no teníamos que compartirlo con nadie mas que con nosotras mismas, mis padres hicieron una donación muy generosa al instituto para que nos dieran esta habitación, además que no queríamos que nos separaran así que desde un principio, esta siempre ha sido nuestra habitación. En el dormitorio de los chicos también había una igual, pero siempre había estado vacía, no había aparecido nadie en este instituto que se comparara económicamente con nosotras y pudieran pagar por esa habitación. Empezamos a desempacar nuestras cosas y luego decidimos ir al patio, queríamos ver llegar a la carne fresca como le decía Alice. Cerramos el dormitorio y nos fuimos al patio central, desde allí se podía ver a todo el que llegaba, nos sentamos en uno de los mesones de piedra que estaban allí y empezamos a ver el terreno.

"Ugh, puros niños"- Dijo Rose

"Si, la verdad que se nota que vienen todos a primer año"- Dije un poco aburrida

"Oh, Dios, miren quienes vienen allí?"- Dijo Alice quitándose los lentes de sol

"Tanya…"- Dije entre dientes

Nuestro grupo rival, o así se querían hacer llamar ellas, era el de Tanya, Jessica y Lauren, tenían tanto tiempo como nosotras en el internado, pero no nos llegaban a los talones, trataban de hacer lo mismo que hacíamos nosotras, nos copiaban en todo, pero nunca les salía y ellas, lo puedo decir con toda propiedad, ellas si se acostaban con cualquiera, como pensaban que nosotras también lo hacíamos, hasta en eso nos querían copiar. Lo único que no hacían igual que nosotras es que ellas eran las porristas populares, mientras que nosotras nos enfocábamos en lo académico y pertenecíamos a la junta estudiantil, presidida por mi.

"Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí"- Dijo Tanya acercándose a nosotras

"Las Swan- Hale llegando temprano un domingo? Que milagro"- Dijo Jessica

"Papi y mami se cansaron de ustedes y no pudieron esperar a traerlas?"- Dijo Lauren y las tres se echaron a reír

"Para nada, es que no aguantaba las ganas de verte la cara, necesitaba recordar todo lo que no debía hacer para verme como tu, es decir, como una zorra"- Dijo Rosalie parándose frente a Lauren

"Ya tan temprano vamos a empezar? Por qué mejor no esperamos a que empiece el año y vemos como podemos molestarnos mejor"- Dijo Alice sarcásticamente

"Tienes razón Alice, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Rosalie, que te regalaron? Una nueva personalidad?"- Dijo Lauren y de nuevo se echaron a reír, que cabezas huecas

"No, la verdad no, si quieres voltea a tu izquierda, si es que sabes cual es tu izquierda, claro"- Rosalie era lo máximo, Lauren entornó los ojos y volteó hacia el estacionamiento- "Ves esa belleza rojo cereza parada allá? Pues ese fue mi regalo, y a ti que te regalaron, unas extensiones nuevas? Cuidado con eso, por ahí escuché que hacen que se te caiga tu verdadero cabello y no queremos verte con una peluca por allí"- Le dijo y en cuestión de segundos Lauren se abalanzó sobre ella

"Eres una…"

"Suelta a mi hermana!"- Grité y en un momento tenia a Tanya encima y Jessica fue tras Alice, cuando estaba a punto de meterle un golpe a Tanya sentí como un par de manos me agarraban y nos separaban

"Suéltame Jacob, voy a partirle la boca a ésta"

"Cálmate Bella"

Cada uno agarró a una de nosotras y nos separaron abriendo un círculo y viéndonos frete a frente todas

"Señoritas, no pueden comportarse así, todas son muy hermosas para estarse peleando, vamos a llevar la fiesta en paz, es nuestro ultimo año, vamos a pasarla bien juntos"- Dijo Jacob con una súper sonrisa en la cara, no sabia porque sonreía hasta que me di cuenta que desde la posición en que se encontraba a mi espalda, podía ver desde arriba mi escote, el muy cerdo.

"Suéltame Jacob, esta bien? Ya estoy calmada"

Todos nos fueron soltando poco a poco hasta que todas recobramos la compostura, me pasé la mano por el cabello para poner todo en su sitio y me fui de allí, con mis hermanas atrás, me detuve un momento para recobrar el aliento y me agaché, de repente el sol se escondió y escuché la voz de un ángel

"Disculpa, estás bien?"

* * *

A/N: Que tal? es posible que esta no la actualize tan seguido como la otra, pero si me dejan buenos regalitos puede ser que lo haga, diganme lo que piensan y si vale la pena, besos ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia es mia, los personajes de SM**

**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Conociendote**

**EPOV**

Otro año de secundaria, pero ahora en otra ciudad y con otra gente, recién nos mudamos de Chicago a Seattle, mi familia estaba conformada por mi padre Carlisle, mi madre Esme, y mis hermanos Emmett y Jasper. Era un gran cambio para nosotros porque dejábamos a todos nuestros amigos atrás, y eso era muy fuerte para nosotros, le pedimos a nuestros padres que por favor nos dejaran terminar en la otra escuela, pero nos dijeron que no podían esperar y no nos iban a dejar solos en Chicago mientras ellos se venían. A mi padre le ofrecieron un gran trabajo como jefe de cirugía en el hospital central de Seattle, y teníamos que venirnos a vivir para acá. Cuando nos dieron la noticia pasamos semanas sin hablarles, nos iban a cambiar la vida por completo y ni siquiera tuvieron la delicadeza de consultarnos antes de tomar una decisión, así que aquí estamos, en una nueva casa, en una nueva ciudad y empacando para un nuevo instituto, un internado, a veces me da la sensación de que quieren deshacerse de nosotros, quien manda a sus hijos a un internado a estas alturas de la vida?, en su ultimo año de secundaria?, o ya sé, mis padres.

Lo único bueno de este viaje es que pongo distancia entre Kate y yo, Kate era mi novia pero llegó un punto en que no la soportaba, siempre se reía mas que los demás, pasaba por encima de las personas y eso me molestaba en exceso, cuando la conocí no era así, pero después que se enteraban que estaba saliendo con un Cullen, se volvió la reina de la popularidad y se transformó en esta diva que nadie podía hablarle, a veces ni siquiera yo. A veces pienso si en realidad la amé, pero lo dudo, viendo su verdadera personalidad salir a flote me hizo darme cuenta de que no era la indicada para mi, odio a las niñas que se creen mas que los demás, solo por tener dinero, ser bonitas o por salir con alguien importante, vamos, tengo 17 años, que piensan que les voy a proponer matrimonio para casarnos cuando tengamos suficiente edad? Pequeño error.

Mis hermanos eran diferentes a mi, Emmett es el mayor, acaba de cumplir los 18 años, hay personas que pueden decir que esta atrasado para su edad, pero mamá no quería que el entrara al colegio primero que nosotros, quería que siempre estuviéramos juntos, así que esperaron a que estuviéramos los suficientemente grandes para meternos a todos juntos. Jasper y yo somos gemelos, aunque no nos parecemos en nada, Jasper es igual a mi padre, Rubio con ojos azules, tez nívea y un tono de voz que a veces hay que pegarse a su boca para oír que dice, es igual a mi padre, con una paciencia de oro, muy amoroso, compasivo y encantador, mientras que yo soy igual a mi madre, la piel un tono mas oscura, ojos verdes y un cabello incontrolable color cobrizo. Emmett es una mezcla de ambos, cabello oscuro con ojos azules, supongo que esa combinación es la que hace que las chicas lo persigan como lo hacen. Lo único que si tenemos en común, es el amor por los deportes, sobre todo por el baseball, es nuestro deporte favorito y éramos los reyes en el otro instituto, siempre llevábamos al equipo a las nacionales y ganábamos, ya conocíamos al equipo de Forks High, así que iba a ser pan comido entrar al equipo.

Como todavía estábamos molestos con nuestros padres por traernos aquí obligados, les dijimos que nos íbamos por nuestra cuenta, era mejor despedirnos de ellos aquí y no en el estacionamiento del internado, iba a ser un pequeño espectáculo si mi madre empezaba a llorar allí, delante de todo el mundo, mientras nos caía a besos, eso era lo que iba a pasar y era exactamente lo que queríamos evitar el primer día. Efectivamente, cuando nos montamos en el jeep de Emmett para irnos, mi madre no dejaba de llorar mientras mi padre la consolaba y nos despedía con la mano mientras salíamos al camino. Este cambio iba a ser muy duro, gente nueva, una ciudad nueva, no sabíamos realmente que esperar, lo único que nos daba ánimos era saber que nos teníamos el uno al otro para cualquier eventualidad. Cuando nos íbamos acercando vimos las grandes rejas del estacionamiento, ahora si comienza la función.

"Bueno chicos, están listos para conocer nenas? Jejejeje"- Dijo Emmett, el como siempre pensando en chicas

"La verdad si, es mi último año de secundaria, nueva escuela, nueva ciudad, creo que ya es hora de divertirme"- Dijo Jasper estirándose en el asiento de atrás

"Yo lo único que quiero es salir de aquí, volver a Chicago e ir a la universidad, si aparece una chica en el camino, no la voy a despreciar, pero no me interesa conocer a nadie, solo quiero mi beca por deporte y largarme para hacer lo que quiera"

"Hay hermanito, algo me dice que tus planes podrían cambiar"- Dijo Emmett palmeándome la espalda. El a veces se la tiraba de psíquico, pero la verdad es que nunca acertaba.

Conseguimos un lugar al lado de una BMW rojo convertible, si este es el tipo de gente que viene a esta escuela, pues creo que no me va a gustar mucho, me gusta la gente real, con problemas reales y no que midan a la gente por lo que tienen o no. Nos bajamos del auto y empezamos a sondear la zona, ver que había, como era la gente, ver un poco todo antes de ir al dormitorio. A lo lejos vimos como una especie de tumulto que nos llamó la atención y decidimos acercarnos a curiosear, unas chicas estaba discutiendo con otras y de repente se empezaron a agarrar a golpes, que clase de lugar es esta?

"Wooooooooo , guerra de nenas! Tremendo recibimiento, eh?"- Emmett estaba que no cabía de la emoción, todo lo que tuviera que ver con chicas lo entusiasmaba, a veces me pregunto si no quisiera ser ginecólogo, ver partes femeninas todo el día debe ser su sueño hecho realidad.

"Oh… ya vieron quienes las separaron?"- Dijo Jasper, fijé mi mirada en la pelea y vi a Jacob y su grupo, creo que este año las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles con ellos aquí. El y yo tuvimos un impase en un juego porque creyó que estaba coqueteando con su novia, que idiota, si el supiera que esa loca era la que me perseguía solo porque sabía que era un Cullen.

"Pues tendremos que aprender a vivir con ellos, si vamos a aplicar para entrar al equipo"

Fijé mi atención en la chica que estaba agarrando, era hermosa, a pesar de estar furiosa y luchar porque la soltaran se veía preciosa, nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos y un cabello tan espectacular, me provocaba salir corriendo y pasar mis dedos por su cabello. Luego que se calmaron vi que ella se apartó del grupo y dos chicas mas la siguieron hacia otro lado. Las seguí con la vista y vi como se apoyaba en las rodillas y trataba de agarrar aire, algo me llevaba hacia ella y decidí averiguar si estaba bien.

"Disculpa, estás bien?"-Dije. En seguida subió la vista y me di cuenta que sus ojos eran mas hermosos de lo que pensé, tenía una mirada muy sincera y me sentí atraído por ella en un segundo

"Eh… si, gracias"- Dijo incorporándose. Tenía la voz más dulce que había escuchado en mi vida, esta niña iba a ser mi perdición, pero me iba a ir feliz al infierno si era a su lado

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward"- Dije extendiendo mi mano

"Isabella, pero todos me llaman Bella"- Me dio la mano y enseguida sentí un pase de corriente por todo mi brazo, no pude soltar su mano, se quedó como pegada-"Me puedes devolver mi mano, por favor?"- No me había dado cuenta y la solté, un poco avergonzado por la escena.

"Bella, estas bien? Por que te fuiste?"- Preguntó una de las chicas que la seguía, era bajita y con el cabello oscuro, muy parecido al de Bella, tal vez serian familia

"Si, estoy bien, solo necesitaba respirar para no matarla"- Dijo

"Tranquila, que Lauren va a estar viendo estrellas por un rato"- Dijo una rubia alta que también estaba con ellas, ella no se parecía a las otras dos, pero era tan hermosa como ellas

"Y este quién es?"- Preguntó la bajita con una sonrisa en la cara

"Disculpa, el es Edward, asumo que es nuevo en la escuela"- Dijo viéndome y yo asentí- "Ella es mi hermana Alice"- Señalando a la bajita-"Y mi hermana Rosalie"- Señalando a la otra, así que si son familia

"Mucho gusto, Edward"- Le di la mano a las dos, y de repente sentí un golpe en mi espalda, no tenía ni que voltear para saber quién era

"No nos vas a presentar hermanito"- Emmett, tan metiche como siempre

"Claro, ella es Bella y sus hermanas Alice y Rosalie"- Las señalé

"Señoritas, un placer, yo soy Emmett y este es mi hermano Jasper"- Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Rosalie y la besaba

"Me babeas la mano y te juro que no te va a quedar mas saliva por el resto de tu vida"- Dijo Rosalie, creo que hay que cuidarse de ésta

"Jajajajaja, así me gustan, peleonas!"

"Edward!"- Escuché mi nombre y cuando vi quien se acercaba me quería morir, busqué un sitio para salir corriendo y esconderme, pero ya era tarde, ya sus brazos estaba alrededor de mi cuello- "Que haces aquí? Viniste por mi?"

"Tanya, que tal?, no sabía que estudiabas aquí…"- Dije entre dientes, tratando de disimular, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera venido nunca, pensé.

"Tontito, ya se te olvidó la noche que pasamos después del juego?"-* Dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla. Allí pude ver como los ojos de Bella se ponían como platos, si quería una oportunidad con ella, tenía que quitarme al pegoste de Tanya de encima

"Tú sabes muy bien que no pasó nada, así que no te hagas ideas"- Le dije mientras le agarraba las manos para soltarla de mi cuello

"Con permiso, fue un placer conocerlos chicos"- Dijo Bella, pasó entre nosotros y se fue, seguida por sus hermanas

"Bella!"- Grité

"Déjala, es una pobre idiota, espero no t juntes con ella y sus hermanas, tendrán dinero pero son unas corrientes, no tiene la clase que tenemos nosotros"- Dijo otra vez guindándose en mi cuello

"Tanya, suéltame"- Me solté de su agarre y me dirigí al jeep a recoger el equipaje e irme al dormitorio.

No podía creer que había pasado tanto en los pocos minutos que tenía en el internado. Mis hermanos y yo llegamos al edificio que nos tocaba y fuimos a la habitación que nos asignaron, estábamos los tres juntos en una habitación grande con el baño incorporado, era un alivio no tener que compartir nada con otros, siempre estábamos juntos y así queríamos permanecer. Dejamos las maletas y vimos los uniformes doblados encima de la cama, tenían que estar bromeando, camisa blanca, pantalones de caqui, corbata azul marina y un blazer azul marino con el logo de la escuela, esto era una pesadilla. Me tiré en la cama y cerré los ojos creyendo que cuando los abriera iba a estar de vuelta en casa, en Chicago, que equivocado estaba.

* * *

**A/N: GRacias por sus comentarios, no pensé ue iba a recibir algunos tan rápido, gracias por el apoyo y espero que les siga gustando, pongalo en alert para que les lleguen las actualizaciones, besos ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gracias a todas las que dejaron sus comentarios, son un amor. hay algo importante que tengo que decir pero lo voy a dejar para el final del capitulo, disfruten**

**

* * *

Capitulo 3 Bienvenidos**

**BPOV**

Me lo debí haber imaginado, nadie podía ser tan perfecto, algún defecto tenia que tener, ojos perfectos, cabello perfecto, cuerpo perfecto, dentadura perfecta, pero tenia que venir con un disfraz de novia incorporada y tenia que ser Tanya, no podía ser otra, tenia que ser ella, ELLA!. Estaba que me llevaba el diablo y no entendía porque, apenas lo acababa de conocer, como me podía causar algo así, porque me tenia con los sentimientos a flor de piel, porque me tenia que molestar que andara con Tanya? Jake anda con ella cada vez que me le niego y no me importa, porque con él si?

"Bella, estas bien?"- Preguntó Alice alcanzándome

"Si, es solo que necesitaba quitarme a Tanya de encima, parece una mosca revoloteando encima de todos"

"En eso tienes razón, no deja nada para nadie, no es que quiera sus sobras, pero esta niña ha pasado por las manos de todos desde que entró aquí"- Dijo Rosalie

"Hablando de otra cosa, que tal los Cullen, ah? No están divinos? Sobre todo el rubio, grrr…"- Habló Alice y Rose y yo nos la quedamos viendo impactadas por el comentario- "Qué?"- Dijo viéndonos- "Estan divinos o no? Digan la verdad"

"No están mal"- Dijo Rosalie

"Nada mal"- Dije susurrando

Seguimos caminando hacia nuestro dormitorio, ya se acercaba la hora de la cena en el comedor y tenia algunas cosas que hacer antes de dormir, tenia que pensar en el discurso de bienvenida y en las metas que me iba a trazar para este nuevo año, trataba de pensar en mis cosas pero la cara de Cullen se me aparecia en todas partes, con esa sonrisa torcida que aprendí a querer en el minuto que la vi, pero luego recordé su momento con Tanya y todo se fue al carajo. En ese preciso momento decidí que este año me iba a dedicar a destruirle la vida a la Denali, todo lo que ella quisiera, yo lo iba a conseguir primero, todo lo que ella hiciera yo lo iba a hacer también, me iba a convertir en su sombra, me iba a convertir en ella y le iba a enseñar lo patética que es. Académicamente mis notas eran perfectas, eso me garantizaba entrar a Darmouth el próximo año, ese era mi sueño, así que mis notas no se iban a ver afectadas por mi pequeño plan, pero lo mas importante de todo el plan es, que si ella quería a Edward, pues yo también y ya veremos quien es la mejor de las dos y quien se queda con él. Me da lástima el pobre chico porque no sabe en lo que se está metiendo, pero en el momento en que pisó esta escuela se convirtió en el objeto del deseo de Tanya y yo se lo iba a arrancar de las manos, iba a hacer que se enamorara de mi, voy a hacer que se convierta en mi mejor amigo, voy a averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre el y se lo voy a quitar en sus narices, así le voy a demostrar que soy mejor que ella, Edward es el premio a ganar y yo nunca pierdo.

"Hey, Bella, estas allí?"- Preguntó Alice, pasando las manos frente a mis ojos, me fui y no me di cuenta

"Eh… si, solo estaba pensando en el discurso de bienvenida"

"Vamos a bajar a comer, vienes?"

"Si"

Las tres salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos al comedor, era bastante amplio con muchas mesas y la comida era realmente buena, esto era lo único que amaba de este lugar, la comida. Agarramos nuestras bandejas y buscamos una mesa donde sentarnos, no nos gustaba sentarnos siempre en el mismo sitio, nos gustaba la variedad y eso hacia que los otros chicos se sintieran importantes por tener la oportunidad de sentarse alguna vez en una mesa que nosotras usamos, los hombres son tan tontos. Vimos a Jacob y a su grupo al fondo y me hacían señas para que nos sentaramos con ellos, pero la verdad no estaba de humor para escuchar sus babosadas, del otro lado estaba Mike con el otro grupo de lerdos, pero tampoco me apetecia una conversación vacia, así que seguí caminando hasta que vi la mesa perfecta, los Cullen sentados con Tanya y su grupo, y por la cara de ellos no estaban muy cómodos, así que iba a ser la heroína de la noche.

"Allá"- Les mostré la mesa con el dedo

"Con Tanya? Estas segura?"- Preguntó Alice

"Por que no? Desde cuando le tienes miedo a Tanya, además, allí están los Cullen, como representantes del cuerpo estudiantil, es nuestro deber hacerlos sentir bienvenidos, o no señoritas?"- Les pregunté levantando la ceja

"Me encanta como piensas hermanita"- Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Sin pensarlo mucho nos dirigimos hacia la mesa donde se encontraban comiendo los seis y con caras muy inocentes, pregunté

"Hay espacio para tres mas? Las otras mesas están llenas"- Dije mirando a Edward a los ojos, este chico va a ser mi perdición

"Swan, que estás haciendo?"- Preguntó Tanya entre dientes

"Nada, no hay mas puesto en otras mesas y quería darle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos compañeros"- Dije sonriendo

"Sientate aquí, yo agarro otra silla"- Dijo Edward, se levantó y me dio su silla, los otros tres hicieron lo mismo con mis hermanas y buscaron sillas para ellos, poniéndolas justo al lado de nosotras, dejándonos en medio de ellos y las arpías que los acompañaban, Team Swan 1, Team Denali 0

"Y se puede saber como piensas darles la bienvenida?"- Preguntó Lauren al otro lado de la mesa

"Bueno, pensaba pasar un tiempo con ellos para conocerlos y mañana llevarlos en el tour alrededor de las instalaciones, tu sabes, como presidenta de cuerpo estudiantil, es mi deber enseñarles todo lo que pasa aquí"- Dije mirándola a los ojos y lanzando puñales

"Eres presidenta del cuerpo de estudiantes?"- Preguntó Edward muy interesado en el tema

"Si, ya es mi segundo año y voy por el tercero, la gente me aprecia porque hago cosas por los estudiantes, así que siguen votando por mi, además mis notas ayudan. Alice es la tesorera y Rosalie es la vicepresidenta"- Dije señalándolas

"Hermosas e inteligentes, buena combinación"- Dijo Emmett guiñándole el ojo a Rose y ella le torció los ojos, como se nota que le gustó el gorila, se esta haciendo la dura

"Yo soy la capitana del equipo de porristas"- Dijo Tanya llamando la atención de Edward

"Si, ya lo sabia"- Dijo como fastidiado. Esto va a ser mas fácil de lo que pensaba. Team Swan 2, Denali 0

Seguimos convesando un poco mas durante la cena, ellos prestándonos atención y ellas de brazos cruzados, recostadas en las sillas y echando humo por las orejas. Al terminarse la hora de la cena, Edward y los chicos recogieron nuestras bandejas y nos acompañaron por el pasillo ignorando por completo a las brujas que estaban en la mesa, miré por encima del hombro y le guiñé el ojo a Tanya, estaba verde de la envidia. Cuando llegamos al patio donde nos teníamos que separar para los dormitorios, Edward me agarró la mano y me paralicé, volví a sentir en choque de corriente que había sentido temprano en la tarde.

"Bella, te veré mañana?"

"Eh… claro, soy la que va a estar en el podio dando el discurso, y recuerda, tenemos un tour"

"Es una cita"- Levantó mi mano y se la llevó a los labios, dándome un pequeño beso sobre los nudillos- "Duerme bien"- Me soltó y se fue tras sus hermanos al dormitorio de varones

"Creo que estoy enamorada"- Dijo Alice suspirando

"Creo que Bella también"- Dijo Rosalie en mi oído burlándose

"Tonterias, ustedes saben que no creo en eso, vamos a dormir mañana es un día importante"

Nos dimos vuelta y nos fuimos al dormitorio. Esa noche la pasé soñando con Edward, todas y cada una de las cosas que soñé tenían que ver con él o él estaba allí, fue increíble, pero no en el buen sentido de la palabra, como un recién llegado podía provocar eso en mi? Era insólito. Me levanté, me bañé y me puse mi uniforme por último año consecutivo, mi camisa blanca de botones, un lazo azul marino en el cuello, mi chaqueta azul marino, mi falda a cuadros azules blancos y amarillos, las medias blancas a las rodillas, y zapatos negros, el tipo uniforme de colegio católico, el sueño de todo hombre, y gracias al poder de persuacion de Alice, habíamos conseguido subirle el ruedo a la falda, cinco dedos por encima de las rodillas, esa duende a veces me sorprende. Terminé de alistarme y me dirigí al patio, ya se estaba empezando a llenar y se encontraban los profesores en tarima esperando para comenzar, cuando subí a la tarima, me fijé que Edward y sus hermanos estaban en primera fila junto con el resto de los nuevos estudiantes, lo miré y cuando cruzó miradas conmigo le guiñé el ojo de forma juguetona y me sonrió con esa perfecta sonrisa torcida, _piece of cake_, pensé

"Buenos días a todos, para los que no me conocen y para los que sí también, soy Aro Vulturi, director de esta prestigiosa institución desde hace veinte años y espero seguir en estas funciones hasta que muera. Quiero darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año escolar, a los nuevos alumnos y a los nuevos profesores que se nos unen este año, en el departamento de Educacion física tenemos al profesor Dimitri, para los caballeros y al profesor James para las damas, y en el departamento de Biología tendremos al profesor Riley Biers, por favor un aplauso para ellos, háganlos sentir bienvenidos"- todo el mundo aplaudía y veía como las miradas de todas las chicas se dirigían a los tres profesores nuevos, pobres, no saben en donde cayeron.-" Sin mas preámbulos voy a darle la bienvenida a su presidenta estudiantil para que de el discurso de bienvenida, señorita Swan, adelante"- Me levanté y todos empezaron a aplaudir y a vitoriar mi nombre, por mas que me la de de chica dura, no me gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención. Me paré frente al micrófono, tomé mis notas y empecé a hablar

"Buenos días mis queridos compañeros, personal docente y admisnitrativo, quiero darles la bienvenida a un nuevo año escolar, en esta que ha sido la casa de muchos de nosotros por muchos años, y que espero se convierta en la casa de muchos de ustedes, nuevos compañeros. Para muchos de nosotros este es nuestro último año aquí y es una sensación agridulce, aquí muchos crecimos y nos hemos convertido en personas de bien, pero ya es hora de demostrar eso fuera de estas paredes y demostrar de que están hechos los alumnos de Forks High, espero de todo corazón que nuestros nuevos compañeros se adapten rápido a este lugar y disfruten estar aquí tanto como nosotros lo hemos disfrutado, y a pesar de ser un internado, uno no extraña tanto a la familia porque aquí todos somos familia, bienvenidos nuevos estudiantes, bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar, y hagamos de este el mejor año de todos"

Me bajé del podio y todos se pararon a aplaudirme, nunca me había sentido tan hipócrita en mi vida, la verdad, pero ya todo había pasado y era hora del brindis inaugural, por supuesto con juguitos de fruta y comidita, ya que todos somos menores de edad. Al reunirnos todos en el comedor, reunimos a los nuevos estudiantes para darles el tour por las instalaciones, cuando vi a Edward le agarré la mano y volví a sentir el corrientazo, y por su cara, el también lo sintió, alguna vez esto iba a parar?

"Listo para el tour?"- Le pregunté mientras lo llevaba a otro lado

"Eh… si, pero y el resto del grupo?"- Viendo como se iba el grueso para otro lado con Rosalie

"Este es privado"- Le dije y le piqué el ojo, bastó y sobró para que se relajara y se fuera conmigo, al salir del comedor me topé con Alice que llevaba a Jasper a su lado y le di una mirada cómplice, no podíamos negar que éramos gemelas.

* * *

**A/N: Espero les haya gustado porque a mi si me gustó ;)**

**En otra onda, agradezco mucho a las lectoras de esta historia sus comentarios y que les agrade, pero tengo que decir que muchas de ellas nos menores de 18 años, y este es un fic que está clasificado M, es decir para mayores de 18 años, se que no se puede controlar quien entra y quien no, eso queda de parte de cada persona que decide que historia quiere leer, pero quiero que sepan que todavia no se que curso va a tomar esta historia ni se como la voy a manejar todavia, lemmons va a haber pero trataré de no hacerlos muy graficos debido a las circunstancias, pero no se que otro tipo de situaciones se van a desarrollar, asi que apelo a su discrecion y si quieren seguir leyendo la historia son bienvenidas, pero tomen en cuenta, de nuevo, que es una historia de clasificacion M, gracias a todas y recuerden dejarme regalitos, gracias ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Lamento la tardanza pero la otra historia me tiene atrapada, sorry. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo**

**

* * *

Capitulo 4 Bienvenida**

**BPOV**

Que fácil fue lograr separarlo de sus hermanos, no me costó nada convencerlo de que se viniera conmigo, lo que me extrañaba era no ver a Tanya revoloteando alrededor, pero mejor no la nombro no salga por ahí y me eche a perder el paseo

"Muy emotivo tu discurso"- Dijo rompiendo el silencio

"Jajaja, gracias, la verdad es lo mas hipócrita que ha salido de mi boca en mi vida"

"No crees en nada de lo que dijiste?"

"Para nada, para cualquier persona este sitio esta bien, pero para mi no, no me gusta sentirme atada a nada y aquí todo me ata, me lancé al cuerpo de estudiantes porque me daba cierta libertad para algunas cosas"

"Y supongo que ya que no te gustan la ataduras, no tienes novio"- Dijo viendo al frente del camino

"No, no tengo, no me gusta que me persigan y no creo en el amor"- Dije mas seria de lo que quería sonar

"Oh! Te digo algo? Yo tampoco creo en el amor, pienso que a esta edad hay cosas mas importantes en la vida que atarte a una persona, mas adelante, cuando tenga mas edad si me gustaría una familia e hijos, pero ahora una novia significa problemas"

"Opino lo mismo. De donde vienen? Se nota que no son de por aquí"

"Venimos de Chicago, mi padre es médico y le ofrecieron una posición aquí y nos tuvimos que mudar"- Dijo con un dejo de tristeza

"No les agradó la idea, verdad?"

"Al principio no, nuestra vida allá ya estaba hecha, odié venir aquí, pero eso ha empezado a cambiar"- Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, llegó un momento en que su mirada era tan fuerte y atrayente que no pude soportarla y tuve que mirar para otro lado, cambié la conversación y seguimos caminando por los jardines.

"Y que hacías en la otra escuela?"

"Estaba en el equipo de Baseball, me encanta jugar así que pienso aplicar para el equipo este año"

"Buena suerte, con Jacob y su grupo va a ser difícil"

"Nada es imposible cuando se quiere"- Otra vez esa mirada, no tiene ni idea de lo incómoda que me pone, no se porque me pongo así, no hay explicación lógica para la manera en que mi cuerpo reacciona a él- "Que hay de ti? Cuéntame algo"

"Bueno, he vivido toda mi vida aquí, he asistido a esta escuela desde que entré a la secundaria, y aunque suene pretencioso, mis hermanas y yo prácticamente mandamos en este lugar"- Le dije mientras arqueaba una ceja y le sonreía.

"Si, me di cuenta desde que pisé este lugar"- Me dijo divertido

"Es la única manera de hacerlo mas llevadero, no puedo contar las horas para salir de aquí e irme a la universidad"

"Que quieres estudiar?"

"Quiero estudiar Literatura inglesa en Darmouth, amo ese lugar y amo leer, así que será la combinación perfecta"

"Yo quiero estudiar medicina allí también"

"En serio? Que coincidencia, bueno, tal vez entremos juntos"

Nos detuvimos un momento en el camino, nos quedamos en silencio y sus ojos encontraron los míos de nuevo, en eso apareció en escena mi peor pesadilla.

"Eddy!"- Gritó la voz mas insoportable del mundo

"Grrr, ahora que?"- Dijo entre dientes

"Por qué te molesta? Pensé que Tanya y tu… tu sabes… "

"Qué? Nada que ver, apenas la vi en un juego contra el colegio y ya no se me despega, no recordé que ella estudiaba aquí, si no creeme que no me hubiera inscrito"

"Eddy, te estaba buscando"- Dijo agarrándole el cuello

"Que quieres?"

"Quería pasar tiempo contigo, tenemos mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, pensé que estabas con el grupo de tour, no con esta"- Dijo lanzándome dagas por los ojos

"Esta, tiene…"

"Estoy en el tour y la Srta. Swan se ofreció a mostrarme otro lugar, está bien? Ahora suéltame que me estas dando dolor de cabeza"- Dijo mientras le soltaba los brazos del cuello

"Hay pero no seas así, Eddy"

"Y por favor, no me digas Eddy, gracias. Continuamos el tour, Bella?"- Dijo tomándome del brazo

"Seguro que si"- Dije lanzándole una mirada matadora a Tanya. Y el score sube para el Team Swan.

"Siempre es así de fastidiosa?"- Preguntó cuando ya nos habíamos alejado

"Solo cuando algo le interesa"

"Pobre, este que está aquí no cae tan fácil"- Me volvió a sonreír y seguimos caminando. Sonó el timbre para el almuerzo y nos fuimos al comedor

"Almorzamos juntos?"- Preguntó

"Claro"

* * *

**EPOV**

Pasé toda la noche soñando con Bella y con sus hermosos ojos marrones, haciéndole cosas a mi cuerpo que ni yo me imaginaba posibles, tuve uno de los sueños húmedos mas excitantes de mi vida, y por supuesto mis hermanos se enteraron cuando me paré en la madrugada a cambiarme la pijama y a lavarme. Por supuesto cuando me levanté, mis esperanzas de que lo olvidaran fueron en vano

"Oh… Bella… Oh… Así!"- Se burlaba Emmett

"Cállate la boca imbécil"- Le tiré la toalla en la cara

"Oh… Edward, mas… mas…!"-Se burlaba Jasper

"Se quieren callar? Ni que ustedes nunca hubieran soñado con alguien, así que cierren la boca, y vístanse que vamos a llegar tarde"

"Esa Rosalie va a ser mía, está exactamente como me gustan, ese va a ser mi propósito este año"

"Buena suerte, esa se ve mas dura… en cambio Alice es un encanto"- Dijo Jasper

"Bueno, pueden dejar de hablar de las chicas? Vamos a llegar tarde"- Dije saliendo por la puerta

"Alguien como que necesita un poco de acción"- Dijo Emmett burlándose.

Nos fuimos al patio central a esperar que comenzara el acto de bienvenida, como alumnos nuevos nos tuvimos que sentar al frente, me parecía de lo peor pero no nos quedaba de otra. Todo pasó en cuanto la vi, con su melena marrón chocolate, con su uniforme que le quedaba como el sueño de todo chico, sus piernas eran espectaculares a pesar de estar cubiertas por las medias. En un momento me encontré con sus hermosos ojos y me guiñó, haciéndome saber que estaba bien que la mirara, en respuesta, le sonreí de la manera que muchas personas me han dicho que puede provocar accidentes, tenia que usar todas las armas que tuviera, no se porque pero esta niña me interesa y aunque no esté interesado en una relación, hay algo en ella que me invita a tocarla, a buscarla y a desearla y se que por mas que intente mantenerme alejado de ella, se que no voy a poder.

Después de escuchar los discursos e ir al 'brindis', sentí como una fuerza de atracción que me llevaba hacia otro lado, separado del grupo que se había formado para el tour alrededor de la escuela, cuando voltee, la vi, era ella la fuerza que me atraía hacia otro lado, cruzamos miradas y me sonrió, cuando se acercó a mi no podía contener las ganas de pegarla contra la pared y besarla hasta que olvidara su nombre, pero no podía hacerlo, eso podía provocar que se alejara de mi y era lo que menos quería.

Cuando dimos el paseo por los jardines del instituto me sentí muy relajado, fue como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, me preguntó cosas de mi vida y yo de la de ella y tenemos mucho en común, ojala podamos ir juntos a Darmouth, seria increíble estar juntos en un sitio donde nadie nos conozca ni los vigile, ni nos diga que hacer, podríamos hasta vivir juntos y nadie tendría porque saberlo, un momento, pero que estoy diciendo?, apenas la conocí hace unas horas y ya estoy pensando en mudarme con ella, que me está pasando.

Sonó la campana del almuerzo y le pedí que comiera conmigo y no se negó, eso me hacia muy feliz, nos sentamos en la mesa con mi hermanos, que por 'casualidad' estaban con sus hermanas.

"Edward! Por fin nos honras con tu presencia"- Dijo Emmett

"Donde estabas?"- Preguntó Jasper

"En el tour"- Dije sin importancia

"No te vimos"

"Es que le enseñé otras áreas del colegio"- Dijo Bella mientras se sentaba a mi lado

"Ohhhhh, después tendrán que enseñármelas a mi"- Dijo Emmett guiñándole el ojo a Rosalie

"En tu sueños, hombre mono"- Dijo casi susurrando

"He notado que Alice y tu se parecen mucho, pero no veo el parecido con Rosalie"- Preguntó Jasper a Bella

"Es que Alice y yo somos gemelas, y el padre de Rosalie se casó con nuestra madre hace unos años y es nuestra hermanastra, pero nos llevamos tan bien que es como una hermana de sangre mas"- Explicó

"En serio son gemelas? Jasper y yo también, Emmett es el mayor y luego vinimos nosotros"- Le dije, su cara era de sorpresa, otro punto en común, ambos éramos gemelos.

El timbre sonó y era hora de ir a clases, todos estábamos juntos así que el día iba a ser estupendo, nos sentamos todos juntos y a pesar de que sostuvimos que calar las miradas salvajes de Jacob y Tanya, los ignoramos por completo y seguimos en lo nuestro, al terminar clases, fuimos a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes y ella se tenia que retirar porque tenia reunión de consejo estudiantil, cuando se levantó para irse sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba en anticipación a la despedida, me dijo para vernos luego, pero cuando se iba no pude contenerme y le tomé la mano, la acerqué a mi, le acaricié el rostro on mi mano libre y le di un pequeño y suave beso en los labios.

"Discúlpame, pero tenia que hacerlo"- Le dije cuando nos separamos. Sólo sonrió y se fue, pero esa sonrisa me lo dijo todo, no estaba molesta, aquí definitivamente podía pasar algo.

* * *

**A/N: Prometo dedicarme mas a esta historia en lo que termine la otra, les pido un poquito de paciencia porque esta historia no es una adaptacion, es completamente original y sacada de mi cerebrito, asi que puede que a veces el capitulo sea un poco flojo o me tarde un poco en subir, pero igual les ahradezco los comentarios y que se queden conmigo hasta el final.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Otro capitulo, vieron que buena soy? Que lo disfruten**

**

* * *

Capitulo 5:Enfrentamientos**

**BPOV**

Ok… se supone que aquí la agresiva iba a ser yo, la que iba a conquistarlo era yo, como es posible que en fracción de segundos, ese niño me haya tomado de la mano y sin advertencia alguna me haya besado, no es que me besó, besó, solo pegó sus labios con los míos, pero eso fue mas que suficiente. Tuve que detenerme un momento cuando salí de la biblioteca para recuperar el aire, no podía dejar que viera que me afectó. Tuve que recordarme a mi misma que si había decidido andar con él era para fregarle la vida a Tanya, no porque quisiera una relación con él, no quiero novio, no quiero ataduras, no quiero el drama de una relación, lo único que quiero es graduarme e irme de esta ciudad.

Llegué unos minutos tarde a la reunión, pero igual fue como si no hubiera asistido, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la reacción de Edward de la cabeza, hay que ser bien valiente o bien idiota para besar a una chica que prácticamente acabas de conocer, cuando llegó la hora de la cena no tenia hambre, mis hermanas bajaron sin mi, la cabeza me daba vueltas pensando que tenia que seguir con el plan sin involucrarme emocionalmente con Edward, iba a ser difícil, pero si alguien podía poner sus sentimientos a un lado por conseguir un objetivo esa era yo. Al rato mis hermanas regresaron y lo primero que hicieron fue saltar encima de mi cama

"Edward preguntó por ti"- Dijo Alice moviendo las cejas

"Ah, si? Que bueno"- Dije restándole importancia

"Se ve que le atraes"- Dijo Rosalie

"Pues el a mi no"

"Que mentirosa, si no te atrae porque pasas tanto tiempo con él?"- Preguntó Alice

"Porque tengo otros planes en mente, por eso"

"De que estás hablando? Qué estas maquinando en esa cabecita perversa tuya?"- Preguntó Rosalie

"Ya lo sabrán, a su debido momento"

"Mmmm, Bella, esto no me gusta, cuidado con lo que piensas hacer"- Dijo Alice mirándome sospechosamente

"Tranquila, no va a pasar nada, cuando has visto que falle en algo?"

"Nunca, pero siempre hay una primera vez"- Se levantó de mi cama y fue al baño a cambiarse para dormir

Me quedé pensando un poco en lo que me dijo, y es verdad, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, pero mi primer fracaso en un plan no iba a ser precisamente este. A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos para ir a clases, nuestra primera clase era biología y era con el nuevo profesor, Riley, era muy atractivo, pero no podía desviar mi atención de lo que realmente era importante, Edward. Entramos al laboratorio y tomamos nuestros respectivos puestos de siempre, luego entró el profesor, nos vio a todos y nos pidió que saliéramos del laboratorio.

"Seguramente se preguntarán porque los hice salirse del salón, bueno, es muy fácil, este es su último año de secundaria, así que creo que seria bueno que trabajen en equipos, pero con otra pareja a la que ya están acostumbrados, así que me tomé la libertad de cambiar sus parejas de laboratorio"- Dijo el nuevo profesor

Las caras de todos fueron un poema, algunos estaban felices de por fin cambiar de pareja, mientras que otros se aterraban de a quien podían ponerles de compañero, una de esas era yo, este profesor no conocía el historial de esta escuela, así que no sabia quienes nos llevábamos bien y quienes no, yo no tenia ningún problema de sentarme con quien fuera con la excepción de Tanya, si ella iba a ser mi compañera, eso iba a ser la peor experiencia de mi vida, pero no iba a tardar nada en hacer que fuera la peor de su vida también.

"Muy bien, Jacob Black y Lauren Mallory"- Llamó y entraron a tomar sus asientos, y así fue llamando poco a poco uno por uno- "Alice Swan y Jasper Cullen"

"Weee!"- Gritó Alice, creo que no pudo disimular la emoción

"Srta. Swan, modérese por favor"

"Disculpe profesor"- Tomó su asiento agarrada de manos de Jasper. Esta duende es rápida

"Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen"

"Por qué a mi?"- Dijo entrando al salón

"Estas condenada a pasar el resto del año conmigo"- Dijo Emmett y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Rosalie se volteó y lo golpeó en el pecho sacándole un poco el aire- "Mientras mas te resistas, mas me vas a gustar"- Dijo muy divertido sobándose el pecho

"Muy bien, Tanya Denali y…"

"Edward Cullen"- Interrumpió, si era así, me iba a dar algo

"No, Quill Ateara"

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

"Srta. Denali, haga silencio y tome su lugar junto al Sr. Ateara"

"Profe por que me hace esto?"

"No le estoy haciendo nada, ahora a su lugar o la dejo en detención después de clases"- Respiró profundo y se fue a sentar, no pude evitar reírme para mis adentros, eso era lo peor que le podía pasar, Quill siempre había estado enamorado de ella y ella nunca le hizo caso.

"Ok, Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen"- Perfecto, pensé, le sonreí y entramos juntos al salón. Las miradas de Jacob y de Tanya no tenían precio, no tenia nada en contra de Jacob, pero había anotado otro punto a favor del equipo Swan.

"Creo que vas a pasar el resto del año conmigo"- Me susurró al oído y sentí como un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo, no era posible el efecto que este chico tenia en mi, era demasiado, tuve que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo.

"Eso creo"- fue lo único que conseguí decir y le guiñé el ojo

El resto de la clase pasó sin eventualidades y así seguimos por el resto de las clases hasta la hora del almuerzo. Mis hermanas y yo nos sentamos primero en una mesa y luego vinieron los chicos.

"Hey chicos, miren"- Dijo Emmett con un volante en la mano. Edward lo tomó y lo empezó a leer

"Se abren las inscripciones para el equipo de baseball del instituto, interesados pasar por la oficina del entrenador después del almuerzo. Esto es lo que estábamos esperando"- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

"Donde queda la oficina del entrenador?"- Preguntó Jasper mientras se metía el último bocado de comida a la boca

"Hacia las canchas, pasan un túnel y allí están los vestidores, su oficina está dentro"- Dijo Alice

"Muy bien, creo que es hora de ir a firmar"- Emmett se levantó y los otros lo siguieron

"Nos vemos mas tarde?"- Me preguntó Edward

"Seguro"- Me sonrió y se fue detrás de sus hermanos. Me quedé viendolo como boba mientras se iba

"Bella está enamorada"- Dijo Alice canturreando

"Cállate Alice"

"Para que lo niegas si se te nota"

"Como voy a estar enamorada de alguien que acabo de conocer, además, te dije que tengo otros planes para él"

"Por qué no nos dices? Nunca nos hemos ocultado nada"- Dijo Rosalie

"Todo a su debido momento querida hermanita"- No se quedaron tranquilas, pero no siguieron presionando.

Tenia que ser muy cuidadosa con mi plan, ya lo tenia donde quería y sin mucho esfuerzo, ahora solo tenia que conseguir que estuviéramos siempre a la vista de Tanya para que viera todo desde la primera fila.

* * *

**EPOV**

Cuando el profesor pronunció mi nombre y el de Bella como compañeros de laboratorio respiré aliviado, mi peor pesadilla era que me hubiera emparejado con Tanya o con Jacob, eso iba a ser lo peor que me pudieran haber hecho, pero los ángeles me sonrieron y me pusieron con la dueña y protagonista de los mejores sueños húmedos de toda mi vida. A veces me pregunto como será en la cama, siempre la veo tan segura de si misma, no se cree mas que los demás, y los trata a todos igual, con sus excepciones claro está, pero eso es algo que me atrae mucho de ella, y me pregunto si será así de segura y confiada en la cama, y si es así, pues debe ser una fiera y es una a la que estuviera encantado de domar. No es que sea muy experimentado, traté de que mi primera vez fuera con Kate, pero faltaba algo, no había tanta química, con Bella saltan chispas apenas nos rozamos y eso me intriga mucho, por eso me siento tan atraído hacia ella y la busco, necesito saber mas de ella.

Cuando Emmett apareció con el volante, se me iluminaron los ojos, por fin algo familiar entre este mar de cosas nuevas, no podía esperar a terminar el almuerzo para ir a inscribirme, necesitaba sentir de nuevo la sensación de tomar la pelota en mis manos, corres las bases y batearla fuera del estadio, yo vivía y respiraba para esto, además que era mi ticket a la universidad. Tenía suficiente dinero para pagarla, pero quería hacer algo por mi mismo y no con el dinero de mis padres. Nos fuimos corriendo a la oficina del entrenador y pedimos hablar con él.

"Entrenador Dimitri, podemos hablar?"- Pregunté

"Claro, pasen adelante"- Se acomodó en la silla

"Queremos inscribirnos para las pruebas del equipo de baseball"

"Muy bien, han jugado antes?"

"Si, en Chicago, llevamos a nuestro equipo tres veces a las nacionales y las ganamos"

"Ustedes estaban en el equipo de los Vampiros de East Side High?"- Preguntó asombrado

"Si, Jasper es Catcher, Emmett es jardinero derecho y yo soy jardinero central"

"Jajaja, ahora sé de donde los conozco, ustedes son los fabulosos Cullen. He oído mucho de ustedes, Emmett puede saltar bardas de hasta dos metros, tu corres tan rápido que ni se te ven las piernas y Jasper juega con los sentimientos de los bateadores en el plato"

"Así dicen"- Dijo Jasper sonriendo

"Bueno, bastante falta le hacen a este equipo, por eso lo quiero restructurar, pero no puedo ofrecerles posiciones así nada mas, tienen que participar en las pruebas y hacer todo igual que los demás, no puedo tener preferencias, además hay varios que ya son titulares y no puedo pasarlos por alto

"No se preocupe, entendemos bien"

"Bueno muchachos, pongan sus nombres aquí, la posición de su preferencia y nos vemos la próxima semana para las pruebas"

"Gracias entrenador"- Dijo Emmett.

Firmamos la hoja de inscripción y salimos, veníamos hablando muy felices y planificando un plan de entrenamiento para las pruebas, no estábamos fuera de forma, pero tampoco nos queríamos confiar. La escuela tenia un excelente gimnasio que estaba abierto hasta las 8 de la noche y podíamos usarlo todas las veces que quisiéramos.

"Yo, Cullen"- Voltee a ver quien me llamaba y me encontré a Jacob y su pandilla cruzados de brazos en el pasillo

"Que quieres, Jacob"

"Quería darte la bienvenida, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo y decirte lo maravilloso que es que estés aquí"- Dijo sarcásticamente y acercándose a mi, dejando su cara a unos centímetros de la mía y lanzándome dagas por los ojos. Yo era un poco mas alto que él así que tenia que subir un poco la mirada.

"Gracias, yo también estoy maravillado de estar aquí"- Le respondí igual de sarcástico

"Por allí escuché que van a hacer las pruebas para el equipo de baseball, les recomiendo que se vayan olvidando de jugar, el equipo ya tiene sus titulares y no nos vamos a dejar quitar el puesto"

"Siempre se necesita sangre nueva, y este equipo necesita la sangre de tres campeones nacionales"- Le dije muy orgulloso y eso le desencajó un poco la cara, él estaba conciente de que este equipo no iba a llegar muy lejos si seguían así

"Ya te lo dije, nosotros somos los titulares y nadie, ni siquiera unos con unos trofeitos encima nos van a quitar los lugares"- Se acercó mas a mi

"Eso ya lo veremos"- Me acerqué mas y choqué su pecho contra el mío. Eso lo detonó y me dio un empujón, cuando íbamos a empezar a pelear, apareció el asistente del entrenador

"Que es lo que está pasando aquí?- Preguntó molesto

"Nada Sam, estos que se creen estrellas solo porque acaban de llegar"

"Aquí nadie es estrella, este equipo está mal y tu lo sabes, así que nadie es una estrella y todos serán tratados como iguales, ahora váyanse a clases y dejen de pelear"- Se dio la vuelta y se metió de nuevo en los vestidores

"Esto no se acaba aquí Cullen"- Me dijo entre dientes

"Cuando quieras Black"- Se dio la vuelta para irse

"Ah!, por cierto, te recomiendo que te alejes de Bella, ella es mía y de nadie mas"- _Eso lo veremos_, pensé. Se volteó y se fue con su séquito de perros falderos.

Ahora la cosa se ponía mas interesante, no solo le iba a quitar su lugar en el equipo, sino que también le iba a quitar a Bella, igual ella me interesa, aunque no para algo formal, pero si tenia que hacerme su novio para verle la cara de sufrimiento a este imbécil, encantando lo haría.

* * *

**A/N: Les gustó? Dejenme regalos para motivarme a escribir mas.**

**Para Fabi Orta, mi correo es ambarrodriguez(arroba)yahoo(punto) com, escribeme cuando quieras y te doy mi messenger besos**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disculpen la tardanza, pero muchos problemas este fin de semana y no pude actualizar, pero aqui les traigo otro capitulo**

**

* * *

Capitulo 6:Invitaciones**

**BPOV**

Durante el resto del día no vi ni a Edward ni a sus hermanos, fueron a inscribirse para las pruebas de Baseball y como que les llevó todo el día, mis hermanas tampoco supieron mas nada de ellos así que lo dejé así. En la noche, después de la cena, nos retiramos al dormitorio a prepararnos para el día siguiente.

"Creo que Jasper pronto me va a pedir que sea su novia- Dijo Alice acostada en su cama y viendo al techo

"Por qué lo dices?"- Le pregunté mientras acomodaba mi uniforme

"Porque lo siento, es muy atento, es encantador, tiene algo en el que me tranquiliza un poco, no sé, somos como dos polos opuestos que están destinados a unirse"- Dijo suspirando

"Estás loca, eh?"- Dijo Rosalie

"Tu no hables, que te he visto con Emmett"- Dijo Alice canturreando

"Qué has visto? Es un pequeño simio que me persigue a todas partes"

"Ah, y me vas a decir que no te gusta?"

"Alice, déjala tranquila"- Dije mientras me acostaba en mi cama

"Tu solo la defiendes porque no quieres que me meta contigo"- Dijo burlándose

"Claro que no, además, que puedes decir tu de mi, si no ando con nadie"

"Edward no es nadie?"

"De qué estas hablando?"

"Bella, no te hagas la loca, te hemos visto con Edward todos estos días, allí hay algo"- Dijo Rosalie

"Están locas las dos"

"Por qué no lo reconoces?, somos tus hermanas"- Dijo Alice

"Porque no hay nada que reconocer, solo nos estamos conociendo como amigos y mas nada"- Dije poniéndome la sábana sobre la cabeza

"Y porque tienes otros planes"- Dijo Rosalie refunfuñando

"Exactamente, ahora a dormir"

Por fin se callaron y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, recordé cuando nos conocimos hace tres días y ya me había puesto el mundo de cabeza, hasta un beso me había dado, tenia que tener la cabeza fría si quería que mi plan funcionara. A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos y nos fuimos a nuestra clase de biología, me senté al lado de Edward a esperar que el profesor llegara.

"Ayer no te vi"- Dije desinteresadamente

"Es que después de hablar con el entrenador fuimos al gimnasio y perdimos la noción del tiempo"- Dijo sonriéndome

"Está bien, cuando son las pruebas?"

"La próxima semana. Tu amigo Jacob nos dio un pequeño ultimátum así que vamos con todo para esas pruebas"

"Me parece bien, le hace falta un poco de competencia"

"Y a quien piensas apoyar?"- Preguntó acercándose a mi rostro

"Al que se porte mejor"- Dije susurrando y luego le guiñé el ojo

"Buenos días clase, vamos a empezar. Hoy tengo una asignación especial, quiero que se reúnan con sus compañeros de laboratorio después de clases y me hagan un ensayo sobre las fases de la mitosis para el viernes. Ahora vamos a empezar con la clase"- Dijo el profesor. Todo el mundo se quejó pero yo lo vi como la oportunidad perfecta para pasar mas tiempo con Edward y quien sabe, tal vez hasta me atrevería a hacer algo que le demuestre que me 'interesa'.

La clase pasó en un santiamén, estaba mas atenta a Edward que a la clase. El resto de la mañana pasó sin muchos acontecimientos, de verdad estaba empezando a aburrirme de este sitio, necesitaba que empezara la campaña para las elecciones de presidente estudiantil de este año para tener algo en que ocuparme. Sonó el timbre del receso, teníamos una hora libre y necesitaba una excusa para estar con Edward, y que mejor que mis hermanas. Las seguí después de clases y las encontré hablando con ellos en el patio.

"Hay espacio para una mas?"- Pregunté

"Claro que si"- Dijo Edward sonriéndome, esa sonrisa iba a acabar conmigo

"De que hablaban?"

"Nada en particular, conociéndonos un poco"- Dijo Jasper

"Estamos haciendo planes para el fin de semana"- Dijo Emmett

"No se le ocurrió mejor idea a este que les enseñemos la ciudad, por favor, aquí en este pueblo no hay nada que hacer"- Dijo Rosalie fastidiada

"Yo siempre encuentro algo que hacer"- Dijo sugestivamente

"Eres tan básico"

"Te animas?"- Me preguntó Edward

"Si, no tengo nada mejor que hacer"

"Eddie!"- Ok, la que faltaba

"Por favor no me digas Eddie, no me gusta"-Dijo entre dientes

"Ay, no seas así, vengo a invitarte a una fiesta"- Dijo emocionada

"No estoy interesado"

"Conchale Eddie, por qué me tratas así? Solo quiero ser buenita contigo y tu me maltratas"- Dijo haciendo pucheros, que falsa

"Está bien, gracias por la invitación pero paso"- Dijo respirando profundo y apretándose el puente de la nariz

"Bueno, si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde encontrarme"

"Amigui, aquí están los volantes para las pruebas de las porristas"- Dijo Jessica corriendo hacia nosotros y gritando, es que no son mas insoportables porque no son mas grandes.

"Ah! Que emoción, vamos a ver si hay caras nuevas este año!"- Cuando vi los volantes se me ocurrió una idea. Me levanté y le quité un volante- "Hey!"- Se quejó

"Chicas que les parece si este año hacemos algo nuevo?"- Le pregunté a mis hermanas enseñándoles el volante y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Alice empezó a gritar y a Rosalie le dio lo mismo, mientras que la cara de los chicos mostraba todo lo que no podían decir, se morían por vernos en esos diminutos uniformes.

"No lo creo Swan"- Dijo Tanya, plantándose en mi cara y quitandome el volante

"Y por qué no?"

"Porque no me da la gana que hagan las pruebas"

"Y donde dice que tu puedes decidir quien aplica y quien no?"

"En ninguna parte, lo digo yo que soy la capitana"

"Pues la verdad no creo que al director Volturi le agrade mucho saber que la capitana de las porristas está discriminando a las chicas que quieren participar en las pruebas, se supone que las porristas son ejemplo de espiritu escolar y compañerismo"

"Ugh! Eres una estúpida!"- Se dio la media vuelta y se fue y todos nos echamos a reír

"Entonces? Qué dicen? Quieren ser porristas este año?"

"Si!"- Gritaron al mismo tiempo

El resto de las clases pasaron rápido, a última hora tuvimos educación fisica con el nuevo profesor James, fisicamente era un mango, pero había algo en el que no me gustaba mucho, me daba escalofríos. Nuestro uniforme era una camiseta blanca con el logo de la escuela a un lado, shorts de cotton lycra azules y zapatos deportivos blancos, siempre me gustó ese uniforme, pero la verdad en este momento deseaba usar mono y sueter cuello de tortuga, la manera en que nos miraba no era nada apropiada y no me sentía nada cómoda con él. La clase terminó y quedé con Edward de vernos en la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo de Biología. Cuando entré ya estaba sentado allí esperándome, llevaba una camiseta de Kings of Leon y unos jeans, se veía espectacular.

"Me tardé mucho?"- Le pregunté al oído haciéndolo saltar

"La verdad, no, y si así hubiera sido, igual no me hubiera importado, vale la pena esperarte"- Dijo sonriéndome de nuevo. Sentí como las mejillas se tornaban en fuego, esto ya era demasiado. Me senté a su lado y comenzamos a trabajar. Luego de un rato de trabajar y hablar un poco, sentí una mano en mi hombro izquierdo

"Bella, como estás? No te había visto en todo el día"- Preguntó Jacob

"Yo muy bien, en este momento un poco ocupada con la asignación de biología"

"Si, ya veo"- Dijo entre dientes y mirando a Edward, algo pasaba aquí y no me gustaba para nada- "Venia a hacerte una invitación"

"Ah, si? Y a donde?"- Sentí como Edward desviaba la mirada, pero se tensaba a mi lado, le estaban dando celos?

"Lauren va a hacer una fiesta en su casa este fin de semana y quiero que tu y tus hermanas vayan"- Dijo mostrándome su sonrisa perfecta

"Está bien, iré"- Edward se tensó mas a mi lado y sin darse cuenta rompió el lápiz que tenia en la mano, definitivamente estaba celoso

"Excelente, a que hora quieres que te busque?"

"En realidad, voy a ir con Edward"- Dije mirándolo y éste levantó la mirada se me quedó viendo sorprendido- "Vas a ir conmigo?"- Le pregunté

"Claro que sí"- Me respondió en un segundo

"Esta bien, como quieras"- Dijo Jacob incorporandose de la mesa

"Nos vemos allá"- Le dije despidiendome

"Estas segura de que quieres ir conmigo?"- Me preguntó

"Claro, yo nunca hago nada que no quiera hacer, ahora, si tu no quieres ir, no te molestes, yo puedo ir sola, no te sientas comprometido"- Fingí mi voz de inocente, sabia que eso siempre funcionaba

"Claro que quiero ir contigo, me encantaria pasar un rato contigo fuera de este lugar"

"Perfecto, es una cita entonces"- Dije sonriendo. Una hora después habíamos terminado el trabajo, era bastante inteligente, eso era un punto a su favor. Recogimos nuestros libros y salimos de la biblioteca rumbo a los dormitorios, hablamos de cosas sin importancia y a veces nos quedábamos en silencio, pero no era incómodo, era como que no necesitábamos hablar todo el tiempo para sentirnos bien. Me acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio.

"Nos vemos en la cena?"- Le pregunté

"No creo, voy a entrenar con mis hermanos, pero mañana bien temprano, nos vemos en la misma mesa de siempre para desayunar"- Dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja

"Esta bien"

En ese momento nos quedamos en silencio, no había nadie a nuestro alrededor para nosotros, nos perdimos en la mirada de cada uno y sentí como una fuerza me atraía hacia él, sin darme cuenta me fui acercando a el y en cuestión de segundos, mis labios estaban sobre los suyos, esta vez fue mas tiempo, no fue tan rápido como la vez que el me besó a mi, esta vez quise tomarme mi tiempo pero solo sintiendo sus labios, no quise moverlos ni acariciar mi lengua con la suya, solo quería provocarlo, todavía no estaba lista para eso. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas nos desprendimos el uno del otro

"Y eso a que vino?"- Preguntó mientras recobraba el aire y con los ojos cerrados

"Me provocó, ya te dije, nunca hago nada que no quiera hacer"- Le dije muy cerca de los labios para que sintiera mi aliento rozarlo

"Creo que voy a empezar a aplicar esa forma de vida"- Dijo abriendo los ojos y sonriendo, tenia que salir de allí o me le iba a guindar en el cuello y lo iba a besar de nuevo

"Bueno, debo irme"- Dije alejándome de el- "Nos vemos mañana"- Dije caminando hacia la puerta

"Hasta mañana"- Levantó la mano para despedirse de mi.

Cuando estaba entrando al edificio pude ver a Tanya con Jessica y Lauren con la boca abierta y viéndome, solo les sonreí y le guiñé el ojo a Tanya, esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba

* * *

**EPOV**

Después de dejar a Bella en su dormitorio, me fui al mío para cambiarme de ropa y encontrarme con mis hermanos, durante todo el camino no pude dejar de pensar en la tarde que pasé con Bella, como delante de Jacob me pidió ir conmigo a la fiesta y luego el beso que me dio hace unos minutos. No fue el gran beso pero para mi fue mas que suficiente, solo sentir sus labios en los míos era mas que suficiente para que me tuviera en la palma de su mano, era la niña mas sexy que había visto en mi vida y sabia como jugar conmigo, iba a tener que tener mucho cuidado con ella si de verdad no quería nada serio con ella, porque es hasta capaz de convencerme para que me case con ella, así de peligrosa es, pero me encanta. Me cambié de ropa rápidamente y me encontré en el gimnasio con mis hermanos

"Hey! Por fin llegas!"- Dijo Emmett, mientras levantaba pesas en un banco

"Como que Bella te mantuvo distraído, no?" – Dijo Jasper mientras hacia pesas con las piernas

"Dejen la boberia"- Dije mientras subía a la caminadora

"Mira como se pone"- Dijo Emmett en tono burlón

"Por qué no reconoces de una vez que te gusta Bella? A Emmett y a mi nos gustan sus hermanas, las tres son unos bombones"

"No tengo problemas en reconocer que me gusta Bella, pero eso es todo, no hay mas nada, ustedes saben lo que pienso del amor"

"No te estamos diciendo que te enamores de ella, te cases y tengas hijos, solo puedes pasar el rato con ella, este es nuestro último año y luego nos vamos a la universidad, que hay de malo en pasar un ratito con una chica como ella?"- dijo Emmett

"No hay nada de malo, pero no me interesa pasar el rato, además, tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar, como las pruebas, Jacob y su grupo tienen que caer y nosotros tenemos que ser recordados aquí como los que sacaron el equipo de Forks High a flote"

"En eso si tienes razón"

* * *

**A/N: Ya comienza de nuevo mi temporada fuerte de trabajo, asi que apelo a su paciencia y no desesperen con las actualizaciones, trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, besos ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: La cita del Infierno**

**EPOV**

Llegó el viernes y todos estábamos desesperados por salir de fin de semana, solo teníamos clases medio día y nos podíamos ir a casa a las dos de la tarde. Bella y yo entregamos el trabajo de biología y fuimos sobresalientes, nos dieron un pequeño trofeo y todo y yo, muy caballerosamente dejé que se lo quedara, nos fuimos juntos a su locker, e íbamos conversando.

"En serio vas a hacer las pruebas para el equipo de porristas?"- Le pregunté

"Claro, por que no?"- Me dijo sorprendida por la pregunta

"Nada en particular, es que no pareces de ese tipo"

"Es mi último año, estoy aburrida hasta la muerte y quiero hacer algo nuevo, es lo único que no he probado mientras he estado aquí"- Dijo mientras guardaba sus libros

"Y no te basta con el consejo estudiantil?"

"Si, pero igual necesito algo mas, además, me muero por verle la cara a Tanya cuando haga la prueba y no le quede mas remedio que aceptarme"- Dijo sonriendo

"Jajajaja, yo también quisiera verla"

"Además, asi puedo puedo ir a echarte porras en los partidos"

"Creo que me está gustando mucho la idea de que seas porrista"

"A mi me gusta cada vez mas"- me dijo muy seductoramente

La tomé de la mano y la llevé a la cafetería donde estaban los demás, apenas nos vieron llegar desviaron sus miradas a nuestras manos unidas e inmediatamente nos soltamos. Tomamos el almuerzo y nos sentamos todos juntos.

"Cuales son los planes para hoy?"- Preguntó jasper

"No mucho la verdad, les gustaría ir al cine?"- Preguntó Alice

"Hay cine en este pueblo?"- Preguntó Emmett

"Aquí no, pero en Port Angeles si, así que podríamos ir"- Respondió

"Ok, es una cita!"- Dijo Emmett haciéndole ojitos a Rosalie y esta se los torció. Seguimos hablando como si nada y Lauren apareció por la mesa

"Emmett, que vas a hacer mañana?"- Preguntó apoyándose en la mesa y destacando su falsa personalidad

"Nada! Y menos contigo"- Murmurando la última parte

"Quieres ir a una fiesta conmigo en mi casa?"- Preguntó

"No"- Respondió Rosalie de repente y todos nos quedamos viéndola sorprendidos

"No?"- Preguntó Emmett mas sorprendido que los demás

"No, porque va a ir conmigo"- Dijo levantándose de la mesa y enfrentando a Lauren

"Yo no he escuchado a Emmett decir nada al respecto, quien eres tu para decidir por el?"

"Ella puede decidir lo que quiera por mi porque es mi novia, algo mas?"- Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y le pasaba el brazo por el hombro. Al decir que era su novia todos nos paralizamos.

"No, nada más, nos veremos en la fiesta"- Dijo entre dientes y retirándose, no sin antes lanzarle dagas con los ojos a Rose. Se volvieron a sentar y todos nos quedamos perplejos, esperando una explicación

"Como es eso que tu novia? En tu sueños hombre mono"- Dijo Rosalie comiendo, eso nos confundió mas

"Tu fuiste la que empezaste diciendo que no podía ir, si quieres la llamo y le digo que voy con ella"- dijo mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo

"No"- Dijo quitándoselo de las manos- "No dije que no pudieras ir, dije que no ibas a ir con ella, y como yo voy a ir, pues tendrás que venir conmigo"

"Está bien"- Siguió comiendo. Rosalie se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cafetería y unos minutos después Emmett también.-"Voy a entrenar"

Todos nos quedamos paralizados, no entendimos nada de lo que pasó, son novios, no lo son, se quieren, se odian, no entendimos nada y nos quedamos en blanco todos. Alice nos dio la dirección del cine y quedamos en vernos allí a las siete de la noche. Terminamos el almuerzo y nos fimos a los dormitorios a recoger el equipaje para el fin de semana y luego nos fuimos a casa. Al llegar mamá nos recibió con abrazos y besos, a veces era demasiado efusiva, pero había que entenderla, éramos sus bebés y tenia toda la semana sin vernos, después de ducharnos y arreglarnos, nos despedimos y nos fuimos a Port Angeles a ver a las chicas, llegamos primero y nos pusimos a ver las películas.

"Son todas como muy sangrientas, no les parece?"- Preguntó Jasper

"La verdad si, pero prefiero una de estas antes de una película de niñas"- Dije

"Vean el lado positivo, una sangrienta va a hacer que ellas se acerquen mas a nosotros y brinquen a nuestros brazos cuando se asusten"- Dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas

"Sobre todo Rosalie, solo la mirada de ella hace que yo quiera brincar a tus brazos"- Dije divertido

"Que gracioso"- En eso llegaron las chicas. Se veían hermosas con sus jeans y camisetas ajustadas, bajo todas esas capas de ropa del uniforme no se pueden apreciar bien sus curvas y definitivamente las tres fueron bendecidas por la naturaleza y hechas para volvernos locos.

"Buenas noches"- Dijo Alice

"Señoritas"- Dijo Jasper

"Estas hermosa"- dije acercándome a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla

"Gracias"- Dijo sonriendo

"Ya escogieron la película?"- Preguntó Alice

"No, las estábamos esperando"- Dijo Jasper

"Que tal si ven Face Punch?"- Dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, cuando volteé me encontré con la cara que mas odio en el mundo

"Jacob"- Dije entre dientes

"Ya veo que les estas dando una bonita bienvenida, no?"- Le dijo a Bella agarrándola por el brazo

"Suéltame"- Dijo ella tratando de zafarse

"Suéltala"- Le dije plantándome frente a el

"Creo que te dejé muy claro que te alejaras de ella no?"- Dijo mirándome fijamente

"Tu qué? Que crees tu que soy yo?, yo no te pertenezco"- Dijo Bella furiosa

"Tu eres mi novia, se te olvida?"- Dijo apretándola mas fuerte

"Yo no soy nada tuyo, a ti es al que se le olvida"

"Jacob suéltala ahora mismo"- Intervino Rosalie

"Esto es algo entre nosotros"- Dijo entre dientes

"Ella está con nosotros así que es nuestro problema, suéltala!"- Dije, ya me tenia furioso

Le tomé la mano y traté de soltar su agarre, la soltó pero en ese momento se me echó encima y empezamos a forcejear, Emmett trató de separarlo de mi y Paul se le echó encima tumbándolo al piso, Jasper agarró a las muchachas y las quitó del medio mientras gritaban como locas, la gente alrededor del cine se aglomeraba para ver que pasaba mientras se escuchaban los golpes, cuando Jacob se distrajo pude meterle un golpe en la mandíbula y me respondió con un golpe en el pómulo izquierdo, sentí como el liquido caliente corría por mi mejilla, eso quería decir que me había cortado, así que le metí un golpe con fuerza y le partí la boca, quedó un poco fuera de si y lo pateé y me lo quité de encima, Emmett estaba forcejeando con Paul y con Embry, mientras Quill estaba con Jasper y las chicas, en eso escuchamos la sirena de la policía y cuando vi a Bella, ella estaba hablando por su celular, seria ella quien los llamó?. En ese minuto de distracción, Jacob aprovechó y me dio una patada en el estómago y me sacó todo el aire, en ese momento Bella gritó mi nombre y corrió a mi lado

"Eres un animal!"- Le gritó a Jacob

"Eso es para que aprenda a no meterse con lo que es mío?"- Dijo mientras escupía sangre, por lo menos le arruiné su sonrisa perfecta

"Bueno, que es lo que está pasando aquí?"

"Papá!"- Corrió Alice a abrazar al oficial, papá? El padre de Bella y ella es el jefe de la policía?

"Que es lo que está pasando aquí?"- Volvió a preguntar mientras acariciaba Alice, Bella trataba de ayudarme a levantar

"Papá, este idiota lo comenzó todo!"- Dijo Bella señalando a Jacob

"Eso es mentira, Cullen empezó, no le creas Charlie"- Dijo Jacob defendiéndose

"Estas llamando a mi niña mentirosa?"- Dijo Charlie soltando a Alice y acercándose a Jacob

"No, pero él empezó, desde un principio le dije que se alejara de Bella, ella es mía!"

"Mi niña no es ningún objeto y no le pertenece a nadie, lo que hicieron aquí es un delito, así que me los voy a tener que llevar a todos"

"Qué? No papá, Edward no tuvo la culpa, fueron ellos"- Dijo Bella desesperada

"Lo siento cariño, pero estos dos…"- Dijo señalándonos a Emmett y a mi y luego a la banda de Jacob-" Y estos tres se van a la estación conmigo, bajo los cargos de desorden en la vía pública"

"No te preocupes, voy a estar contigo en la estación"- Me dijo mientras un oficial me ponía las esposas

"Esta bien"

"Voy a llamar a mamá"- Dijo Jasper sacando el teléfono

Nos montaron a Emmett y a mi en una patrulla y a los otros en otra, luego vi como Bella y sus hermanas buscaban el auto y se montaban para seguirnos a las estación, esto iba a ser una mancha negra en mi expediente, y todo por culpa del maricón de Jacob, operación Bella entra en full acción,. ahora mas que nunca se la voy a quitar

* * *

**BPOV**

No podía creer lo que había pasado, nunca pensé que Jacob fuera capaz de semejante cosa, ahora iban todos presos y quien sabe si los iban a fichar y hacerlos pasar la noche allí, me sentía terrible por Edward, no quería causarle daño de esa manera, Jake es un bruto. Llegamos a la estación y nos bajamos del auto, fui directo a la oficina de mi padre

"Toma asiento cariño"- Dijo Charlie mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio

"Papá, Emmett y Edward no tuvieron la culpa de nada, fue ese mounstruo de Jacob"

"Ya lo sé, ya me lo dijiste, pero no puedo hacer nada, no puedo permitir esa clase de espectáculos en la calle"

"Lo sé papá, pero por favor no los fiches, Edward está trabajando una beca para Darmouth y esto puede dañar su record"

"No puedo garantizarte nada Bella, tengo que hablar con sus padres primero"

"Charlie, los padres de los chicos están aquí"- Dijo su secretaria entrando a la oficina

"Muy bien, hazlos pasar. Bella, dame un minuto para hablar con ellos. Deberias irte a casa"

"No, me voy cuando ellos salgan"

"Como quieras"

Salí de la oficina y me senté con mis hermanas y Jasper en la sala de espera mientras sus padres entraban a hablar con Charlie. Unos paramédicos entraron para revisarlos, Edward tenia una cortada en el pómulo y un hematoma en una costilla, Emmett solo tenia un corte en la ceja, mientras que Jacob tenia un ojo morado y el labio partido, Paul tenia un hematoma en la mejilla y un corte en la ceja y Embry tenia el labio roto y le faltaba un mechón de cabello. Dos horas después vimos salir a los padres del grupo de Jacob y luego Bill con Jacob agarrandolo por la oreja.

"Que te he dicho yo de pelear en la calle?"- Le decía entre dientes mientras lo sacaba a rastras de la estación, no pude evitar reírme. Mas atrás aparecieron los padres de Edward, no decian nada pero se notaba la decepcion en sus ojos, todo esto por culpa mía

"Edward"- Le toqué el brazo. Volteó a ver a su padre y este le hizo una pequeña seña

"Cinco minutos"- le dijo friamente y se retiró

"Lo siento mucho, de verdad, esto fue mi culpa"- Dije sintiéndome muy culpable

"No te preocupes, además, solo nos dieron una advertencia, la próxima vez si nos van a fichar"

"Gracias a Dios"- Respiré aliviada

"No pensé que te fuera a encontrar aquí"- Dijo calladamente

"Como no iba a estar? Esto fue por mi culpa"

"No te culpes, ese animal de Jacob necesitaba que le dieran su merecido, ese fue el mejor momento"- Me sonrió y arrugó la cara cuando se recordó de la cortada en el pómulo, mi primer instinto fue tocarla- "No te preocupes, no me voy a morir jejeje"

"Gracioso. Y tus padres?"

"No están felices pero les expliqué que estaba defendiendo tu honor, aunque igual me castigaron"- Dijo subiendo los hombros

"Creo que la fiesta está fuera de discusión entonces"

"Algo inventaré, si es que todavia quieres ir"

"Ya veremos"- Le sonreí

"Edward, Vámonos"- Dijo Emmett

"Igual quiero verte mañana"- Le dije

"Tranquila, así será"- Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Salí de la estación y vi como se montaban en los autos y se iban, me quedé con mis hermanas viendo la avenida mientras se iban, había sido una noche muy difícil, nunca pensé que terminaria así, pero ya mañana seria otro día. Nos montamos en el auto y nos fuimos a casa a descansar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: La carne es débil**

**EPOV**

Cuando llegamos a casa anoche, después de salir de la comisaría, mis padres lo único que hicieron fue regañarnos a Emmett y a mi por pelear en la calle, que ellos nunca nos enseñaron a ser así, que uno siempre debe razonar con las palabras y nunca con los golpes, que la violencia es el arma de los que no tienen la razón, etc. Ya me dolía la cabeza y la verdad era que la cara la sentía como un melón, necesitaba un espejo. Hasta el pobre Jasper llevó lo suyo, porque por mas que se distanció para proteger a las chicas de los golpes, no se metió para defender a sus hermanos, quien los entiende?. Después de un buen sermón y el castigo correspondiente, nos fuimos a la habitación. Como ya habíamos salido del instituto y estar internados era mas que suficiente castigo para nosotros, mis padres decidieron castigarnos sin salidas este fin de semana y sin salir del instituto el próximo, íbamos a empezar a protestar, pero la mirada de mi padre era mas que suficiente para quedarnos mudos.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos y pensamos en algo para poder escaparnos e ir a casa de Lauren a la fiesta, estábamos todos castigados, algo teníamos que hacer y teníamos que planearlo muy bien. Nos levantamos para ir a desayunar y mama nos dijo que papá iba a pasar toda la noche en el hospital porque le tocaba guardia, así que esa era la oportunidad que esperábamos, mamá siempre se acostaba temprano después de chequear que estuviéramos bien, así que solo teníamos que esperar a que apareciera en la habitación y listo, podíamos escapar. Cuando salí del baño después de tomar una ducha, me di cuenta que mi celular estaba vibrando, alguien me llamaba pero no tenia el numero registrado

"Hola?"

"Edward?"- Esa voz, esa voz la reconocería como fuera y donde fuera

"Bella, eres tu?"

"Si, disculpa que te llame a estas horas, es que quería saber como estabas"- Se le notaba la vergüenza en la voz

"Tranquila, son las 10 de la mañana, ya tenia rato levantado"

"Es que no se si te gusta dormir hasta tarde, por eso me daba pena"

"Que puedo hacer por ti?"

"Quería saber como te sentías, ayer tenias una cortada muy fea en la cara"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien, mi padre la revisó y la limpió, estoy bien"

"Con respecto a la fiesta de esta noche, no te preocupes por ir, supongo que estas castigado y yo igualmente no pienso ir"- Sonaba un poco decepcionada y eso me disgustó un poco

"Si estoy castigado, pero igual pensaba ir, por qué no quieres ir?"

"Es que te lo juro que si veo a Jacob voy a pasar la noche en la misma celda donde la pasaron ustedes anoche"

"Jajajaja si eres graciosa, no seas tonta, no le demuestres que te molestó lo que hizo, anda, ven a la fiesta conmigo, ya tenia un plan y todo para escaparnos"

"En serio?"

"Claro, no iba a dejarte plantada en nuestra primera cita oficial"

"Esta bien, iré a la fiesta. Te voy a mandar un texto con nuestra dirección para que nos vengan a buscar, te parece?"

"Excelente"- Hablamos un poco mas y luego cortamos la llamada. Jacob Black, esta noche vas a caer para atrás cuando veas que llego del brazo de tu 'novia' y mas cuando la bese en tu cara, no sabrás que te golpeó.

* * *

**BPOV**

Después de hablar con Edward me sentí mejor, realmente quería ir a esa fiesta pero no quería ir sola y tampoco con mis hermanas nada mas, Jacob iba a estar toda la noche encima de mi haciéndome una escena por lo de anoche, maldito neandertal, que se cree?. Por supuesto Alice ya había sacado lo que nos íbamos a poner esa noche, a pesar de que era una fiesta informal igual teníamos que ir espectaculares, teníamos que ser mejores que la dueña de la fiesta. Alice había escogido para mi una minifalda negra, no muy ajustada, con una camiseta blanca con detalles plateados y unas botas negras altas hasta las rodillas, y un pequeño bolero negro para el frío, para Rosalie, escogió unos jeans ajustados, con unas sandalias de tacón alto negras y una camiseta de un hombro color negra, y para ella, un vestido ceñido al cuerpo color rosa fuerte, con unas sandalias negras y un detalle negro para el cabello, se veía demasiado cuchi. Cuando vi lo que había escogido para mi empecé a protestar.

"Tuviste que escoger la falda mas corta que había en mi closet, cierto?

"Claro que no, hay otra jejeje"

"No me parece gracioso, no quiero estar enseñándole mis calzones a nadie en esa fiesta"

"Tranquila hermanita, solo se los enseñarás a uno y créeme que no te vas a arrepentir"- Me guiñó el ojo y se fue, esta niña me saca de mis casillas, todavía no se como compartimos nueve meses juntas en la misma barriga.

A las nueve de la noche, sonó el celular de Alice, era Jasper avisándole que estaba afuera esperándonos, me rocié un poco mas de perfume y salimos. Mamá nunca se enteró de lo que pasó la noche anterior así que no estábamos ni remotamente castigadas, además, ella no tenia ningún problema en dejarnos salir, como buena madre bohemia que es, nos decía que era bueno vivir nuestra adolescencia y explorar nuestra sexualidad, ya íbamos a entrar a la universidad y nos íbamos a convertir en mujeres adultas, estaba loca pero así la queríamos. Cuando salimos de la casa vimos un Volvo plateado estacionado en la entrada, estábamos preparadas para ver el Jeep de Emmett así que no sabíamos de quien era ese auto. Se abrieron las puertas del copiloto y la de atrás y salieron Emmett y Jasper a recibirnos, así que supuse que el auto era de Edward.

"Señoritas, déjenme decirles que se ven divinas"- Dijo Jasper tomando la mano de Alice y dándole un beso

"Gracias"- Contesto Alice apenada

"Por aquí, por favor"- Dijo Emmett señalando el asiento de atrás para Rosalie, ella entró y se sentó, se rodó hasta el final para que entrara Emmett y después Alice.

"Bella"- Dijo Jasper señalándome el asiento del copiloto, entré y luego el cerró la puerta para saltar al asiento de atrás y cerrar la puerta.

"Buenas noches"- Dijo Edward viéndome a los ojos y dándome esa sonrisa que tanto me provoca, tuve que cerrar un poco las piernas buscando un poco de fricción, este hombre me estaba volviendo loca

"Edward"- Dije entre susurros y agachando un poco la cabeza, no quería que viera lo que estaba provocando en mi, así que volteé la cara hacia la ventana.

"Como salieron de su casa?"-Preguntó Rosalie

"Por la puerta, duh!"- Dijo Emmett

"Que imbécil"- Dijo mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho

"Me encanta cuando te pones física conmigo"- Dijo sonriendo

"Tuvimos la suerte de que papá tenia guardia hoy en el hospital y no regresa hasta mañana, y mamá se acuesta temprano y no hay fuerza humana que la levante"- Dijo Jasper

"Cada vez me cae mejor tu mamá, la fiesta no seria lo mismo sin ustedes"- Dijo Alice recostándose del hombro de jasper

La conversación siguió fluida pero mi cerebro no procesaba nada coherente para participar en la conversación, así que me quedé callada. Durante el camino lancé algunas miradas de reojo hacia Edward y varias veces lo caché viéndome las piernas, bendita Alice que me puso esta falda que me llega hasta donde nadie ha llegado jamás y no consigo que crezca mágicamente aunque sea unos centímetros mas. Gracias a Dios ya estábamos cerca de casa de Lauren y ya iba a poder bajarla un poco mas. Conseguimos un lugar en la calle y Edward estacionó el auto. Jasper se bajó y me abrió la puerta y ayudó a Alice a salir, cuando ya estábamos todos afuera, Edward me ofreció su brazo y gustosa lo tomé y caminamos hacia la casa. La casa estaba llena de gente de la escuela y otros mayores, se nota que eran amigos de su hermano mayor, por un lado había movido todos los muebles y había creado una pista de baile, y en otro salón había puesto una mesa de beer pong, mas de uno iba a salir de aquí con la resaca de su vida. Toda la casa estaba llena de gente, no encontrábamos donde ponernos.

"Emmi! Viniste!"- De repente salió Lauren de la nada y le saltó encima a Emmett

"Nada de Emmi, que es eso? AGH!"- Dijo quitándosela del cuello

"Como se nota que salieron todas de la misma fábrica"- Dijo Rosalie a mi oído.

"Es mi sobrenombre para ti, no te gusta?"- Dijo Lauren

"La verdad no, me gusta mi nombre así que puedes dejarlo como está"

"Esta bien Emmi, nos vemos luego"- Se dio la vuelta y se fue

"Hablé en español, verdad?"- Dijo mirándonos confundido

"Vamos a buscar algo de tomar"- Le dijo Edward a Emmett y lo llevó al bar, no sin antes voltear y guiñarme el ojo. En ese momento decidí que no iba a tomar, me iba a volver mierda y después no sabia que iba a hacer con mi vida si me ponía cariñosa con Edward, eso era algo que tenia que evitar a toda costa.

"Así que decidiste venir con el muñeco de torta no?, Lo de ayer como que no fue lo suficientemente claro para el, ah?"- Dijo alguien detrás de mi y por supuesto sabia de quien se trataba, sentí como me recorría un escalofrío por la espalda y apreté los puños para voltearme y sacarle los dientes. Cuando iba a hacerlo, Edward apareció y me dio un trago, en ese momento lo aprecié como si fuera agua en el desierto.

"Jacob, que gusto verte, también te escapaste de tu casa?"- Preguntó Edward muy sonriente

"No te quedó claro lo de anoche? No te dije que te alejaras de ella?"- Dijo Jacob acercándose

"Creo que no, sabes? Soy de lento aprendizaje"- Dijo en tono burlón

"Pues te puedo ayudar con eso ahora mismo"

"Un momento! Estamos en una casa! No pueden echarle a perder la fiesta a todo el mundo, además puede venir la policía de nuevo y esta vez nadie los va a salvar, así que compórtense! Y tu!"- Dije señalando a Jacob- "Tu y yo no somos nada, nunca lo fuimos, no te pertenezco así que métetelo en la cabeza de una vez!"- Agarré a Edward por un brazo y nos fuimos a otro lado, el se volteó y se burló de Jacob. Por mas divertido que fuera ya me estaba desesperando.

Rato después empezamos a bailar y a echar broma todos juntos, Edward seguía trayéndome bebidas y ya me estaba sintiendo mas relajada, por así decirlo, pero a el lo veía como si nada, le quité el vaso y probé lo que tomaba, era agua

"Estás tomando agua?"

"Si, soy el conductor designado, así que no bebo esta noche"

"Ni siquiera una?"-Le pasé el vaso por la nariz

"Nope, llevo carga preciosa esta noche y creo que ya tuve suficientes problemas con tu papá anoche"

"Es cierto. Voy al baño, no te muevas"- me di la vuelta y fui en búsqueda del baño, me estaba orinando desde hace rato pero no quería dejar a Edward solo, ya había visto a la perra de Tanya pulular en los alrededores esperando que me fuera para caerle encima y si pude detener la pelea entre Edward y Jacob hace rato, no creo que pueda detenerme de arrancarle los pelos de paja a ésta. Encontré el baño, hice todo lo que tenia que hacer y salí de nuevo en búsqueda de Edward, cuando lo ví, Tanya lo tenía prensado contra la pared hacia las escaleras del segundo piso y estaba encima de él, la cara de fastidio de él era lo mas cómico que había visto en la vida, así que decidí tomar ventaja de la situación.

"Te están acosando?"- Pregunté muy inocentemente mientras me paraba detrás de Tanya. Edward al ver mi cara divertida me siguió el juego

"Si, me quiere violar"- Me dijo haciendo pucheros

"Pobrecito niño"- Dije haciendo a un lado a Tanya y sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a él y lo besé. Gracias a los tacones que me puso Alice no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para llegar a sus labios. Sin querer y gracias a las cervezas que tenia encima, me dejé llevar y profundicé el beso, el no hizo ningún intento por separarse de mi y me rodeó la cintura con sus manos, apretándome suavemente contra él, esa fue mi señal y pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo acceso a su deliciosa boca y en cuestión de segundos me lo dió, introduje mi lengua y empecé a masajear su lengua suavemente, era increíble, había besado a muchos chicos en mis pocos años de adolescente pero nunca a nadie como el. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca en un descuido y me fui, me entregué por completo a ese beso, el mejor beso que me habían dado en la vida, las cervezas que no se tomó las probó de mi boca. En busca de aire decidimos separarnos, y en ese momento abrimos los ojos y me sonrió, me sentí bien, muy bien.

"Vamos afuera, necesito aire"- Me dijo tomándome de las manos y llevándome afuera de la casa, en ese momento volteé y pude ver la cara de odio de Tanya, misión cumplida. Salimos de la casa y lo primero que hice fue echarme a reír y Edward se me quedó viendo divertido

"De que te ríes?"- me preguntó

"De… la… cara de … Tanya"- No podía aguantar la risa

"Si, fue un clásico"

"Si, de verdad que no se compara con nada"- Dije ya agarrando aire

"Como se te ocurrió hacer eso?"

"Para que veas, pensé que necesitabas ayuda y que mejor que eso verdad? Se creyó el beso completito"- Cuando se lo dije me di cuenta que su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco de su cara y eso me llamó la atención

"Estás bien"- Le pregunté acercándome a él

"Si, no es nada, es que pensé… olvídalo"- trató de sonreírme de nuevo. Ya estaba mas cerca de su cuerpo, no me di cuenta y su pecho pegaba contra el mío mientras su espalda estaba pegada a su camioneta

"Algo te pasa"- Le dije mirando sus labios.

En ese momento, volvió a poner sus manos en mis caderas y apretó un poco en cada lado, yo no podía despegar la mirada de su rostro mientras su mano izquierda bajaba por mi falda hasta alcanzar el borde, cuando sentí la palma de su mano en mi muslo, se me cortó la respiración y cerré los ojos, su mano empezó a recorrer mi muslo poco a poco y suavemente hasta que llegó al borde de mi ropa interior, me había puesto un cachetero de algodón para en caso de caerme no mostrar tanto, cuando su mano llegó a mi trasero lo único que escuchaba eran los latidos fuertes de mi corazón, apretó suavemente una de mis nalgas y con el dedo trazó el borde de mi ropa interior, allí reaccioné, abrí los ojos de repente y solté el aire que tenia aguantado

"C.. Creo que deberíamos entrar, los… los demás deben estar buscándonos"- Dije tartamudeando y separándome un poco de él.

"Tienes razón"- Dijo entre suspiros y pasando sus dedos por entre su cabello. Habíamos llegado muy lejos para mi gusto y tenia que parar.

Entramos de nuevo a la casa y ya el ambiente entre nosotros fue un poco incómodo, un Emmett bastante ebrio, una Rosalie furiosa y un montón de nervios después decidimos irnos a casa. En el auto todos se quedaron dormidos menos Jasper, Edward y yo. No nos dijimos nada durante el camino, pero de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo y el evadía mi mirada, espero no haberlo herido, espero solo está tan avergonzado como yo. Al llegar a casa jasper me abrió la puerta y me volteé para ver a edward, le sonreí y me bajé del auto. Esperaron a que entráramos a casa y se fueron.

* * *

**A/N: Me siento inspirada, tengo ides para los proximos dos capitulos, pero para publicarlos necesito un poco de motivacion de su parte. las lectoras del amor por encima de todo me malacostumbraron a recibir regalitos diarios y casi no he recibido por esta historia, pero igual la voy a continuar porque se que hay gente que la lee todos los dias y no les voy a cortar la nota. Si tienenalguna idea para esta historia será bien recibida, besos ;)**

**Fabi, no he recibido tu correo, lo espero para que podamos conversar, besos**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Disculpen la tardanza pero tuve un dia complicado ayer, aqui les dejo este capitulo, esta muy bueno y me divertí horrores escribiendolo**

**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Sueños húmedos**

**EPOV**

"Bella?"

"Estoy aquí"- Me dijo. Su voz se escuchaba cerca pero no podía verla

"Donde? No puedo verte"

"Solo sigue mi voz"- Dijo seductoramente y eso fue directo a mis partes mas sensibles

"Sigue hablando"

"Vas bien, ya estas mas cerca"- La escuché mas claro. Abrí la puerta de los vestidores y allí estaba, vestida con el uniforme de porrista, cuando fueron las pruebas? Por qué no me dijo que había quedado?

"Wow, Bella, te queda increíble ese uniforme"- Dije mientras me acercaba a ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima, dio una vuelta para mi y me sonrió

"Tu tampoco te ves nada mal con el tuyo"- Cuando bajé la mirada me di cuenta de que tenia el uniforme del equipo de baseball

"Gracias, pero que estamos haciendo aquí?"- Se acercó a mi y puso las manos en mi pecho

"Haciendo realidad tus fantasías"- Me dijo muy cerca de los labios, me dio un pequeño empujón y me sentó en una banca, luego pasó sus piernas por mis lados y se sentó en mi regazo frente a mi, pude sentir de cerca su centro rozando con mis partes a través de la tela

"Bella…"

"Shhhh…"- Me tomó el rostro y acercó sus labios a los míos, en ese momento cerré los ojos y sentí cuando nuestros labios se acercaron, fue un beso muy suave al principio, como el primer contacto, una vez que aseguramos estar bien, ella pasó su lengua por mis labios, pidiéndome permiso para adentrarse en mi boca con su lengua, sin pensarlo dos veces, pasé mi mano por su nuca y la acerqué mas a mi para profundizar el beso, ella abrió un poco mas su boca y me adentré con la lengua a recorrer ese espacio que me ha quitado el sueño por tantas noches desde que la conocí, apretó mas sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y el rose entre nuestros sexos fue mayor, provocando un pequeño gemido entre ambos.

Sin separarse de mi, Bella empezó a desabotonar poco a poco los botones de mi camisa, pasando suavemente sus dedos por mi pecho en el proceso, ella llevaba una cola de caballo alta y aproveché para quitársela poco a poco, me gustaba que su cabella fluyera suelto, cuando abrió todos los botones, me la sacó del pantalón y dejó que cayera suavemente al piso.

"Estás segura de esto?"- Le pregunté entre besos

"Como nunca en mi vida" – Dijo mirándome a los ojos

Sin pensarlo mucho, pasé mis manos por su cintura y metí los dedos debajo de su camisa, el contacto con su piel fue sublime, era tan suave y cálida que pudiera quedarme así para siempre, ella empezó a pasar sus dedos por mi cabello y yo me dediqué a atacar su cuello con mis labios y mis dientes, provocando movimientos involuntarios en ella que me llevaban a la locura. Pasé mis manos por sus costillas y moví mis pulgares por la base de sus senos esperando encontrar el borde de su sostén, pero no había nada.

"No llevas brassiere?"- Le pregunté sorprendido, lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza y eso provocó un gruñido en mi. En seguida ataqué sus labios de nuevo mientras mis manos seguían su recorrido por sus pechos, cuando mis dedos entraron en contacto con sus pezones erectos, un pequeño gemido salió de su boca y vi como cerraba los ojos de placer, así que decidí jugar un poco con ellos, con mis manos apretaba sus senos y con los dedos jugueteaba con sus pezones estimulándolos mas, necesitaba verlos, así que pasé mis manos mas arriba y le saqué la camiseta del uniforme, exponiéndola frente a mi y dejando que su cabello cayera lentamente sobre sus hombros, abrió los ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en sus ojos lo único que había era deseo y pasión, y eso era lo que reflejaban los míos, necesitaba tenerla y ahora, mi miembro palpitaba sin control dentro de mis pantalones y dolía.

Al tenerla frente a mi tan vulnerable, puse mis manos en su cuello y bajé lentamente a través de su clavícula y luego de nuevo a sus pechos, cerró los ojos de nuevo y arqueó un poco la espalda para darme acceso, al tener sus pechos así frente a mi, no pude contenerme y me acerqué a ellos y dejé pequeños besos húmedos alrededor, agarré sus seno derecho y con mi lengua estimulé su pezón, lo lamí, lo succioné y lo mordí suavemente, con la mano derecha apretaba su seno izquierdo, masajeándolo y pellizcando su pezón, ella no podía contenerse de placer y empezó a mover sus caderas buscando fricción entre nuestros centros, repetí la misma operación con su otro seno llevándola a la locura

"Necesito sentirte"

"Tócame, aquí estoy"

"No, dentro de mi"- Abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente.

Pasó sus manos por mi pecho y llegó a mis pantalones, abrió el botón y bajó el cierre, pasando sus dedos por la liga de mis boxers, sentí como sus dedos jugaban con mi piel y eso me excitó aun mas, si es que era eso posible. Me levanté del banco y ella apretó sus piernas, por su agarre no me queda la menor duda de que será una excelente porrista, mis pantalones cayeron al piso y luego me bajé los boxers, liberando por fin a mi amigo, que lo primero que hizo fue buscar la entrada al paraíso terrenal, ella iba a quitarse la falda pero la detuve

"No te la quites, déjala puesta"- Le dije y en seguida me besó con furia y con pasión

Con una de mis manos busqué su centro para remover su ropa interior, pero mis dedos se encontraron con una sorpresa, tampoco llevaba ropa interior, mis dedos rozaron su delicada carne y pude sentir lo caliente y húmeda que estaba, estaba a punto de explotar nada mas por ese pequeño toque, me volví a sentar en el banco, con ella todavía encima de mi y agarré mi pene para posicionarlo en su entrada, cuando la punta tocó su centro una ola de placer me envolvió y empecé a juguetear con ella.

"Edward por favor, no me provoques"

"Donde está la diversión entonces?"- Dije mientras atacaba su cuello

"Por favor…"- Dijo ya sin voz. Me preparé para penetrarla y

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…

"Que demonios?"- Dije abriendo los ojos

"Hora de levantarse, hermanito"

"Jasper?, Que carajos…?"

"Uy! Alguien como que amaneció contento de verme"- Dijo Emmett levantándose de la cama. Me vi acostado en la cama y tenia una erección del tamaño del mundo, todo fue un sueño, un puto sueño

"Mierda…"- Dije en susurros y tapándome la cara con la almohada

"Si vas a ocuparte de tu pequeño amigo"- Dijo Jasper señalando a mi pobre y adolorido miembro- "Deja que por lo menos Emmett y yo utilicemos primero el baño para que puedas liberarte como Dios manda"

"Como quieran, igual no puedo ni moverme"

"Esa Bella como que te trae loco"- Dijo Emmett burlándose

"Whatever"

Se metieron al baño mientras yo me quedaba en mi cama recordando el sueño húmedo mas espectacular de mi vida pero que no pudo llegar a su maldito fin por la fucking alarma del reloj despertador. Definitivamente esta mujer iba a ser mi perdición y no lo sabia, no podía acostarme con ella así porque si, tal vez ya se haya acostado con varios pero el día que eso pasara entre nosotros tenia que ser especial. Sin darme cuenta mis hermanos ya habían terminado en el baño y era mi turno, todavía mi amigo estaba duro como una piedra y no iba a poder orinar propiamente, así que me metí en la ducha para no hacer un desastre, después de liberar mi vejiga, era hora de liberar otras cosas y empecé a pensar en el sueño de nuevo, pero esta vez le di continuación, mientras agarraba mi miembro y lo bombeaba lentamente me imaginé como hubiera querido que terminara el sueño y en cuestión de minutos ya había alcanzado mi punto máximo y liberado lo que llevaba por dentro, ya estaba mas relajado y ya podía concentrarme en las pruebas para el equipo que eran hoy. Tenia que sacarme a Bella de la cabeza aunque fuera por hoy, una chica nunca había interferido con los deportes, pero esta no era cualquier chica, era LA chica, pero eso no podía influenciarme hoy, tenia que concentrarme, así que decidí que después de la clase de biología que compartimos iba a tratar de evitarla todo el día hasta después de las pruebas, era lo mejor, no podía distraerme.

Al verla sentada en la mesa del laboratorio esperando por mi todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta, no podía dejar de pensar en ella en ese uniforme de porrista sin nada abajo, Dios ahí vamos otra vez, piensa en otra cosa, perritos abandonados, pisados en la calle, niños muriéndose de hambre… ok, esta mucho mejor. Tomé asiento a su lado y le sonreí

"Como te preparas para las pruebas?"- Me dijo al oído, adiós a los perritos y a los niños hambrientos, hola porrista

"Eh… bien, necesito estar bien concentrado hoy así que no quiero que te sientas mal si te ignoro un poco"- Le dije con tono de disculpa, no quería conflictos ni malos entendidos

"Tan mala influencia soy?"- Me preguntó arqueando la ceja

"No, eres una distracción"- le dije sonriendo y eso logró que soltara una carcajada

"Creo que me gusta ser una distracción"- Puso su mano en mi muslo y lo apretó, me tensé en ese momento y ella lo notó y me sonrió, me estaba provocando la muy perversa

"Por cierto, lamento lo del otro día en la fiesta"- me dijo seriamente pero con un dejo de vergüenza en la mirada

"Que cosa?"

"Lo del beso, no fue mi intención, me dejé llevar por las cervezas e hice el ridículo"- Eso me cayó como balde de agua fría, se arrepentía de ese beso

"No te preocupes, creo que yo también te debo una disculpa por haberme aprovechado de la situación después"

"Nada que ver, yo tampoco te detuve, así que amigos?"- Dijo extendiéndome la mano

"Amigos"- Dije tomándosela

La clase pasó rápido y me despedí de Bella para ir con mis hermanos al gimnasio un rato, a la hora del almuerzo tomé una fruta y ya, necesitaba concentrarme y prepararme para las pruebas y con bella a mi lado iba a ser imposible. La tarde llegó, terminaron las clases y llegó la hora de las pruebas, nos cambiamos el uniforme por ropa deportiva, los zapatos adecuados y no fuimos a las canchas, cuando llegamos me di cuenta que las gradas estaban llenas de estudiantes y pude ver a las hermanas Swan en primera fila, pude ver que Alice llevaba una pancarta que decía 'Cullen's Rules', eso me hizo reír

"Tienes una novia muy entusiasta"- Le dije a Jasper mientras calentábamos

"Todavía no es mi novia, pero eso es lo que mas me gusta de ella"

"Bueno muchachos es hora de empezar, las pruebas consisten en lo siguiente, primero van a correr alrededor del campo, me van a dar veinte vueltas y les tomaré el tiempo a medida que vayan terminando, la otra prueba consiste en el bateo, van a tener veinte lanzamientos y vamos a ver a que distancia pueden llevar la bola y luego vamos a correr las bases probando sus brazo, vamos a practicar los lanzamientos desde diferentes posiciones, los que van a participar para ser pitchers se van a ir con el asistente Uley para la prueba de lanzamientos, muy bien a correr!"- Gritó el entrenador y empezamos a correr por el campo

Las pruebas eran sencillas, mas que nada eran de resistencia, cuando cumplí la vuelta 20 el entrenador me palmeó la espalda, fui el primero en terminar, unos minutos después llego Jacob y luego mis hermanos. La prueba de bateo fue excelente, el mejor de todos fue Emmett, las sacó todas del estadio, ya tenia un puesto asegurado, aunque fuera de designado y luego la mejor prueba de todas, los lanzamientos a las bases, los barria a todos, posición en la quie me pusieran, posición que dominaba, pero lo mío era el jardín central, pusieron a correr a Jacob las bases mientras yo lanzaba y con cada lanzamiento lo sacaba fuera, podía ver su cara de frustración y eso me motivaba mas, la pelea entre nosotros iba a ser cerrada, pero no me cabía la menos duda de que íbamos a conseguir un puesto titular en el equipos. Cada momento de descanso volteaba hacia Bella y me encontraba con esos hermosos ojos chocolate y una sonrisa que me aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

"Bueno muchachos, quiero felicitarlos, están todos en muy buena forma y les aseguro que va a ser muy difícil escoger los titulares. Los resultados los publicaré el viernes, buena suerte y descansen"

Todos nos retiramos y nos fuimos a las duchas, cuando salimos de los vestidores las hermanas Swan estaban esperandonos en el patio y fuimos a comer, no dejaban de decirnos lo bien que lo habíamos hecho y que esperaban que estuviéramos con ellas el día de las pruebas de porristas, por supuesto dijimos que si. Unos minutos después Bella se excusó y se retiró, no se a donde fue, pero unos minutos después Salí del comedor a buscarla, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

* * *

**BPOV**

Estaba exhausta, toda la tarde bajo el sol en el campo de baseball me tenia molida, después de la cena me disculpé y me retiré a mi habitación, necesitaba descansar.

"Bella"- Escuché a alguien detrás de mi

"Hey! Pensé que estabas comiendo"

"Si, pero quiero comer otra cosa"- Me tomó por el brazo y me llevó a un pasillo oscuro y entramos al laboratorio de biología

"Edward, que hacemos aquí?"- Dije extrañada

"Algo que debimos haber hecho desde que nos conocimos"- Se acercó a mi, me tomó el rostro y me besó, fue un beso pasional y cargado de lujuria y deseo, no pude contenerme mas y enredé mis dedos en su cabello, era tal y como siempre lo imaginé, suave y sedoso como la seda, me tomó por el trasero y me sentó en el escritorio del profesor, se posó entre mis piernas y su sexo pegó del mío a través de los pantalones, allí mi deseo explotó y le quité la camisa, su pecho desnudo frente a mi me excitó aun mas y empecé a quitarle los pantalones hasta que me detuvo

"Qué pasa?"- le pregunté extrañada

"Tu primero"- me dijo con la sonrisa torcida que invade mis sueños todas las noches, pasó sus manos por mi cintura y le levantó la camisa, en un movimiento involuntario levanté los brazos y me la quitó, exponiendo mis pechos ante él, tomó el broche de mi sostén y lo abrió, liberando mis senos que enseguida se encendieron con el contacto de sus manos. Llegó al borde mis pantalones y abrió el botón y bajo el cierre, exponiendo mis pantis de encaje

"Me gustan"- Me dijo sonriendo

"Y aún no has visto nada"

Terminó de bajarme los pantalones y me dejó en ropa interior, pasó su dedo por mi centro a través de la tela y me provocó una ola de sensaciones incontrolable, luego tomó los borde y me despojó de ellas, tirándolas al suelo y dejándome completamente abierta para él

"Eres divina"

"Eso espero, porque eres el primero que va a llegar allí"- Me sonrió

Pasó de nuevo sus dedos por mi centro, jugando con mi carne sensible y ardiente

"Estás tan húmeda"

"Solo por ti"- Dije mientras arqueaba la espalda de placer y cerraba los ojos

Sus dedos jugaban con mi clítoris y sentí su aliento cuando pasó su lengua, era una sensación exquisita, me estaba volviendo loca, sin darme cuenta introdujo un dedo dentro de mi y eso provocó un gemido tan fuerte que pensé que el vigilante nos iba a encontrar

"Eso es mi Bella, disfruta"- Y en eso introdujo otro y sentí como se me iba el mundo. Sabía lo que venia, a pesar de nunca haber tenido sexo con nadie había jugado conmigo misma, pero no era lo mismo cuando otra persona lo hacia por ti y no cualquier persona, Edward, mientras bombeaba sus dedos sentí como mi orgasmo iba llegando hasta que exploté, fue tan fuerte que me levanté de golpe y cuando abrí los ojos, el no estaba por ninguna parte, traté de enfocar la vista y me di cuenta que estaba en mi cuarto, y en mi cama, mis hermanas dormían y yo todavía temblaba del orgasmo que acaba a de sentir, pero como? Estoy en mi cama y en mi cuarto, respiré profundo, me limpié el sudor de la frente y me recosté de nuevo, malditos sueños húmedos

* * *

**A/N: Espero les haya gustado como a mi ;), necesito un Edward beisbolista, si mi esposo me oye me mata. **

**Queria darle las gracias a todas la personas que se han metido y me han agregado en sus favoritos, pero seria mucho mas fino si me dejaran un comentario para yo saber si voy bien o si les gustaria leer algo en especial, igual las quiero, besos y dejemne recuerditos ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Pruebas**

**BPOV**

Después de ese dueño tan vívido que tuve con Edward, no podía mirarlo a la cara, me daba mucha vergüenza, sentía como si de verdad eso hubiera pasado y Dios, como deseaba que hubiera pasado. Durante esa semana mi excusa para no verlo fue que teníamos que practicar para las pruebas de porristas que eran este viernes, así que mis hermanas tuvieron que sufrir conmigo y no ver casi a los chicos durante esta semana. Nos pusimos a practicar en cada momento que teníamos libre, teníamos que crear una rutina que las dejara con la boca abierta de tal manera que no nos pudieran rechazar, estábamos adoloridas pero valía la pena. Los chicos insistían en ir a vernos practicar pero les decíamos que no porque no nos iban a dejar concentrar o podían chismearle a otra lo que estábamos haciendo, así que no forzaron el tema y nos dejaron trabajar.

Llegó el día de las pruebas y aunque no lo quiera admitir, estaba nerviosa, Edward y sus hermanos iban a estar allí y me iba a costar concentrarme, pero tenia que hacerlo si quería entrar al equipo, lo otro que me ponía nerviosa era que aparte del Tanya y sus monas, también iba a estar el profesor James, el maestro de Educación Física, a pesar de que Tanya es la capitana, el también tiene decisión en quienes entran al equipo, ese hombre me ponía los pelos de punta, la manera en que me ve, comiéndome con los ojos me da escalofríos. Llegamos al gimnasio cubierto y había un montón de chicas preparándose para las pruebas, mis hermanas y yo éramos las número 20 así que nos tocaba esperar un buen rato. Las pruebas consistían en tres partes, la gimnasia y elasticidad, pasos de baile y la coreografía, las tres estaban aseguradas, el truco de las pruebas era que si no pasabas la primera ronda ya automáticamente quedabas fuera, así las pruebas eran mas rápidas. Una hora después, llegó nuestro turno

"Ok, muéstrennos lo que saben hacer"- Dijo Jessica

"Hagan una parada de manos sin apoyo"- Dijo Tanya con una sonrisa en los labios. Mis hermanas y yo nos miramos y en dos segundos las tres ya estábamos de cabeza.

"Hagan una estrella"- Igualmente, una perfecta estrella de cuatro puntas

"Hagan un doble salto mortal hacia atrás"- Igualmente lo hicimos, todo lo que nos quisieron pedir lo pidieron y lo hicimos, cuando terminamos no nos cabía la sonrisa en la cara y la cara de las otras tres no tenia precio, cuando vi la cara del profesor, tenia una sonrisa picara en el rostro mientras anotaba cosas en un papel

"Pasan a la siguiente ronda"- Dijo Tanya entre dientes. Al decir eso las personas que estaban en el gimnasio viendo las pruebas se levantaron y nos aplaudieron, pude ver a Edward y me guiñó el ojo, concéntrate Bella, concéntrate.

Una hora después comenzaron las pruebas de baile y ya el grupo se había reducido a la mitad de las que comenzamos, nos pidieron diferentes rutinas de baile y bailamos como nunca, concentrándonos en cada paso, de nuevo volvimos a pasar de ronda y cada vez estábamos mas cerca. Llegó la hora de la coreografía original, teníamos que bailar y cantar una porra al mismo tiempo, así que esta era la hora de la verdad. Nos alineamos las tres y comenzamos la rutina

"Somos grandes, si, si

Somos fuertes, si, si

Nadie nos vence, no, no

Quienes somos?

Indios! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Terminamos la porra y el gimnasio se llenó de aplausos, Tanya se recostó en su silla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y viéndonos fijamente, hasta que abrió la boca

"No me convence, no me pareció original"

"A mi tampoco"- Dijo Jessica

"Ni a mi"-Dijo Lauren viéndose las uñas

"A mi me pareció que lo hicieron perfecto"- Dijo James

"Pero profe…"- Dijo Tanya quejándose

"Señoritas Swan y señorita Hale, bienvenidas al equipo de porristas"- Dijo el profesor, las tres brincamos de la emoción y el gimnasio se cubrió de aplausos. Me acerqué a la mesa donde estaban las chicas y me recosté en el borde.

"Ahora voy por tu puesto"- Le dije a Tanya mirándola fijamente

"En tus sueños Swan"- Dijo levantándose de repente

"Nos vemos capitana"- Le dije sonriendo y me fui abrazando a mis hermanas. Me sentía en la gloria.

Cuando salimos del gimnasio nos encontramos con los muchachos, Edgard vino corriendo a mi y me agarró por la cintura y me levantó, me dio vueltas mientras me abrazaba a su cuello

"Felicidades!"- Me dijo

"Gracias, ahora solo faltas tu por entrar al equipo"

"Si, nada me gustaría mas que verte tirarnos porras en los juegos"- Dijo

"Se van a ver tan lindas en esos pequeños uniformes"- Dijo Emmett suspirando

"Si eres tonto"- Dijo Rosalie golpeándolo de forma juguetona

"Bueno chicas, es hora de ir a las duchas, me siento como empegostada"- Dije

"Vas a estar conmigo cuando busque los resultados de las pruebas?"- Me preguntó Edward susurrando, lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí

"No me lo perdería por nada"- Le guiñé el ojo y me fui.

Cuando llegamos al dormitorio no me lo podía creer, habíamos entrado al equipo y estaba a un paso de quitarle el titulo de capitana a Tanya, en unos meses venia el campamento de porristas y esa era mi oportunidad para destronarla, no va a saber ni que la golpeó.

* * *

**EPOV**

Hoy eran las pruebas para las porristas, en clase de biología Bella estaba muy nerviosa, no podía concentrase en clase, así que puse mi mano sobre su muslo y se tranquilizó un poco, quedamos que iba a ir a verla en las pruebas, al principio me puso resistencia pero logré convencerla de que era algo que no me pensaba perder. Llegamos al gimnasio y nos sentamos en el mejor puesto que pudimos conseguir, en la primera fila. Vimos como todas las niñas, de todos los años iban pasando una a una demostrando lo que podían hacer, las únicas que iban a presentarse juntas eran las Swan. Habían muchas muy buenas así como también habían muchas muy malas, que hasta lastima nos daban las pobres, pero que se les hace, no todas nacieron para echar porras. Cuando llegó el turno de las chicas, se nos cayó la boca, sentí como la saliva se me caía de un lado, tenían unos shorts ceñidos al cuerpo que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, una camiseta de algodón que dejaban sus abdominales al descubierto, nunca había visto una barriguita tan sexy como esa, era una barriga totalmente plana y se podía apreciar unos pequeños cuadritos muy sutiles, ya me podía imaginar pasando mi lengua por allí, nada mas de pensarlo sentí como mi amigo se iba tensando en mis pantalones y estaba a punto de explotar.

"Disimula que se va a dar cuenta"- Dijo Jasper metiéndome un codazo

"Tu estas viendo lo mismo que yo? Como me controlo?"- Dije

"Claro que estoy viendo lo mismo que tu y seguro estamos pensando lo mismo, la diferencia es que yo voy a hacer algo al respecto después de las pruebas, en cambio tu, te vas a quedar con las ganas"

"Que piensas hacer?"- Le pregunté

"Voy a pedirle a Alice que sea mi novia"

"En serio?"- Preguntó Emmett

"Totalmente, ahora cállense que ya van a empezar"

Miramos con atención cada cosa que hacían, eran muy talentosas, había algo que no pudieran hacer bien? Estas chicas eran perfectas, cada día me gustaban mas, especialmente Bella, es mi clase de chica. Cuando terminaban las practicas lo único que podía pensar era en como Jasper iba a pedirle a Alice que fuera su novia y yo por mis conceptos sobre el amor a esta edad no podía hacerlo, además, estaba convencido de que no quería nada serio con ella, si, me gustaba besarla y tenerla cerca, pero tenia que meterme en la cabeza que era para molestar a Jacob y para pasar el rato, ella y yo no podíamos tener una relación seria sabiendo que después de este año no nos íbamos a ver mas.

Siguieron pasando las pruebas y cada vez me tenían mas impresionado, lo único que no me gustaba era la forma en que James las veía, el muy maldito se las comía con los ojos, iba a tener que estar muy pendiente de este perro para que mantuviera sus patas a distancia. Cuando llegó la última prueba, se lucieron, y fue cuando les dijeron que habían quedado en el equipo, la cara de felicidad de las chicas no tenia punto de comparación, era lo que querían y lo habían logrado. Cuando salieron del gimnasio no me pude controlar y corrí a abrazarla y felicitarla y le hice prometer que estaría conmigo cuando fuera a ver los resultados de las pruebas. Estábamos todos fuera de los vestidores esperando por el entrenador para que nos diera los resultados. Bella y las chicas no estaban por ninguna parte, así que me puse nervioso, de repente la puerta de los vestidores se abrió

"Pueden entrar chicos"-Dijo Sam. Entramos como una estampida y nos sentamos en las bancas a esperar por el entrenador.

"Muy bien muchachos, déjenme decirles que estas fueron unas pruebas bastante difíciles y todos están en muy buenas condiciones, fue difícil escoger a los titulares pero tomé la mejor decisión para el equipo, así que sin mas preámbulos, comienzo"- El entrenador empezó a nombrar y a decir las posiciones, seguía y seguía hablando y nada que nos nombraba a mis hermanos y a mi, pero tampoco al grupo de Jacob- "Ok, esta fue la parte mas difícil y espero que entiendan mi desición, siempre pensando en lo mejor para el equipo, Emmett Cullen, jardinero derecho, Paul Lettierre suplente"

"Qué? Se volvió loco? Yo soy titular!"- Gritó Paul

"Pues ya no más"- Dijo Emmett burlándose

"Maldito!"- Se abalanzó sobre Emmett y Sam lo detuvo

"Tranquilo, trabaja y gánate tu puesto de nuevo"- Le dijo mientras lo tranquilizaba

"No voy a permitir que me cuestiones las decisiones que tomo, Emmett lo hizo mejor que tu y punto"- Dijo el entrenador- "Continuo, Jasper Cullen, catcher, Embry Call suplente"- Otra vez quejas pero nada que pasara a mayores-" Esta fue la posición mas difícil, entre Edward y Jacob fue muy difícil escoger a uno, pero basándome no solo en las pruebas si no en records, he decidido que el titular en el jardín central será Edward y Jacob su suplente"

"Esto es una mierda! Ese es mi puesto, yo he hecho todo por este equipo en todos los años que tengo aquí"- Dijo Jacob alterado

"Tienes algún campeonato estatal? Tienes alguno nacional? No verdad? Pues yo si y eso pesa, lobito"- Dije poniéndome frente a él

"Me la vas a pagar Cullen"- Me dio un empujón y me le eché encima, hasta que sentí las manos de Emmett conteniéndome y Sam conteniendo a Jacob

"Ya basta, esa es mi decisión y punto, si quieren sus puestos de regreso pues trabajen duro y demuéstrenme que de verdad lo quieren, punto final"- El entrenador se metió en su oficina y salimos todos de los vestidores, al salir al pasillo tenia a Jacob otra vez en mi cara, me la vas a pagar, te vas a arrepentir de haber puesto un pie en mi escuela"

"Cuando quieras, suplente"- Me le enfrenté, se dio la vuelta y se fue, cuando salió de mi vista vi a Bella y a sus hermanas esperando por nosotros así que nos acercamos

"Entonces?"- Preguntó Bella

"Somos titulares"- Le dije y me mostró la sonrisa mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, se me echó al cuello y empezó a brincar de la emoción, la apreté contra mi cuerpo y olí profundamente su cabello, olía a fresas y lavanda, era lo mas rico del mundo.

Mi movimiento como que la asustó porque se quedo quieta de repente, así que suavemente la solté y la miré a los ojos, en sus ojos había duda pero al mismo tiempo confusión, no sabia como interpretar eso hasta que de repente se acercó a mi y me besó, fue un beso suave y tierno, pero que no duró lo suficiente para mi, se separó y se dio media vuelta y se fue, sin dejarme hablar

"Bella!"- Le grité

"Déjala, después"- Me dijo Emmett poniendo una mano en mi pecho para evitarme que fuera tras ella, que esta pasando entre nosotros?

* * *

**A/N: Aqui les dejo el ultimo capi de esta semana, disfrutenlo y dejenme regalitos**

**Fabi, mandame tu correo en el proximo mensaje que me mandes para mandarte el mio, me interesa leer tus historias, besos ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hoy pude actualizar, mas fino! Espero lo disfruten y me dejen comentarios. gracias a todas esas niñas hermosas que me han agregado a favoritos y me encantaria que me dejaran comentarios, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen **

**

* * *

Capitulo 11: Los jardines tienen oidos**

**BPOV**

No pude evitarlo, no pude evitarlo, no pude evitarlo, me volví loca pero no pude evitarlo, me sentía tan feliz por él, por haber logrado lo que quería que sin pensarlo me dejé llevar y lo besé, todo esto se está saliendo de control, yo sé que quiero estar con él, pero no por tener una relación sino para molestar a Tanya, entonces por que me siento así? Tengo que despejar mi mente y decidir por fin que voy a hacer, si voy a seguir este juego con Edward no me puedo arrepentir de nada, sino, tengo que alejarme completamente de él. Estaba tan confundida que me fui a mi sitio favorito, los jardines de la escuela, necesitaba pensar. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando alguien se acercaba a donde estaba.

"Aquí estás"- Dijo Alice

"Por fin te encontramos"- Dijo Rosalie sentándose a mi lado.

"Que sucede?"- Preguntó Alice

"Estoy confundida"- Dije poniéndome las manos en la cara, estaba frustrada

"Bella, que es lo que te pasa, por qué te comportas así con Edward y luego sales corriendo?"- Preguntó Rosalie, tenia que decirles, ellas me iban a entender

"Este año decidí que las cosas iban a cambiar, no iba a permitir que Tanya me molestara mas y pensé que era hora de volverme una piedra en su zapato, todo lo que ella quisiera yo lo iba a conseguir, por eso les dije para entrar en el equipo de porristas, ahora que estamos dentro, voy a hacer todo lo posible por ser la capitana del equipo, y cuando vengan las elecciones de junta estudiantil, pienso ganarle de nuevo"

"Y Edward que papel juega en todo esto?"- Preguntó Alice

"Ella lo quiere a él y yo pienso quitárselo de las manos"- Dije mirando al piso, me daba vergüenza reconocer lo que estaba haciendo, sabia que estaba mal

"Bella, estás jugando con él? Lo estas emocionando solo para demostrarle a Tanya que eres mejor que ella?"- Preguntó Rosalie alarmada

"Si… pero eso se ha convertido en un problema para mi, porque me gusta, he empezado a desarrollar sentimientos hacia él y eso me asusta porque no me quiero enamorar, no quiero que el se enamore de mi, solo quiero restregárselo en la cara a Tanya"- Dije levantándome y caminando en círculos

"Lo que estás haciendo está muy mal Bella, Edward se está ilusionando contigo, se le ve en la cara, sácate esa idea de la cabeza, si de verdad estas teniendo sentimientos hacia él déjalos fluir, sino aléjate de él"- Dijo Rosalie

"Jasper me acaba de pedir que sea su novia y le dije que si, si se llegan a enterar de lo que estás haciendo pueden pensar que nosotras estamos jugando con ellos también y se van a molestar con nosotras Bella, y eso si no te lo perdonaría, porque me gusta Jasper y mucho"- Eso si no lo había pensando, tengo que buscar la manera de que ellas no se vean involucradas

"No te preocupes, eso no va a llegar a ustedes, no tienen porque verse involucradas"

"Claro que estamos involucradas, ellos saben que nosotras hacemos todo juntas, ninguna mueve un dedo sin la otra, obviamente van a pensar que nosotras también estamos involucradas"- Dijo Rosalie molesta

"Eso no va a pasar, eso no va a pasar"- Me fui y las dejé allí, no podía ver sus caras de reproche.

Es verdad, siempre hemos hecho todo juntas, nunca hemos movido un dedo sin la otra, pero de alguna manera tenia que evitar que ellas se vieran involucradas en el plan, si tenia que separarme de ellas un poco para lograr lo que quiero lo iba a hacer. Me fui al dormitorio y terminé de arreglar el bolso para la salida, ya era hora de irnos a casa y no había nada mas que quisiera tirarme en mi cama y concentrarme en dejar mis sentimientos de lado y seguir con el plan original, y este fin de semana iba a lograr avances con Edward, tenia que hacerlo.

* * *

**TPOV**

Estaba frustrada por lo que había pasado con las pruebas para las porristas, no podía creer que James haya pasado por encima de mi y haya decidido que las Swan entraran al equipo y la desfachatez de la otra de decirme que iba por mi puesto, definitivamente esta niña se ha convertido en una piedra en el zapato y ya me tenia harta. Busqué a Mike y nos fuimos a nuestro espacio favorito, los jardines de la escuela, nadie iba nunca por ahí y eran tan frondosos y tan grandes que era muy difícil que nos encontraran allí haciendo cochinaditas, así que nos fuimos para alla a despejar la mente un rato. Cuando estábamos en pleno besándonos y tocándonos, escuché unas voces que me llamaron la atención, me detuve un momento para prestar atención y me di cuenta que eran las Swan

"Que sucede?"- Preguntó Mike atacando mi cuello

"Cállate, que no me dejas oír"-_"Que sucede?", "Estoy confundida", "Bella, que es lo que te pasa, por qué te comportas así con Edward y luego sales corriendo"_

"Deja el chisme y sigamos en lo nuestro"- Dijo Mike

"Sabes? Se me quitaron las ganas, vístete y lárgate"

"Ya sabes donde encontrarme"- Dijo besándome, ugh, a veces no se que se me mete en la cabeza cuando busco a este baboso. Poco a poco me fui acercando a donde se encontraban para escuchar mejor, habían mencionado a Edward y eso llamaba mi atención poderosamente_-"Este año decidí que las cosas iban a cambiar, no iba a permitir que Tanya me molestara mas y pensé que era hora de volverme una piedra en su zapato, todo lo que ella quisiera yo lo iba a conseguir, por eso les dije para entrar en el equipo de porristas, ahora que estamos dentro, voy a hacer todo lo posible por ser la capitana del equipo, y cuando vengan las elecciones de junta estudiantil, pienso ganarle de nuevo"_- "Así que esto es lo que está planeando la perra ésta, quiere ser mi sombra"- Seguí escuchando con mas atención

"Y Edward que papel juega en todo esto?"- Preguntó Alice

"_Ella lo quiere a él y yo pienso quitárselo de las manos"_

Está jugando con él, solo para demostrar que me lo puede quitar, esto es información muy poderosa, ahora se lo que ésta está tramando y le va a salir el tiro por la culata, Edward va a ser mío, seguiré siendo la capitana de las porristas y de paso este año me convertiré en la presidenta de la junta de estudiantes, como que me llamo Tanya Denali.

* * *

**EPOV**

No dejaba de pensar en Bella, le mandaba mensajes y no los respondía, me estaba volviendo loco, solo quería verla y hablar con ella, se que me estaba involucrando mas de la cuenta pero no podía evitarlo, había algo en ella que me atraía como un imán. Recogimos los bolsos y nos fuimos a casa, este fin de semana seguíamos castigados por el incidente del fin pasado, así que no podíamos inventar mucho, los chicos querían ver a las muchachas, sobre todo Jasper. Nos dijo que le había pedido a Alice que fuera su novia, eso me sorprendió un poco porque apenas las conocemos, pero si yo me siento como me siento hacia Bella, puedo entender porque Jasper se enamoró de Alice, el es mas sentimental que yo, se deja llevar mas por los sentimiento que por la mente y a veces me gustaría ser así.

Cenamos con nuestros padres y yo no pude formar parte de la conversación, mi cerebro solo daba vueltas alrededor de Bella y el beso que me dió, fue totalmente inesperado, a veces recordaba partes del sueño que tuve y sentía como mi cuerpo reaccionaba inmediatamente.

"Edward?"- Dijo Esme tratando de llamar mi atención, pero estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no sabia si de verdad me llamaba

"Edward, que te sucede?"- Habló mas duro y allí reaccioné

"Ah?, disculpen, es que no me siento muy bien"- Dije soltando los cubiertos

"Que te duele cariño?"- Preguntó

"Creo que el corazoncito"-Dijo Emmett burlándose

"Cállate Emmett"- Dije tirándole un pedazo de pan

"Ok, como se llama?"-Preguntó Carlisle

"Isabella Swan"- Dijo Jasper y se ganó una patada de mi parte en la canilla

"Swan? Como el jefe de la policía?"- Preguntó mi padre de nuevo

"Si"- Dije susurrando

"Ahora entiendo lo que hiciste el fin de semana pasado. Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?"- Me preguntó

"Yo no estoy enamorado de ella, ok? Solo me gusta un poco y deberías tener esta charla con tu otro hijo que hoy se acaba de ennoviar con la gemela de Isabella, es decir, la otra hija del jefe de la policía"- Dije sonriendo a Jasper, me delataste ahora te toca a ti

"Edward!"- Me gritó

"No se que voy a hacer con ustedes dos"- Dijo Carlisle meneando la cabeza

"Cariño, si tanto quieres ir a verla, ve"- Dijo Esme y me sorprendí- "No te sorprendas, se te ve en la cara que estas loco por verla, así que anda antes de que me arrepienta"- Me levanté como un rayo de la mesa, besé a mi madre y Salí como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta hacia mi coche.

Minutos después estaba en la casa de los Swan- Hale, me quedé dentro del coche un rato, no sabia que hacer, me armé de valor y me bajé del auto, me acerqué a la puerta y toqué el timbre, esperaba que ella me abriera la puerta pero mi surte no fue tan buena.

"Si? Buenas noches?"- Me atendió una mujer delgada, con el cabello oscuro como Alice y Bella, así que asumí que era su madre

"Buenas noches señora Swan, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, se encuentra su hija Isabella?"

"Claro, pasa cariño, ya la llamo"

"Si no le molesta, prefiero esperarla aquí"- si entraba a esa casa me iban a caer todos encima y no iba a poder hacer lo que quería

"Está bien, ya la llamo"- Cerró la puerta y me acerqué al borde de las escaleras a esperar que saliera, escuché la puerta abrirse y salió la imagen mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida

"Edward?, Qué haces aquí?"- cerró la puerta detrás de ella y me acerqué en dos zancadas, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé, sus labios respondieron inmediatamente a mis movimientos y levantó los brazos para pasarlos alrededor de mi cuello, ese fue el paso para profundizar el beso

Necesitaba sentir de nuevo sus dulces y suaves labios sobre los míos, ya no me conformaba con solo el contacto, necesitaba sentir su lengua, el calor de su boca, así que pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior y ella enseguida me dio acceso a su boca, liberando un pequeño gemido de placer cuando nuestras lenguas entraron en contacto, nos separamos muy pronto para mi gusto, pero necesitábamos respirar

"Nunca mas me beses y te vayas, no sabes lo mal que me sentí todo el día sin saber de ti"- Dije apoyando mi frente en la suya, ya sus manos no estaba en mi cuello sino en mis brazos

"Lo siento, la verdad no se que me pasó y me dio vergüenza"- admitió

"Nunca te avergüences de besarme"- le dije mirándola a los ojos

"Por eso viniste?"- Me preguntó

"Si, necesitaba verte"

"Y tu castigo?"

"Me lo levantaron para venir a verte"- Le dije sonriendo

"Ya me caen mejor tus padres"- Me dijo sonriendo

"Ya es un poco tarde para planificar algo, pero mañana te vengo a buscar y vamos a comer juntos, no acepto un no por respuesta"

"No te iba a decir que no"

La tomé de nuevo en mis brazos y la besé de nuevo, esto se estaba convirtiendo en mi práctica favorita, aunque después de que Jacob viera que se la quité todo se fuera a la mierda, de verdad sería capaz de alejarme de ella?

* * *

**A/N: Espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejarme regalitos, besos :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorpresa! Hoy me quedé sola en casa y que mejor manera de pasarla que montando un nuevo capitulo? Disfruten**

**

* * *

Capitulo 12: Primera cita**

**BPOV**

No podía creer que Edward se hubiera aparecido en mi puerta así como lo hizo, de verdad nunca me hubiera imaginado que se sintiera tan atraído por mí que sus padres lo dejaran ir a mi casa a verme, cuando mi madre me dijo que Edward estaba en la puerta no lo podía creer. La manera en que se acercó a mí y me besó encendió todo mi cuerpo, era la primera vez que nos besábamos de verdad, verdad, las otras veces fueron pequeños besos impulsados por la emoción del momento, y otros un poco más largos pero influenciados por el alcohol, así que este era nuestro primer y real beso, fue maravilloso, y estoy ansiosa por repetirlo, se que mis intenciones con él son otras, pero porque no disfrutarlo mientras dura?. Cuando me dijo que íbamos a salir a comer, me emocioné, lo vi como nuestra primera cita oficial, ya que la última vez no resulto como debía ser, estaba tan emocionada que me costó dormir, eso sin contar el interrogatorio de mis hermanas sobre porque Edward estaba allí y sus hermanos no habían ido, lo que causó una mirada de curiosidad de parte de Alice y mía hacia Rosalie, pero se hizo la loca y lo dejamos así.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y empecé un ritual de belleza, me relajé en mi bañera con unas burbujas con esencia de lavanda y fresas, encendí unas velas y me relajé allí hasta que el agua se puso fría, luego me sequé el cuerpo y me froté con una loción para el cuerpo que hacia juego con las burbujas de baño, tomé mi secador de cabello y me sequé mi larga cabellera marrón, dejándola completamente lisa, fui a mi closet y escogí lo que iba a ponerme hoy, quería verme bien, pero al mismo tiempo estar cómoda porque no sabía que íbamos a hacer ni cuánto tiempo íbamos a pasar juntos, así que tomé mis jeans favoritos, que sabía que resaltaban lo más importante de mi figura, tomé mi camisa favorita de botones y manga corta, llegaba justo al borde mis pantalones y se ceñía a mi cintura y tomé mis botas negras hasta las rodillas y las puse por encima de mis pantalones, cómoda y chic al mismo tiempo, me apliqué un poco de maquillaje y me perfumé, para cuando estuve lista mi celular sonó con un mensaje de texto indicándome que Edward había llegado, tomé mi cartera y salí corriendo por la puerta, gracias a Dios mis hermanas habían salido así que no tuve que esconderme de ellas, cuando cerré la puerta de la casa, Edward estaba apoyado en la puerta del copiloto, esperando por mi con una sonrisa, vestía unos jeans claros y una camisa de botones azul marina con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, su pelo desordenado como siempre y esa sonrisa que me parte en dos.

"Estas hermosa"- Me dijo cuando me acerqué al auto

"Gracias, tu también te ves bien"- Le dije y me devolvió la sonrisa que tanto me gusta

"Tienes hambre?"- Dijo mientras me abría la puerta

"Bastante"- Dije mientras subía

"Excelente"- Cerró la puerta y en dos segundos ya estaba detrás del volante

Puso las manos en el encendido, pero se quedó quieto, lo miré extrañada y el volteó a verme, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban llenos de lujuria y de pasión y eso encendió todo mi cuerpo, no se porque pero deseaba a este hombre con todo mi cuerpo y no podía esperar a revivir el sueño que tuve con él hace unos días. Soltó las llaves se inclinó hacia mí y con una mano me acarició la mejilla y me acercó a su cara, capté la seña y me acerqué a él hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron, de nuevo fue un beso suave y lleno de pasión a la misma vez, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y sentí una corriente por todo mi cuerpo. Nos separamos antes de que la cosa se pusiera más intensa

"No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces"- Dijo recuperando el aliento y pegando su frente contra la mía

"Si lo sé, tu también lo haces"

"Mejor nos vamos"- Me dio un pequeño beso y nos fuimos. No quería decirme a dónde íbamos, hasta que vi que estábamos en las afueras de Forks, la feria, me trajo a la feria, estaba tan emocionada, desde pequeña siempre me gustaron las ferias y todos lo juegos.

"Que te parece?"- Me preguntó cuando detuvimos el auto

"Me encanta"- Dije con una enorme sonrisa la cual devolvió. Se bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta, me tomó de la mano y entramos a la feria

"Como se que tienes hambre, que tal te suenan unos perros calientes?, sé que no es la gran comida pero no podemos tener la experiencia completa sin unos perros"

"Tienes toda la razón"- Me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos al puesto de perros calientes, compramos 4 y nos sentamos en una mesa, uno al lado del otro, comimos, nos reímos, nos llenamos de salsa y seguimos riendo, me sentía tan cómoda con él, era increíble la paz que sentía cuando estaba con él.

"Lista para las atracciones?"- me preguntó

"Totalmente"

Nos fuimos tomados de la mano por la feria, nos montamos en los carritos chocones y empezamos a perseguirnos, llevándonos a todo el mundo por delante y matándonos de la risa, luego nos fuimos a la casa de los espejos y seguimos riendo, viéndonos gordos, flaquitos, altos o bajitos, luego nos metimos en la casa del terror, no estaba muy segura, pero él me convenció diciéndome que me iba a proteger, eso fue suficiente para mí. Cuando entramos algo me asustó y pegué un grito, provocando que Edward se muriera de la risa, me molesté y lo golpeé en el pecho y seguí caminando, dejándolo atrás, cuando voltee para ver si venia tras de mi me di cuenta de que estaba sola, allí empecé a hiperventilar, me dejó sola? Como pudo?, empecé a buscarlo y no lo conseguía, realmente me asusté hasta que sentí unas manos rodearme la cintura y empecé a gritar

"Shhh… tranquila, soy yo"- Me dijo al oído

"Eres un idiota!"- Le dije zafándome de su agarre

"Un idiota al que le gustas demasiado"- Me quedé paralizada en el sitio, estaba admitiendo que le gustaba, eso no me lo esperaba. En un segundo lo tenía frente a mí, le tomé el rostro y lo besé, no se me ocurría que decirle así que hice lo que mi cuerpo pidió que fue besarlo, me tomó de la cintura y me acercó más a su cuerpo provocando que el beso fuera más profundo, se que somos dos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, pero entre nosotros pasaba algo más.

"Vamos a salir de aquí, todavía hay mucho más que ver"- Dijo separándose de mí y regalándome la sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

Salimos de allí y fuimos a los juegos, Edward ganó un peluche para mi tumbando las botellas con una pelota de baseball, siendo jugador sería el colmo que no lo lograra, yo gané uno para él en tiro al blanco, tenía una puntería increíble. Fuimos a la cola para montarnos en la estrella de la fortuna, ya era de noche y queríamos ver la ciudad desde la rueda, y eso nos daría tiempo para hablar y relajarnos un poco de todas las atracciones, llegó nuestro turno y nos montamos en el carrito.

"Tienes frio?"- Me preguntó

"Un poco"- Dije, en un momento me había pasado el brazo por encima del hombro y me acercó a su cuerpo, era increíble el calor que irradiaba de él y me sentía muy cómoda.

"De donde sacaste esa puntería?"- Me preguntó

"Siempre me ha gustado el tiro al blanco, tengo años tratando de crear un club de arquería pero siempre me lo niegan, diciendo que no hay fondos suficientes para eso, igual practico en casa"

"Me tienes que invitar algún día a verte"

"Cuando quieras"- Dije mirándolo a los ojos

"Bella, lo que te dije en la casa del terror es cierto, me gustas y mucho"- Me dijo muy serio

"Pensé que no estabas interesado en enamorarte"- Le dije recordando una de nuestras tantas conversaciones

* * *

**EPOV**

Ella recordaba nuestras conversaciones, y eso me hizo recordar el porqué estaba haciendo esto y que iba a disfrutarlo mientras durara

"Pensé que no estabas interesado en enamorarte"

"Y no lo estoy, lamento si suena un poco brusco, pero no te dije que estaba enamorado de ti, te dije que me gustas"- Sonó un poco feo, pero era cierto, no me estaba enamorando, o eso era lo que me repetía

"Tienes razón, lo siento"- Me dijo bajando la mirada, la herí? Yo no quería eso, y porque se iba a sentir así si ella misma me dijo que tampoco se quería enamorar

"No lo sientas, no tienes nada que sentir"- Dije levantándole el rostro y vi un dejo de tristeza en su rostro, quería hacerla sentir bien, no quería que se sintiera triste, así que me acerqué y la besé tiernamente, nada de ansiedad, nada de deseo, no lenguas, solo nuestros labios y nuestra respiración mezclándose con el aire de la noche en las alturas de la rueda, ella y yo solos, sentí como mi corazón latía a mil por hora y podía jurar que el de ella también. Nos separamos y le sonreí para que se sintiera mejor, me sonrió pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos

"Creo que es mejor que me lleves a casa, ya estoy un poco cansada"- Me dijo viéndome a los ojos

"Como quieras"- Terminó el paseo y bajamos de la rueda, le tomé la mano y fuimos al estacionamiento

El paseo de regreso lo hicimos en silencio, no podía entender su reacción, de verdad ella siente algo por mi mas que atracción y no me di cuenta, la cagué diciendo lo que dije y perdí mi oportunidad de estar con ella? Estaba muy confundido y solo había una sola cosa que podía hacer para remediarlo y no dejarla que se alejara de mi. Llegamos a su casa y me bajé para abrirle la puerta, ella iba a bajarse pero le bloqueé la salida

"Qué haces?"- Me preguntó

"Pasé un día maravilloso contigo y creo que lo arruiné a lo último hablándote de mis sentimientos"

"Claro que no, no lo arruinaste, fui yo la que malinterpretó un poco las cosas, eso es todo"- Dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla y me apoyé en ella

"No lo malinterpretaste, fui yo el que no se supo expresar bien. Me gustas, y mucho y tal vez quien sabe, algún día llegue a amarte, pero para que eso pase, tiene que pasar algo primero"

"Qué será?"

"Me gustaría que fueras mi novia, si así lo quieres"- Me quedé en silencio esperando su respuesta, sus ojos miraron profundamente los míos pero no me decían nada acerca de lo que ella estaba pensando, estaría dispuesta a empezar una relación conmigo así o tendría ella sus propias condiciones?

"Estarías dispuesto a que nuestra relación sea pública? No quiero esconder nada a nadie, en la escuela soy un ejemplo a seguir y no quisiera esconder mi relación, pronto vienen las elecciones y no quisiera darles nada para que me dañen"- Me dijo, era razonable, además, la idea de todo esto era que Jacob se enterara de que estamos juntos

"Si me aceptas estaría dispuesto a eso y más"- Dije sonriendo. La sonrisa más hermosa del mundo cruzó su cara y se me echó encima, casi causando que nos cayéramos los dos en el piso, en cuestión de segundos sus labios estaban sobre los míos y nos volvimos a besar, este día estaba terminando de la mejor manera

"Entonces si quiero ser tu novia"- Me dijo cuando nos separamos

"Creo que eso ya lo dejaste claro"- Dije riendo, la volví a besar y luego la acompañé a la puerta de su casa, nos despedimos y le prometí que nos veríamos mañana en la escuela, me monté de nuevo en el auto,

En el camino me puse a pensar en los eventos del día, había sido el mejor día de mi vida, pero me sentí un poco aprehensivo de lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, me sentía de maravilla con ella y de verdad me gustaba y mucho, me preocupaba por ella, nunca me había sentido así por nadie, ni siquiera por Kate, pero el problema es que lo estaba haciendo por Jacob, para molestarlo y demostrarle que soy mejor que él, pero no quiero dañar a Bella en el proceso, de verdad espero que no se enamore de mi porque eso sería un problema muy grave para ambos.

* * *

A/A: Ahora si comienza lo bueno, mas de Tanya y Jacob en los proximos capitulos. Fabi tu correo no me llegó, pero tranqui, pronto hablamos cuando regreses, besos a todas;)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Les voy a ser honesta, escribi este capitulo hace dias y pensé que lo habia subido, subí el 14 y me di cuenta que este no estaba, ya me estoy volviendo locam aqui se los dejo ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 13**

**BPOV**

Estaba flotando en una nube, Edward me habia pedido que fuera su novia y por supuesto le dije que si, que otra cosa le podia decir?. Se que me estoy involucrando en esto mas de la cuenta, pero como dije antes, voy a disfrutarlo mientras pueda. Apenas tenemos dos semanas conociendonos, pero hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que siento que lo conociera de hace años. Entré a la casa y por supuesto me cayó el interrogatorio de mis hermanas, algo que no podia evitar. Fui a mi habitación y ellas me siguieron.

"Ese era Edward?"- Preguntó Alice

"Si, por qué?"

"Estás saliendo con él?"- Preguntó Rosalie

"Si, por qué les sorprende?"

"Bella, ten mucho cuidado con lo que estas haciendo, no le hagas daño"- Dijo Alice, me sentí atacada por mis propias hermanas

"Se puede saber por que están tan a la defensiva? Por qué tienen que defenderlo tanto? El no es un niño chiquito, es un hombre que sabe cuidarse, ademas, no le estoy haciendo nada malo"

"No, solo lo ilusionas para dejarlo después"- Dijo Rosalie molesta

"Mi problema no es con él, es con Tanya y todo esto va a terminar antes de que pase a mayores y termine lastimado, no es mi intención hacerlo, él me importa, esta bien?, El solo es el medio para conseguir algo"- Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, tan mal piensan mis hermanas de mi?

"Bella, lo estás utilizando!"- Ya Rosalie no se contuvo y me gritó, ella nunca grita, esto estaba cruzando los limites de nuestra hermandad

"Por qué tu nunca has utilizado a nadie en tu vida, cierto?"- Le dije furiosa

"Ya basta, dejen de pelear"- Gritó Alice

"Que es lo que de verdad les preocupa? Que se les eche a perder la relación con sus novios? Ah? Diganme la verdad! Aquí su hermana soy yo, sangre de su sangre y en vez de preocuparse por mi, porque yo no me enamore de Edward se preocupan es de el y de su corazoncito, o mejor dicho, están preocupadas es por ustedes mismas, porque sus relaciones se vean afectadas por lo que hago, ya les dije que eso no iba a pasar y si sucede asumiré toda la responsabilidad y lo explicaré todo. Ustedes piensan que soy una egoísta por lo que hago, pero aquí las verdaderas egoístas son ustedes por no apoyarme y atacarme como lo hacen, ahora por favor salgan de mi cuarto, estoy cansada y quiero dormir"- Sin mirarlas a los ojos me fui al baño a cambiarme.

Esta era la primera pelea que habiamos tenido en años, y nunca habiamos peleado por chicos, ya estaba a punto de conseguir mi venganza, así que esto pronto acabaría y cada quien seguiría por su lado, o era lo que yo queria pensar, de verdad podria alejarme de él tan fácilmente después de esto?.

A la mañana siguiente, nos sentamos todos a comer juntos, pero el ambiente estaba tenso, todavía estaba fresca la pelea de la noche anterior, nadie queria dar su brazo a torcer, las tres éramos muy tercas, asi que esto iba a ser para largo, no queria ir al instituto con ellas, no iba a poder soportar estar encerrada en un pequeño carro con las miradas acusadoras de mis hermanas, asi que llamé a Edward y le pregunté si podia irme con él. Minutos después estaba en la puerta de mi casa, montándo mi bolso en el auto bajo la mirada atónita de mis hermanas, era la primera vez en los cinco años de secundaria que nos ibamos separadas, me dolió, pero eso les iba a enseñar a no cuestionar mis decisiones y a que se dieran cuenta de que si ellas podian poner a dos completos extraños por encima de nuestra relación de hermanas, pues yo también. Me monté en el auto y nos fuimos rumbo al instituto.

"Me sorprendió tu llamada, pensé que te ibas con tus hermanas"- Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mano

"Tuvimos una pequeña pelea de hermanas y no tenia muchas ganas de estar con ellas, además, queria pasar tiempo de calidad con mi novio"- Dije sonriendole

"Eso me agrada, yo tambien queria pasar un rato contigo, te he extrañado mucho"

"Yo también"- Dije acercándome a él y dándole un tierno beso en los labios

"Y se puede saber por que se pelearon?"

"Tonterias, cosas de hermanas"

"Esta bien. Queria preguntarte algo"

"Que será?"

"Como quieres que llevemos nuestra relación dentro de la escuela?"

"No entiendo que quieres decir"

"Es por lo que dijiste ayer, que eras un ejemplo en el instituto y no querias esconderte de nadie, pero no se que tan abiertos quieres que seamos, sabes que no puedo dejar de besarte y que me siento increíblemente atraído por ti, lo que quiero saber es si voy a tener que controlarme cuando esté contigo, es decir, cuidar las apariencias"

"Nada de eso, ya somos una pareja oficial y no me importa que la escuela se entere, vamos a ser una pareja como cualquier otra, nos agarraremos de las manos, nos besaremos, pasaremos tiempo juntos y nos desataremos cuando estemos solos, pero no quiero esconder nada, quiero estar contigo como debe ser"

"Excelente"- Se acercó a mi con una sonrisa y me besó

Sin darme cuenta, ya habiamos llegado al instituto, nos detuvimos y el bajó a abrirme la puerta del auto, me ayudó a bajar y cuando cerró la puerta, se acercó a mi y me besó, no fue un beso intenso, pero era un beso que le dejaba a todos en claro que estabamos juntos, estaba marcando territorio y eso me agradó, coloqué mis manos en su rostro y profundicé el beso un poco, tampoco queriamos dar un espectáculo, pero solo el hecho de que fueramos nosotros los que nos besabamos ya era espectáculo suficiente. Nos separamos y sonreimos, sabiamos lo que significaba lo que acababamos de hacer. Sacó nuestros bolsos del auto y caminamos hacia los dormitorios, nuestras familias ya habian llegado y cuando vieron nuestra demostración sus caras eran un poema, Emmet y Jasper estaban con la boca abierta y con una sonrisa en la cara, Emmett le hizo una seña de que le iba a tener que explicar luego, en cambio mis hermanas ni siquiera voltearon a verme, me dolió pero esto iba a terminar pronto, asi que todo volveria a la normalidad. Cuando ibamos llegando al edificio em di cuenta que Tanya estaba alrededor con la boca abierta, asi es perra, yo estoy conél y voy por tu puesto y de repente apareció Jacob

"Se puede saber que significa esto?"- Dijo Viéndonos a Edward y a mi

"Que cosa?"- Le pregunté haciendome la inocente, sabia muy bien lo que estaba preguntando

"Tu y Cullen, besándose en el estacionamiento"

"Es mi novia, creo que tengo todo el derecho de besarla si quiero"- Dijo con su característica sonrisa torcida

"Novia? Isabella?"- Estaba en shock, me miraba pero en su mirada no habia nada

"Si, Edward y yo formalizamos nuestra relación y estamos saliendo, asi que te agradezco que nos dejes en paz"- Le dije muy tranquila, me tomó del brazo y me apretó- "Suéltame"

"Como que novia? Tu eres mia y de nadie mas"- me dijo entre dientes

"Sueltala en este mismo momento"- Dijo Edward con una mirada de muerte en los ojos

"Ella es mia, no te la voy a dejar tan fácilmente"- Le dijo pero sin soltarme, asi que aproveché la distracción y le meti un golpe en el estómago, consiguiendo que me soltara

"Yo no soy tuya, soy de Edward, tu y yo nunca fuimos nada ni lo seremos, asi que sacate las ideas de la cabeza, Edward y yo estamos juntos y no hay nada que puedas hacer"- Le dije entre dientes

"Los dos van a pagar por esto"- Se compuso y se fue

"Recuerdame no hacerte molestar nunca"- me dijo divertido

"Seguro"

Llegamos a mi edificio y me dio un beso, con la promesa de vernos en la noche para la cena. Dejó mi bolso en el suelo y se fue, la sensación de vacío que quedó entre nosotros me llegó al corazón, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, siento por el algo más que simpatía y cariño, no solo me gusta, pero creo que me estoy enamorando y aunque trate de evitarlo, se que no voy a poder, eventualmente Edward Cullen me va a robar el corazón y me dejará deshecha.

* * *

**EPOV**

Subí al dormitorio a dejar mis cosas y arreglarme para bajar a cenar luego. Cada vez que Bella y yo nos separabamos sentía un gran vacío dentro de mi y cada fibra de mi cuerpo dolía por no tenerla cerca, acariciandola y besandola. Lamentablemente me estaba enamorando de ella, cada vez que la besaba mi mente se iba volando con ella a donde no hubiera nadie y estuvieramos completamente solos, lo único que podia pedir, era la fuerza de voluntad para alejarme de ella cuando llegara el momento, sin hacerle daño, aquí el único que podia salir lastimado era yo y eso era algo seguro. Mis hermanos entraron en la habitación y por supuesto Emmett comenzó con sus tipicas bromas

"Tu e Isabella, ah?"- Preguntó sonreido

"Pues si, que les parece?"

"A mi me agrada, y sobre todo por ser hermana de mi Rose"

"Tu Rose? Que no te oiga que te saca las tripas"

"Edward, estás seguro de esto?"- Preguntó Jasper

"De que hablas?"- le pregunté extrañado

"De tener una relación con Bella, tu estabas muy convencido de no enamorarte y ahora estas con ella"

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero no estoy enamorado, solo quiero pasarla bien con ella, eso es todo. Es una chica muy agradable y además está como quiere pero eso es todo"

"No me mientas, se te sale por los poros que estas de cabeza por ella, solo te pido que no le hagas daño, no quiero que después mi relación con Alice se vea afectada porque le hiciste daño a su hermana

"No te preocupes que eso no va a pasar"

Me refresqué un poco y luego bajamos al comedor a cenar, las chicas ya estaba alli pero no vi a Bella por ninguna parte, al voltear la mirada la conseguí sentada sola en una mesa y no me gustó verla asi, me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado

"Por qué tan solita?"

"Nada en particular, a veces es bueno pasar tiempo con uno mismo"- Dijo como restándole importancia

"Eso es cierto"

"Sabes? La proxima semana es el campamento de porristas y del equipo de baseball"

"En serio? Y eso en que consiste?"

"Bueno, el colegio es dueño de unas cabañas a las afueras de Forks, mas o menos a 5 horas de aquí, en el bosque y bueno siempre nos vamos una semana para hacer entrenamientos intesivos, se unen otros tres colegios y hacemos mini torneos internos, tenemos campeonatos de porristas y de baseball"

"Me gusta esa idea"

"A mi tambien, sobre todo porque a pesar de que estamos en cabañas separadas el bosque es bastante grande y no nos pueden vigilar tan fácilmente como aquí"- Dijo sugestivamente

"Mmhmm, ahora me gusta mas la idea, una semana contigo es lo mejor que me podría pasar"- levanté su rostro y le di un pequeño beso. Cada vez que la tocaba o la besaba, una corriente electrica recorria todo mi cuerpo y me hacia querer mas de ella, alejarme iba a ser lo mas difícil del mundo, pero no hay futuro entre nosotros.

No podia esperar a que llegara la próxima semana, la idea de tenerla tan cerca y poder estar con ella sin tanta vigilancia me hacia muy feliz, además que iba a poder restregarsela a Jacob en la cara e iba a hacer que comiera el polvo durante los entrenamientos, le iba a demostrar porque me gané el puesto por encima de él.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Volví, uno nuevo, disfrutenlo, ahora todo se pone mas interesante ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 14**

**BPOV**

La semana pasó sin mucha eventualidades, los dos estábamos muy ocupados con nuestras prácticas deportivas, los dos entrenábamos juntos cuando teníamos tiempo y todas las comidas las hacíamos juntos, ya casi sentía que éramos una pareja normal, que no había nada oculto en mis motivos para estar con él. Tanya y Jacob se habían convertido en una molestia, Jacob le hacia los entrenamientos mas difíciles a Edward, quería demostrar que era el mejor y recuperar su puesto en el equipo y recuperarme a mí, está loco, nunca fui suya para empezar, no se que piensa recuperar y Tanya, por otro lado, me hacia entrenar más de la cuenta, nos ponía los ejercicios mas difíciles y se ponía histérica si alguna se caía o no lo hacía a la perfección, se volvió una pequeña dictadora, pero eso iba a durar poco porque en el campamento todo eso iba a acabar. Mis hermanas solo me hablaban lo estrictamente necesario, aparentaban frente a los demás pero cuando estábamos solas ni me veían a la cara, me dolía, y mucho, pero tenía a Edward, el me hacía sentir bien y olvidarlo todo, así que no le di importancia, además, si alguien aquí se tiene que disculpar, son ellas por tratarme así sin razón. Era viernes y estábamos todos en el estacionamiento, con nuestros bolsos, esperando por los autobuses para ir al campamento, estaba emocionada y no podía esperar para enseñarle el lugar a Edward, tenia una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, no era mala, pero se que este viaje nos va a cambiar. Llegaron los autobuses y los entrenadores nos pidieron que no separáramos, un autobús de hombres y otro de mujeres, después de mucho protestar, los ignoramos y nos mezclamos en los autobuses y nos fuimos, por supuesto Edward y yo nos sentamos juntos.

"Que tan lejos queda el campamento?"- Dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi brazo

"Como a dos horas"- Dije apoyándome en su pecho, era mi lugar favorito, me sentía tan cómoda allí que olvidaba al resto del mundo

"No entiendo porque no nos dejaron traer nuestros autos, hubiera sido mas cómodo"

"Políticas de la escuela, para poder controlar si de verdad fuimos al campamento"

"Todavia no hablas con tus hermanas?"

"Solo un poco, están siendo tercas, no quieren dar su brazo a torcer"

"Y tu?"

"Yo no hice nada malo, no tengo nada porque disculparme"- Me sentí atacada por un segundo

"Tranquila, no he dicho nada, es solo que se cómo te afecta la situación y quiero verte completamente feliz"

"No te preocupes, lo soy"- Dije mirándolo a los ojos y le di un pequeño beso en los labios- "Edward, por qué nunca hablas de tu anterior novia?"

"Porque no hay nada de que hablar, es una ex, es todo, además nunca he conocido a una mujer que quiera saber de la ex novia de su pareja"

"Pero yo si, para no cometer los mismos errores que ella cometió y que hizo que la dejaras"

"No te preocupes, tu nunca serás como ella y nunca te voy a dejar"- Me dijo viéndome a los ojos y allí pude ver que sus palabras iban muy en serio y en ese momento me di cuenta que yo tampoco iba a poder dejarlo nunca, esto era grave, muy grave.

Me quedé dormida en el camino y no me di cuenta de cuando llegamos al campamento hasta que Edward me despertó con un beso en la cabeza, nos bajamos de los autobuses y allí si tuvimos que separarnos, las cabañas no estaban muy separadas, pero igual no pude evitar la sensación de vacío que sentí cuando tomamos caminos separados. Mis hermanas y yo entramos a la cabaña, era para cuatro, así que Angela Webber estaba con nosotras, me caía muy bien y era muy discreta, mejor ella que cualquier otra.

"Te veías muy cómoda con Edward a tu lado"- Dijo Alice

"Y lo estaba"

"Bella, no podemos seguir peleadas así, esto ha ido demasiado lejos"

"Qué cosa? Sus reproches hacia mi o mi relación con Edward?"

"No te pongas así, solo queremos hablar"- Dijo Rosalie

"Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes, ustedes son las que me atacan y me recriminan, no he hecho nada malo, además, y si me enamoré de Edward que? Hay algún problema con eso? Allí si verían la situación diferente?"

"Te enamoraste de él?"-Preguntó Alice esperanzada. No podía decirle que si, Edward merecía ser el primero en saberlo, así que tenía que morir callada.

"No, pero solo digo si eso cambiaría las cosas entre nosotras"- Era una mentirosa terrible, pero tenía que hacer el intento, además, Alice me conoce muy bien y sé que no me creyó ni un poquito, pero no me presionó.

"Si las cambiaría, pero por lo que veo, seguiremos igual"- Dijo Rosalie volviéndose para desempacar, yo terminé lo mío y luego Salí de la cabaña con Angela y fuimos a dar un paseo antes de la cena

"Perdón que pregunte, se que no somos buenas amigas y eso pero, tus hermanas no están de acuerdo con que estés con Edward Cullen?"- Preguntó tímidamente, no había ni una goma de chisme en su voz, realmente se preocupaba por mi.

"No, no están de acuerdo, piensan que es muy pronto, pero en el corazón no se manda"

"Es cierto. A mi si me gustan como pareja, el es hermoso, sin ofender, y tu eres hermosa también e importante en la escuela, eres un modelo a seguir y juntos son una pareja perfecta, yo si te apoyo"-Me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Gracias Angela, es muy importante para mi oírte decir eso"- Le di un medio abrazo y se sintió bien, creo que he encontrado otra amiga

* * *

**EPOV**

Después de entrar a la cabaña, desempaqué mis cosas y me dispuse a dar un paseo para conocer el lugar, Bella dijo que me lo enseñaría y que prestara especial atención a los lugares 'especiales' que me iba a enseñar, no podía esperar. Caminé por los alrededores y me metí en el bosque, era un bosque precioso, con grandes aárboles y mucho verde en los alrededores, casi no entraba la luz del sol, se respiraba aire puro y tranquilidad. Seguí caminando, fijándome muy bien por donde pasaba para no perderme, tenia buenos instintos de supervivencia y sentido de la orientación, fui boy scout de pequeño, pero igual era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Caminé unos minutos mas y conseguí un claro, era un lugar hermoso rodeado de arboles, la grama era alta, lleno de flores amarillas y violetas, se abría completamente al cielo dejando ver su belleza, definitivamente este iba a ser mi sitio favorito durante esta semana y tenía que traer a Bella aquí cuanto antes. Mañana por la noche la traería y pasarías un rato especial juntos, no podía esperar para estar con ella, me hacía mucha falta y solo nos habíamos separada hace una hora, estaba jodido, increíblemente jodido.

Regresé al campamento y era la hora de la cena, me encontré con todos en el comedor y me senté al lado de Bella que estaba sentada con otra muchacha que no conocía.

"Hola Cielo"- Le dije dándole un beso en la cabeza y sentándome a su lado

"Hola cariño"-Me dijo sonriendo y vi como su amiga se sonrojaba- "Edward, ella es mi amiga Angela, Angela, el es mi novio Edward"

"Mucho gusto"- Dijo la chica tímidamente

"Igualmente"

"Bueno, voy a buscar a mi novio, los dejo solos"- Se levantó de la mesa y se fue

"Una chica simpática"- Dije

"Si, casi no la conozco, pero me cae bien, me hice el propósito de conocerla esta semana, creo que podremos ser grandes amigas"

"Me alegra. Estuve paseando por el bosque esta tarde"

"Ah si? Y que encontraste? Lobos y osos, leones de montaña"- Dijo como burlándose, se veía tan linda tratando se hacerlo

"No realmente, pero si conseguí un lugar especial, quiero llevarte allí mañana en la noche"

"Está bien, revisaré mi agenda a ver si puedo hacerte un lugar entre tantas ocupaciones"

"Tonta"- Empecé a hacerle cosquillas y luego la besé.

Terminamos la cena y nos llamaron para la fogata inaugural del campamento, nos reunimos todos alrededor de una gran fuego y el entrenador Dimitri comenzó a hablar.

"Bueno chicos, quiero darles oficialmente la bienvenida al 20° campamento anual de Forks High, este año vendrán tres colegios mas a entrenar y jugar con ustedes, esto se considerará una práctica para los torneos de baseball estadales y nacionales y para el campeonato de porristas a celebrarse dentro de dos meses, así que espero aprovechen muy bien esta oportunidad. Este año, nuestro campamento será la sede de los entrenamientos y juegos, así que espero se comporten a la altura de unos buenos anfitriones, los otros campamentos están en los alrededores así que no hace falta que los colegios se queden aquí, ellos van a estar yendo y viniendo diariamente, así que espero los hagan sentir bienvenidos, y les pateen los traseros en las practicas, sin mas que decir, disfruten , descansen esta noche que mañana empezamos duro".

Todos empezamos a gritar y silbar y comenzó la música, muchos se dispersaron a bailar y otros como yo, nos fuimos a otro lado con nuestras novias.

"Esta semana va a ser dura, no?"- Le pregunté mientras pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros

"Si, esta semana se decide todo, quienes quedan fijos y quienes tiene madera para los equipos, esta semana tengo que demostrar que puedo ser la capitana del equipo"

"Se que así será, tu eres muy buena en todo lo que te propones, Tanya no tiene chance contra ti"

"Gracias, necesitaba ese voto de confianza"

"Lo que necesites, siempre te lo daré"- La miré fijamente a los ojos y pude ver como el fuego de la fogata se reflejaba en sus ojos, esta mujer era hermosa, rompió todos mis esquemas y derribó todas mis barreras, cambió mis principios y me transformó la vida en solo unas semanas, no podía esperar a tenerla en mis brazos y hacerla mía, mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, pero no podía así, tenía que ser especial, pero mi cuerpo pedía otra cosa, que si estaba dispuesto a darle, a pesar de todo.-"Bella, te amo"

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que mi cerebro pudiera procesarlo, entré en pánico una vez que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, era una locura, pero la mismo tiempo sabia que era lo correcto, necesitaba decírselo y ese era el mejor momento, ahora solo me esperaba su reacción y honestamente, esperaba lo peor. Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y pude ver como pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, me iba a decir que me odiaba? Se iba a volver loca y me iba a gritar? Me iba a golpear? Mil escenarios se formaron en mi mente, hasta que se acercó a mi rostro, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y me dijo

"No sabes cuanto deseaba oírte decir esas palabras, yo también te amo"- Me lo dijo entre susurros y cuando la miré a los ojos, pude ver la verdad que había en ellos, de verdad me amaba y esperaba que yo se lo dijera.

Mi pecho se infló de felicidad, y en cuestión de segundos, la tomé en mis brazos y la besé, la besé como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacíamos, y después de palabras tan maravillosas, todo empezaba a cambiar, mis prioridades eran otras, ella era mi prioridad.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Volví! Lamento la tardanza pero este capi vale totalmente la pena asi que espero me dejen sus comentarios y me digan que les parece ;)**

**Por supuesto nada me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, solo la historia. Necesito conseguirme un Edward para hacerla realidad ;)  
**

**

* * *

Capitulo 15**

**BPOV**

Me ama, Me ama! No puedo creer que me haya dicho eso, nunca nadie me había dicho te amo, y mucho menos así con tanta sinceridad y honestidad en su mirada, no pude contenerme y le dije que también lo amaba, y es verdad, lo amo como nunca he llegado a amar a nadie, ya no me importa Tanya, ya no me importa Jacob, ya no me importa nadie, solo Edward, nunca pensé que llegaría a conocer el amor, pero acabo de comprender que desde el primer día que lo vi eso fue lo que sentí, amor.

Estaba en una nube y cuando llegué a la cabaña no podía quitarme la sonrisa de la cara, todo mi cuerpo picaba por la falta de contacto de sus manos, mi cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera primitiva cuando lo tenia cerca, solo quería lanzarme encima de él y arrancarle la ropa, lo necesitaba y definitivamente el tenia que ser el primero en mi vida, él era el indicado para llevarme a conocer los placeres de la carne, y mas que sexo, se que me iba a dar a conocer literalmente lo que es hacer el amor.

Mis hermanas seguían en la fogata, así que no tuve que enfrentarlas, pero se que iban a estar felices cuando les dijera que estaba enamorada de Edward y que me olvidaría de la estúpida venganza hacia Tanya, aunque todavía quiero convertirme en la capitana del equipo. Me acosté a dormir y dormí como nunca, al día siguiente tenia las primeras prácticas y necesitaba estar descansada.

Me levanté, me di una ducha y me vestí con mi ropa deportiva, mis hermanas se estaban levantando y se dieron cuenta de que la sonrisa no se me quitaba de la cara, quisieron preguntarme que pasaba pero les dije que luego les contaba. Salí de la cabaña rumbo al gimnasio cubierto y vi a Edward en el camino, iba hacia el campo de baseball, me guiñó el ojo y yo le lancé un beso, me sentía como tonta pero me encantaba sentirme así. Las prácticas comenzaron y calentamos, luego hicimos varios ejercicios y por supuesto Tanya hizo hasta lo imposible para hacerme quedar mal, pero no le di el gusto. Había algo en su mirada que era diferente, no se que era, pero trataba de intimidarme, tenia que averiguarlo y pronto. El profesor James estaba dando las rondas y tomaba nota de todos los movimientos que hacíamos, después íbamos a tener una pequeña competencia con los otros colegios que participaban en el campamento. Varias horas después, venia la competencia de coreografías y tenían que escoger a tres chicas de cada instituto para la competencia, el profesor nos nombró a mi y a mis hermanas y eso por supuesto no le gustó nada a Tanya que se lo hizo saber, el solo la ignoró y caminó frente a mi, me miró y me guiñó el ojo, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, este hombre no me gusta para nada.

Comenzamos la competencia y nosotras fuimos las últimas, todos los días íbamos a hacer pequeñas competencias y nos íbamos a ganar cintas, la que tuviera mas cintas al final se ganaba un premio, pero el importante era la copa y esa era para todas. Después de nuestro turno hicimos la rutina y terminamos ganadoras, nos dieron una cinta y no cabíamos de la emoción, todas estaba felices porque eso representaba puntos para la competencia final, las únicas que no mostraban nada de emoción fueron Lauren, Jessica y Tanya por supuesto, creo que hubieran preferido perder antes de que quedáramos bien gracias a nosotras. Salimos del gimnasio y mientras íbamos caminando mis hermanas me acorralaron con sus preguntas

"A donde fuiste ayer? De repente te desapareciste de la fogata con Edward"- Dijo Alice tratando de implicar algo

"Pues si, nos fuimos a dar un paseo"

"Que te dijo? Cuéntalo?"

"Ahora si quieren hablar conmigo? Ahora no les cuento nada"- Dije para molestarlas y caminé hacia la cabaña

"Bella, por favor, dinos que pasó con Edward"- Dijo Rosalie. Ella y yo no estábamos en buenos términos, pero esta era su manera de decirme que quería tratar de arreglar las cosas

"Está bien, dimos un paseo, nos besamos, nos agarramos de la mano y luego me dijo que me amaba"- Les dije sonriendo

"No….. En serio te dijo que te ama?"- Dijo Alice sorprendida, yo solo asentí

"Y tu que le dijiste?"- Preguntó Rosalie cautelosa

"Pues que yo también"- Lo dije mas seria para que se dieran cuenta que hablaba en serio

"Y es verdad?"- Volvió a pregunta Rose en el mismo tono

"Totalmente, estoy completa e irremediablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen, ya no me importa nada ni nadie, solo el, todo lo demás, el plan y todas esas cosas quedan en el pasado"

"Me alegro tanto"-Dijo Alice abrazándome

"Yo no estaría tan contenta"- Dijo una voz inconfundible detrás de mi, esta mujer es peor que un herpes en la cara

"Que quieres Tanya?"- Dije volteándome para darle frente

"Que sé cual es tu jueguito y no te voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya"- Dijo en tono amenazante

"Que jueguito, de que hablas?"- Le pregunté

"De que sé que toda esa artimaña de enamorar a Edward era para 'demostrarme' que eres mejor que yo, sé que te propusiste hacerme la vida imposible quitándome a Edward y quitándome el puesto como capitana"- dijo a solo centímetros de mi, sentí como la sangre había dejado mi cara, pero tenia que disimular, iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero me interrumpió- "No te atrevas a negarlo, se muy bien cual es tu plan porque te oi decírselo a tus hermanas hace unos días atrás en el jardín de los helechos, pero te salió el tiro por la culata, Swan"

"No sé de que estas hablando, y en caso de que eso fuera cierto, que es lo que piensas hacer al respecto, ah?"- Me le enfrenté, la mejor defensa es el ataque

"Aléjate de mi equipo de porristas, si te llegan a nombrar capitana, te juro que le diré a Edward todo y voy a dejarte en evidencia ante el y ante todos"

"Y como vas a hacer que te crea?"

"No te preocupes, que lo conseguiré, solo aléjate de mi equipo y ve alejándote de Edward porque el va a ser mío"- se dió la vuelta y se fué.

Mis hermanas y yo nos quedamos congeladas, como es posible que se hubiera enterado de todo, maldita Tanya, me iba a arruinar todo con Edward, justo ahora que había decidido mandar todo al diablo, maldita sea!

"Que vas a hacer ahora?"- Preguntó Alice

"Lo que siempre hago, aquí no ha pasado nada y ahora con mas razón voy detrás de su puesto en el equipo, no me voy a dejar amedrentar por sus amenazas, después va a querer que me retire de la junta estudiantil si cedo a sus amenazas, no le tengo miedo"

"Y si cumple lo que dice?"- Dijo Alice

"Edward no le va a creer nada"

"Te dije que lo que hacías era peligroso y no me escuchaste, ahora Tanya te tiene en sus manos"- Dijo Rose

"No te preocupes, perro que ladra no muerde"

* * *

**EPOV**

Las prácticas fueron brutales, tenia que dar el 200% para evitar que Jacob me ganara en las pruebas, los otros colegios eran buenos pero nosotros éramos mejores, lo que le faltaba a este equipo era liderazgo y yo llegué para asumirlo. Lo bueno del día fue haber visto a Bella esta mañana, con su uniforme de práctica, sus piernas y sus glúteos en esos pequeños shorts me tenían loco, esta mujer estaba acabando con mi salud mental y solo quería tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerla mía, nunca sentí así por nadie, ni siquiera por Kate, Bella es la indicada, mi primera vez tenia que ser ella. Estaba muy emocionado porque en la noche llevaría a Bella al claro que encontré en el bosque el día anterior, quería pasar tiempo a solas con ella y ese era el mejor lugar, quería contarle mis cosas y que ella me contara las suyas, al diablo Jacob y los demás, a él lo que mas le dolía era haber perdido su puesto en el equipo y eso ya lo había conseguido, ahora solo quería estar con ella y nada mas.

Cada vez que se presentaba una oportunidad Jacob me golpeaba o me empujaba, ya estaba empezando a molestarme, pero no me le podía echar encima porque sabia que eso ameritaba una expulsión del equipo y era lo que menos quería, así que lo dejé pasar, pero unos cuantos golpes me iban a salir. Terminamos en el campo y nos fuimos a ducharnos a las cabañas, el agua caliente hizo maravillas en mi cuerpo magullado, pero las manos de Bella serian el mejor remedio para eso. Salí del baño y nos arreglamos para la cena en el comedor, estaba ansioso por verla y tenerla cerca, la extrañaba horrores y mas después que me confesó que me amaba como yo a ella. Nunca le había dicho a nadie te amo, y se sintió tan bien decírselo a ella, y mejor todavía oírselo decir, necesitaba tenerla en mis brazos, estrecharla contra mi cuerpo y besarla hasta la locura, y estaba próximo a eso.

Entramos al comedor y allí estaba mi ángel, sentada con sus hermanas riendo mientras comían, se nota que ya había arreglado sus diferencias, el brillo de sus ojos había regresado, me alegró muchísimo verla así, no cabía de la emoción, tomé una bandeja con comida y me acerqué a la mesa, le di un beso en el cachete y me senté a su lado.

"Que tal la práctica?"- Me preguntó

"Bien, Jacob me sacó la mierda pero sigue siendo el segundón"-Dije levantando los hombros y sonriendo. De repente vimos a Emmett y a Rosalie y se estaba comiendo las caras, literalmente, los cuatro nos quedamos con los ojos como platos

"Rosalie!"- Gritó Alice

"Qué?"- Dijo separándose de Emmett como si nada

"Como que que? Qué es eso?"- Dijo Bella gesticulando las manos entre ellos, como señalándoles lo obvio

"Rose y yo estamos juntos, cual es el problema?"- Dijo Emmett

"Ninguno, la cuestión es desde cuando?"- Preguntó Jasper

"La verdad, desde antes que todos ustedes, pero no teníamos intenciones de divulgarlo"- Dijo Rosalie como si nada, esto si era una noticia y Emmett logró mantenerlo en secreto, eso si era nuevo

"Te lo tenias bien calladito"- Le dije a Emmett

"Para que veas que yo también puedo guardar secretos"- Dijo orgulloso y le dio un beso a Rose en los labios.

Terminamos de comer y era hora del descanso, este era el momento perfecto para llevar a Bella a mi sitio especial, tomé unas frutas del comedor y unas botellas de agua, Bella me miró extrañada y preguntó

"Que haces?"

"Es una sorpresa, ponte unos pantalones de deporte y veme en el patio en 10 minutos"- Le guiñé el ojo y me fui a mi cabaña a buscar una frazada y una linterna y a meter las cosas en un bolsito. Diez minutos después nos encontramos y nos dirigimos al bosque tomados de la mano

"A donde vamos?"- Preguntó mientras caminábamos

"Es una sorpresa, es un lugar que conseguí cuando llegamos al campamento"

"Pero caminaste bastante, no?"

"Alguito. Ya estás cansada? Puedo cargarte"

"No, esta bien, no quiero que te lesiones, tienes que estar bien para patear traseros en el campo."- Le sonreí y caminamos por quince minutos mas en silencio para no cansarnos mas de la cuenta. Por fin vi los árboles que daban paso a ese lugar tan maravilloso, ya estaba oscureciendo y era perfecto para ver las estrellas. Cuando atravesamos los árboles, se abrió paso ese maravilloso claro, estaba hasta mas hermoso que el día anterior y bella quedó impresionada, no podía cerrar la boca

"Te gusta?"- Le pregunté pasando mi brazo por sus hombros

"Me encanta, gracias por traerme aquí"- me dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro sus mi manos y me besaba tiernamente.

Tomé su mano y caminamos mas adentro, quería un buen sitio para extender la frazada y acostarnos a ver las estrellas, encontré el sitio perfecto, la saqué de mi bolso y la estiré en el suelo

"Viniste preparado, no?"- Dijo bromeando

"Fui boy scout de pequeño, siempre listo"- Me senté en la frazada y palmeé el espacio a mi lado para que se sentara y lo hizo, nos recostamos en el suelo y vimos las estrellas.

"En que piensas?"- Me preguntó con voz suave

"En como me cambiaste la vida en tan solo unas semanas"- Dije mirándola a los ojos y vi como se sonrojaba a pesar de la falta de luz

"Nunca te sentiste así con tu anterior novia?"

"La verdad no, siempre pensé que la amaba, pero me di cuenta que no desde que te conocí"

"Yo pensé que nunca iba a llegar a amar a nadie, pero tu me demostraste que a esta edad se puede llegar a amar de verdad"- Me acerqué a ella lentamente y la besé, besarla era lo que mas me gustaba, me hacia sentir tan cerca de ella que si por mi fuera la besara todo el día. Pasó sus manos por mis costillas y tocó una parte sensible donde Jacob me había golpeado anteriormente y arrugué un poco la cara por el dolor-"Qué sucede?"- Preguntó

"Nada, solo un golpe que me di en la práctica"

"Déjame ver"

Me senté frente a ella y me levantó la camisa para ver como se iba formando un pequeño hematoma en mi costado

"Como te hiciste eso?"

"Uno de los golpes que me dio Jacob"

"Ese miserable"- Dijo entre dientes. De repente, pasó sus dedos suavemente alrededor de mis costillas, enviando toda clase de sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo- "Vas a estar bien"- Dijo susurrando y sin darme cuenta acercó sus labios a mis cotillas y me dio un beso.

Mi cuerpo se encendió automáticamente, siguió dejando pequeños besos alrededor del golpe y tuve que cerrar los ojos, mi respiración se aceleró y mis manos fueron a su cabello de forma involuntaria, su aliento se separó de mi cuerpo y enseguida sentí nostalgia por la falta de contacto, subió su rostro a la altura de los míos y nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos gritaban de deseo igual que se que estaban los míos, mis manos seguían enredadas en su cabello y ella se iba acercando poco a poco a mis labios hasta que me besó, al principio fue suave pero poco a poco se iba profundizando, puso sus manos en mis muslos en búsqueda de apoyo y yo enterré mi mano en su nuca para mas estabilidad, pasé mi lengua por sus labios y ella me dio acceso a su dulce boca y me perdí, la besé hasta que quedé sin aliento y entonces me separé, ella abrió los ojos y me dijo muy suavemente

"Quiero estar contigo Edward, quiero que seas el primero en mi vida"- esas palabras llegaron a lo mas profundo de mi corazón, sentí que se me iba a salir del pecho, iba a ser el primero en su vida, igual que ella iba a ser mi primera vez, no podía estar mas feliz.

Pasé mi mano por su rostro suavemente, me fui acercando lentamente a ella y poco a poco la fui recostando sobre la frazada hasta que quedé encima de ella, su mirada nunca dejó la mía y pude ver la determinación en sus ojos, no había vuelta atrás. Me acerqué para besarla de nuevo y fui pasando mi mano derecha sobre su costado, suavemente, mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello. Poco a poco fui subiendo su camisa, exponiendo su abdomen plano y firme, el contacto de mis dedos con su piel llegó directamente a mis pantalones, mi miembro estaba deseoso de salir y encontrarse con esa maravilla de mujer, ella empezó a subir mi franela y de manera involuntaria levanté mis brazos para que me la quitara, sentí el fresco de la noche en mi espalda y se sintió muy bien en contraste con el calor de mi piel, terminé de subir su camisa y se la quité, exponiendo sus deliciosos pechos envueltos en su fina ropa interior, sus ojos me gritaban cuanto me necesitaba y mi cuerpo igual, pero tenia que ser lento y con calma porque para ambos era una experiencia única en la vida, no hay dos 'primera vez'. Ella pasó sus dedos por mi pecho desnudo, haciendo que cerrara los ojos por la sensación, se acercó a mi pecho y empezó a besarlo, luego fue a mi cuello y lo devoró. Entre besos y pequeños mordiscos alcancé el borde de su pantalón y empecé a bajarlo, me arrodillé frente a ella y ella se sentó y me ayudó a quitarle los pantalones, allí estaba ella, en su ropa interior azul, era la personificación de la belleza.

"Estas segura de esto?"- Le pregunté mientras recorría su cuerpo con mis ojos

"Totalmente"

Se recostó de nuevo y empecé a abrir mis pantalones, me levanté y dejé que cayeran al suelo, me quité los zapatos y luego saqué los pies de los pantalones, su mirada me recorría el cuerpo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el bulto dentro de mis bóxers, se mordió el labio inferior y eso hizo que mi miembro latiera por la desesperación. Me arrodillé entre sus piernas y ella me dio acceso, me recosté sobre ella y le quité un mechón de cabello de la cara, las palabras sobraban en este momento, la sensación del rose entre sus partes y las mias era demasiado para hablar, solo había una cosa que quería decirle y que me parecía adecuada en ese momento.

"Te amo, Isabella"

"Y yo a ti"- Dijo susurrando

Me acerqué a su cara y la besé, fue un beso tierno pero lleno de anticipación por lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Pasé mis manos por sus senos firmes, su pezones erectos indicándome que estaba lista para mi, sus manos recorrían mi espalda y mis nalgas a través de la tela de mis bóxers, mandando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, pasé mi mano por su espalda para abrir el sostén, cuando liberé sus pechos fue la visión mas hermosa del mundo, ni las revistas para adultos ni las películas les hacían justicia a algo tan hermoso. Pasé mi lengua por su pecho provocándole un pequeño gemido de placer, definitivamente estaba haciendo las cosas bien, mi boca y mi lengua juguetearon con sus pezones, mientras mis manos recorrían su costado, su cadera y piernas. Toqué la liga de su ropa interior e introduje mi mano por dentro hasta sus nalgas y las apreté, provocando que susurrara mi nombre. Sus manos buscaron el borde de mis bóxers y trataron de bajarlo, la ayudé un poco y me deshice de ellos, liberando mi masculinidad en todo su esplendor, ella se sentó y acercó su mano para tocarlo, suavemente tocó la punta y esparció mi liquido por todo largo para lubricarlo, yo necesitaba saber si ella estaba lo suficientemente lubricada para evitar que le doliera, sabia que la primera vez era muy dolorosa para las niñas y queria que fuera lo mas agradable posible.

Acerqué mis dedos a su ropa interior y noté que estaba empapada, metí mis dedos por detrás de la tela y tuve contacto directo con su clítoris, ella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio de nuevo, esto era increíble, lo mejor del mundo, bajé mis dedos a su entrada y me encontré con sus jugos, estaba totalmente mojada por mi, este era el momento. Tomé el borde sus pantaletas y se las quité, dejándola completamente expuesta ante mi, mi erección era cada vez mas dolorosa y por mas que quisiera prolongar el momento necesitaba estar dentro de ella

"Edward, te necesito"- Me dijo gimiendo. Tomé mis pantalones, saqué mi billetera y saqué un preservativo que Emmett me dio hace años cuando estaba con Kate, cada vez quiero mas a mi hermano. Vi como los ojos de Bella se posaban en el preservativo y me lo quitó de la mano, nunca me había puesto uno y creo que esta vez tampoco lo haría. Abrió el envoltorio, lo sacó y lo colocó en la punta de mi pene, y poco a poco lo fue bajando hasta la base, que sensación tan deliciosa sus manos en mi miembro. Cuando terminó me tomó por el cuello y me besó, recostándome sobre ella y dándome acceso a su zona mas sensible, el contacto piel con piel hizo que los dos gimiéramos de placer

"Estás lista?"- Le pregunté mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió y me posicioné en su entrada y poco a poco fui empujando dentro de ella, primero la cabeza y poco a poco el resto, puse mi mano sobre su vientre para ayudarla con la presión, ella solo cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, sentí un poco de sangre pero era normal, una vez adentro me recargué en ella y respiré profundo, disfrutando el momento, pegué su frente de la mía.

"Pudiera estar así toda la vida"- Me dijo con la voz entrecortada

"Créeme que yo también, me siento en casa"

Abrió los ojos y me besó. Poco a poco empezó a moverse debajo de mi y le seguí el ritmo, comencé a moverme adentro y afuera, disfrutando cada movimiento y cada sensación, era algo mágico y sublime, nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron y comenzamos a movernos mas rápido, sentí como mi estómago se volvía nudos así que venia algo grande, nuestras caderas sonaban al chocar juntas y había un trazo de sudor en su frente, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos y otras criaturas de la noche, nuestras respiraciones y nuestros gemidos y con el cielo estrellado como testigo, los dos alcanzamos el clímax juntos, ella se aferraba a mis hombros y yo enterré mi rostro en su cuello mientras las olas de placer pasaban por nuestros cuerpos unidos , este ha sido sin lugar a dudas el mejor momento de mi vida, y le agradezco a Dios por haberme dejado compartirlo con la persona que mas he amado en mi vida, Bella.

"Gracias a Dios que esperé, tenias que ser tu Edward, tenias que ser tu"- Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

"Tenias que ser tú, Bella"

Nos besamos y permanecimos unos minutos mas viéndonos a los ojos y perdiéndonos en nuestras miradas, todavía dentro de ella, no quería separarme, podía morir feliz en ese momento.

* * *

**A/N: Qué les pareció? Ojalá todas las primeras veces fueran asi, seria lo ideal ;). La proxima semana comienzo la universidad, es mi último año de carrera y voy a estar bastante complicada, voy a hacer lo posible por actualizar seguido pero no les prometo nada, ahora es que viene lo bueno depues de la amenaza de Tanya, asi que no me abandonen, besitos ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hola a todas, volvi con otro capi. Una lectora me comentó que en un capitulo yo puse que Kate habia sido la primera vez de Edward, lei de nuevo y no lo vi por ninguna parte, si alguna de uds lo leyó o recuerda donde está por favor diganme para hacer las correciones pertinentes. Como siempre los personajes no son mis, solo la trama que sale de mi hermoso cerebrito, espero les guste ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 16**

**BPOV**

Con mucho esfuerzo, Edward se separó de mi, y enseguida mi cuerpo lo comenzó a extrañar, él era perfecto, éramos perfectos juntos, nunca había sentido lo que él me hizo sentir y se que a partir de este momento nadie mas lo hará. Me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y enseguida empecé a sentirme consciente de que estaba desnuda, me dio vergüenza y sentí como la cara se me ponía roja.

"No te avergüences, eres hermosa"- Me dijo susurrando y pasando sus dedos por mi mejilla

"Gracias, pero no puedo evitarlo"

"Estás bien? No te hice daño?"

"No, no te preocupes, fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida"

"Para mi también" –Sonrió y colocó su frente con la mía

Buscamos nuestras ropas y comenzamos a vestirnos nuevamente, no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi cara, me sentía en la gloria, estaba feliz, estaba contenta, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía completa, sentía que nada me faltaba y eso me hacia feliz. Cuando ya estuvimos vestidos, tomó mi mano y caminamos de regreso al campamento, no dijimos nada en el camino, y no fue porque estuviéramos incómodos, sencillamente las palabras sobraban y no hacían falta, nuestras miradas de amor lo decían todo. El regreso al campamento me parecio mas rápido, necesitaba mas tiempo a solas con él y mas después de lo que vivimos juntos, pero ya era hora de despedirnos, aunque solo fuera por unas horas.

"Bueno, de regreso sana y salva"- Me dijo poniéndose frente a mi y tomando mis manos en las suyas

"Como quisiera pasar mas tiempo contigo"

"Créeme que yo también, pero es peligroso, cualquiera de los guis nos puede ver, ya mañana pasaremos el día juntos, te lo prometo"

"Te amo Edward, de verdad fue una noche muy especial para mi, que no te quepa la menor duda, y quiero agradecerte por llevarme a ese lugar tan especial"

"No tienes nada que agradecerme, te amo y soy capaz de lo que sea por ti"

"Te amo"

"Y yo a ti, pasa buena noche y sueña conmigo"

"Tenlo por seguro"- Le tomé el rostro y le di un dulce beso, cada minuto que pasaba estaba mas enamorada de ese hombre. Me besó y se fue a su cabaña, lo vi irse antes de entrar a la mía. Cuando ya no lo tenia a la vista entré a la cabaña y encontré a mis hermanas conversando

"Bella, donde estabas?"- Preguntó Alice

"Por ahí"- Dije sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi cara

"Tienes algo diferente en la cara, Bella donde estabas?- Inquirió Rosalie

"No tengo nada diferente, solo estoy feliz y andaba por ahí"- Dije poniéndome mi pijama

"Bella, estabas con Edward?- Preguntó Alice

"Si"

"Bella, te acostaste con Edward?"- Dijo Rosalie con sorpresa y por supuesto mas sorprendida estaba yo, como lo supo?, no sabia que decir

"Bella, dime la verdad, se te ve en la cara, tienes un brillo diferente y no puedes dejar de sonreír"

"Pues no me acosté con él… Hicimos el amor…"- Dije rapidito y con toda la vergüenza del mundo. Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y vi sus rostros a través de mis dedos, me moría de la vergüenza pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien. Cuando Alice cayó en cuenta, pegó un grito tan fuerte que debió haber espantado a todos los osos del bosque

"Bella! Que emoción! No puedo creerlo, como te sientes? Como fue? Te dolió? Cuéntamelo todo por favor"- Dijo Alice brincando como un canguro por todo el cuarto.

"Alice cálmate, fue increíble, me llevó a un claro en el bosque, estábamos viendo las estrellas y hablando de nosotros y Lugo una cosa llevó a la otra y mi cuerpo solo pidió estar con él, no había mas nadie en el mundo solo nosotros y fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, si dolió un poco pero nada que no pasara y fue tan gentil conmigo, me protegió, me cuidó, se preocupó por mi, fue maravilloso"

"Y usaron protección?"- Preguntó Rosalie preocupada

"Si, por cierto, recuérdame agradecerle a Emmett por eso"- Le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo y ella entendió el porque

"Y estás segura de la decisión que tomaste?"- Preguntó

"Totalmente, como les dije esta tarde, me enamoré de él, ya no quiero venganzas, ya no me importa nada, solo él, después del momento que acabamos de pasar juntos me di cuenta que es el amor de mi vida y que con él a mi lado puedo con lo que sea y estaré a su lado por el tiempo que él me quiera, Tanya se puede ir por un tubo, que se quede con su equipo, que se quede con lo que quiera, solo me importa Edward"- Mis hermanas se acercaron a mi y me dieron un abrazo

"Me alegra que por fin hayas encontrado el amor verdadero"- Dijo Alice y me besó en la frente. Definitivamente tengo a las mejores hermanas del mundo. Hubo un ruido fuerte fuera de la cabaña y nos asomamos por la ventana, pero no vimos nada, así que supusimos que era un animal. Ellas me contaron sobre su día y luego nos acostamos a dormir, estaba exhausta pero feliz y estaba contando con soñar esta noche con Edward.

* * *

**EPOV**

La mejor noche de mi vida, definitivamente no hay otro calificativo para lo que pasó entre Bella y yo hace unos minutos, amo a esa niña con toda mi alma, es lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, y vivir esa clase de conexión por primera vez con ella fue la gloria para mi, me siento completo y me siento feliz, no hay nada en este mundo que me quite la felicidad que siento en este momento. Entré a la cabaña y mis hermanos se me quedaron viendo, no iba a poder esconder lo que acababa de pasar y a pesar de que soy un caballero ellos se iban a enterar e un modo u otro, pero los detalles si me los iba a reservar.

"Pero si apareció el perdido!"- Dijo Emmett

"Tampoco es para tanto, no me perdí por tantas horas"

"Traes una carita…"- Dijo Jasper

"Estoy feliz, eso es todo"- Dije quitándome el bolso y preparándome para dormir- "Por cierto, gracias por el regalito, Emmett"

"Qué regalito?"

"El que me diste cuando cumplí los 16, ya le di uso"- Le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo y me dirigía al baño, no había reacción de su parte, todavía no había entendido lo que quise decir, hasta que escuché un grito desde el baño

"Mi hermanito ya es un hombre!"- Lo único que pude hacer fue reírme, es un tonto pero lo adoro, me metí en la ducha y me relajé, me dolía todo el cuerpo, donde lo hicimos tampoco es que era muy cómodo, pero fue el mejor sitio del mundo para vivir lo que pasamos juntos. Esta noche contaba con soñar de nuevo con ella.

El resto de la semana pasó sin novedades, las competencias eran mas fuertes y ella entrenaba mas con el equipo, cada vez que podíamos nos escapábamos a nuestro lugar, pero solo podíamos estar allí por poco tiempo, igual hablamos y queríamos que la próxima vez que estuviéramos juntos fuera especial y sin apuros. Llegó el último día y era la entrega de los reconocimientos a los equipos que participaron en el campamento, estábamos todos juntos, Bella y yo nos sentamos juntos y esperábamos el anuncio del director del campamento, Alec Vulturi, el hijo del director del instituto.

"Buenos días chicos, lamentablemente este campamento a llegado a su fin y es hora de entregar los reconocimientos a los equipos mas destacados, cuatro colegios participaron este año en los entrenamientos de baseball y de porristas, así que es hora de dar a conocer a los mejores. Se entregaran premios individuales y por equipos. Primero comenzaré con las damas, el premio a la mejor coreógrafa , se lo lleva la señorita Lucy Smith, de la academia de señoritas de Port Angeles"- La chica subió y recibió su premio- "Por mejores acrobacias, la ganadora es la señorita Isabella Swan, de la academia Forks High"- Todos nos paramos a aplaudirla y yo la abracé y la besé, se nota que le daba vergüenza que la vieran y se puso roja, fue a recibir su premio y se sentó de nuevo a mi lado, mejor acróbata, eso quiere decir que es bastante flexible, eso es muy bueno-"Por mejor rutina, las ganadoras son, el equipo de Forks High!"- Que bien, el equipo de mi niña había ganado en mejor rutina, eso la iba a hacer sentir tan feliz y para mi eso era lo máximo, que ella estuviera feliz, como capitana del equipo, Tanya fue a recibir el premio en nombre de todas- "Ahora, el segundo lugar de la competencia, por acumulación de puntos es, la secundaria Degrassi de Olimpya!"- Todas las chicas empezaron a gritar y a volverse como locas para recibir su premio, después que se calmaron siguieron con la premiación- "Y el primer lugar del campeonato de porritas 2010 es, el equipo de Forks High!"- Todas se levantaron y empezaron a brincar, Bella y yo nos abrazamos y le di un beso, se fue con el resto del equipo a retirar su premio y sus medallas, estaba tan feliz por ella. Luego siguieron con la premiación

"Ok, ahora es el turno de los caballeros, el premio para el mejor pitcher se lo lleva Erick Yorkie de la academia Degrassi, para el mejor bateador se lo lleva el señor, Emmett Cullen de Forks High!"- Emmett estaba feliz, su primer premio en esta escuela-"El premio para el mejor corredor es para el señor Edward Cullen de Forks High!"- Que emoción, estaba feliz, Bella se levantó y me abrazó, tanto esfuerzo fue recompensado, subí a recoger mi trofeo y Alec, me agarró por el hombro-"No se vaya todavía Sr. Cullen, se ha ganado también el premio al mas valioso del campeonato!- Apareció con otro trofeo y no me lo podía creer, vi los rostros de mi familia y vi el orgullo en mis hermanos, estaba felices por mi y los ojos de Bella me lo decían todo, no cabía en ella de la felicidad. Bajé de la tarima con mis trofeos y no pude evitar echarle un vistazo a Jacob, se moría de la rabia y eso era exactamente lo que yo quería.

"Ahora para terminar, el primer lugar del campeonato es para el equipo de Forks High!"- Todos nos levantamos y nos empezamos a felicitar, estábamos muy emocionados. Después de sacar miles de fotos e intercambiar números y direcciones de correo, nos sentaron de nuevo frente a la tarima, pero solo a nosotros, los demás colegios ya se habían retirado. Se subió a la tarima el profesor de las chicas, el tal James, ese tipo me daba mala espina y no me gustaba la manera en que veía a Bella, me parecía asqueroso.

"Bueno chicos, antes de irnos, el profesor Riley y yo queremos hacer unas breves anuncios, por parte de Riley, les quiero informar que el campeonato de baseball comienza el próximo mes y es hora de entrenar y elegir un nuevo capitán, así que el nuevo capitán del equipo de baseball es el señor Edward Cullen, el supo demostrar su capacidad de liderazgo y fue bien recompensado durante el campamento."- Dijo mi nombre, no lo podía creer, iba a ser el capitán del equipo, era lo máximo, no podía estar mas feliz. Me levanté y los saludé a todos y me aplaudieron, menos Jacob que se levantó de repente

"No puede ser que este idiota sea el capitán, es un recién llegado, no conoce este equipo, yo he trabajo por este equipo por años y no puede ser que no se me reconozca mi esfuerzo"

"No es que no se te reconozca, pero el equipo no responde a tus indicaciones, son mas afines a Edward, además, es mi decisión y eso no se cuestiona, si no te gusta te puedes salir del equipo"- Le dijo Riley, yo solo me volví a sentar.

"Ok, como encargado de las chicas, es un honor para mi, presentarles a la nueva capitana del equipo de porristas de Forks High, la señorita Isabella Swan!"- Bella estaba en shock, ya Tanya se había levantado creyendo que era ella y su cara de rabia no tenia nada que envidiarle a Jacob

"Cielo, lo lograste!"- Le dije abrazándola

"Lo logré, lo logré!"- Me abrazó y todos empezaron a aplaudirla, se nota que las chicas del escuadrón estaban mas felices con ella que con Tanya

"Bueno chicos, es hora de regresar a casa, vayan a buscar sus cosas y nos vemos en el autobús"

Nos levantamos y nos fuimos a las cabañas, en eso Tanya se nos atravesó en el camino y se enfrentó a Bella

"Esta me la vas a pagar caro Swan, no te acostumbres porque voy a recuperar el equipo"

"Eso ya lo veremos"

"Eso te digo yo a ti, recuerda que se tu pequeño secretito, así que disfruta mientras puedas, porque te lo voy a quitar todo!"- Dijo y se fue, sentí como Bella se ponía tensa a mi lado

"Estás bien?"

"Si, solo está alardeando, esta loca"

"A que secreto se refería?"

"Nada importante, es una estupidez, ni siquiera me preocupa ya."

"Quieres hacer algo este fin de semana?"

"Lo que tu quieras"

"No me tientes"- La besé y luego buscamos nuestros bolsos para montarnos en el autobús, tengo que pensar algo genial para el fin de semana, necesito estar de nuevo con ella y pronto, todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo la reclama.

* * *

**A/N: Como siempre, recuerden dejarme regalitos que me hacen muy feliz y siempre los respondo, trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Bienvenidas mis nuevas lectoras que me escogieron como favorita a mi y a la historia, el fin de semana se metieron por momntones y me llenaron el correo, sientanse libres de dejar sus comentarios. Tango otra historia en mente que se que les va a gustar mucho mucho, voy a empezar a escribirla pero no la voy a publicar hasta que no este avanzada, asi que paciencia pequeños saltamontes y sigan disfrutando de esta que todavia le queda, ahora es que se pone buena ;) **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry por la tardanza, pero es que he estado un poco complicada y aparte falta de inspiracion, se como quiero que vaya la historia pero me cuesta escribirla, asi que espero les guste esto y dejenmelo saber, besos.**

**

* * *

Capitulo 17**

**BPOV**

Ya estamos de vuelta en el instituto, este fin de semana estuvo lleno de conversaciones telefónicas, mensajes de texto y Chat con Edward, estábamos muy cansados y no pudimos vernos el fin de semana, nuestras familias se empeñaron en pasar tiempo con nosotros por haber estado una semana fuera de casa, siempre estamos fuera de casa, es un internado, pero bueno, no pudimos decir que no. Estaba ansiosa por verlo y como mis hermanas se tardaban tanto en terminar, decidí agarrar mi auto e irme al instituto sola, ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para vernos, por eso me fui sin esperar por mis hermanas. Cuando llegué, allí estaba, recostado del jeep de Emmett esperando por mi, conseguí un puesto a su lado y me estacioné.

-No sabia que tuvieras auto- Me dijo mientras me ayudaba a salir

-Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes de mi- Le dije sugestivamente, me acerqué y lo besé

-No sabes cuanto te extrañé esta fin de semana- Dijo mientras me besaba

-Y yo a ti

-Déjame ayudarte con el bolso

-Gracias

Abrí la maleta del auto y sacó mi bolso. Nos acercamos hacia una de las mesas de la cafetería y nos sentamos, no sin antes pasar cerca de Tanya y ver como sus ojos me penetraban, algo tengo que hacer con respecto a ella, pero ahora lo mas importante es concentrarme en Edward y sobre todo en las próximas elecciones estudiantiles, necesito ser reelecta y la campaña comienza la próxima semana, así que tengo que trabajar y ya se quien será mi secretario de campaña.

-Edward, hay algo que necesito preguntarte

-Que será?

-La próxima semana comienza la campaña para las elecciones estudiantiles, te gustaría ser mi secretario de campaña, o tienes aspiraciones para lanzarte?

-La verdad no lo había pensado, pero sé que el equipo me va a tener muy ocupado así que si quieres, acepto tu propuesta, cuales son mis funciones?

-Bueno, primero, quererme mucho- Lo besé

-Te amo, así que eso está cubierto- Me besó

-Segundo, consentirme- Lo volví a besar

-Dalo por hecho-Me volvió a besar

-Estar conmigo para arriba y para abajo, pendiente de mis citas y pasando tiempo reunido conmigo- Otro beso

-Que sacrificio- Me besó de nuevo

-Y la mas importante, hacerme el amor cada vez que puedas- Le susurré al oído y sentí como se estremeció

-Cuando empezamos?- Me tomó por el cuello y me besó de nuevo, pero esta vez con mas pasión. Sentí como alguien se acercó y se aclaró la garganta, por un momento me petrifiqué pensando que era el director Vulturi, pero cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con la mujer de mis pesadillas

-Qué quieres?- Le dije

-Es que aparte de mentirosa también prostituta? No te da vergüenza dar esa clase de espectáculos frente a los alumnos mas pequeños? Tremenda influencia les estas dando

-Primero, lo de mentirosa y prostituta está demás, primero mírate en un espejo y luego hablamos y segundo, no estoy haciendo nada malo con mi novio, solo nos besamos, así que deja la envidia y destila tu veneno en otra parte- Le dije, tenia que andarme con cuidado con ésta, pero al mismo tiempo ella no tenia manera de comprobar lo que sabia de mi.

-Envidia jamás, ya veremos quien le tiene envidia a quien después de que acabe contigo Swan

-Tanya, vámonos, no vale la pena que te rebajes- Dijo Jacob que salió de la nada y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. El que dijera esas palabras me afectó, siempre fuimos muy amigos a pesar de todo, pero no poda hacer nada, ahora estaba con Edward y él es quien me importa. Se fueron y Edward y yo volvimos a lo nuestro, ignorando al mundo a nuestro alrededor.

La semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasar tiempo con Edward me hacia sentir tan feliz que no me daba cuenta del tiempo, siempre estudiábamos juntos y me ayudaba a crear la campaña para las elecciones, el fin de semana me llevó a conocer a sus padres, hicieron un almuerzo y nos invitaron a mis hermanas y a mi, querían conocer a las chicas que les quitaban tiempo de calidad con sus hijos.

-Chicas, es un placer conocerlas, son adorables- Dijo esme abrazándome

-Es un placer para nosotras estar en su casa, gracias por invitarnos- Dijo Alice

-Con muchísimo gusto lo hicimos, es bueno ver que los tremendos de nuestros hijos consiguieron unas mujeres tan hermosas y educadas como ustedes- Dijo Carlisle

-Papá por favor- Dijo Emmett entre dientes

-No se preocupe, sabemos bien en lo que nos metimos- Dijo Rosalie

Edward me tomó del brazo y me llevó a conocer la casa, me enseñó el estudio de su padre, los dormitorios de sus hermanos, el patio, la piscina, hasta que me llevó a su habitación.

-Este es mi cuarto- Dijo abriéndome la puerta

-Es enorme!- Cuando entré pude ver la colección de libros y cd's que tenia en los estantes, su cama era enorme con un tope de hierro forjado y sabanas de seda negra con detalles en dorado en las almohadas, era un espectáculo y si les soy honesta, ver eso me hacia pensar en como se sentirían esas sabanas en mi piel mientras edward y yo estuviéramos haciendo el amor. Escuché detrás de mi como cerraba la puerta y le ponía el pasador, será que voy a saber como se sienten esas sábanas?

-Que te parece?- Dijo abrazándome por la cintura y recostando su barbilla en mi hombro

-Es hermosa- Le dije

-No tanto como tu- Dijo mientras me besaba el cuello, eché la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mas acceso

-Edward, tu familia y la mía están abajo- Dije entre gemidos

-No te preocupes, las paredes son antirruido- Me volteó y capturó mis labios en los suyos, su cuerpo me encendió de una manera tal que no podía esperar sentirlo dentro de mi, necesitaba quitarle toda la ropa.

Sus manos acariciaban mis costados, levantando mi camisa y metiendo sus manos por dentro para acariciar la piel de mi estómago, y subir hacia mis costillas, cada caricia lanzaba llamas de fuego por mi cuerpo y me hacia enredar mis manos en su cabello, dejó mis labios y atacó mi cuello, llevándome lentamente hacia la cama

-Bella no tienes ni idea de cuanto te deseo en este momento

-Y yo a ti también, te necesito

Me recostó en su cama, lentamente y se posicionó sobre mi, metiéndose entre mis piernas, levantó mi camisa y descubrió mi sostén. Pasó su lengua por entre mis pechos provocando que mi necesidad creciera, subí mis caderas de forma involuntaria y me encontré con su miembro aprisionado en sus pantalones, me moría de ganas por sentirlo, así que seguí frotando mis partes con las de él y él gimió, comenzó a jugar con mis pezones a través del encaje y luego metió su lengua para succionar mi pezón, solo con ese movimiento iba a lograr que llegara al límite

-Edward, te necesito- Dije entre gemidos

-Paciencia preciosa- Dijo. En eso tocaron a la puerta

-Hijo, el almuerzo esta servido, bajen a comer- Dijo Carlisle a través de la puerta

-Maldición- Dijo entre dientes- Ya bajamos

Sentí como me desinflaba, pasé de la nota mas alta de excitación a la mas fría, Edward se bajó de mi y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí no te me vas a escapar- Me dijo al oído

-Ni que quisiera hacerlo

Nos acomodamos un poco y bajamos a almorzar, no nos habíamos perdido tanto tiempo así que nadie sospechaba lo que estábamos haciendo y a pesar de que el cabello de Edward apuntaba a todas partes, era normal verlo así, así que nadie dijo nada. Terminamos el almuerzo entre risas y conociéndonos mas los unos a los otros, Esme y carlisle eran una padres muy amorosos y de verdad no pudieron caernos mejor, pero a pesar de lo bien que la estaba pasando, no podía esperar estar con Edward, así que le hice señas de que era hora de partir o mi entrepierna iba a explotar.

-Bueno familia, bella y yo tenemos una cita así que nos retiramos- Dijo levantándose

-Bella, fue un placer haberte conocido- Dijo Esme dándome un abrazo

-Igualmente, muchísimas gracias por todo

-Espero verte pronto- Dijo Carlisle

-Así será

Nos despedimos de los demás y nos fuimos al coche

* * *

**EPOV**

Estaba desesperado por tener a Bella entre mis brazos de nuevo, hacían dos semanas ya que estuvimos juntos la primera vez y mi cuerpo la llamaba a gritos, así que nos despedimos de la familia y nos fuimos, ahora, a donde puedo llevarla?

-A donde vamos?- pregunté mientras encendia el auto

-A mi casa

-A tu casa?

-Si, a mi casa, y apúrate

-Bella, tus padres no están allí? Que hay de tus hermanas?

-Mis padres están en el club y llegan es después de la cena y mis hermanas me dijeron que iban a salir con los chicos y que no las esperar temprano, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos, a menos que ya no quieras estar conmigo

-Eso ni lo digas- Pisé el acelerador y nos fuimos rumbo a su casa, ya había estado allí varias veces pero nunca había pasado de la sala. Veinte minutos después, estábamos frente a su casa y salimos del coche, tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia la entrada

-Estás segura de esto?- le pregunté

-Totalmente, a menos que tu no quieras

-Ya te he dicho que quiero todo contigo- La besé suavemente en los labios y entramos. Me llevó directo a su habitación, era tan amplia como la mía, pero en colores claros, violetas y azules, su cama era tan grande como la mía y me invitaba a recostarme en ella.

Bella soltó su cartera y se acercó a mi de nuevo, pasó sus manos por mi pecho y cuando alcanzó los botones de mi camisa, empezó a abrirlos uno por uno, exponiendo mi pecho y pasando sus dedos suavemente por mi piel, cerré los ojos por la sensación y subí mis manos hasta sus caderas y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, pasó sus manos por mis hombros y dejó caer mi camisa al suelo, dándome pequeños besos alrededor de mi pecho y cuello. Llevé mis manos al borde de su camisa y la levanté, ella instintivamente levantó los brazos y dejó que se la quitara, dejando caer suavemente su hermoso cabello sobre sus hombros, llevó sus manos a mis pantalones y los abrió, dejándolos caer al piso, hice lo mismo con los suyos y sacó las piernas mientras las acariciaba lentamente, me saqué los zapatos y me terminé de quitar los pantalones, quedándonos ambos en ropa interior.

-Eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida- Dije mientras la acariciaba

-Que bueno, porque espero serlo por el resto de tu vida- Me dijo y luego atacó mis labios. Sus besos eran apasionados, pude sentir la necesidad que tenia de mi y eso me excitaba mucho mas, no iba a poder esperar por mas tiempo.

La levanté por las nalgas y ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, haciendo que nuestros sexos se encontraran y pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la tela, la llevé a la cama y la recosté, me coloqué encima de ella y empecé a besar la piel de sus hombros mientras bajaba la tira de su sostén, en un movimiento rápido y sin darme cuenta, Bella estaba encima de mi, y la fricción entre ambos era mucho mayor, esta posición me iba a gustar. Llevó sus manos a su espalda y se abrió el sostén, dejando libres sus hermosos pechos para mi satisfacción personal, tomé ambos entre mis manos, y los apreté y acaricié, mientras Bella arqueaba la espalda de placer, puso sus manos en mi pecho y empezó a bajarlas hasta que llegó a la liga de mis boxers

-Lo necesito Edward- Me dijo suplicando

-Es todo tuyo- La sonrisa mas sexy del mundo cruzó por su cara y me quitó los boxers, liberando a mi pequeño amigo, que de pequeño no tiene nada, y sin darme cuenta, su aliento rozaba la punta, luego sentí como pasaba su lengua delicadamente mientras me hacia llegar al limite, yo tampoco iba a aguantar mucho tiempo. Lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo lentamente, llevándome al borde del placer, jugaba con mis testículos mientras pasaba su lengua por el largo de mi miembro, mientras yo enredaba mis manos en su hermoso cabello castaño y la ayudaba a moverse, cuando ya estaba apunto de venirme, la detuve

-Que sucede?- preguntó

-Nada malo cariño, es que estoy a punto de venirme y no quiero hacerlo en tu boca, no me parece correcto, por lo menos no todavía

-Está bien- me sonrió. Se sentó encima de mi de nuevo y la moví para quitarle la ropa interior, cuando se la quité, tomé mis pantalones y saqué un preservativo, me moría por sentir el contacto piel con piel, pero sabia que ella todavía no tomaba las pastillas y no podíamos arriesgarnos, me lo coloqué y ella asumió la misma posición que tenia

-Estás lista?- Le pregunté mientras pasaba mis dedos por su clítoris y comprobando si de verdad estaba lista para mi, lo cual si estaba, cuando la toqué cerró los ojos y pude sentir lo húmeda que estaba.

Ella levantó las caderas y poco a poco fue bajando sobre mi miembro, la sensación de tenerla de nuevo era increíble, cuando bajó completa pude sentir todo dentro de ella, se sentía tan estrecha y tan cálida, Bella se estaba mordiendo el labio mientras se ajustaba a mi tamaño, cuando estuvo lista abrió los ojos y me miró

-Wow… se siente increíble

-Totalmente. Estás cómoda?

-No te imaginas cuanto- En lo que me dijo eso, empezó a moverse poco a poco y la sensación fue indescriptible, creo que esta va a ser mi nueva posición favorita de ahora en adelante

Empezó a moverse cada vez mas rápido, con movimientos precisos que hacían que arquera su espalda y me diera acceso a sus pechos, me senté y mi boca atacó sus pechos, haciendo que Bella se moviera mas rápido, estábamos uno frente al otros, nuestras miradas llenas de placer se encontraron y la tomé de la cintura para ayudarla a moverse mas rápido, los dos gemiamos, estábamos creca, sus paredes se cerraban alrededor de mi pene y yo sentía como mi abdomen se tensaba, estábamos muy cerca. Me acerqué a su cuello y lo mordí y eso hizo que Bella se viniera, se vino tan fuerte que unos segundos después exploté dentro de ella. Pegamos nuestras frentes y dejamos que nuestras respiraciones aceleradas fueran lo único que se escuchara en la habitación

-Te amo tanto Edward- Dijo gimiendo

-Y yo a ti, no te imaginas cuanto he esperado a alguien como tu- Dije mientras le quitaba el cabello de los ojos

-Que te parece si tomamos un baño? Creo que nos hace falta

-Contigo, todo- La besé y la ayudé a levantarse poco a poco, apenas nos separamos ya sentí la necesidad de tenerla de nuevo, nunca me iba a cansar de ella, era la pieza que faltaba en mi vida.

* * *

**A/N: Espero les haya gustado, es un poquito nulo pero necesitaba a Edward y a Bella una vez mas juntos porque ya empiezan los dramas entre ellos, diganm,e si les gustó y mientras mas comentarios reciba, mas rapido actualizo, asi que si quieren otro capi esta semana, dejenme regalitos ;) **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hola a todas, volví rapido, no? este capi es corto pero intenso, espero les guste**

**

* * *

Capitulo 18**

**BPOV**

La semana pasó rápido, entre las prácticas de Edward para el campeonato, mis prácticas para las porristas y la campaña estudiantil, estaba exhausta, lo único que me mantenía con fuerza, era Edward a mi lado, era de verdad lo mejor que me podía haber pasado en la vida y estaba segura que el y yo éramos a prueba de todo. Tanya seguía enviándome sus miradas matadoras, pero no había hecho nada ni me había amenazado mas, muchas veces pensé en decirle a Edward la verdad de porque me acerqué a él, pero siempre estábamos tan ocupados que nunca encontré la oportunidad, no sabia como iba a reaccionar pero cuando viera que de verdad lo amaba, a tal punto que le entregué mi virginidad, no se iba a molestar tanto.

Ya me inscribí en la campaña y la próxima semana era el primer debate, tenia que estudiar varios tópicos para poder aplastar a quien me tocara. Caminando por los pasillos, mientras colgaba mis afiches, me di cuenta que habían unos colgados que nunca esperé ver, eran de Tanya, ahora si es verdad que se volvió loca, lanzarse contra mi, eso quiero verlo.

-Te gustan mis afiches?- Dijo la voz mas insoportable del mundo a mi espalda

-Si supieras que no, me parecen de los mas ordinarios

-Ja! Quisieras tu tener unos como los míos

-La verdad no, lo que no entiendo es porque gastaste tu dinero en esto si sabes de entrada que yo te voy a ganar

-Eso lo veremos Swan, sabes que te tengo en mis manos y si no te retiras de la campaña te voy a hundir delante de todos

-Si te refieres a tu pequeño chantajito pues te lo puedes guardar, voy a decirle a Edward toda la verdad y vamos a seguir siendo tan felices como siempre

-Tu crees que me voy a comer ese cuento? Aun así se lo digas yo tengo algo que lo va a hacer dudar de tu supuesto amor por el, así que hagas lo que hagas lo vas a perder y yo estaré allí para consolarlo, mientras recibo mi nuevo titulo como presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil

-Tienes idea del asco de persona que eres?

-De que hablas, si tu resultaste peor que yo? Por lo menos yo soy honesta y no juego con los sentimientos de la gente, hipócrita

-Te voy a acabar Tanya, te juro que te vas a arrepentir de haberte metido conmigo

-Esperare sentada

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue, la quería matar! Estaba furiosa, esta mujer era una pesadilla, y lo peor del cuento es que se que quiere quitarme a Edward por su dinero, no porque de verdad lo quiera, como la odio, tengo que planear algo contra ella y pronto.

Llegó el día de los debates y los cuatro candidatos estábamos en el auditorio, ante todo el cuerpo estudiantil y el personal administrativo y docente. Introdujeron nuestros nombres en un envase de cristal y el nombre que sacáramos era con quien debíamos debatir, la primera ronda salió bien e íbamos a empezar la segunda, así que metí mi mano en el envase, saqué el papel y cuando leí el nombre una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro

-Tanya Denali- Dije. Ella se levantó y se colocó en el podio a mi lado

-Bien señoritas, el tema a debatir es la honestidad y la moral en la sociedad, puede comenzar la señorita Swan- Dijo el director

-Bueno, en nuestra sociedad se han perdido muchos valores, los jóvenes han dejado de ser honestos ya sea por falta de educación de sus padres o en la escuela, y eso conlleva a la inmoralidad, uno no puede ser honesto si es inmoral y viceversa.- Dije muy satisfecha

-Lo sabrás tu muy bien, no?- Dijo Tanya

-Que quieres decir?

-La señorita Swan siempre ha sido un ejemplo de virtud en esta escuela, siempre ha sido un modelo de honestidad y moralidad, pero basta que aparezca un detonante para que se convierta en una hipócrita y podamos ver su verdadera cara

-Señorita Denali, esto es un debate sobre un tópico general, no son ataques personales- Dijo el director, sentí como mi cara se iba poniendo roja, que intentaba hacer esta desgraciada

-Lo se Director, no son ataques personales, solo quiero exponer mi punto con un ejemplo y que mejor ejemplo que la señorita Swan, siempre ha sido muy correcta y se ha comportado a la altura, pero aparecen rencillas personales y su personalidad cambia, por ejemplo, ella no pudo soportar que yo me sintiera atraída por Edward Cullen y decidió quitármelo, eso es egoísmo y no es un sentimiento muy bueno

-Tanya….

-Ella decidió que tenia que tener a Edward Cullen antes que yo y sin mas ni mas lo enamoró solo para quitármelo, a ella no le interesa el, solo no quiere que yo lo tenga y eso es deshonesto- Escuché los murmullos de todos en el salón y lo primero que hice fue ver a mis hermanas, tenían los ojos redondos del miedo, ellas sabían tan bien como yo lo que venia y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, busqué la mirada de Edward y me miraba confundido, yo no sabia que hacer

-Señorita Denali, esas son acusaciones muy graves, no debe hacerlas si no tiene pruebas- Dijo el director, él era el único que podía detener esto

-Y las tengo director, una vez escuché a la señorita Swan hablando con sus hermanas en los jardines y les decía que ella solo estaba con Edward para hacerme molestar, que ella iba a quitarme todo lo que yo quería para demostrar que era mejor que yo.- Todos en el auditorio cuchicheaban y se sorprendían con lo que decía Tanya, yo sentía como la rabia me inundaba el cuerpo y sin poder hacer nada para detenerla porque eso me podía costar la expulsión

-Es cierto eso, señorita Swan?- Preguntó el director, viéndome a los ojos con desaprobación, yo no podía articular palabra de la vergüenza

-No hace falta que lo diga, tengo una grabación donde se demuestra que la señorita Swan es una falsa, mentirosa, deshonesta e inmoral.- Sacó una grabadora de su bolsillo y la colocó al micrófono, apretó el botón de play y comenzó a sonar mi voz.

_"Edward no me interesa, ni el ni nadie, me ama pero no me importa, solo quería demostrarle a Tanya que le podía quitar todo, ya le quité a Edward y ahora el equipo._

_-Bella, te acostaste con Edward?- _Salió la voz de Alice, ella grabó esto cuando estuvimos hablando en la cabaña

_-Me acosté con él y dolió, fue tan gentil, recuérdame agradecerle a Emmett por eso"_

-Es suficiente- Gritó el director

Me llevé las manos a la boca, ella había tergiversado toda la conversación, algo había hecho para que sonara así, no podía creer que había llegado tan bajo para dejarme en evidencia con todos

-Esa es la prueba que necesitabas para que te dieras cuenta la clase de niña que es tu noviecita, la próxima vez búscate algo mas decente, y tengan cuidado ustedes también- Dijo señalando a Jasper y a Emmett- recuerden que esta tiene una gemela y se le pueden pegar las influencias. Volteé a mirarlos, con lágrimas en los ojos y vi como Edward me miraba, estaba furioso, dolido y podía ver su odio en los ojos, al igual que sus hermanos. Edward se levantó y salió del auditorio, como pude me baje de la tarima y corrí tras él y lo alcancé en el pasillo

-Edward!- Dije tomándolo del brazo

-Suéltame! No me toques- Estaba furioso

-Edward, escúchame por favor- Le dije suplicando

-Que me vas a decir? Que esa en la grabación no eras tu? Te escuché perfectamente- Estaba furioso, realmente tenia miedo de hablar con él, pero tenia que hacerlo

-Edward, eso fue preparado, ella grabó una conversación que tuve con mis hermanas y la editó para que sonara así, por favor créeme- No podía dejar de llorar

-Solo contéstame algo, de verdad te acercaste a mi para molestar a Tanya o si te sentías atraída por mi?- Preguntó y esa era la pregunta que esperaba que nunca me hiciera, por mas que quisiera no podía mentirle

-Lo hice para molestar a Tanya- Dije mirando al piso- pero me enamoré de ti en el proceso, tienes que creerme

-Eres una falsa, eres peor que Tanya, como pudiste jugar conmigo así? Aléjate de mi, no quiero verte mas nunca en mi vida!- Se dió la vuelta y se fue, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, había tanto odio en sus palabras

-Eres una basura- Dijo Emmett pasando a mi lado y yendo detrás de su hermano junto con Jasper quien ni siquiera volteó a verme. Me quedé allí parada, viéndolos irse y llorando desconsolada

-No te preocupes, no sabe lo que se pierde- sentí una mano en mi hombro y cuando volteé, era James, me recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, hasta que llegaron mis hermanas, me abrazaron y me llevaron al dormitorio.

No podía parar de llorar, no podía creer que Edward le hubiera creído mas a Tanya que a mi, que no me dejara explicarle lo que había sucedido, el decía que me amaba y porque no confió en mi?. Lloré hasta que mis ojos se secaron y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida

* * *

**EPOV**

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, Bella había jugado conmigo, con mis sentimientos, como pudo engañarme de esa manera, hasta me entregó su virginidad, o eso también lo fingió? Como pude ser tan estúpido, siempre las veía peleando, era obvio que me había utilizado, nunca le había interesado el equipo de porristas y ahora era la capitana, claro, todo encajaba ahora. Llegué a mi dormitorio y tiré la puerta, caminé por el cuarto buscando algo que tirar pero no conseguí nada, así que destrocé la cama, tiré el colchón, las almohadas, todo lo que encontraba por el medio. Minutos después entraron mis hermanos a la habitación.

-Como fue capaz de hacerte eso?- Gritó Emmett

-Hay que averiguar lo que en verdad pasó- Dijo Jasper

-Si está todo muy claro, Bella utilizó a Edward para vengarse de Tanya, eso esta claro, ahora dudo que Rosalie de verdad esté conmigo por amor, pudo haberme dicho algo o haber evitado que su hermana jugara con él y no lo hizo- Estaba furioso

-Cálmate, hay que hablar con ellas, preguntarles que pasó y ver como resolvemos esto- Dijo Jasper

-Disculpen! Estoy en el cuarto, fue a mi a quien dejaron en ridículo, fue a mi a quien le partieron el corazón, será que se pueden callar?- Grité, sentí como todo el peso de la situación caía sobre mi y me desplomé, empecé a llorar y sentí como mi corazón se partía, por que me hizo esto, por que si lo único que hice fue amarla?

* * *

**A/N: Comenzó el drama, pronto sabrán como sigue y eso dependerá de sus comentarios ;) Besitos**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Volví, fueron tan buenas conmigo en el capitulo anterior que decidí publicar pronto, yay! estoy trabajando en 4 historias al mismo tiempo, dos en español y dos en inglés asi que porfa tenganme paciencia plis, espero les guste y nos vemos prontito, quien sabe si hoy mismo, si el trabajo me lo permite ;)**

**Como siempre, la historia es mia, los personajes lamentablemente no son mios :(**

**

* * *

Capitulo 19**

**BPOV**

Abrí los ojos y sentí que no estaba en mi cuerpo, pasé toda la noche recordando los eventos del día anterior y sentía que eran una pesadilla, pero al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que todo había sido cierto, que nada había sido un mal sueño, y que ahora el amor de mi vida me odiaba con todas sus ganas. Traté de llamarlo varias veces, le mandé varios mensajes y nunca me los respondió, necesito que hable conmigo y que me escuche y de alguna manera tengo que lograrlo, lo que no se es como porque no pienso salir de esta habitación por el resto de mi vida, no puedo afrontar la mirada inquisidora de mis compañeros, como me juzguen mis profesores, ni siquiera tengo cara para ver a mis hermanas a los ojos, porque se que toda esta maldita situación las afecta a ellas tanto como a mi, sobre todo a Alice por ser mi gemela.

-Bella, levantate, es hora de desayunar- Dijo Alice

-No quiero, no tengo hambre

-Bella, no has comido nada desde ayer en la mañana, te vas a enfermar- Dijo acariciándome el cabello

-No me importa, mejor, así me muero mas rápido

-No digas eso ni jugando!- Dijo Rosalie- Tu no eres así, tu no te dejas vencer tan fácil y menos por la estúpida de Tanya

-Nada me importa si Edward no me cree, ni siquiera me deja hablar con él para explicarle

-Porque es un idiota, pero te va a escuchar, te lo prometo.- Dijo Rosalie

-Igual no estoy de ánimos para ver a nadie, por favor déjenme sola y vayan a clases, si?- Dije mientras me cubría con la sábana

-Esta bien, después de clases paso por aquí y te traigo algo de comer

-Gracias, Alice

-Te amo hermana- Dijo besándome la cabeza

-Y yo a ti

Y así las escuché salir del cuarto, quedándome sola de nuevo con mis pensamientos, no se que tan bueno sea eso, mi cabeza da vueltas pensando en mil maneras para hacer que Edward me escuche, podría llamarlo y dejar un mensaje en su contestador, podría mandarle un video, un email, hasta una carta, hay mil maneras, pero ninguna me parece la correcta, no lo estaría viendo a los ojos y no seria lo mismo. Sin Edward no me quedan ganas de hacer nada, no quiero estar en las elecciones, no quiero estar en el equipo de porristas, lo único que quiero es que se acabe este año e irme a la universidad lejos de todo esto y de Tanya, la maldita tiene que pagar lo que me hizo. Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida de nuevo, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, hasta que un portazo me despertó

-Te dije que esto pasaría!- Me gritó

* * *

**EPOV**

Me levanté de la cama por inercia, no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche pensando en Bella y la situación, me mandó mil mensajes, me llamó mil veces pero no estoy de humor para hablar con ella, jugó conmigo de la manera mas cruel posible y no puedo perdonarla por eso.

-Vas a bajar a desayunar?- Preguntó Jasper

-Si, aunque no tengo ganas, pero no quiero que piensen que me escondo y menos ella, no quiero darle el gusto de que me vea herido

-Edward, no seas estúpido, se que te escribió mil veces anoche, porque no hablas con ella y aclaran las cosas

-Porque no, me mintió, me utilizó y me dejó en ridículo delante de todo el mundo

-Y tu no la utilizaste a ella?

-No es lo mismo, yo me enamoré de ella y me atrajo desde el principio, que molestara a Jacob fue un extra

-Edward tiene razón, lo que ella hizo estuvo mal y me hace dudar de Rosalie, ahora no estoy seguro de que me quiera de verdad

-Emmett no seas imbécil, claro que Rosalie te quiere

-Nunca me lo ha demostrado verdaderamente, no ha querido acostarse conmigo y ya tenemos 4 meses de relación, para mi son puras apariencias y lo hace es para molestar a Lauren

- Y para demostrarte que te quiere tiene que acostarse contigo? Los dos son unos idiotas, no ven la clase de mujeres que tienen enfrente y las van a perder por estúpidos

-Mirate en este espejo Jasper, Alice es la gemela de Bella, piensan igual- Dije

-Eso no es necesariamente cierto, tu y yo somos gemelos y en este momento te desconozco.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, Emmett y yo lo seguimos dirigiéndonos al cafetín, llegamos, tomamos una bandeja y nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, cada paso que daba sonaba en mi cabeza como si tuviera botas de plomo, sentí que todos me observaban y sentian lástima por mi o se burlaban, era mucho lo que tenia que soportar y por culpa de Isabella, minutos después entraron Rosalie y Alice, no habían señales de Bella por ningún lado, eso me tranquilizaba, pero al mismo tiempo me hacia sentir mal, quería verla, aunque prefería saber que la estaba pasando tan mal como yo y estaba escondida en su cueva como un animal rastrero, me pregunto si asistirá a clases hoy? Soy su compañero en el laboratorio y no voy a poder soportar pasar el resto del año escolar a su lado, necesito un cambio de pareja

-Hola chicos- Se acercó Rosalie con su bandeja

-Hola- Murmuramos

-Edward, lamento mucho lo que pasó ayer, de verdad- Dijo Alice

-Por favor, no me toques esa tecla, no puedo creer que ustedes la hayan apoyado, que clase de personas son ustedes?

-Un momento, nosotras nunca la apoyamos, siempre le dijimos que estaba mal- Dijo Rosalie

-Y porque no me lo dijeron?- Estaba enfurecido

-Porque es nuestra hermana y le debemos lealtad- Dijo Alice molesta

-Y nosotros que?- Dijo Emmett furioso- Donde quedamos nosotros? Le hicieron daño a nuestro hermano

-Emmett- Dijo Jasper entre dientes

-Nuestra relación no tiene porque verse afectada por lo que pase entre Bella y Edward- Dijo Rosalie

-Nuestra relación? De verdad tenemos una relación o estas conmigo para molestar a Lauren?- Dijo Emmett

-Eres un miserable, lo sabias?- Dijo levantándose de la mesa

-Me imagino que esa es la razón por la que no te quieres acostar conmigo, no? – Antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra Rosalie estampó su mano contra el rostro de Emmett y se fue

-Tu también piensas lo mismo?- le preguntó Alice a Jasper, el no respondió, yo sabia que no lo pensaba, pero no decía nada por lealtad hacia nosotros. Alice asintió y se fue de la cafetería, quedándonos los tres en nuestros asientos, mirándonos los unos a los otros.

* * *

**BPOV**

-Te dije que esto pasaría!- Me gritó

-Pero que pasa?- me levanté de un brinco

-Te dije que lo que le hicieras a Edward nos iba a afectar a nosotras, Emmett me dijo cosas horribles y todo por tu culpa

-Rosalie cálmate por favor, yo voy a hablar con él

-No vas a hablar nada! No te quiere ni ver y por ende a mi tampoco, me echaste a perder la única relación verdadera que he tenido en tres años, tu sabes muy bien lo que significaba dar este paso para mi y me lo echaste a perder con tu egoísmo- me dijo llorando

-Rosalie por favor, escúchame, esto se va a arreglar, yo lo voy a arreglar, te lo prometo

-No hagas nada, te lo prohibo, ya hiciste mucho daño

-Rosalie dejala tranquila, no ves que ella sufre tanto como nosotras?- Dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos

-Jasper también?- Le pregunté y asintió. Sentí como un golpe en el pecho, como es posible que esto se haya salido de proporción de esta manera, necesito hablar con ellos y pronto

-Debemos irnos a clases- Dijo Alice limpiándose las lágrimas

Rosalie se refrescó y salió del cuarto, Alice me dejó un sándwich y se fue, sin mirarme a los ojos, Dios mío, que he hecho?. Horas después, alguien tocó a mi puerta, cuando abrí me encontré con Jacob

-Hola preciosa

-Que quieres?

-Quería saber como estabas, no te vi en clases en todo el día

-No estoy de humor Jacob

-No vine a molestarte, de verdad quería verte, se que debes estar muy mal y quería ofrecerte mi apoyo

-Gracias, de verdad

-Aquí te traje las tareas de hoy, no quisiera que la futura presidenta reelecta se atrase en las clases, el no lo vale

-Estoy pensando retirarme

-No lo hagas, no le des el gusto de verte derrotada por su indiferencia

-Es fácil decirlo

-Si yo estuviera en su lugar estaría dolido, pero te daría la oportunidad de explicarte

-Gracias por comprenderme- se dio la vuelta para retirarse

-Por cierto, soy tu nuevo compañero de laboratorio, Edward se cambió con Tanya

Se fue y me quedé helada en la puerta, tan rápido me cambió? Tan rápido se quiere deshacer de mi? Apenas ha pasado un día del escándalo y ya me está reemplazando? Maldita seas Tanya, tu y toda tu familia

* * *

**A/N: Que tal? Les gustó? Si son buenitas conmigo les traigo mas prontito ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Fueron tan buenitas que subi otro! Me parece que la trana esta tan buena que no pude parar, jejeje ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 20**

**EPOV**

El resto del día pasó sin novedad, Bella no apareció en ninguna de las clases y Tanya aprovechó la oportunidad para pegarse a mi como una garrapata todo el día, en cierto modo lo agradecí porque mientras pensaba lo fastidiosa que es me ayudaba a no pensar en Bella. Cuando llegué a biología, lo primero que dijo Tanya fue _'Tienes que ser mi pareja de laboratorio, no puedes juntarte con moscas muertas como la Swan'_ Yo pensé, tienes razón, no soportaría seguir siendo su pareja, pero Tanya tampoco es que es muy buena, grabó una conversación privada y eso es un delito, y lo hizo solo para dejar a Bella en evidencia delante de todos, no lo hizo por mi, así que tampoco es digna de mi amor.

Me senté en el laboratorio con ella y lo único que hacia era hablar de ella misma y de todo lo que pensaba quitarle a Bella, de verdad la odiaba, quien sabe lo que le haría para que la odiara tanto. En eso llegó Black y se nos quedó viendo sorprendido.

-Como que me he quedado sin pareja?- Preguntó

-Pues si, no podía dejar a Edward solo

-Bueno Cullen, tu pérdida es mi ganancia, seré pareja de Bella entonces- Me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios que me provocó quitársela de un solo manotazo.

-Buena suerte- Le dije entre dientes y me metí en mi trabajo

Terminamos las clases y no pude quitarme a Tanya de encima el resto de la tarde, me tenia fastidiado, hasta que dijo la primera cosa inteligente desde que la conozco

-Por qué no te lanzas para la presidencia estudiantil? Créeme que después de lo que te paso tienes la simpatía de muchos y le darías una lección a Swan

-Sabes algo? Tienes razón, podría convertirme en su competencia

-Claro, y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte

-Tu estas compitiendo, como me vas a ayudar?

-Me retiro y me convierto en tu asesora de campaña, solo me inscribí para molestarla, pero si tu te inscribes, se que eso la molestaría mas y mis votos irían para ti, así que, que dices?

-Donde firmo?

Me llevó a las oficinas de la coordinación y firmé mi participación, mientras que ella firmó su retiro y así comenzó oficialmente mi competencia para quitarle a Bella lo que mas le interesa, así como ella me quitó el corazón.

Fui a cenar y de nuevo no la vi, sus hermanas se sentaron en otra mesa y mis hermanos no podían sacar la cara de sus platos, como es posible que Bella haya sido tan desconsiderada, no ve el daño que nos ha causado a todos? Incluyendo a su familia?. Me levanté de la mesa y me fui a mi habitación, mis hermanos me siguieron sin siquiera detenerse a ver a sus novias, se que fue muy duro para ellos y no quiero que sufran.

-Chicos, no tienen porque sentirse así

-Como que no? Que no te das cuenta de lo que pasó?- Dijo Emmett

-Si, pero Bella me lo hizo a mi, no a ustedes, esto no tiene porque afectar sus relaciones

-Lamentablemente no confío en Rosalie, así que sin confianza no hay nada

-Tu sabes que yo la estoy ignorando por lealtad a ti, no porque dude de Alice- Dijo Jasper molesto

-Lo sé y por eso te pido que no lo hagas, no me voy a molestar porque estés con ella, solo quiero que tengas cuidado, no le deseo lo que estoy sintiendo a nadie

-Tienes que escucharla, déjala que te explique

-No hay nada que explicar, todo quedo muy claro

-No hay nada claro, que no lo ves? Tanya planeo esto

-Era la voz de Bella en la cinta!- Grité

-Pero pudo haberla manipulado!- Me gritó

-Ya basta! Suficiente!- Gritó Emmett y nos callamos- Ya basta de este asunto, paso lo que paso y basta, se acabaron las Swan para nosotros y punto, ahora vamos a dormir

Tenia razón, tenia que sacarme a Bella de la cabeza y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer, aunque fuera con Tanya, para algo tenia que servir.

* * *

**BPOV**

Al día siguiente me levanté obligada, no podía volver a faltar a clases, recibí una nota del director Vulturi diciendo que entendía mis razones para faltar a clases ese día pero que no podía volver a suceder, que tenia que asistir a todas mi clases. La noche anterior hice las tareas que Jacob me entregó y eso me ayudó a despejar mi mente, así que no estaba tan perdida para las clases de hoy. Rosalie no me habla y Alice apenas me vé, necesito arreglar esto y pronto, ellas no tienen porque pagar por mis errores.

Demás está decirles como me sentí cuando vi a Edward en el salón de clases, pude ver en sus ojos todo el odio que sentía hacia mi y eso provocó que la nube negra que cargaba encima de mi cabeza comenzara a soltar agua, todo el peso de lo sucedido volvió a caer sobre mis hombros y me sentí mal de nuevo, sentía la mirada acusadora de todos y la mirada de apoyo de otros, había dividido a mis compañeros y todo por culpa de la perra de Tanya. Cuando entré al laboratorio recordé que había perdido a mi compañero, vi mi mesa vacía y hacia atrás estaba él sentado con ella, ella le pasaba la mano por el cabello y el tenía la mirada fija en mi, sentí como me iba encogiendo, en ese momento apareció Jacob y me puso una mano en el hombro y me llevó a la mesa. Me senté dándole la espalda a Edward pero podía sentir su mirada en la nuca y me producía escalofríos, al igual que la mirada de Emmett y Rosalie, Dios me merezco que me odien tanto?

Después de la clase, cuando iba por los pasillos, vi que los afiches de Tanya no estaban, pero en su lugar habían unos que hablaban de Edward, se había lanzado como candidato contra mi, sentí como me arrancaban el corazón, el sabia que esto era muy importante para mi, como podía lanzarse contra mi.

-Que te parece tu nuevo contrincante?- Preguntó Tanya del brazo de Edward

-Es una broma?- Pregunté mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-No- Fue lo único que dijo

-No aceptas un poco de competencia?- se burló Tanya

-Estás seguro de esto?- Le pregunté, ignorando a Tanya

-Si

-Pues que gane el mejor- Le dije y se fue, dejándome con su afiche

-Todavía piensas retirarte?- Me preguntó Jacob

-No, no les voy a dar el gusto de que me vean correr, acepto las consecuencias de mis actos y no voy a huir mas, si tanya quiere guerra se la voy a dar y lamento que edward esté en el medio, pero él fue quien lo escogió así

-Esta es la Bella que conozco- Me pasó el brazo por los hombros y nos fuimos al receso.

Al terminar las clases me fui a la cafetería, agarré algo para cenar y me fui a mi habitación, mis hermanas no querían estar conmigo, así que no las iba a obligar y no podía soportar a Edward y a Tanya juntos, regodeándose de mi dolor, eso era lo mucho que me amaba, ahora se la pasaba con Tanya, como si fuera una heroína por ponerme en ridículo delante de todos. Después de la cena mis hermanas llegaron a la habitación, se cambiaron y empezaron a hacer sus cosas de rutina, y sin verme y sin hablarme, no aguanté mas, es hora de cambiar las cosas.

-A donde vas?- Preguntó Alice

-Voy a tomar aire- Abrí la puerta de la habitación y me fui.

Salí del edificio y me dirigí al dormitorio de los chicos, necesitaba hablar con ellos, solo esperaba que me escucharan. Como pude burlé a la seguridad del campus y llegué a la habitación de ellos, nunca había estado allí, pero sabia que ellos eran los que tenían una habitación como la nuestra. Levanté la mano para tocar, me llené de valor y lo hice. Unos segundos después Emmett abrió la puerta

-Que haces aquí? él no quiere verte- Me dijo con voz seca

-No vengo a hablar con él, vengo a hablar contigo y con Jasper

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

-Pero yo si, déjala pasar Emmett- Escuché la voz de Jasper detrás de la puerta, Emmett bufó y se hizo a un lado y entré al dormitorio. Mis ojos recorrieron el cuarto en busca de Edward, pero no lo veía

-No está, esta con… Tanya- Dijo Jasper

-Su novia- Aclaró Emmett

-Emmett- Gritó Jasper

-Déjalo- Le dije

-Habla pues, quiero dormir

-Estoy aquí porque quiero que sepan que mis hermanas no tienen nada que ver con lo que hice, ella nunca se involucraron, mas bien trataron de disuadirme y no las escuché, ellas en verdad están enamoradas de ustedes, por favor no permitan que el error que cometí dañe su relación, por favor, especialmente tu Emmett, no sabes lo difícil que fue para Rosalie dejarte entrar en su vida, no la eches por un error que yo cometí

-Por que habría de creerte? Jugaste con mi hermano, quien me dice que ella no lo está haciendo conmigo

-Yo, yo te lo digo.- Suspiré- Miren, cuando conocí a su hermano me llamó la atención, pero yo no estaba interesada en nadie ni quería estarlo, solo quería dedicarme a mi y a mis cosas, Tanya me ha molestado por años y cuando vi que se interesaba por Edward decidí hacerla molestar y pasar tiempo con él, mi intención nunca fue enamorarlo, ni tampoco quería enamorarme de el, pero así fue. Cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado mandé todo por un tubo, iba a decirle la verdad pero estaba esperando el momento oportuno para hacerlo y nunca se dio, hasta que Tanya hizo lo que hizo.

-Como consiguió esa cinta?- Preguntó Jasper

-Una vez me escuchó hablando con mis hermanas sobre mis planes, para ese entonces Edward y yo todavía no éramos nada, desde ese día me amenazó pero no sucumbí ante su extorsión, esa grabación es de cuando fuimos al campamento, les estaba contando a mis hermanas acerca de nuestra primera vez, yo escuché un ruido afuera y pensábamos que era un animal, ya se que clase de animal era

-Por qué dijiste todas esas cosas sobre él? Por qué fuiste tan cruel?- Preguntó Emmett

-Esa no fue la conversación que tuve con ellas, ella la tuvo que haber editado, yo le decía a mis hermanas que habíamos hecho el amor y les dije como me sentía y lo enamoraba que estaba de Edward, tanto que le entregué mi virginidad- Dije en voz baja y avergonzada

-Bella….- Suspiró Jasper

-Si solo me dejara explicarle, pero es un cabeza dura

-Si que lo es

-Por qué dices que a Rose le costó mucho dejarme entrar?- preguntó Emmett

-Tanto quiero que regresen que voy a contarte algo que si ella se entera que lo sabes, o que yo te lo dije te lo juro que te despellejo con mis propias manos, entendiste?- Le dije entre dientes

-Si- tragó fuerte

-Cuando Rosalie tenia 15 años, tuvo un novio, el típico niño rico malcriado, se llamaba Royce King, sus amigos eran de lo peor y para ese entonces ya Rosalie estaba bien desarrollada y por supuesto llamaba la atención, sus amigos eran una muy mala influencia y le llenaban la cabeza de cosas, meses después fueron a una fiesta de uno de sus amigos, bebieron y el se volvió como loco, Rosalie me llamó llorando y cuando fui a buscarla a donde me dijo, la encontré con la ropa rasgada y llorando, él había abusado de ella y había dejado que sus amigos vieran- Sentí como apretaba los puños y las lágrimas salían de mis ojos

-Oh, Dios mío- Jasper se cubrió la cara con las manos y Emmett se quedó paralizado

-Rosalie no quiso ir a la policía, quería hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada, puse cabeza fría y hablé con mama, porque sabia que su padre mataría a ese niño, así que mama recogió muestras y sacó fotos de los golpes y guardo la ropa rota, fuimos a casa de los padres de Royce y les mostramos las fotos, ellos se horrorizaron y llegamos al acuerdo de que no diríamos nada si ellos se iban de Forks, y así lo hicieron, no querían un escándalo y sabían que teníamos todas las pruebas para acabar con el niño perfecto

-Mal nacido! Como dejaron que se saliera con la suya?- Dijo Emmett furioso

-No lo hizo, meses después nos enteramos que a donde se habían mudado, violó a otra chica y ésta era hija de un diputado, así que no tuvo nada que hacer, el padre de la chica lo metió preso y ahora se pudre en una cárcel de Texas

-Si existe la justicia divina- Dijo Jasper

-Ellas los aman, no las hagan a un lado por mi culpa, ellas obraron bien y trataron de detenerme, solo sintieron la necesidad de ser leales conmigo y por eso no dijeron nada, por favor, no las aparten de sus vidas

-Créeme que nunca dejaría a Alice, es el amor de mi vida- Dijo Jasper dándome un abrazo

-Trataré de arreglar las cosas con Rose, ahora la veo con otros ojos, y nunca voy a obligarla a nada, de hecho, mi meta de ahora en adelante será protegerla de todo y de todos, gracias por contarnos eso Bella, te prometo que no te voy a defraudar- Dijo Emmett y me dio un abrazo

-Eso espero, ahora me voy, no quiero que me descubran aquí- Cuando me di la vuelta para salir, entró Edward

-Se puede saber que haces aquí?- Dijo entre dientes

-Solo vine a hablar con tus hermanos, pero ya me voy- Dije bajando la mirada

-Y que estas esperando?- se quitó de la puerta y la dejó abierta para mi. Lo miré a los ojos y pasé por su lado para salir de la habitación, en lo que salí, tiró la puerta detrás de mi

-Tenemos que hablar- escuché la voz de Jasper detrás de la puerta y seguí mi camino, parte del problema resuelto, podré dormir un poco mas tranquila hoy.

* * *

**A/N: Que tal? Poquito a poco Bella consigue aliados, vamos a ver que tan duro es Edward y cuanto pueden resistir separados. Como publiqué dos hpy no creo que publique el resto de la semana, tengo otras tres historias que requieren mi atencion,mi trabajo y la universidad, pero dependiendo de cuanto me quieran puede ser que saque un huequito para esta. Otra cosa, por favor, se oyen sugerencias para la venganza contra Tanya, asi que dejenme saber que pasa por sus cabecitas perversas ;) Besitos a todas**


	21. Chapter 21

**Volví! Estoy tan enganchada ahorita con la historia que no me pude resistir a subir otro capi, me van a botar de mi trabajo jejejeje. Aqui les dejo este capi y espeo lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiendolo ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 21**

**EPOV**

Después de salir de clases fui a mi habitación a cambiarme y después fue al comedor a comer algo, allí por supuesto no podía faltar Tanya y para variar me cayó encima, los sacrificios que tengo que hacer para olvidarme de Bella

-Eddie!- Me gritó, como odio ese sobrenombre

-Por favor no me digas así- le dije mientras me sentaba

-Y como quieres que te diga? Tu ex tenia algún nombre para ti?- Me preguntó con desdén. Mi ex, no me había detenido a pensar en eso, nunca terminamos oficialmente, me sentí tan mal con lo que paso que yo asumí que habíamos terminado automáticamente.

-No, no me decía nada en particular, pero por favor no te pongas creativa, solo llámame Edward

-Si eres aburrido, pero igual me gustas- Me agarró la cara y me dio un beso en los labios, que asco, sus labios parecen de cartón, además, quien le dijo a ella que podía besarme? Ni siquiera le he pedido que sea mi novia ni nada parecido, ella como que asumió que como me hizo un favor descubriendo a Bella ahora es mi novia, esta loca.

En lo que me soltó, pude ver a Bella entrar al comedor, su mirada se cruzó brevemente con la mía y pude notar mucha tristeza en su mirada, no me gustaba verla así, para nada, mi corazón dolía, pero dolía mas por lo que me hizo. Vi que agarraba algo de comer y se iba, sus hermanas estaban en una mesa cercana la mía, pero no se sentó con ellas, simplemente se fue, se podía ver que algo pasaba entre ellas, Bella se había quedado sola, aunque me sintiera mal por ella, se lo tenia merecido por falsa.

Al terminar la cena, Tanya insistió que la acompañara a su dormitorio, la asustaba la oscuridad y no quería irse caminando sola, así que con la cara de fastidio mas grande que conseguí, la acompañé, cuando la dejé en la puerta, me agarró por el cuello de la camisa y me metió a su habitación

-Que haces?- le pregunté mientras me pegaba contra la pared

-Que crees tu? No sabes desde hace cuanto me moría de ganas por meterte en mi cama- Dijo mientras me besaba en el cuello

-Tanya, tranquilízate- Dije mientras trataba de separarme de ella, pero tenia mucha fuerza

-No te resistas, se que tu también me deseas- Se separó de mi y se quitó la camisa, se quedó en sostén frente a mi, no voy a negar que tiene un cuerpo hermoso, pero ella no es Bella, nadie será Bella

-Lo siento Tanya, pero no puedo- Me agarré el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarme

-Que sucede? Es que no… no puedes?- Me preguntó discretamente- Porque dudo que sea que no te gusto, osea, no me has visto bien?- Agarró una pose sexy, o eso creía ella, y sonrió

-Si Tanya, es eso, no puedo

-Esa Swan te dañó para siempre- refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos- La verdad si, me dañó para cualquier otra mujer que no fuera ella, y prefería que pensara eso, así se iba a cansar rápido de mi- Pero yo te puedo reparar- Hablé muy pronto

-Mejor me voy, puede venir tu compañera y no quiero tener problemas por estar aquí

-Ella no vendrá, le dije a Jessica que se mantuviera alejada de mi habitación por un rato- Dijo acariciándome

-Mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana- Le di un pequeño empujón y me fui corriendo, cuidando que los vigilantes no me vieran salir.

Llegué a mi habitación y cuando abrí la puerta, me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida

-Se puede saber que haces aquí?- Dije entre dientes, esto es el colmo del descaro

-Solo vine a hablar con tus hermanos, pero ya me voy- Dijo bajando la mirada, por lo menos le da vergüenza

-Y que estas esperando?- Me quité de la puerta y la dejé abierta para que saliera. Me miró a los ojos y pasó por mi lado para salir de la habitación, dejando su delicioso aroma al salir, en lo que salió, tiré la puerta detrás de mi.

-Tenemos que hablar- Me dijo Jasper

-Tu lo has dicho, que demonios hacia Bella aquí?

-Vino a hablar con nosotros- Dijo Emmett, me sorprende que la haya dejado entrar, sabiendo como le afectó lo que hizo

-Pues no quiero saber que les dijo- fui hacia mi cama

-Edward, nos explicó todo lo que pasó y para serte honesto, le creo, de verdad le creo

-Ese es tu problema, Jasper, siempre ves lo bueno en la gente, eres incapaz de pensar que alguien pueda hacerle daño a otro, sal de ese cuento de hadas

-Es cierto Edward- Dijo Emmett- Todo fue un plan de Tanya para hacerle daño a Bella

-Y donde están las pruebas?

-No las tenemos, pero confío en su palabra y tu deberías escucharla- Dijo Jasper

-Yo ya no creo en nada de lo que ella me diga, me mintió

-Eres el ser mas hipócrita que he conocido- Dijo Emmett y sus palabras me llegaron. El no se toma nada en serio, pero no estaba jugando cuando me lo dijo

-Otra vez con lo mismo?- estaba harto

-Si, Edward, porque lo que ella te hizo es lo mismo que hiciste tu!

-Reconoces que si me engañó- Dije exasperado

-Al principio fue así, pero se enamoró de ti, maldita sea! Hasta nos dijo que te entregó su virginidad, eso tiene que significar algo para ti, tu se la entregaste a ella- Gritó Emmett y allí tenia un poco de razón, pero no quería reconocerlo

-Independientemente de eso, jugó conmigo

-Tu también!- Gritó Jasper, y el nunca grita, eso me desconcertó, que les dijo Bella para que hayan cambiado tan radicalmente?- Tu te sentiste atraído por ella, es verdad, pero no dejabas de repetir como el amor a esta edad no existía y que no te interesaba estar con nadie, de repente viste como Jacob estaba interesado en ella y decidiste atacar para quitársela, así como le quitaste el puesto en el equipo de baseball, admítelo!

-Está bien, esta bien, tienes razón! Lo admito! Yo le hice lo mismo!- estaba frustrado, me halé el cabello tan fuerte que pensé que me lo iba a arrancar de raíz

-Entonces explícanos el porque de tu actitud y el no querer escucharla?- Preguntó Emmett

-Por orgullo, ok? Mi ego fue pisoteado por una mujer enfrente de todo el colegio! Porque quedé como un idiota y soy el hazmerreír de este instituto, por eso! Ahora me pueden entender? Pueden entender como me siento por lo que pasó?

Y se hizo el silencio

* * *

**BPOV**

Salí De la habitación de los chicos con sumo cuidado, no quería que los vigilantes me vieran y me metiera en mas problemas de los que ya estoy. Me sentía un poco mas ligera después de haber hablado con Jasper y Emmett, se que me creyeron, podía verlo en sus caras, además, que les hablé con el corazón en la mano, pero allí debió haber estado Edward. Cuando lo vi mi corazón cayó al piso, no puedo creer que hace dos días éramos la pareja mas feliz del mundo y de repente todo se fue a la mierda y él no quiera ni escucharme, al menos me debe eso, unos minutos de su tiempo para yo defenderme, pero no, su orgullo es mas grande de lo que alguna vez sintió por mi y eso es lo que mas me duele en el mundo.

Llegué a mi dormitorio y mis hermanas estaban en sus camas, no estaban dormidas, pero tampoco hacían nada

-Bella, me tenias preocupada, donde estabas?- Preguntó Alice cuando notó mi presencia

-Por ahí, necesitaba aire fresco- Dije mientras me ponía la pijama

-Buscando nuevas victimas?- Dijo Rosalie con desdén, estaba tan amargada, espero que Emmett recapacite y la busque de nuevo

-No Rose, pero piensa lo que quieras, ya me da igual

-Todo lo que yo te digo te da igual, nunca me escuchas y salimos enredadas en tus porquerías

-Como cuales Rose?- Ya estaba harta

-A ver, por donde empiezo… Si, primero la junta estudiantil, yo nunca quise pertenecer, pero como tu querías no quería quedarme por fuera, después la locura del equipo de porristas, quien te dijo a ti que a mi me gusta estar por allí en minifalda y meneando el trasero por todas partes? Y luego esto, cubriéndote las espaldas con Edward para que pudieras vengarte de Tanya y mira a donde te llevó

-Primero, yo no te obligué a meterte en la junta estudiantil, TU quisiste ser parte de la junta si salía electa, dos, tampoco te obligue a participar en las pruebas de porristas, yo tenia razones para hacerlo y Alice se animó, así que imagino que no querías quedarte por fuera y lo hiciste, yo no te obligué y tres y mas IMPORTANTE, nunca te pedí que me cubrieras con Edward, si tanto querías salvarte el pellejo y tu relación con Emmett por que demonios no fuiste a contárselo?- Estaba furiosa, ya estaba harta de que todo el mundo me atacara solo por haberme enamorado de alguien por las razones equivocadas

-Todavía lo preguntas? No le dije nada por lealtad a ti que eres mi hermana!

-Entonces si lo hiciste por lealtad y sabias cual iba a ser el desenlace cuando todo se supiera, POR QUE DIABLOS ME ATACAS? Así como dices que soy tu hermana, deberías ayudarme a pasar por esto, Alice se siente mal pero no me restriega las cosas en la cara, si tanta lealtad dices tenerme porque no me ayudas a arreglar esto en vez de atacarme, ah?- Empecé a respirar fuerte y pasaron unos segundos de silencio, hasta que al fin lo admitió

-Porque me duele mucho que Emmett me haya dejado y necesito echarle la culpa a alguien- Me dijo avergonzada, se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar. Se me partió el corazón y me senté en su cama para abrazarla, segundos después se nos unió Alice y nos dimos un gran abrazo de hermanas

-Les prometo que todo se va a arreglar para ustedes, ellos se van a dar cuenta de que fue un error haberlas hecho pagar por algo que yo hice, ya lo verán- Dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-Y tu?- Me preguntó Alice, también llorando

-Lo mío no tiene remedio- Dije levantándome de la cama

-Nosotras podemos hablar con Edward, podemos convencerlo de lo que pasó-Dijo Rosalie secándose las lágrimas

-No, de verdad dejen las cosas así, el no quiere escuchar a nadie, y la que tiene que decirle la verdad soy yo, pero ya es tarde, ya me cambió por Tanya

-Que estás diciendo?- Preguntó Alice sorprendida

-Escuché que el y Tanya ya son novios, así que eso es lo mucho que el me amaba

-Pero como se le ocurre? Si apenas han pasado dos días del incidente!- Dijo Alice

-Pues así es, no me quiso escuchar y se buscó otra, lo único que deseo es que cuando de verdad quiera escuchar mi versión, ya no sea demasiado tarde y no quiera saber nada de él.

Me metí en mi cama y me llegó un mensaje de texto, abrí el mensaje y era de Jasper

_Te veo en mi casa el sábado a las dos, Jasper xoxo

* * *

_

**A/N: Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y sus ideas de venganza para Tanya, ya estoy maquinando algo, tengo que ver en que momento puedo meterlo. Llevamos 43 reviews, asi que vamos a tratar de llegar a los 50, si lo conseguimos eso me va a motivar a publicar otro capitulo muy muy prontito,han sido tan lindas en sus comentarios que por eso decidi actualizar tan rapido y creo que voy a dedicarme solo a esta historia por ahora, mis otras lectoras me van a matar, pero la verdad no puedo con tanto, estoy full de cosas y como ustedes han sido tan lindas y re lindas, pues van a salir premiadas, asi que para que sigan lloviendo capis, no dejen de mandarme sus comentarios, muchos besos a todas y nos leemos prontito ;)**_  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Como decimos en mi pais, mas finooooooo! Vieron el poder que tienen los reviews? Las adoro a todas! Son lo máximo, pasamos los 50 y como premio les traje el mejor capi que se me pudo ocurrir, para cerra la semana con broche de oro, disfrutenlo ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 22**

**BPOV**

Después de recibir el mensaje de Jasper no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, para que me quería en su casa? Estaría Edward allí? Me moría de los nervios. No le dije nada ni a Alice ni a Rose, quería mantenerlo en secreto. Cuando me levanté parecía un zombie, estaba horrorosa, tenia una ojeras enormes, el pelo enmarañado y estaba blanca como un fantasma, no podía dejarme ver en público así. Me metí a bañar, me arreglé el cabello, y me eché un poco de maquillaje para disimular las ojeras, no lucia perfecta pero por lo menos un poco menos aterradora, recogí mis cosas y me fui a clases.

Al llegar al laboratorio de biología, me senté con Jacob en nuestra acostumbrada mesa y conversamos un rato mientras esperábamos por el profesor. Sentía los ojos de Tanya clavados en mi espalda, mientras que Edward veía por la ventana, hacia todos los intentos posibles para no verme a la cara. El profesor entró y tenia cara de preocupación, eso me llamó la atención.

-Buenos días muchachos- Dijo

-Buenos días- Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

-Se que se hicieron algunos cambios de compañeros hace unos días, sin mi permiso, debo agregar, y al principio no me molestó, pero debo decirles que algunos cambios no me agradan y no me funcionan para lo que quiero hacer con este curso, así que a partir de este momento se vuelven a poner con sus parejas originales- Sentí como se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, iba a tener que trabajar de nuevo con Edward y no estaba preparada para eso. Todos los demás que se habían cambiado empezaron a protestar y entre ellos Jacob

-Riley, Bella y yo trabajamos bien juntos, no veo porque tenemos que cambiarnos de nuevo

-La razón es que algunos de los equipos que se formaron fueron para el beneficio de un estudiante en particular, y voy a poner como ejemplo en caso de la señorita Denali y el señor Cullen, el hace todo el trabajo mientras que ella solo se ve en el espejo y no me parece justo para él ni para ustedes- Cuando lo dijo no pude contener la risa y estallé en carcajadas, al principio todos se me quedaron viendo pero luego empezaron a reír conmigo, hasta el profesor tuvo que esconder la cara para que no lo vieran. Tanya estaba roja de la rabia y la vergüenza porque la expusieron de esa manera.

-Yo no quiero trabajar con Isabella- Dijo Edward y eso me partió el corazón en pedacitos mas pequeños, definitivamente me odia. Tuve que desviar la mirada y respirar profundo para que las lágrimas no salieran

-Lo siento Edward, pero fue mi decisión ponerlos como compañeros de laboratorio y así será hasta que termine el año escolar, así que todos tomen sus lugares originales.-Jacob se levantó y me vió a los ojos con lástima, él sabia lo que me esperaba. Edward se sentó a mi lado tirando sus cosas y viéndome con odio, no pude aguantar su mirada y tiré mi cabello hacia un lado para evitar verlo, me sentía muy incómoda y no podía aguantar para salir de allí corriendo.- Esto es para que aprendan a dejar sus diferencias de la puerta para afuera y aprendan a trabajar juntos, porque el día que empiecen a trabajar no les van a gustar a todos sus compañeros de trabajo e igual van a tener que trabajar con ellos, así que mejor vayan aprendiendo como hacerlo desde ahora.

La clase fue una tortura, no podía dejar de pensar en la presencia que tenia a mi lado, sentía su mirada atravesando mi cabello hasta mi rostro, no podía esperar por el timbre que sonara y salir corriendo como una rata cuando se hunde el barco, no quería sentirme así y menos por el, pero no podía evitar sentirme disminuida por el . Sonó el timbre y cuando iba a agarrar mis cosas, él se me adelantó y salió como un rayo por la puerta, solté el aire que no me di cuenta que había contenido y me recosté de la mesa

-Estás bien?- Preguntó Alice acercándose a mi

-Si, pero este año va a ser muy difícil

-Lo sé. Me sentí igual cuando Emmett se sentó a mi lado, no podía dejar de moverme y él no dejaba de verme- Dijo Rose

-Jasper tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa- Dijo Alice sonrojándose. El había sido el único de ellos que no había abandonado a su compañera

-Eso es un avance

-Vamos a salir de aquí- Dijo Rose, se levantó y tomó mi mano para sacarme del salón

Cuando salimos al pasillo, los tres hermanos estaban allí hablando, Emmett nos vio salir, se acercó lentamente a nosotras y suavemente tomó el rostro de Rosalie en sus manos y la besó tiernamente, esa escena me conmovió mucho y sentí como el único pedacito que queda de mi corazón se encogía aun mas. Rosalie se dejó besar y puso sus manos sobre las de Emmett, cuando se separaron Emmett la miró a los ojos

-Lo siento tanto Rosie, por favor perdona mi estupidez, no voy a vivir lo suficiente para compensarte por lo que hice- Dijo realmente arrepentido

-Claro que te perdono, pero no hagas eso de nuevo, no lo resistiría- Dijo pegando su frente a la de él

-Te lo juro que mas nunca- la volvió a besar y le dio un abrazo, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió, yo le sonreí y me di cuenta que una lágrima se me había escapado. El le paso el brazo por los hombros y se la llevó, Jasper se acercó a Alice sonriendo y la tomó de las manos y la besó y también se fueron, dejándonos a él y a mi solos en la mitad del pasillo, lo vi a los ojos y su mirada me confundió, había rabia, pero también había vergüenza, no podía verme directamente a los ojos por mucho tiempo, se estaría dando cuenta de las cosas? No podía estar mas tiempo cerca de él así que me di la vuelta y me fui por otro lado.

Estaba feliz por mis hermanas, las cosas se estaban arreglando para ellas y eso me demostró que si creyeron todo lo que les dije la noche anterior, pero Edward todavía me cree lo peor de este mundo, cada día que pasa y con cada actitud que asume me hace dudar cada vez mas de su supuesto amor por mi. Mañana era viernes y me iría a casa, descansaría de esta locura por unos días y podía estar en la tranquilidad de mi casa y en la comodidad de mi cama comiéndome todas las porquerías que consiguiera por ahí.

Al día siguiente pasé el día con Jacob hasta que llegó la hora de irnos a casa, mientras montaba mi bolso en el auto de Rose vi como Tanya de despedía de Edward y le daba un beso en los labios, se me revolvieron las tripas del asco y me monté en el auto, no podía ver eso, como sabiendo lo que me hizo y la clase de persona que es, había preferido estar con ella en vez de mi, además, nunca terminamos oficialmente, nunca me dijo no te quiero ver mas nunca en mi vida, así que técnicamente me esta poniendo los cuernos y en mi cara. Al llegar a casa, mis hermanas me contaron como sus chicos les pidieron perdón y como yo había hablado con ellos y los había hecho entrar en razón, que los hombres no pueden mantener la boca cerrada? Y nosotras somos las chismosas

-En que momento hablaste con ellos?- Preguntó Alice

-Cuando me desaparecí hace dos días, estaba en el dormitorio con ellos y les conté toda la verdad acerca de lo que pasó y sobre la grabación de Tanya

-Y de verdad te creyeron?- Preguntó Rosalie

-Obviamente, si no hubiera sido así todavía estarían moqueando por ahí, llorando por el amor perdido- Dije toda dramática

-Eres una tonta- Me dijo Alice tirándome una almohada por la cabeza

-Y Edward no estaba allí?- Preguntó Rose

-No, estaba con Tanya, pero llegó cuando iba saliendo y prácticamente me botó de allí, él no quiere escucharme

-Yo voy a hablar con él

-No, Rose! Por favor no lo hagas- Le supliqué

-Bella, tu me devolviste al amor de mi vida, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti

-No Rosie, lo mejor que puedes hacer por mi es ser feliz con Emmett, si Edward y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, pues arreglaremos las cosas en su momento, mientras el no quiera escucharme no hay nada que hacer

-Mañana podemos hacer algo divertido- Dijo Alice

-Mañana tengo un compromiso, pero en lo que me desocupe podemos hacer algo

-No vas a salir con Jacob, verdad?- Preguntó Rosalie

-No, yo no soy Edward, yo no puedo reemplazarlo tan rápido y menos con Jacob

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato mas hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, al día siguiente me alisté y salí rumbo a casa de los Cullen, tenia el estómago hecho nudos de los nervios, para que me querría Jasper aquí?, no podía citarme en otro lugar si quería hablar conmigo?. Estacioné el coche en el frente y me bajé, caminé lentamente hasta que llegué a la puerta y toqué el timbre, unos minutos después apareció Esme y abrió la puerta

-Bella! Que gusto!- Abrió mas la puerta y me abrazó, creo que no sabe nada de lo que pasó

-Hola Esme, es un gusto verte de nuevo

-Mi niña, lamento muchísimo lo que pasó contigo y Edward, mi niño es un cabeza dura, pero se que a pesar de todo te ama y se que van a resolver sus diferencias- Dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello. Esme me hacia sentir muy bien, pero al mismo tiempo me moría de la vergüenza, ella sabia cuales habían sido mis intenciones al principio y aun así todavía me quiere- Jasper me dijo que te pasara a la sala cuando llegaras

-Muchas gracias- Me llevo a la sala y unos minutos después aparecieron Emmett y Jasper, me abrazaron y me sentaron en el mueble

-Bella, te pedí que vinieras porque queremos que hables con Edward y le cuentes todo lo que nos dijiste, queremos que los escuche de tus labios y vea que todo es cierto

-Jasper, nada me gustaría mas que eso, pero el no quiere oírme, como lo van a obligar? Amarrándolo a la silla?

-Si es necesario lo haré- Dijo Emmett

-No lo se chicos, no creo que sea el mejor momento- En eso se abrió la puerta del patio y entró Edward, cuando me vio allí se petrificó

-Qué estas haciendo aquí?, Pero que es esto?, En mi casa también?- Estaba furioso

-Edward, Bella vino porque yo la invité y tienes que escucharla, esto no puede seguir así, los dos se sienten miserables y sin razón

-Como que sin razón? Me utilizó

-Yo no te utilicé- Grité, no quería pero no me pude contener

-Si lo hiciste! Querías molestar a Tanya a mi costa

-Al principio fue así pero me enamoré de ti, que no lo ves? Que no te lo demostré lo suficiente? Que quieres que haga? Yo también quedé en ridículo delante de todo el mundo, para todos soy una cualquiera que va por la vida jodiendole la vida a los demás y yo no soy así!

-Bella, solo vete, no quiero seguir en esto, no quiero verte, me hiciste quedar en ridículo delante de todo el mundo!- No había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que le dije, en verdad no le importaban mis sentimientos, tenia que salir de esa casa, agarré mi bolso y cuando iba a salir, Emmett me detuvo

-O le dices la verdad o se la digo yo- Habló Jasper muy seriamente, Edward puso los ojos como platos

-Jasper, no es asunto tuyo- Dijo amenazándolo

-Habla o hablamos nosotros- Amenazó Emmett, nunca lo había visto tan serio

-De que están hablando?- Pregunté

-Bella, por favor siéntate, hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber

-Jasper, no te atrevas- Dijo Edward entre dientes

-Edward también te utilizó- Las palabras de Jasper salieron rápidamente de su boca y me tomó unos segundos procesar lo que dijo

-Que estás diciendo?- Me tuve que sentar

-Cuando llegamos al instituto el se sintió atraído por ti, pero nada serio, pero en cuanto notó el interés de Jacob por ti, decidió que no ibas a ser para Jacob, Edward iba a hacer hasta lo imposible porque Jacob y tu no estuvieran juntos, quería fregarlo y por eso también le quitó el puesto en el equipo de baseball- No podía creer todo lo que me estaba diciendo Jasper, miré a Edward y se había sentado en un sillón con la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos

-Consideramos que tenias que saberlo considerando las circunstancias, sabemos que ustedes se aman y no puede ser que esta situación continúe por el orgullo herido de este patán- Dijo Emmett señalando a Edward. Yo estaba en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que me acababan de contar, el hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo y se hizo la víctima, me levanté de mi asiento lentamente y me acerqué a él, me arrodille frente a él y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía, necesitaba que el me dijera que nada de eso era cierto.

-Edward, es verdad todo lo que ellos me dijeron?- Dije susurrando, la voz no me salía

-Si…- Susurró. Sentí como mi cuerpo se partía en pedazos, que clase de hipócrita es? Me levanté de un salto, agarré mi cartera, tenia que salir de allí- Bella, espera,- Me tomó del brazo- De verdad lo siento, al principio todo fue así, pero también me enamoré de ti y cuando todo salió a la luz me sentí traicionado, como nadie nunca lo había hecho en mi vida

-Suéltame!- Le grité- Eres un maldito hipócrita! Me hiciste sentir como una basura, me expusiste delante de todos peor de lo que lo hizo Tanya, me armaste una escena, me ignoraste, maltrataste y humillaste y tu me hiciste la misma porquería!- No podía respirar de la rabia

-Entiéndeme, toda la escuela se enteró! Fui humillado delante de todos

-Y Yo no? Yo estaba alli recuerdas? En la maldita tarima al lado de esa mal nacida y tu solo huiste! No quisiste oír mi explicación y me juzgaste ahora quieres que te entienda? Lo único que entiendo es que nunca te importé, solo te importa lo que digan los demás de ti y que tu orgullo y tu ego es mas grande que otra cosa, te lo juro Edward que eres el ser que mas odio en esta vida, nunca debiste haberme puesto en esta posición cuando estabas conciente de lo que estabas haciendo conmigo, no quiero verte mas nunca en mi vida!- Grité y cuando iba saliendo de allí, Esme estaba en la puerta de la sala, había escuchado todo y tenia cara de horror. Pasé por su lado y me fui, sé que Edward venia detrás de mi, pero ella le gritó

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Déjala ir, tu y yo tenemos que hablar!

Salí de la casa y me monté en el coche, no quería llorar porque si lo hacia no iba a poder parar, necesitaba llegar a mi casa, necesitaba a mis hermanas, no podía creer que existiera en este mundo un ser tan hipócrita como el, terminó de matar el amor que sentía por el, me humilló y me insultó y resultó ser peor que yo, con unos aires de grandeza que no tiene, es un hipócrita. Manejé como una loca por la calle hasta que llegué a casa, entré corriendo y azoté la puerta, mis hermanas me vieron y empezaron a llamarme

-Bella que pasó?- Gritó Alice. Subí corriendo a mi habitación y las lágrimas empezaron a caer, no pude contenerme y caí en mi cama, llorando como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho antes.

* * *

**A/N: Capi fuerte pero ya todo salió a la luz, ahora las cosas se pusieron peor, drama, drama, drama, Edward tambien tenia que pagar. Gracias a Maya masen Cullen por la idea del laboratorio y para GGCullen, alli tienes a Edward sufriendo y agarrense porque pronto viene la furia de mama Esme, espero les haya gustado y sigan dejando comentarios miren que eso me motiva mucho para seguir actualizando, he actualizado casi todos los dias, que exito! Si quieren mas, ya saben que hacer, besos a todas y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Volví y no tienen ni idea de cuanto las quiero a todas, se que las hice esperar mucho pero la verdad el trabajo y la uni acabaron conmigo esta semana, pero ya mi temporada fuerte acabó y es hora de dedicarme a mis hermonas lectoras que en un dia me llevaron de 50 reviews a 63, son lo máximo. espero les guste el capi, ya veremos a mamá Cullen en acción, disfruten y dejenme saber que tal quedó, besos**

**

* * *

Capitulo 23**

**EPOV**

Cuando Mamá Cullen abre la boca hay que obedecerla, ella es de esas típicas madres que no regañan ni reprochan, pero en lo que llega al límite su paciencia, hay que esconderse porque lo que viene es la "Furia Esme", así la llamamos, aunque ella por supuesto no lo sabe.

Me quedé pasmado en la puerta, sintiendo como me recorría un escalofrio la espalda

"Edward, ven aquí en este mismo instante"- Me dijo seriamente y señalando la sala de estar. Agaché la cabeza y caminé hacia ella, al entrar, los traidores que comparten mi sangre estaban allí sentados con la cabeza gacha

"Jasper, Emmett, por favor déjennos solos"- Dijo Esme seriamente

"Mamá, no creo que sea buena idea"- Dijo Jasper, por lo menos el maldito bocón no me iba a abandonar a mi suerte

"Además, queremos ver la paliza que le vas a dar a Edward"- Dijo Emmett burlándose, si su madre y la mía no fueran la misma, le nombrara la madre un millón de veces, cabrón.

"Retírense los dos, y no crean que a ustedes no les va a tocar lo suyo".- Le dijo señalándolos, si existe la justicia divina y no voy a caer solo, aunque se mi caída va a ser desde lo mas alto. Se retiraron y me dejaron solo con Satanás en piel de oveja

"Me vas a explicar en este preciso momento que fue todo eso que pasó aquí y por qué Bella te dijo todas esas cosas, empieza a hablar."- Dijo sentándose en el sofá y viéndome fijamente con el ceño fruncido, ya oigo la marcha fúnebre, no puedo mentirle, ella siempre sabe cuando mentimos, así que estoy oficialmente jodido.

"Tienes tiempo?, es para largo y ya viene la hora de la cena y…"- Dije, tratando de lograr una táctica de distracción

"Déjate de pendejadas y habla ya mismo, o quieres esperar a tu padre?"- Mierda, no sirvió y si alguien es peor que Esme molesta, ese es Carlisle. El siempre nos ha inculcado el buen trato hacia la mujer, el respeto y la caballerosidad, si se entera que traté de jugar con los sentimientos de Bella para fregar al pendejo de Jacob, me va a enlistar en el ejército. Respiré profundo y me preparé para soltar toda la sopa

"Todo empezó el día que llegamos al instituto, ella se estaba peleando con otra niña y nosotros las vimos desde lejos, a ella y a sus hermanas, en el momento que la vi me pareció hermosa, pero tu sabes muy bien lo que yo pensaba del amor, sobre todo después de Kate, así que nos hicimos amigos y me di cuenta que uno de los chicos del instituto estaba muy interesado en ella, él me hacia la vida de cuadritos en el equipo así que decidí desquitarme de él…"

"De que manera?"

"Quitándole a Bella…"- Dije apenado, allí se viene el palo de agua

"Edward, utilizaste a esa pobre niña para vengarte de un chico?"- Me preguntó levantándose del sillón de repente, solo pude asentir y bajar la cabeza- "Como te atreviste a hacer eso? NO se juega con los sentimientos de la gente, que no te hemos enseñado bien? No te hemos educado de una manera en la que el respeto a las mujeres es muy importante? Como se te ocurrió hacer eso? Con razón salió tan mal de aquí"

"En mi defensa, ella hizo lo mismo conmigo"- Me levanté, ella hizo lo mismo, no me voy a poner en evidencia solo - "Ella me usó para fastidiar a su némesis, porque sabia que ella estaba interesada en mi, así que ella y yo somos iguales"

-"Estas enamorado de ella, por eso estuviste tan mal esta semana"- Como lo sabia si ni siquiera estuve en casa, esos instintos de madre me asustan

"La verdad si, durante estos meses me enamoré de ella y por eso me sentí tan mal y traicionado por ella"- Me senté de nuevo y puse mi cabeza entre mis manos, pasando mis dedos por mis cabellos

"Estuvo muy mal de su parte hacer eso, pero ella no es mi hija, tu eres mi hijo y yo te enseñé a ser mejor, el hecho de que ella haya hecho eso no justifica lo que hiciste y por lo que pude oír entre los gritos, tu la juzgaste y la trataste muy mal, sabiendo que habías hecho exactamente lo mismo. Estoy sumamente decepcionada de ti, nunca pensé que llegaras a hacerle eso a una chica, por mas herido que te sintieras el respeto es primero, la gente civilizada habla y escucha y tal vez debiste escucharla desde un principio. No voy a decirle nada a tu padre porque se que se va a sentir muy decepcionado, pero igual te voy a castigar…"

"Pero mamá…"- la corté

"Nada, tu castigo va a ser disculparte con Bella, lo que le hiciste no lo voy a permitir, y vas a estar en casa por los próximos dos fines de semana, vas a hacer labores en casa empezando desde hoy, eso te dará tiempo para pensar en como disculparte con esa niña"

"Está bien"- Dije entre dientes. Dos fines de semana encerrado aquí, haciendo deberes, que tortura. Pero nada de eso iba a ser mas humillante y difícil que pensar en que forma Bella me podría perdonar.-" Puedo ver como regañas a Jasper y a Emmett?"- Lo pensó un rato y asintió

"No te haría mal ver como una mujer se hace respetar, aunque sea tu madre"- Me picó el ojo y subimos a la habitación de Jasper, allí estaba Emmett también

"Mamá lo dejaste en una pieza, eso es injusto"- Se quejó Emmett

"Cierra la boca, y ustedes dos me van a escuchar. Estoy segura de que ustedes sabían de la atrocidad que estaba cometiendo Edward hacia Bella y mantuvieron silencio, debieron haberlo convencido de que eso era lo equivocado, que así no los criamos"

"Mamá se lo dijimos pero nos ignoró, tu sabes que tu hijo en un cerebro de pollo y se pone terco"- Dijo Jasper

"Igualmente. Por lo que Edward me contó, él se enamoró de Bella…"

"Mamá…"- Me quejé, no quería escuchar eso y menos de la boca de mi madre

"Silencio Edward! Entiendo las razones de porque hicieron lo que hicieron, traer a Bella aquí para que hablaran, y se que eso fue obra de Jasper"- El muy perro sonrió orgulloso-" Pero es algo que no era de su incumbencia y actuaron como un par de viejas chismosas"- Ja! Se le borró por completo la sonrisa, toma perro sarnoso-" Enredaron toda la situación y ahora Bella salió mas lastimada que antes, cada uno de ustedes es lo suficientemente mayor para resolver sus asuntos, sobre todo los amorosos, eso no quiere decir que sean maduros, porque ya me demostraron que no lo son, pero a menos que el otro no les pida ayuda, ocúpense cada uno de sus asuntos, y por metiches están castigados, dos semanas sin salir y van a ayudar a Edward con los deberes de la casa, ya que les gusta tanto el chisme y meterse en asuntos ajenos, pues compórtense como unas viejas aquí en la casa"- Se dio la vuelta y se fue y nos dejó a los tres allí pasmados, tomen su merecido pendejos

"Pues no salió tan mal después de todo"- Dijo Emmett , Jasper y yo nos lo quedamos viendo, lanzando dagas con nuestra mirada- "Qué?..."

* * *

**BPOV**

Es un hipócrita, es un hipócrita, es un maldito hipócrita! Era lo único que repetía contra la almohada mientras me dejaba consumir por las lágrimas, sentí que Alice y Rosalie entraron a mi habitación y se sentaban una a cada lado de mi cama

"Que pasó Bella?"- Preguntó Alice acariciando mi cabello

"Es un hipócrita! Eso fue lo que pasó"- Dije llorando

"Bella, a donde fuiste?"- Me preguntó Rosalie. Me acomodé en mi cama y me senté, llevé mis rodillas al pecho y las abracé mientras me mecía, para adelante y para atrás y trataba de controlar las lágrimas.

"Fui a casa de Edward"- Dije entre sollozos

"Bella y a que fuiste? Porque no nos dijiste? Te hubiéramos acompañado"- Dijo Alice

"Jasper me citó, por eso no quise decir nada"

"Jasper? Que tiene el que ver con todo esto?"- Preguntó

"Quiso devolverme el favor, quiso que Edward y yo habláramos y que supiera la verdad de todo, pero para causarme un dolor así era preferible que nunca me enterara de nada!"- Dije histérica y levantándome de golpe de la cama

"Voy por un vaso de agua con azúcar"- Dijo Rosalie levantándose y saliendo del cuarto, Alice me tomó por los hombros y me llevó de regreso a la cama, no dijo mas nada hasta que Rosalie volvió. Me dio el vaso de agua y tomé un sorbo

"Cuéntanos que fue lo que pasó?"- Me preguntó Rosalie

"Fui a casa de Edward y Esme me recibió con mucho cariño, al principio pensé que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado y por un momento me sentí bien culpable por lo que hice, pero luego me hizo un comentario que me dio a entender que si sabía y me consoló, me dijo que Edward era un cabeza dura pero que iba a entrar en razón. Jasper me recibió y me dijo que me había citado para que Edward y yo habláramos, que yo necesitaba saber la verdad de todo, me sorprendí porque no sabia de que me estaba hablando, unos minutos después apareció Edward y me gritó, Jasper y Emmett se enfrentaron a él, diciéndole que tenía que decirme la verdad, el los amenazó y al final Jasper terminó contándomelo todo"- No aguanté y volví a llorar

"Que te dijo Jasper?"- Preguntó Alice

"Que Edward también me había utilizado, que solo había estado conmigo para molestar a Jacob."

-"Cómo?"- Preguntó Rosalie sorprendida

"Como lo oyes! Ese desgraciado me utilizó también y toda esta semana se hizo la víctima y me trató como si fuera la peor mujer del mundo cuando él hizo exactamente lo mismo! Es un maldito hipócrita y lo odio, lo odio por haberme hecho sentir así!"

"No puedo creerlo"- Alice susurró, negaba con la cabeza y pude ver como dos lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

"Es un desgraciado"- Dijo Rosalie, demasiado calmada y eso es realmente peligroso

"Que vas a hacer ahora?"- Preguntó Alice sobándome la espalda

"Nada, me mintió y me hizo sentir muy mal, si el me hubiera dicho la verdad en el momento que se enteró lo que le hice, hubiéramos podido arreglar las cosas, pero enfrentándose a mi, humillándome delante de todo el mundo, saliendo y besándose con Tanya y lanzándose contra mi en las elecciones, olvidalo, ahora si va a conocer la furia Swan y voy a acabar con él, voy a barrerlo en las elecciones, ahora si va a conocer a la verdadera Bella Swan, aquella que no le importan los sentimientos de nadie para conseguir lo que quiere, aquella que enterré el día que me enamoré de él, ahora si voy a hacer uso de mi apodo de Niña Mal."- Dije entre dientes, ya no lloraba, ya estaba en la fase de venganza, no mas lágrimas por el hipócrita de Cullen, así como lo amé, así puedo llegar a odiarlo

"Bella, ten cuidado, tu lo amas y todavía puede haber una posibilidad para ustedes, no hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas"- Dijo Alice. Maldita Alice y sus cuentos de hadas con finales felices

"Salte de ese cuento de hadas que tienes en la cabeza!, la vida real es muy diferente, las Niñas Mal no tenemos finales felices con ningún príncipe azul!"- Me levanté de la cama y me metí al baño, necesitaba una ducha y necesitaba pensar en la manera de vengarme de la perra de Tanya por haberme puesto en esta situación y en la basura de Edward por haberme humillado.

* * *

**A/N: Que tal? entramos en fase venganza, ahora las cosas van a cambiar. Se que muchas quieren que junte a Bella y a Edward de una vez, pero las cosas se complicaron y todavia no puedo hacer eso, pero a lo mejor metere algunos intentos por ahi y algunos acercamientos asi que quedense conmigo si quieren saber como sigue, espero muchos reviews porque de eso dependerá la rapidez con la que actualice. besos a todas y denme un poco de amor ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Apenas publiqué anoche y ya recibí como 8 reviews,ya estoy a uno de llegar a los 70!, que bellas son y para que vean lo mucho que las quiero, "Operacion Edward y Tanya van a pagar" entra en acción a partir de este momento, besos a todas ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 24**

**EPOV**

El almuerzo fue un poco incómodo, Carlisle se dió cuenta de que algo pasaba con nosotros, pero no preguntó nada cuando vió todo el trabajo que hicimos en el jardín y que las canales del techo estaban limpias de hojas, todavía me duelen las manos y me están empezando a salir ampollas en los dedos, y pensar que todavía me quedan dos semanas mas de castigo, por que mi vida tiene que apestar tanto? Ah, si, por idiota, por tirármela de niño malo cuando no llego ni a travieso.

Tomamos nuestros bolsos y nos despedimos, era hora de ir de nuevo a la quinta paila del infierno donde me encontraría frente a frente con mi demonio personal. No quiero verla, no quiero enfrentarla, no quiero hablar con ella, y se que ella tampoco va a querer hablarme, pero la verdad es que tengo que hacerlo, la extraño y la quiero de vuelta, la necesito a mi lado, necesito sentirla cerca. Estas horas de trabajo me hicieron reflexionar en lo estúpido que fui, ella tiene razón, soy un hipócrita, jamás debí haberla tratado como lo hice, la dejé mal delante de todo el mundo y ahora no tengo la menor idea de que hacer para que me perdone y volvamos a estar juntos. Lo primero será retirarme de las elecciones, no quiero competir contra ella.

"En que piensas? Estás muy callado"- Preguntó Emmett mientras manejaba

"Nada, sólo en lo que me voy a encontrar en lo que vea a Bella de nuevo"- Dije mirando por la ventana

"Que has pensado para recuperarla?"- Preguntó Jasper desde el asiento de atrás

"Como si te lo fuera a decir, para que te metas de nuevo y lo arruines?"- Me giré y lo vi directo a los ojos

"No tienes nada, uh?"

"No"- Dije derrotado, el maldito me conoce bien

"Solo ten paciencia y piensa bien en algo, no la vayas a regar de nuevo, mira que necesitas un milagro para que Bella te perdone"- Dijo Emmett

"Por que tiene que ser tan difícil que me perdone? Ella hizo lo mismo, ya debería estar mas tranquila al saber que somos iguales y ambos actuamos mal"

"Pues si debería ser difícil, porque ella admitió lo que había hecho y no hizo nada para dejarte mal delante de la gente, en cambio tu te hiciste la víctima y la humillaste"- Dijo Jasper, parece mas hermano de ella que mío

"Cierra la boca, no me ayudes"- Le dije furioso.

Minutos después llegamos a la escuela, sentía como el estómago me subía y me bajaba de los nervios, nunca me había sentido así antes, ni siquiera antes de un juego importante, esto era horrible. La anticipación de ver a Bella después que salió de mi casa llorando, como iba a reaccionar, me iba a hablar, como iba a estar, mil preguntas y escenarios pasaron por mi cabeza, menos lo que en realidad pasó. Estacionamos el auto y bajamos los bolsos, cuando escucho unos cauchos en el pavimento y se estaciona un Audi azul convertible al lado del jeep de Emmett, se abre la puerta del copiloto y veo el cabello rubio de Rosalie y mas atrás el cabello negro estirado de Alice, eso solo quiere decir que este es el auto de Bella, nunca lo había visto, sería nuevo?

"Hola chicos"- Saludó Alice desde la maleta del convertible

"Hola cariño"- Se acercó Jasper y la besó

"Y esta belleza?"- Preguntó Emmett pasando sus manos por el auto

"Es el regalo de cumpleaños atrasado de Bella, papá lo mando a personalizar y ahora fue que llegó"- Respondió Rosalie. Yo no podía dejar de admirar el auto, las placas tenían su apellido, los rines tenían delicadas piedras de Swarovsky, los detalles eran en cromo, esto era demasiado para Bella, este carro no es Bella. En eso se abrió la puerta del piloto y salió lo mas bello que he visto en mi vida, el auto no tiene comparación, Rosalie no tiene comparación, ni siquiera Alice que es su gemela.

Bajó una pierna cubierta por una costosa bota de cuero negro hasta la rodilla, luego bajó la otra y con un pequeño impulso se levantó y salió del auto, llevaba un vestido bastante corto color azul, que le resaltaba todas sus hermosas curvas,y su hermosa y cremosa piel blanca, no me había percatado de cuanto la extrañaba mi cuerpo hasta que la vi vestida así, tenia el cabello suelto que ondeaba con el viento y unos lentes de sol de diseñador puestos, era una visión de femineidad y elegancia y al mismo tiempo parecía una modelo de portada.

"Guao! Bella, luces increíble!"- Dijo Emmett viéndola de arriba abajo, esperé que Rosalie le diera un golpe en la cabeza como cuando lo hace cuando ve a otras chicas, pero no, me estaba viendo a mi con una sonrisa demoníaca en el rostro

"Gracias! Ya era hora de retornar a mi estilo, ya los jeans y camisetas me estaban molestando"- Dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol y en su rostro no había ni un rastro de la cara que vi el sábado en mi casa, ésta Bella estaba radiante, sus ojos llenos de vida y el maquillaje perfecto y mas de lo que usualmente se pone, Dios, era una muñeca

"Y se puede saber a que se debe este cambio?"- Preguntó Jasper, el sospechaba algo y para ser sinceros, yo también

"Ningún cambio, ésta siempre he sido yo, lo que pasa es que ustedes no me conocieron en esta faceta, pero siempre he sido así, estuve pasando por otras etapas de la moda cuando llegaron y ya decidí volver a mi verdadero yo"- Dijo y me guiñó el ojo, me quedé pasmado, me guiñó el ojo? Estoy tan confundido

"Bueno, no queremos que se partan las hermosas uñas así que déjenme ayudarlas a sacar sus bolsos"- Dijo Emmett sacando los bolsos de la maleta

"Gracias amor, nos vemos mas tarde?"- le preguntó Rosalie abrazándolo por la cintura

"Claro que si"- La besó.

Jasper se despidió de Alice con un beso y las chicas agarraron sus bolsos para irse al dormitorio, Bella le puso la alarma a su auto y luego me miró y me sonrió antes de ponerse de nuevo los lentes, Dios, esta mujer me va a volver loco, es tan sexy, tan hermosa, tan aghhhhh! Creo que necesito un cambio de ropa interior, creo que esto va a ser peor de lo que esperaba. Mientras caminaban lejos de nosotros podía ver sus caderas yendo de un lado a otro, todos los chicos la veian y le silbaban y los celos se hicieron presentes, pero nunca tan fuertes como cuando ví a Jacob acercarse a ella, quitarle el bolso de las manos a las tres y pasar el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella y ella dejándolo y riéndose con él

"Creo que has muerto y llegado oficialmente al infierno"- Dijo Emmett burlándose y cerrando el jeep

"Demonios, no puedo creer que sean gemelas y Alice no se vea así, como que voy a pedirle que se deje crecer el cabello"- Dijo Jasper. Le tiré una mirada de muerte y el malnacido se rió, odio que sea mi gemelo. Agarré mi bolso y me fui a mi dormitorio, quería estar solo para procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

**BPOV**

Lloré todo lo que tenía que llorar el sábado, me desahogué, pensé las cosas y me tranquilicé, si Edward se quiso hacer pasar por víctima, pues lo voy a convertir en uno de verdad, voy a volver a usar mi ropa sexy, mi maquillaje como antes y voy a hacerlo sufrir, necesito que vea lo que se perdió con su actitud y tengo todas las armas para hacerlo babear por el piso por mi. El domingo antes del almuerzo le pedí a mis hermanas que fueran conmigo al centro comercial, quería distraerme un poco con algunas compras y por supuesto no pudieron decir que no. Al salir de una de las tiendas vi algo que nunca en mi vida imaginé ver, esto era como conseguir un pozo de petróleo.

"Chicas, están viendo eso?"- Les pregunté sorprendida

"Que cosa?"- Preguntó Alice

"Eso"- Les señalé

En una mesa estaba la madre de Tanya hablando con otro hombre que no era su esposo, era como de su edad, no se parecían así que no eran familia, pero lo impresionante de todo fue él cuando le agarró las manos y se las besó, las tres nos quedamos en el sitio, no podía creer eso, el padre de Tanya era una hombre tan correcto, de buena familia, con mucho dinero, muy apreciado en la comunidad por todas sus obras de caridad, nada que ver con la perra de su hija, la cual obviamente salió a la madre, como ésta mujer podía hacerle esto a ese hombre tan bueno, verla en esta actitud con otro hombre me parecía horrible. Tomé mi celular y empecé a filmar, tal vez fuera todo inocente, pero con esto podía lograr que Tanya admitiera las razones por las cuales hizo la grabación y me dejara en paz.

"Bella, que estás haciendo?"- Me preguntó Rosalie

"Que crees? Vengándome de Tanya"- Le dije

"No están haciendo nada, tal vez sean familia y él necesite ayuda, y por eso la actitud tan cariñosa"- Dijo Alice y en eso, se acercaron y los dos se dieron un beso

"EEEEWWWWWW"- Nos tapamos la boca y salimos corriendo de allí, cuando llegamos afuera nos echamos a reír.

"Bella eso fue horrible, lo está engañando!"- Dijo Rosalie

"La verdad si"- le dije riéndome

"Nunca me lo esperé de alguien como ella, tan correcta, tan … tan…"- Dijo Alice

"Lo sé, no hay palabras"- Dije viendo lo que había grabado con el celular- "Muero por ver la cara de Tanya"

"Es un poco cruel no crees? Mostrárle como su madre engaña a su padre con otro, y mas sabiendo que ella adora a su papá"- Dijo Alice

"Ni que se lo fuera a mostrar al mundo, nadie va a saber de esto, solo quiero que admita delante de todos las razones por las cuales me grabó y por que publicó la grabación, quiero que Edward entierre la cabeza en el piso por haberme humillado"

"Estoy contigo"- Dijo Rosalie- "A Tanya le viene lo suyo por metiche"

Nos montamos en el auto y nos fuimos a casa, me sentía renovada, Tanya y Edward iban a recibir su merecido y estaba lista para dárselos, realmente fue una excelente idea ir de compras un domingo por la mañana. Llegué a mi habitación y saqué de nuevo toda mi ropa sexy, la cual había guardado porque gracias a él, no sentía la necesidad de estar arreglada como muñequita, me sentía cómoda y él me hacia sentir lo mas sexy y hermoso del mundo con solo tenerlo a mi lado, ya no lo tengo así que es hora de sacar de nuevo la artillería pesada, es hora de ser yo de nuevo, o por lo menos, la que yo pensaba que era antes de conocerlo. Me puse mi vestido azul favorito y mis botas de cuero Channel, saqué mi maquillaje y me alisé el cabello, dejando rizos solo en las puntas para darle movimiento, me eché mi perfume favorito y bajé a almorzar con mi familia.

"Cariño, te ves hermosa! Tenia tiempo que no te veía vestida así"- Dijo mi madre en lo que me vió

"Gracias mami, ya extrañaba mi ropa"- Le dije mientras me sentaba al lado de Alice, ella me vió y me dio una sonrisa cómplice, tanto ella como Rosalie ya sabían lo que estaba planeando

"Bella, tenemos una sorpresa para ti"- Dijo Phil- "Pensamos dártelo para navidad, para lo cual no falta mucho, pero como ya te había hablado de él y era para tu cumpleaños, decidimos dártelo de una vez"

"Y que será?"- Pregunté curiosa

"Después del almuerzo lo verás"

Comimos rápido, quería ver mi sorpresa y de verdad necesitaba una buena, levantamos la mesa y fuimos al frente, Phil se fue a la cochera y regreso manejando el coche mas hermoso del mundo, un Audi azul convertible con un gigantesco moño rojo en el capó, me llevé las manos a la boca y casi lloro de la emoción, era mi auto, mi bebé, el que había estado esperando desde hace dos meses.

"Aquí tiene señorita, lo prometido es deuda, felíz cumpleaños atrasado"- Dijo Phil entregándome las llaves y dándome un abrazo

"Gracias, gracias!"

"Te lo mereces cariño, has sido una muy buena niña y no esperaba menos de ti, además, ese niño Cullen ha hecho maravillas en ti, estas felíz y radiante"- Dijo mi madre acariciando mi cabello, si solo supieras lo que me hizo el bastardo

"Bueno, creo que hoy llegaremos al instituto con mas clase que nunca"- Dijo Rosalie emocionada. Corrimos a agarrar nuestros bolsos y montarnos en el auto, nos despedimos y arrancamos.

El auto era hermoso, tenia asientos de cuero color crema que contrastaban con el azul del auto, detalles cromados y por dentro los detalles eran en madera, olía a nuevo por todas partes y le di gracias a Dios de que esto sucediera hoy, justo cuando empezaba mi plan "Haz que Edward babee como tonto". Llegamos al instituto y como si Dios estuviera de mi lado, ellos estaban llegando, se quedaron como bobos viendo mi auto mientras me estacionaba a su lado.

"Allí está Edward, que vas a hacer?"- Preguntó Alice

"Nada, ser yo misma, Isabella Sexy Swan está de vuelta, bitches!"- Las tres gritamos y ellas se bajaron del auto, yo me quedé unos minutos para tomar aire y controlar mis nervios-"_Puedo hacer esto, puedo hacerlo, esta soy yo, no lo que el hizo de mi_"- Me repetí en voz baja. Me calmé, abrí la puerta y me fui mostrando poco a poco hasta que salí y encontré su mirada, estaba como bobo así que el plan estaba funcionando. Le guiñé el ojo y abrió los ojos como platos, no te esperabas eso, uh?, pues acostúmbrate porque pienso volverte loco. Nos despedimos, no sin antes dedicarle una de mis mejores sonrisas ensayadas y me fui, Jacob me encontró en el camino y pasó su brazo por mi hombro

"Estas bellísima"- Me dijo al oído provocándome cosquillas

"Gracias, siempre tan caballeroso"

"Extrañaba a la Sexy Swan"

"No te preocupes que volvió para quedarse"- Le dije sonriendo y el rió. Dejó nuestros bolsos en la puerta del dormitorio y se fue

"Te veo en la cena?"- Me preguntó

"Seguro"

Entramos a la habitación y las tres nos echamos a reír, todo había salido a la perfección, lo único malo fue no haber visto a Tanya, quería ver su cara cuando me viera vestida así y mas cuando le enseñara mi pequeña sorpresa. Guardamos nuestra ropa y nos refrescamos, luego fuimos al comedor para la cena, me encontré con Jacob en la entrada y decidimos comer juntos, mis hermanas se fueron con los Cullen y yo me senté en otra mesa mientras esperaba que Jacob me trajera una bandeja con comida, era un buen chico pero realmente se esforzaba demasiado, era útil para mis propósitos y se que él se iba sentir bien viendo la reacción de Cullen al verme con él, así que de nuevo, ganábamos los dos. Cenamos entre risas y al terminar me despedí y me fui a la mesa de los Cullen, ya habían terminado de comer, así que cuando Edward me vió venir se puso incómodo, sufre bastardo sufre.

"Hola chicos"- Dije sentándome al lado de Edward

"Hola preciosa"- Dijo Emmett y Rosalie se echó a reír, tenia que mantenerse seria o me iba a echar a perder todo.

"Te aburriste de tu amigo?"- Preguntó Edward con voz ronca, los celos estaban luchando por salir

"No, pero es bueno repartir mi tiempo con mis otros amigos, no me gusta que me acaparen"- Le dije sonriendo y eso lo sacó de concentración

"Como te preparas para las elecciones? Son este viernes, no?"- Preguntó Jasper

"Si y se que me va a ir bien, tengo buenos contendores"- Dije mirando a Edward, el bajó la vista y habló

"Me voy a retirar, no voy a competir contra ti"- Que?, no, no puede hacer eso, parte de mi plan es aplastarlo, mantén la calma y convéncelo de que se quede

"Por qué decidiste eso?, tu novia se va a molestar"- Toma bastardo

"Primero, no tengo novia y segundo no quiero competir contra ti"

"No te salgas, será divertido, algo nuevo que poner en tu currículo, además, tu no eres un perdedor ni dejas cosas a medias, termina, es la última semana"- Dije con tono suave y poniendo una mano en su pierna y se tensó pero luego se relajó

"Estas segura de que quieres que siga en la competencia?"- Me preguntó nervioso

"Claro que si, al final solo quedaremos tu yo y cualquiera que gane será bueno para la escuela"- Le guiñé el ojo y me levanté de la silla- "Bueno, me retiro, estoy agotada y esta semana va a ser muy fuerte, nos vemos en clases"- Le di un beso a Edward en la comisura de los labios y luego me despedí de los demás con la mano.

Al salir del comedor sentí como las piernas se me volvieron gelatina, necesité apoyarme de la pared y respirar profundo, ese medio beso me llenó de emociones de nuevo y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo difícil que va a ser no saltarle encima, pero tengo que mantenerme fuerte, el tiene que rogarme que lo perdone y ganarse mi confianza de nuevo si es que algún día quiere regresar conmigo.

* * *

**A/N: Que les pareció? Me divertí un montón escribiendolo, me encanta esta Bella, es divertida y madio mala jejejeje, pero es necesario para lograr lo que quiere de Edward, con respecto a Tanya que es peor que un hogar roto cuando vives de las apariencias? Ya veremos como se lo toma y por parte de Edward, voy a hacer que bella lo convierta en un retrasado mental con tantos juegos e insinuaciones jijiji, diganme que piensan y veremos si llegamos a los 80 pronto, si llegamos, les prometo otro capi esta semana, besos ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: HOla a todas, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he estado complicada, lo que si quiero decirles es que son lo máximo, ustedes me cumplieron y yo las dejé esperando, lo siento mucho pero ahora les traigo uno nuevo y espero lo disfruten**

**Quería de nuevo darle las gracias a todas las que me pusieron en alerta, en favoritos y a las nuevas lectoras, aquellas que me dejaron comentarios pero que no tienen cuenta, quiero que sepan que leo todos sus comentarios y que les agardezco muchisimo su apoyo, besos a todas**

**

* * *

Capitulo 25**

**EPOV**

Llegué a mi habitación y de carambolas pude caminar, la erección que tenía en mis pantalones no era nada normal, Bella me estaba volviendo loco, no sé a que esta jugando, me tiene muy confundido, tengo que descubrir que está tramando antes de que pierda el cerebro.

"Bueno, es hora de dormir, mañana tenemos un día muy importante, es el primer juego del campeonato y tenemos que estar en nuestra mejor forma"- Dijo Jasper

"Estoy tan emocionado que no puedo ni dormir!"- Dijo Emmett

"Y a ti que te pasa?"- Preguntó Jasper

"Nada"- le dije mientras me tiraba en mi cama y miraba al techo

"No me mientas, es Bella?"

"Quien mas? No se que le pasa, me confunde"

"Por qué? Porque no la ves llorando por los pasillos como alma en pena"- Preguntó Emmett en tono de burla

"Si, aunque no lo creas, si es eso, el sábado salió llorando desconsolada de la casa y furiosa, dos días después aparece con un coche nuevo, mas sexy que nunca y con una nueva actitud, de no me importa nada y hasta me sonríe y me habla como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, me confunde"- Estaba frustrado

"Te entiendo, pero tal vez esta es su forma de lidiar con esto y no sentirse tan vulnerable y menos frente a ti"- Dijo Jasper

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero la prefiero triste y vulnerable, así veo que realmente le importa lo que paso entre nosotros y no me olvidó tan rápido"

"Dudo que ese sea el caso"

Apagamos las luces y fuimos a dormir, mañana iba a ser un día importante para mí. Al día siguiente fuimos a clases y por supuesto Bella estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, me provocaba con sus labios cuando mordía el lápiz, me daba miradas sexys y me guiñaba el ojo, me estaba volviendo loco. Al terminar las clases me iba a los vestidores para cambiarme para el juego, nos encontramos de frente y me susurró al oído

"Buena suerte, nos vemos en el campo"

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, dejándome allí parado y frío.

"Que pasó Cullen? Nervios por el juego? Si quieres dices que te sientes mal y yo ye cubro"- Dijo Jacob acercándose a mi

"Ni en tus sueños, no te voy a dar el gusto"

"No estés tan seguro de eso, además, Isabella va a estar allí animándote, en esa falda microscópica que utilizan, yo que tu me pongos lentes de sol, no se te desvía la mirada de la bola, jajajajaja"- Se fue al vestuario burlándose de mi, este juego iba a ser difícil, muy difícil.

Llegamos al campo y el juego comenzó, allí estaba ella, en su posición de capitana del equipo, con su minifalda azul, mostrándome sus hermosas piernas, habiendo piruetas, haciendo que su suéter se subiera y me mostrara sus abdominales perfectos, no podía despegar mis ojos de ella y cuando me cachó viéndola, me sonrió y me guiñó el ojo, esto es una locura, necesito hablar con ella y pronto. Emmett me arrastró hasta mi posición y el juego empezó.

Al principio íbamos bien, todas las jugadas salían correctas e íbamos ganando, al comienzo de la sexta entrada, las chicas empezaron a cantar sus porras y a hacer sus acrobacias y me distraje viendo a Bella, eso hizo que la bola siguiera de largo y el equipo contrario anotara

"Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?"- Me gritó Emmett

"Nada, lo siento, me distraje, ok?"

"No, no ok, pon la cabeza donde es y deja de babearte por Bella"- me dijo y volvió a su sitio.

Cometí dos errores mas y estaba a punto de suicidarme, Bella me miraba un poco preocupada y yo no podía poner mi cabeza en su sitio, al acabarse la entrada, volví a la banca y el entrenador me llamó

"No se que diablos te pasa hoy, pero se acabó, cuando vuelvas a poner tu cabeza en el lugar donde va volverás a jugar"- Me señaló con el dedo y me miró directo a los ojos, estaba furioso

"Entrenador, yo…"

"Black! Vas a entrar por Cullen"

"Qué? No, entrenador, yo puedo seguir jugando"

"No Cullen, fueron suficientes errores por hoy, ve a sentarte"

Me volteé furioso y me fui a la banca, Emmett y Jasper me vieron con desaprobación, mientras que Jacob se arreglaba para salir a batear

"Te lo dije Cullen, acostúmbrate a calentar la banca, porque de ahora en adelante allí es donde vas a estar"- me dijo riendo

Me sentí frustrado, y todo por culpa de mis estúpidas hormonas y por Bella, nunca debí dejar que me distrajera tanto, de hoy no pasaba que hablara con ella y aclaráramos nuestra situación, me está volviendo loco y no voy a permitir que me eche a perder mi oportunidad de una beca.

* * *

**BPOV**

Hoy era el día del primer juego del campeonato de baseball, estábamos listas, habíamos practicado nuestra rutina y era increíble, solo me faltaba un pequeño detalle, confrontar a Tanya. Estuve buscándola después de clases y la encontré en el patio, yendo a los vestidores a cambiarse para el juego

"Tanya!"

"Que quieres Swan?"

"Uy, pero que humor, ese no es el espíritu que espero para este juego"

"Sólo dime que quieres, no tengo tiempo para ti"

"Quiero que reconozcas delante del director y de todo el colegio que me grabaste ilegalmente y que alteraste la cinta"

"Jajajajaja en que mundo vives? Eso es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida niña, jamás admitiré que la alteré, además, porque lo haría? Ya te separé de Edward para siempre, ahora solo me queda recuperar mi puesto de capitana y luego hacer que Edward gane las elecciones"

"Tanya, te recomiendo que lo hagas por las buenas, o todo el mundo se va a enterar de que la correcta y perfecta familia Denali, no es tal"

"Que quieres decir, Swan?

"A veces una imagen vale mas que mil palabras"- Saqué mi celular del bolso y busqué el video que saqué en el centro comercial, cuando lo conseguí se lo mostré y se llevó las manos a la boca, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y casi…casi sentí lástima por ella. Realmente no quería hacer esto, pero ella me destrozó la vida alejando a Edward de mi.

"Co…como conseguiste eso? De donde lo sacaste?"- Dijo entre dientes y limpiándose las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos

"No importa como lo conseguí, lo que importa es que lo tengo, y si no te retractas y le dices a todos lo que me hiciste, especialmente a Edward y al director Vulturi, te juro que va a haber una proyección especial en el baile de invierno, así que tu decides, confiesas lo que me hiciste o te expongo con todo el colegio"

"No te atreverías, esto es bajo, incluso para alguien como tu"- Me dijo amenazante

"Tienes razón, pero por tu culpa perdí lo que mas quería, y si a ti no te importó arruinar mi vida y mi reputación en este colegio porque me va a importar a mi no arruinar la tuya? Tienes hasta el día de las elecciones para confesar lo que hiciste, de lo contrario te expongo el día del baile, es tu decisión"- le dije mientras me retiraba

"Eres una perra, Swan!"

"Anda a cambiarte y por favor, quiero la sonrisa mas grande que tengas durante todo el partido, a nadie le gusta ver a una porrista deprimida"

Y así la dejé, me sentí mal, nunca podría ser tan mala como ella, pero tenía que hacerle creer que de verdad iba a exponer su secreto familiar para hacerla confesar, tenía que limpiar mi imagen delante de todos, ella tenía que pagar por lo que me hizo, no era justo que yo estuviera pasando por todo esto mientras ella seguía con su vida normal, aunque sabía que eso no era del todo cierto por la situación de su familia, pero nadie lo sabía y delante de todos, ella seguía siendo una chica normal que peleaba conmigo por el título de reina. Cuando iba camino a los vestidores a cambiarme, alguien me tomó por el brazo

"Buenas tardes, Isabella"

"Uhm… profesor James, buenas tardes"- este hombre me daba escalofríos, no me canso de decirlo

"Llamame James, creo que ya hemos pasado la etapa de los formalismos"- Dijo agarrando un mechón de mi cabello

"Usted es profesor y yo una alumna, los formalismos nunca pasan en esta escuela, ahora si me permite me retiro, es hora del juego"

"Espero un buen espectáculo, las voy a estar viendo"- Dijo dejándome ir

En lo que pude salí corriendo y me metí en los vestidores, sentí que la sangre dejaba mi cara y como pude llegué a donde estaban mis hermanas cambiándose.

"Bella, estas bien?"- Preguntó Alice

"Eh… si, son nervios, eso es todo?"

"Segura?"- Preguntó Rose

"Totalmente"

"Jasper me preguntó hoy si había la posibilidad de dejarme crecer el cabello"- Dijo Alice divertida

"Y eso?"- Preguntó Rose

"Quedó impresionado con el look de Bella que ahora quiere que me deje el cabello largo, con eso de que somos gemelas y eso…"

"Y no te molesta?"- Le pregunté, no es normal que tu novio quiera que te veas como tu hermana

"Para nada, se que lo hace para molestar a Edward además, eso quiere decir que tu plan funciona"

"Tiene razón"- Dijo Rose

Mi plan… ni plan tenía, solo quería dejar de sentirme vacía por lo que había pasado y esa era la manera de disfrazar lo que sentía y mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Nos terminamos de cambiar, puse mi mejor sonrisa y nos fuimos al juego, todo iba muy bien, Edward no me quitaba los ojos de encima y eso me motivaba para hacer mis acrobacias y piruetas mejor todavía, Tanya me lanzaba dagas con la mirada, pero no me importaba, y James me veía y sonreía, tenía que mantenerme alejada de este hombre, algo no estaba bien con él. De repente, a mitad de juego, Edward comenzaba a cometer errores y no sabía si tenían que ver conmigo o no, hasta que me di cuenta que lo habían sacado y Jacob estaba en su lugar, me miró y me guiñó el ojo, de manera cómplice, como si yo hubiera tenido algo que ver con la salida de Edward… un momento… Edward pensará que lo que hice fue a propósito para que lo sacaran del juego?. Al terminar el partido, fuimos a los vestidores a cambiarnos, nuestro equipo ganó y me sentía bien, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí mal por Edward, nunca hubiera querido que lo sacaran, no lo distraje a propósito, además durante la mayor parte del juego estuvo bien, así que no era mi culpa. Me cambié y salí a buscarlo, nos chocamos de frente en el pasillo

"Te estaba buscando"- Dijimos al mismo tiempo, nos vimos y sonreímos

"Lamento que te sacaran del juego"- Le dije sinceramente

"Yo también, y debido a eso tenemos que hablar"- lo miré fijamente a los ojos

"Lo sé, vamos a otro sitio?"- Le pregunté

"Ok, te sigo"

* * *

**A/N: Espero les haya gustado y les prometo que muy prontito pondré otro, estos dias he estado bastante enferma y ni siquiera he ido a trabajar y de paso tuve un pequeño bloque mental y no se me ocurría nada, quisiera saber que opinan, besos a todas y mil gracias por cumplirme, les prometo que yo tambien cumpliré con ustedes**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Son un encanto y son un amor y gracias por perdonarme la perdida que me eché y en retribución a lo lindas que son, les traje otro capi ;)**

**Recuerden que nada me pertenece, sola la historia en la que se desarrollan**

**

* * *

Capitulo 26**

**BPOV**

Estaba nerviosa, tener a Edward tan cerca de mi hacia que las manos me sudaran, tenia que decirle que lamentaba lo que sucedió hoy en el juego, se lo importante que es para él ganarse la beca, no es que la necesite, pero quiere ganarse algo por el mismo y me parece increíble que lo haga, de resto, no podía hablar de otra cosa con él, no estoy preparada emocionalmente para que hablemos de nuestra situación, mi fachada es lo único que me mantiene completa en estos momentos y debo mantenerla lo mas que pueda. Caminamos juntos hasta las gradas del campo de fútbol, casi nadie iba para allá y todos estaban en el patio celebrando la victoria del equipo y por como vi a Edward, se que no estaba de ánimos para celebrar. Soltamos los bolsos y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, siempre me sentí muy cómoda con él, cada vez que nos quedábamos en silencio nos relajábamos y disfrutábamos el uno del otro, en este momento, el silencio entre nosotros era muy incómodo, estaba nerviosa y no paraba de jugar con mis manos, se que él también lo estaba, a cada rato se pasaba la mano por el cabello y se que quería empezar a hablar pero no sabía como, así que respiré profundo y hablé yo, tenía que acabar con esta incomodidad pronto.

"Quiero disculparme por lo del juego"- Dije mirando al vacío, no podía mirarlo a los ojos

"Como que disculparte? No fue culpa tuya, me distraje, eso fue todo"- Me dijo extrañado

"Yo fui la causa de esa distracción"- Le dije mirándolo a lo ojos

"Bueno, no te voy a negar que si tuviste algo que ver, pero fue mi culpa, debí haberme concentrado en el juego y no en ti"

"No te la puse fácil"- Admití

"No, pero no te preocupes, no va a volver a pasar, mi atención no se va a desviar de nuevo"- Dijo sin mirarme y eso me dolió un poco

"Bueno, eso era todo lo que te quería decir, debo irme, pronto tendremos un debate y debo prepararme, mi competidor no es nada fácil"- Dije levantándome, pero él no me dejó y me agarró por la muñeca

"Como que eso es todo? Bella, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar"- Me dijo un poco molesto

"Edward, lo que nos teníamos que decir ya lo dijimos en tu casa el otro día, pensé que había quedado todo claro"- Le dije confiada, pero por dentro estaba hecha un desastre, no podía tener esta conversación ni aquí ni ahora.

"Pues no quedó claro, al menos no para mi, se que los dos hicimos mal, pero se que podemos arreglarlo, quiero hacerlo"- Dijo levantándose y mirándome a los ojos

"Edward, desconfiaste de mí, te quise explicar todo y no me dejaste, me trataste mal y te hiciste la víctima, cuando tu habías obrado tan mal como yo, como quieres que me sienta, que quieres que te diga?"- Estaba furiosa, pero tenía que hacerme la dura, tenía que hacerle creer que no me importaba

"Cualquier cosa, no entiendo esta actitud nueva de no me importa nada, no sufro, no me afecta nada, me estás volviendo loco, me incitas, me provocas, no te entiendo. En mi casa me gritaste y saliste corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas y llegas el domingo y te veo con otra actitud, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nosotros no hubiera pasado, es que no te importo? No te importó nada de lo que pasamos juntos?"- Estaba frustrado, entendía su punto, pero en este momento se trataba de mi y de protegerme yo y no sufrir mas.

"De que te quejas? No es que no me importe lo que pasó, es que te estoy dando lo que querías desde un principio"

"No te entiendo"

"Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste bien claro que no querías una relación seria con nadie, que no creías en el amor, obviamente no creías en nosotros porque tus intenciones conmigo eran otras, pasó lo que pasó y nos quitamos las caretas, esta que ves aquí, comportándose como si nada le importara soy yo, es la verdadera Isabella, y pregúntale a quien quieras, te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de estar con esta Isabella sin ataduras, sin compromisos, eso no es lo que querías desde un principio?"

"Contigo no, no con esta Bella, esta no eres tú, esta no es la que quiero ni de la que me enamoré"

"Que sabes tu de mi? Como sabes tu de que esta no soy yo? Tienes aquí unos meses y porque estuvimos juntos ya crees que me conoces? Pues esta es la Bella que hay, esta soy yo, si la quieres esta bien y si no también, ya habrán otros que si me quieran"- Tenía que terminar esta conversación, el muro que puse entre los dos empezaba a caer y me iba a odiar por el resto de mi vida si le permitía ver lo vulnerable que estaba, no podía darle el gusto de verme herida. Me agaché para recoger mi bolso y cuando me levanté me tomó fuerte por los hombros

"Esta no es mi Isabella, y voy a recuperarte me cueste lo que me cueste"- Me acercó a si con fuerza y me besó.

Al principio me resistí, no quería que me besara, pero mi cuerpo lo pedía, así que me entregué a su beso, fue apasionado y mis labios pedían mas y más, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos besamos, me abrazó con fuerza y nuestras lenguas se encontraron, ese fue mi punto de quiebre, extrañaba esa sensación, el tenerlo tan cerca, saborearlo y olerlo, pero algo hizo clic en mi cerebro, me hizo sufrir, me hizo daño y una reconciliación no podía ser tan fácil, tenía que luchar por mí y esta no era la manera. Poco a poco me fui separando de él, puse mis manos en su pecho y me separé

"Tu desconfiaste de mí, le creíste a Tanya todas sus mentiras y no me dejaste explicarme, me humillaste y me hiciste sentir como una basura, eso no se olvida de la noche a la mañana, no se olvida con un maldito beso, no me dices que quieres estar conmigo y toda esta mierda se arregla como por arte de magia, solo me diste excusas y ni siquiera te disculpaste por lo que hiciste, te equivocaste... te equivocaste, Edward"- Dije con la poca respiración que me quedaba y me fui, tumbó mis paredes y tenía que salir de allí

"Bella!"- gritó mientras yo bajaba las escaleras de las gradas corriendo y me iba a mi cuarto.

Nunca debí haber aceptado el hablar con él a solas, ahora sabía que si me importaba y que toda esta farsa de la chica fuerte era eso, una farsa, mi supuesto plan se había ido a la mierda, no se que voy a hacer ahora, no puedo volver con él, pero tampoco puedo estar sin él, me voy a volver loca.

* * *

**EPOV**

Me quedé sentado allí viéndola irse, mis labios todavía ardían por el beso, la extrañaba, la extrañaba con todo mi ser y la quería para mi, la necesitaba. Esta conversación no salió como yo esperaba, pensaba abrirle mi corazón y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella pero no me lo permitió, levantó un muro muy alto entre nosotros y era todo mi culpa, yo la ayudé a levantar ese muro con mi comportamiento ya hora me arrepiento, pero poco a poco voy a derribarlo, hoy abrí un pequeño hueco, se que le importo y que no me ha olvidado, se que toda esa fachada de niña mala es puro cuento, es su manera de protegerse de mi, pero le voy a demostrar que no tiene porque defenderse de mi, yo voy a defenderla de todo lo malo que hay en este mundo y el primer paso lo voy a dar invitándola al baile de invierno, va a ir conmigo y de ahora en adelante me voy a convertir en su amigo, algo con lo que debimos haber empezado desde un principio.

Tomé mi bolso y me fui al dormitorio, no quería celebrar, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería pensar en las formas en que podría lograr que Bella volviera a ser ella, la que conocí y de la cual me enamoré. Llegué al dormitorio, tomé una ducha y luego me tiré en la cama, mis hermanos llegaron al rato

"Hey! Donde estabas? Te estábamos esperando para celebrar"- Dijo Emmett

"Estaba con Bella"- Dije sin dejar de mirar al techo

"Que pasó?"- Preguntó jasper sentándose al borde de mi cama

"Nada, es peor de lo que pensaba"- Dije sentándome para darle espacio a Emmett

"Que te dijo?"- Preguntó Emmett

"Que había desconfiado de ella, que no la había dejado explicarse y que no podía pretender que todo siguiera igual entre nosotros después de eso, y tiene razón"

"Yo te lo dije Edward, pero tu orgullo es muy grande"- Dijo Jasper

"Lo sé, pero pensé que no le importaba, pero me di cuenta de que si le importo y voy a hacer lo que sea para recuperarla"

"Antes de que hagas cualquier locura, en algún momento le pediste perdón por lo que hiciste?"- Preguntó Jasper y me quedé pensando, tenía razón, no me había disculpado ni una sola vez, ni siquiera me había sentado a explicarle porque hice lo que hice, solo le di excusas, era un idiota, ese era el primer paso

"No, pero ese será el primer paso"

Nos acostamos a dormir y al día siguiente fuimos a clases, no la vi en el comedor, pero nuestra primera clase era biología así que allí trataría de hablar con ella y pedirle que nos viéramos después de clases. Llegué al salón y ella todavía no había llegado, me senté en nuestra mesa y vi como iban llegando todos nuestros compañeros, ella llegó con sus hermanas, pero no venía caminado como siempre, con la frente en alto y con una sonrisa en la cara, venía lentamente con la mirada fija en el piso. Cuando llegó a su asiento a mi lado no me miró, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, la vi de perfil y había algo extraño, no era ella, o por lo menos no era la que llegó esta semana, exudando confianza y seguridad en si misma, sus hermanas pasaron por mi lado y me vieron con cara de tristeza, algo pasó anoche después de que hablamos y ellas trataban de decírmelo con sus ojos

"Hola"- Le dije, volteó a verme lentamente y pude ver que tenía los ojos hinchados, ni con el maquillaje los pudo disimular, la hice llorar, de nuevo la hice llorar, eso era lo que trataban de decirme

"Hola"- me dijo con voz suave y ronca, supongo que de tanto llorar

"Estas bien?"- le pregunté suavemente

"Si, no es nada"- y se volteó de nuevo al frente.

El profesor estaba entrando y ya la clase iba a comenzar.

"Buenos días chicos"

"Buenos días"- respondimos todos

"El director Vulturi me pidió que por favor les dijera, que las aplicaciones para la universidad llegaron y están en su oficina, los que estén interesados pueden pasar a retirarlas"- Dijo el profesor

"Sabe si las de Darmouth llegaron?"- le pregunté, me emocionó que dijera que ya las aplicaciones estaban, algo mas en que ocupar mi mente y podía llenarlas con Bella, era algo que podíamos hacer juntos

"Si, yo mismo las recibí"

"Y las de Harvard?"- Preguntó Bella, me extrañó, nunca me dijo que le interesara Harvard, todo el tiempo me habló de Darmouth y de lo genial que iba a ser que estudiáramos juntos

"También están, te interesa Harvard?"- Preguntó el profesor

"Si, estoy considerando ir para allá"- Dijo con un poco de emoción, sentí una puntada en el corazón, estaba reconsiderando cambiar de universidad?

"Vas a ir a Harvard?"- Le pregunté

"Lo estoy considerando"- Dijo sin mirarme

"Pensé que querías ir a Darmouth"

"Quería, pero a veces la gente cambia"

"Bella, no dejes de ir a donde quieres por mi, por favor"- En eso volteó y me dio una mirada matadora

"No todo en mi mundo gira alrededor tuyo, no todas mis decisiones son por ti, no te creas tan importante que no lo eres, ahora déjame prestar atención a la clase, para entrar a Harvard necesito un buen promedio y en estos momentos no me estas ayudando"- Me dijo y se volteó, me dejó en el sitio, de donde salió tanta agresividad? Creo que se está convirtiendo en bipolar

No le hablé mas durante toda la clase y en cierto punto pareció relajarse, al sonar el timbre salí detrás de ella

"Bella"

"Ahora que?"- Estaba fastidiada

"Necesito hablar contigo, podemos vernos después de clases?"- le pregunté

"No, voy a estar ocupada, hoy es mi última reunión con el consejo estudiantil antes de las elecciones y necesito preparar el discurso para el viernes. Ya tienes el tuyo?"

"Te dije que no iba a participar"

"Y yo te dije que ya no te podías retirar"

"Su discurso está listo, no te preocupes por eso, Swan"- Dijo Tanya guindándose de mi brazo, que tortura. Como pude me zafé de su agarre y Bella se le quedó viendo

"Me parece bien"- Le dijo- "Y recuerda lo que te dije"- le dio una sonrisa torcida que hizo que se me bajaran las medias y se fue. Tanya se puso tensa y más pálida de lo normal, que estará pasando entre estas dos.

"Como que mi discurso está listo?"- le pregunté

"Si, yo lo hice"- Dijo sonriéndome

"No necesito que nadie haga nada por mi, así que guárdatelo, yo puedo hacer mis cosas solo"- Me fui y la dejé sola

Me fui a la única clase que tengo sin Bella. Pasé toda la clase pensando en ella, en como estaba hoy y en su decisión de cambiar de universidad, no podía permitirlo, no porque Harvard no fuera adecuada sino porque ella quería era Darmouth, yo quería que ella fuera allá y estar con ella, eso me hacía mas ilusión que la misma beca y tenía que convencerla de ir.

* * *

**A/N: Viene varias cositas por allí y un poquito de drama que va a ahecr que Edward y Bella se sienten a hablar de una vez por todas, paciencia chicas que pronto viene la reconciliacion y será como Dios manda :). Besos a todas y gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y favoritos durante estos dias que no publiqué, realmente esperaba mas comentarios y eso es culpa de ustedes, ya me acostumbraron y me volví adicta a sus comentarios, pero aqui les traigo otro capi, es el mas largo de todos los que he escrito, iba a dividirlo en dos, pero preferí dejarlo en uno solo, se disfruta mas, me encantó este capi y fluyo solito, las quiero a todas y espero oir de ustedes, besos.**

**

* * *

Capitulo 27**

**BPOV**

Anoche no pude pegar un ojo, hoy es el día del debate final y mañana son las elecciones, hoy debía enfrentarme a Edward en un podio delante de toda la escuela, me moría de los nervios, y no porque él fuera a dar un discurso mejor que el mío o porque me fuera ganar en las elecciones, ya eso no me importaba, si no tenía a Edward a mi lado para compartir mi felicidad pues ya nada me importaba, lo que me ponía nerviosa era el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, los últimos tres días había estado evitándolo, desde que hablamos el día del juego y destruyó el muro que había construido entre nosotros me sentía muy vulnerable, me sentía como un venado en temporada de caza y me asustaba estar cerca de él y sentirme así, solo quería quedarme enrollada en mi cama y llorar hasta que mis ojos se secaran, pero tenía responsabilidades, solo quería que todo esto terminara y pudiera irme a mi casa y esconderme por el fin de semana, la sexy Bella se fue de paseo y me abandonó.

"Estás preparada?"- Brincó Alice sobre mi cama, hoy no era un buen día para esto

"Alice, déjame en paz"- Dije cubriéndome la cabeza con la sábana

"Bella, que te sucede? Has estado muy agresiva toda la semana, eso no te va a ayudar a ganar"- Dijo quitándome la sabana

"Ya no me importa ganar, solo quiero que todo esto termine, la tierra se abra y me trague"

"Bella, todo esto se va a solucionar, pronto estarás con Edward de nuevo, lo sé"

"Yo no estoy tan segura de eso"- Dije derrotada

"Deben sentarse a hablar de la situación, los dos están mal y se que pueden arreglarlo"

"Tal ves Alice, pero a mi no se me olvidan las cosas que me dijo y la forma tan horrible en que me trató, así que no es tan fácil, voy a bañarme, nos vemos en el comedor"- Me levanté de la cama y fui a tomar una ducha.

Traté de relajarme pero no pude, la ducha caliente no me ayudó, lo único que me mantenía en pie era que tenía a Tanya en mis manos y su plazo de decir la verdad terminaba hoy. Me vestí y bajé al comedor, agarré un plato con cereal y me dispuse a buscar a mis hermanas, no sé porque me sorprendí tanto al encontrarlas, era de esperarse que estuvieran desayunando con sus novios y Edward, había una silla desocupada al lado de él y otra en el otro extremo, por supuesto me senté en el extremo.

"Buenos días"- Dije colocando mi bandeja en la mesa y sentándome

"Buenos días"- Me contestaron todos

"Preparada para hoy?"- Preguntó Emmett mientras se metía un bocado en la boca

"Creo"- Le di una media sonrisa y comencé a comer mi cereal

"Bueno, igual no te preocupes, el discurso de Edward es horrible"

"Emmett!"- le gritó Rosalie y Edward lo vio feo

"Qué? Es verdad, esa Tanya no tiene cerebro"

"Es verdad, mi discurso es terrible"- Dijo Edward, nuestros ojos se encontraron y pude ver que él tampoco había podido dormir mucho, por un minuto sentí simpatía por él y le dí una media sonrisa que me devolvió e hizo que me derritiera por dentro., como podía tener este control sobre mi cuerpo cuando teníamos tiempo separados.

"El de Bella es grandioso"- Dijo Alice orgullosa

"Alice, no le des nuestros secretos a la competencia"- Le reclamó Rosalie y todos rieron, en eso vi pasar a Tanya y a su séquito de perras falderas

"Para mi se acabó la competencia hace tiempo"- Me levanté de la mesa y boté mi plato de comida- "Nos vemos luego chicos"- Tomé mi bolso y me dirigí a la mesa de Tanya- "Tenemos que hablar"

"Que quieres?"- Me preguntó sin prestarme atención

"Tu sabes muy bien que quiero"- Se levantó de la mesa y se paró frente a mi como desafiándome

"Si quieres a Edward te lo regalo, ya me aburre, de resto no sé que mas quieres"- Esta mujer es el colmo

"No me refiero a él, tú sabes de que te hablo"- Ya me estaba haciendo molestar

"Y vas a seguir con eso? Si tienes las pruebas de que mi familia es pura apariencia, y? No eres capaz de mostrarle ese video a nadie, además, ya nadie se acuerda de lo que te hice, ya eres historia vieja, para que quieres que diga la verdad?"

"Los demás no se acordarán y no me importa ser noticia vieja, pero yo si me acuerdo, todos los malditos días me acuerdo porque me quitaste una de las cosas que más amaba en el mundo y si de verdad crees que no me voy a atrever a exponer a tu familia delante de todo el colegio pues vas a tener que ir al cierre de campaña, creo que mejor me apuro y pido el proyector, voy a presentar una película bastante entretenida"- Me fui y la dejé con la palabra en la boca.

Es verdad, no soy como ella y nunca seré como ella, pero me había quitado algo que quería mucho y ahora yo le quitaría algo para lo que vive, su imagen, Dios me puso ese día en el centro comercial por una razón y si tenía que exponer a Tanya para tener un poco de tranquilidad y paz mental, pues lo iba a hacer, ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Fui a la oficina y tomé el proyector, y lo metí en mi bolso para armarlo a la hora del cierre de campaña y luego me fui a clases. Llegué al laboratorio y ya Edward estaba sentado en la mesa, no tenía ganas de verlo ni de hablar con él, ni siquiera quería tenerlo cerca, bueno, eso era mentira, pero era lo que me repetía para evitar saltarle encima y besarlo.

"Estas bien?"- Me preguntó y yo solo asentí, no confiaba en mi voz en este momento

"Bella, necesitamos hablar, en serio"- Solo negué con la cabeza

"A que le tienes miedo?"- Preguntó frustrado por mi negativa y el profesor lo escuchó y se volteó

"Cullen tienes algo que compartir con la clase?"

"No"

"Entonces has silencio"- Y se volteó de nuevo a la pizarra

Tomó un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno y empezó a escribir, cuando terminó me lo pasó

"_Bella, por favor, necesito hablar contigo_"

"_No_"- Le escribí

"_Por que no? Quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, aunque solo seamos amigos después de esta conversación"_

"_Edward, déjame en paz por favor"_

"_Por qué decidiste ir a Harvard en vez de Dartmouth?"_

_"No es tu asunto, ya te lo dije"_

_"Bella, perdóname, dame la oportunidad de explicarte todo, de verdad lamento mucho nuestra situación"_

_"Yo también lo lamento, pero ya es tarde"_- Le pasé el papel y antes de que pudiera escribir otra cosa me levanté

"Profesor, podría darme un pase de salida? Necesito arreglar unas cosas antes del cierre de campaña"

"No puedes hacerlo después de clases?"- Me preguntó

"No, no me va a dar tiempo"

"Bueno, voy a hacer una excepción esta vez, pídele a tu compañero de laboratorio los apuntes, esto va para el examen"

"Seguro profesor"- Tomé el pase y me dirigí a la puerta, no vi mas a Edward, pero mis hermanas me vieron con cara de '_Que estás haciendo_'? así que las ignoré y salí, necesitaba aire, no podía estar mas tiempo allí.

* * *

**EPOV**

Me estoy volviendo loco, Bella me ignora todo el tiempo, no quiere hablar conmigo, no quiere estar cerca de mi, como voy a disculparme y rogarle que vuelva conmigo si no aguanta ni cinco minutos cerca de mi. Solo me quedé en las elecciones para poder estar cerca de ella, pero hasta ahora no me ha ayudado en nada. Empecé a pasarle notas durante la clase pero todas sus respuestas eran negativas y evasiones a mis preguntas, hasta que no pudo mas y se fue, me dejó allí solo, y así fue el resto de las clases, no apareció en ninguna, aparecería para el cierre?

Las clases terminaron y después del almuerzo fuimos al auditorio, yo estaba detrás del escenario con los otros dos candidatos que quedaron aparte de Bella y de mi, estaba leyendo la porquería de discurso que escribió Tanya para mí, pero fue de lo peor así que decidí que no lo iba a leer, iba a decir lo que sentía con mis propias palabras, de repente se me ocurrió una idea, era un poco peligrosa, ya que podía tanto resultar en algo maravilloso como en una catástrofe, podría hacer que Bella me perdonara, pero al mismo tiempo podía lograr que me odiara para siempre, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Mientras pensaba lo que iba a hacer, mi cuerpo sintió su presencia antes de que pudiera verla, el magnetismo entre ambos era muy fuerte y mi cuerpo reaccionaba al suyo de manera inmediata, me volteé y la vi venir, con sus hojas en la mano, no se había puesto la chaqueta pero en cambio se puso un suéter azul que le quedaba mas ajustado por encima de la camisa y acentuaba su cuerpo maravilloso, se había soltado el cabello y se había puesto un poco de maquillaje, venía con el ceño fruncido pero igual se veía hermosa.

"Te extrañé en clases"- Le dije mirándola a los ojos

"Aquí no por favor, y menos ahora"- Me suplicó

"Está bien, ni aquí ni ahora, pero pronto Isabella"

"Bella!"- Apareció la pesadilla mayor, Jacob- "Estás preciosa"

"Gracias"- Le dedicó una media sonrisa, **MI** media sonrisa

"Quería desearte suerte, aunque se que no la vas a necesitar"- Dijo mirándome

"Gracias"

"Y aparte quería pedirte algo"

"Que será?"- Ella preguntó

"Quería saber si quieres ir al baile de invierno conmigo"- Como? La está invitándo y en mi cara? Esto es el colmo- "Se que no tienes pareja todavía y quería ser el primero en invitarte"

"Bella va a ir conmigo, así que pierdes tu tiempo"- Me planté frente a él

"Ella no ha dicho nada y hasta donde sé, ustedes no son nada asi que aléjate Cullen"- Me enfrentó

"Ella va a ir conmigo y punto"- Le dije entre dientes

"Un momento! Yo no soy un objeto por el cual se tienen que pelear, si es así no voy a ir con ninguno de los dos, así que compórtense!"- Dijo molesta y nos calmamos un poco

"Tienes razón Bella, lo lamento, igual considera mi proposición, y con respecto a ti"- Dijo señalándome- "Así como recuperé mi puesto en el equipo la voy a recuperar a ella"- Dijo señalando a Bella, le dio un beso en el cachete y se fue

"En verdad vas a considerar su invitación?"- Le pregunté lleno de celos, no pude evitarlo

"Eso no es tu asunto, si voy o no voy con él no es tu asunto, pero una cosa si te tiene que quedar clara, contigo no voy a ir"- Me dijo y se fue, me dejó allí herido, no iba ni siquiera a considerar ir conmigo, bueno, la verdad es que ni siquiera la invité, pero igual, las pocas esperanzas que tenía se esfumaron en ese momento.

Nos llamaron para empezar los discursos, así que entramos al escenario y tomamos nuestros lugares, primero fueron los otros dos competidores y luego fue mi turno, como presidenta del centro de estudiantes actual, Bella sería la última en hablar, nuestros lugares estaban uno al lado de otro, así que me iba a poder ver durante todo el discurso.

"Muy bien Sr. Cullen, puede empezar con su discurso"- Dijo el director Vulturi.

"Gracias. Queridos amigos y estudiantes, tenía todo un discurso preparado y no por mí precisamente, la verdad era un discurso horrible, falto de gracia y con errores ortográficos por todas partes, no era para nada como yo"- Todo el mundo empezó a reír y pude ver como Bella escondía la cara para no reírse, eso era lo que quería, verla reír de nuevo- "La verdad es que yo soy nuevo aquí, apenas tengo unos meses que entré a este instituto y no conozco mucho de él ni de ustedes, así que me pareció un poco hipócrita hablar de cuanto amo este colegio y su gente cuando la verdad no los conozco, ya mi dosis de hipocresía fue cubierta y me di cuenta de lo dañino que puede ser."- Voltee a ver a Bella y me estaba mirando fijamente, ya sabía de lo que estaba hablando- "De lo que si puedo hablarles es de eso precisamente, para ser el presidente de una junta estudiantil, tienes que conocer a los estudiantes, ser su amigo, tienes que conocer la historia del colegio, y sus necesidades, yo no conozco nada de eso y apenas conozco a unos cuantos de los que estudian conmigo y no me parece justo, yo no entiendo las necesidades de ustedes, pero si entiendo las necesidades de una persona, a una de ustedes si la conozco como la palma de mi mano y amo su forma de ser y amo su compromiso con ustedes y sobre todo la amo a ella"- Bella estaba en shock, al igual que el resto del auditorio, me atrevía a decirle delante de todo el mundo que la amaba y si tenía que decirlo en televisión nacional también lo haría.-" Así es, amo a Isabella Swan y pienso que no hay mejor persona para ser su representante estudiantil que ella, así que yo le voy a dar mi voto, no se ustedes, pero ella es la mejor, muchas gracias todos"- Terminé mi discurso y todo el auditorio se paró y me aplaudió, me sentía bien con lo que había hecho, le había declarado mi amor a Bella delante de todo el colegio, sin pena y sin que me quedara nada por dentro, ahora solo quedaba esperar por su reacción.

"Muy bien, muy bien, un poco de orden, todavía tenemos que escuchar a alguien más, así que por favor escuchemos a la señorita Swan"

* * *

**BPOV**

Antes de entrar al auditorio me encontré a Tanya en el pasillo

"Entonces? Lo pensaste bien?"- Le pregunté

"Pues si y mantengo mi posición, no tiene caso exponerme cuando se que tu no lo vas a hacer, perro que ladra no muerde"

"Si eso crees pues atente a las consecuencias"- Me fui. No quería hacerlo, de verdad, pero no me quedaba otra alternativa.

Entré al auditorio y me fui a la parte de atrás del escenario, ya había pedido al técnico que instalara el proyector por si acaso, así que solo me quedaba dar mi discurso, cuando me salí de clases, bajé el video de mi teléfono a la laptop y allí lo quemé en un CD para proyectarlo. Al llegar al escenario sentí como los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaban, Edward estaba cerca y efectivamente así era, cuando levanté la vista allí estaba. Se acercó a mi y me dijo que me extrañaba, quería concentrarme en mi discurso y el era una gran distracción, hasta que llegó Jacob para empeorarlo todo.

Nunca pensé que me iba a invitar al baile, y menos delante de Edward, la verdad ni siquiera pensaba ir a ese baile, si no iba a ir con él para que tomarme la molestia de arreglarme, pero cuando dijo que iba a ir con él me molesté y mucho, ni siquiera me lo había pedido y ya estaba asumiendo que iba a ir con él, que descarado. Gracias a Dios los discursos comenzaron y dejamos el tema hasta allí. Cuando Edward dio su discurso sentí que las piernas se me iban, había dicho que me amaba delante de todo el colegio, no podía creerlo, me sentía felíz, pero al mismo tiempo un poco avergonzada, este no era el lugar ni el momento, había admitido que había sido un hipócrita conmigo y lo hizo delante de todos, pero igual estaba dolida por todo lo que había pasado y todavía faltaba yo por hablar y le iba a demostrar a todos y sobre todo a él que todo lo que hizo Tanya fue una farsa. Traté de recobrar la compostura, era mi turno de presentarme.

"Adelante Señorita Swan"- Dijo el director

"Gracias. Buenas tardes queridos compañeros"- Todos empezaron a vitorearme y a silbarme, pero se que la mayoría de los silbidos eran por lo que Edward acababa de hacer y no pude evitar sonrojarme- "Gracias, gracias. Como ya todos saben, soy la presidenta saliente y les confieso que este año que pasé con ustedes fue el mejor de mi vida. En lo que va de año escolar he aprendido muchas cosas, he aprendido mucho de ustedes y de mi misma, al inicio venía con otra mentalidad, con la que siempre he tenido, ser la mejor en todo y mejor que los demás, destacarme en las cosas que me gustan y enseñar a los demás a ser mejores, pero conocí personas que me enseñaron que no siempre es bueno ser la mejor en todo, que lo bueno es ser uno mismo, ser fiel a tus principios y a tus creencias y dejar de vivir de las apariencias, porque generalmente nada es lo que parece"- Miré fijamente a Tanya y ví como se iba poniendo pálida poco a poco, así es perra, pensaste que no lo iba a hacer? Pues ya es muy tarde- " Pero así como conocí gente buena, también vi la maldad en la gente, aquellas personas que viven para hacer sufrir a las demás y dejarlas en ridículo, les confieso que fui así y los que me conocen bien saben que no estoy orgullosa de muchas cosas en mi vida, pero la gente cambia, si puede cambiar y a partir de este momento yo voy a cambiar, quiero ser el mejor ejemplo para ustedes, agradecerles por los últimos dos años que me han elegido para ser su representante y si me eligen un tercero les prometo que seré mejor todavía. Por eso, quiero presentarles algo que se que al principio no van a entender, pero es un video que les demuestra que de las apariencias no se vive, no hay nada oculto entre cielo y tierra y que las mentiras siempre salen a la luz."

Le hice la seña al técnico del proyector para que apagara las luces, bajara la pantalla y transmitiera el video, me quedé viendo fijamente a Tanya y estaba helada en su asiento. El video empezó a rodar y se escuchaba mi voz y las de mis hermanas comentando ese día, algunas personas ya se habían dado cuenta de que era la madre de Tanya con otro hombre, que no era su esposo, como dije antes, eran figuras públicas muy conocidas, pero cuando nuestras voces en el video confirmaron que era ella, el resto del auditorio suspiró en sorpresa. El video acabó y prendieron las luces, Tanya estaba en su asiento roja de la vergüenza y con lágrimas en los ojos, sentí un poco de pena, pero enseguida aparté ese sentimiento, era hora de que pagara por el daño que me hizo, mis hermanas tenían la mano en la boca, no podían creer que me había atrevido a hacerlo, voltee a ver a Edward y el también estaba sorprendido, pero no se veía molesto, en cambio el director si, no me importaba lo que pasara ahora, ya Tanya me las había pagado.

"Como pudieron ver en el video, las apariencias engañan, no está bien hacerle daño a los demás para conseguir lo que se quiere en la vida, pero la Srta. Denali me hizo mucho daño, publicando una grabación mía que ella sabe muy bien que fue alterada y no quiso reconocerlo, no me creyó capaz de exponerla como ella lo hizo conmigo, pero ahora estamos a mano, no me siento bien por lo que hice, pero no me arrepiento y voy a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos. Edward, lamento que todo haya terminado como terminó, pero cuando no confías en la otra persona, solo el amor no es suficiente. Gracias a todos y fue un placer haber sido su representante"

Terminé mi discurso y el auditorio estaba en silencio, necesitaba salir de allí, la poca fortaleza que me quedaba estaba a punto de perderla.

"Bueno, esto fue todo, las urnas de votación estarán abiertas dentro de media hora hasta las 7 de la noche. Señorita Swan, señorita Denali, a mi oficina, ahora!"- El director estaba molesto, pero estaba dispuesta a asumir mi responsabilidad, Tanya se levantó de su asiento, se soltó el cabello y se cubrió la cara, tan estúpida, como si nadie la fuera a reconocer.

"Bella"- Me llamó Edward y voltee a verlo- "Lamento esto de verdad que si, lamento que toda esta situación se haya salido de control, lamento no haberte creído en su momento, nos habríamos ahorrado tantas cosas, yo…"- Puse mi mano sobre sus labios, no podía escucharlo mas

"Ya lo hecho hecho está, no se puede volver el tiempo atrás"- Quité la mano de sus suaves labios

"Que va a pasar contigo ahora?"

"No lo sé, pero lo que sea lo asumiré"

"Señorita Swan, ahora!"- Gritó el director

"Debo irme"- Le dije a Edward y me volteé hacia la salida

"Espera"- Me agarró el brazo y me besó, fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor, no lo soporté y tuve que alejarme de él- "Te amo"- Me susurró. No pude responderle, por mas que quería decirle que yo también, aguanté las lágrimas y me fui, directo a la oficina del director.

Al llegar allí, Tanya estaba sentada en la recepción, así que no me quedó de otra que sentarme a su lado

"Eres una maldita perra, Swan y me las vas a pagar"- Me dijo entre dientes

"Cállate la boca, tu me llevaste a esto, yo no quería hacerlo, no quería ser tan baja como tu, pero me obligaste"

"Te odio!"- Me gritó y en eso se abrió la puerta de la oficina del director

"Pasen"- Nos dijo secamente, las dos nos levantamos y entramos, y nos sentamos frente a su escritorio-"Lo que sucedió hoy no tiene nombre y no lo entiendo y me lo van a explicar ahora mismo"

"Sr. Director, lo que pasa es que Isabella me odia, siempre me ha odiado y siempre a querido hacerme daño y me tiene envidia, por eso lo hizo, ese video es mentira, esa no es mi mamá"- Dijo Tanya llorando, ya se a que se puede dedicar cuando salga de aquí

"Eso es mentira! Ella fue la que empezó la guerra con la grabación!"

"Mentira!"- Gritó

"Ya basta!"- Gritó golpeando el escritorio-"Estoy harto de ustedes dos y de sus peleas! Isabella, de donde sacaste ese video?"- Preguntó

"Fue un fin de semana que estaba con mis hermanas en el centro comercial, nos sentamos a descansar y vi a la madre de Tanya con otro hombre y la grabé, quería usarlo para hacer que Tanya confesara por la grabación que publicó el día del debate, pero no quiso, pensó que no iba a exponerla así, por eso fue que lo presenté hoy delante de todos"- Dije avergonzada, no estaba para nada orgullosa de lo que había hecho

"Tu sabes que ese video puede costarnos una demanda?"

"Lo sé, pero tenía que hacerlo, Tanya me humilló y me quitó algo que era muy importante para mi y no podía salirse con la suya, ya estoy harta de ella y sus cochinadas"- Dije mirándola con rabia

"Tanya, es verdad que alteraste la grabación que sacaste de Isabella? Y no me mientas"

"Si, es cierto, la que puse estaba editada para que sonara así, pero en verdad ella nunca dijo esas cosas"- Dijo mirando al suelo.

"Que voy a hacer con ustedes? sabes que cometiste un delito y que podrías ir a la cárcel?"- Tanya se puso blanca

"Isabella, quiero el video y todas las copias que hayas sacado y Tanya, quiero la grabación, la original y la que publicaste, esta claro?"- Las dos asentimos- "Debería expulsarlas a ambas, pero las voy a dejar ir con una advertencia, otro problema mas con ustedes y no solo las voy a suspender, las voy a expulsar, estamos claros?"- Nos preguntó y las dos realmente nos asustamos-"Pueden irse y espero la grabación y el video en mi escritorio hoy mismo"- salimos y cerramos la puerta, no nos dijimos nada hasta que salimos de la dirección y nuestros amigos estaban allí. Mis hermanas corrieron a abrazarme

"Bella que pasó?"- Preguntó Alice

"Nada, solo nos dejaron ir con una advertencia"

"Edward, fue horrible!"- Tanya salió corriendo y se guindó de su cuello

"Pero que parte de que me dejes en paz no entendiste?"- Dijo el quitándosela de encima- "Que no estuviste en el mismo auditorio que nosotros? No escuchaste que amo a Bella, a Bella, déjame en paz, no te soporto, anda a fastidiar a otro y déjame en paz! Por tu culpa no estoy con la mujer que amo, por tu culpa está pasando todo esto, reacciona y compórtate como una señorita de sociedad y no como una vulgar zorra!"- Le gritó, esta se separó y luego salió corriendo seguida por su camada de cachorras

"Ouch"- Dije. El se acercó a mi

"Se lo merecía, me tiene harto y además odio el hecho de que por su culpa estemos separados"

"No fue solo su culpa"

"Lo se y lo lamento"

"Yo también"- Le acaricié el rostro y bajé la mano para irme

"Bella, por favor, hablemos"- Me rogó

"Hoy no, pero te prometo que pronto, cuando esté lista"

Me fui a mi habitación, estaba exhausta, necesitaba descansar, fue un día muy fuerte y cargado de emociones

* * *

**A/N: Espero les haya gustado, la perra pagó, si! Les dejé este super capi porque en los próximos días va a ser muy dificil para mi publicar, voy a estar full de trabajo y con la uni también, así que de una vez me disculpo por abandonarlas por unos proximo capi vendrá la fiesta y algo muy fuerte sucederá, las dejo con la curiosidad jejejeje. Gracias a todas y espero que me dejen muchos regalitos y me digan lo que piensan, besos ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: ! , lamento muchisimo la tardanza, pero me las he visto muy feo con la universidad estos días, ha sido muy dificil para mi pero aqui estoy, gracias por la paciencia y espero de verdad que les guste el capi, las amo y espero oir de ustedes, solo 3 para los 100 :)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 28**

**EPOV**

Después que Bella me dejó solo frente a la oficina del director, decidí irme a mi habitación, estaba exhausto, había sido un día muy duro, le confesé mi amor delante de toda la escuela y eso ayudó un poco a derribar el muro que levantó entre nosotros, pero todavía no estaba convencida, poco a poco me iba a ganar su amor de nuevo, tenia que empezar siendo su amigo y luego ir mas allá, esta vez tenia que hacer las cosas de manera diferente. Mientras estaba echado en mi cama viendo al techo, aparecieron mis hermanos en la habitación.

"Día emocionante, no?"- Dijo Jasper

"Ni que lo digas"- Dije

"Tengo que reconocerlo, tienes bolas de acero hermano"- Dijo Emmett

"Por que lo dices?"

"Decir lo que dijiste de Bella en el auditorio, delante de todos no es nada fácil"

"Lo sé, pero no me sirvió de mucho, no conseguí el resultado que esperaba"

"Vamos Edward, no podías esperar que se te lanzara encima y te cayera a besos como si nada hubiera pasado, se hicieron mucho daño"- Dijo Jasper

"Lo sé, no necesito que me lo repitas"

"Que vas a hacer ahora?"- Preguntó Emmett

"No lo se, tal vez tratar de ser su amigo de nuevo y ver que pasa, prefiero ser su amigo a no ser nada en absoluto"

"Es una buena estrategia"- Dijo Jasper.

"Estuvo fuerte lo del video, no?"- Dijo Emmett

"La verdad si, nunca pensé que Bella haría algo así"

"Así serían las ganas de demostrarte que ella te decía la verdad que se rebajó al nivel de Tanya para conseguir que ésta dijera la verdad"- Dijo Jasper y el muy tenía razón

"Lo sé, no necesito que me lo recuerdes, ya me siento bastante mal con toda esta situación para que tu también le eches mas leña al fuego"- Dije poniéndome la almohada en la cara

"Lo sé, pero igual a veces es necesario recordarte tus errores para que no los cometas de nuevo"

"Créeme que después de esto ya no dudaré mas de ella"

Unas horas después bajamos al comedor y tenía la esperanza de ver a Bella a la hora de la cena, pero no estaba, quería verla, hablar con ella, demostrarle que no la iba a presionar, que la iba a esperar todo lo que ella quisiera, pero nunca apareció, Alice y Rosalie se sentaron con nosotros y nos dijeron que estaba muy cansada y que quería descansar, lo dejé así, pero les pedí que por favor le dijeran que la extrañaba. Pasó la noche y hoy viernes nos dirían los resultados de las elecciones, estaba emocionado, pero no por saber si gane o perdí, aunque estaba cien por ciento seguro que había perdido, pero por ver a Bella, había pasado toda la noche soñando con ella y necesitaba sentirla cerca de mi.

El director nos llamó en horas del mediodía y nos reunió a todos en el auditorio, los candidatos estábamos sentados en la tarima, estábamos todos menos Bella, unos minutos después entró y se sentó a mi lado, me dio una media sonrisa que me devolvió el alma al cuerpo, pero ella no se veía tan bien, no la veía desde ayer en la tarde después del incidente, no cenó y tampoco bajó a desayunar esta mañana, tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y besarla, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

"Bueno chicos, ya tenemos los resultados de las elecciones, les digo que estas han sido las mejores elecciones que hemos tenido en muchos años, los niveles de abstención fueron bastante bajos, eso quiere decir que ustedes se están preocupando mas por su colegio y eso me alegra mucho, la diferencia entre el primer y el segundo lugar fue realmente muy pequeña, el ganador obtuvo el 51.3 % de los votos, mientras que el segundo lugar obtuvo el 49.7 % de los votos, fue una lucha bastante cerrada, así que sin mas preámbulos, el segundo lugar, con 2.997 votos es para el señor Edward Cullen y con 3.003 votos el nuevo representante estudiantil es, la señorita Isabella Swan!"- Dijo el director y el auditorio completo se levantó a aplaudirla, incluyéndome a mi, no me importaba no haber ganado, de hecho hasta había querido retirarme y ella no me dejó, así que estaba feliz por ella. Ella volteo a verme y le sonreí, murmurando un 'felicitaciones', ella me sonrió y se acercó al podio donde estaba el director.

"De verdad muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por elegirme por tercer año consecutivo como su representante estudiantil, para mi es un honor aceptar este cargo de nuevo y saben que voy a hacer un trabajo mejor al anterior, todo para el beneficio nuestro y de nuestra comunidad estudiantil. Quiero darle las gracias también a los otros competidores, sin ellos esta elección no hubiera sido lo mismo y espero contar con ustedes para que me ayuden a trabajar en beneficio de los estudiantes"- Dijo y me miró a los ojos, sentí como todo se me derretía por dentro y no aguantaba las ganas de abrazarla y besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amo- "Gracias por su voto de confianza nuevamente y seguiremos trabajando para ustedes, muchísimas gracias"- Se dio la vuelta y le dio la mano al director, caminó hacia nosotros y los demás la iban felicitando y abrazando hasta que llegó a mi.

"Felicitaciones"- Le dije mientras me pasaba la mano por el cabello y la otra la ponía en el bolsillo del pantalón

"Gracias, estuviste muy cerca, pudiste haber sido tu"

"Si, pero menos mal que fuiste tu, te lo mereces"- Dije viendo al piso

"Tu también te lo merecías"- Dijo y se quedó en silencio, levanté la vista y ella me estaba viendo, fijamente, quería agarrarla y darle un beso pero estaba paralizado, además que había mucha gente todavía esperando por ella para felicitarla

"Necesitamos hablar"- Le dije y ella asintió

"Si, esta noche hay una fiesta en casa de Tyler para celebrar la victoria, pero mañana podríamos"- Me dijo y el corazón me dio un vuelco, estaba dispuesta a hablar conmigo

"Mañana es el último juego de las semifinales"- Dije y en seguida caí deprimido de nuevo, por fin estaba dispuesta a escucharme y ya tenia un compromiso, esto es una mierda y Dios me odia

"Lo sé, recuerda que voy con las porristas, pero podría ser después"- La esperanza renace de nuevo

"Podría ser"

"Bella, ven, te estamos esperando!"- Gritó Ángela, ella trabajaba para el periódico de la escuela y la estaba esperando para una entrevista

"Voy!. Esta noche voy a lo de Tyler, pero mañana, después del partido podemos vernos en… tu sabes en donde"- Se dió la vuelta y se fue

"En donde?"- Grité, se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente, como esperando que recordara un sitio en particular, al ver que yo no reaccionaba, bajó la mirada decepcionada y se fue. Eres un pendejo Cullen, como no puedes recordar un sitio? Pero es que cuando salíamos fuimos a tantos sitios y tenemos tan buenos recuerdos que cualquiera de ellos pudiera ser especial para ella, buen trabajo idiota, ahora a pensar a donde va a ir.

Llegó la hora de la salida y nos fuimos a casa, quería ir a la fiesta en casa de Tyler para ver a Bella, quería aprovechar todos los momentos que tuviera a la mano para estar con ella y demostrarle que me interesa y que todo lo que le he dicho es cierto. Estando en casa, mis hermanos entraron a mi habitación

"Vas a ir a la fiesta?"-Preguntó Jasper sentándose en mi cama

"Si, quiero ir"

"Que vas a hacer con Bella?"- Preguntó Emmett

"Ella es la razón por la que voy a la fiesta"

"Todavía no han podido hablar?"- Preguntó Jasper

"No, pero hay algo que me dijo que me tiene la cabeza dando vueltas"- Dije sentándome en la cama, tal vez ellos me puedan servir de ayuda

"Que te dijo?"- Preguntó Emmett

"Me dijo para que habláramos mañana después del juego, pero no me dijo en donde"- Suspiré frustrado

"Como no te va a decir en donde?"- Dijo Jasper, como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

"Pues no me dijo en donde, solo me dijo que iba a estar en un lugar que yo se donde, que es eso? Que quiere decir con eso? Puede ir a cualquier sitio!"

"Edward, si eres idiota, piensa en un lugar que sea importante para ustedes y ya!"- De nuevo el idiota de Jasper, como si todo fuera tan obvio

"Tenemos miles de lugares importantes, hay muchos lugares que son especiales para nosotros, puede ir a cualquier parte"

"Esto es una prueba, ella quiere saber si te recuerdas de algo en particular, no la cagues por favor!"- Dijo Jasper

"Eso trato, pero no se a donde puede ir y no me puedo pasar toda la tarde recorriendo la ciudad buscándola!"

"El campamento"- Dijo Emmett muy serio

"Que?"- Dije sorprendido

"El campamento idiota, Bella va a ir al campo donde estuvieron juntos por primera vez!"- Claro! Ese era el lugar mas especial que visitamos durante nuestra relación, el claro en el bosque, como no se me ocurrió antes, que haría yo sin Emmett… Emmett?

"Como se te ocurrió pensar en el campamento?"- Estaba sorprendido

"Rosalie me ha dicho que a Bella le gustó mucho ese lugar y que ha querido regresar muchas veces después de lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero no se atreve a ir sola, así que me supongo que allí es a donde ella quiere ir!"- Tenía todo el sentido del mundo

"Emmett que haría yo sin ti!"- Lo abracé

"Te morirías, pero no lo demuestres tanto"- Dijo mientras me separaba de él

"Bueno, misterio resuelto, será mejor que vayamos a buscar a las chicas, que vas a hacer tu?"- Preguntó Jasper levantándose de la cama

"Voy a ir con ustedes"

"Pues vámonos"

Salimos los tres de la habitación y Jasper y Emmett se montaron en el jeep, mientras que yo me llevé mi auto, si Bella quería venir conmigo por lo menos iría cómoda y no sería una molestia para el grupo de tórtolos, así tendría la oportunidad de estar unos minutos a solas con ella y que su esencia se quedara de nuevo en mi auto, después de tanto tiempo sin estar con ella todas mis cosas perdieron su olor y lo necesitaba.

* * *

**BPOV**

Gané de nuevo, no lo podía creer, por un momento pensé que Edward había ganado, tenía los votos de la población femenina y éramos mas que los hombres, hasta el mío lo tuvo, si, yo voté por él, no quería votar por mi misma y cuando vi su foto en la boleta, no me pude contener y lo marqué, se lo merecía. Esta noche había una fiesta en mi honor en casa de Tyler, todo el colegio estaba invitado, su casa era enorme así que no iba a haber problema, además, era en el patio de su casa, todos cabíamos cómodamente. La verdad es que no tenía cabeza para fiestas, había quedado con Edward que íbamos a hablar mañana, pero ni siquiera sabía que le iba a decir, de que íbamos a hablar, y eso me tenia sumamente nerviosa, no sabía que hacer ni que le iba a decir, pero ya lo hecho, hecho esta, ya no puedo echarme para atrás, es ahora o nunca, tengo que decirle todo lo que llevo por dentro y debo darle una oportunidad para que se explique, aunque los resultados no sean lo que yo espero.

Fui a darme un baño y cuando salí me planté frente al closet, buscando que ponerme, no tenía ganas de salir y no me sentía inspirada, me provocaba ponerme cualquier cosa, pero tenía que verme bien, después de todo, la fiesta era para mi. Tomé mi vestido negro favorito, strapless, se ajustaba en los sitios adecuados para disimular cualquier kilito de mas, la falda era amplia hasta la mitad de la pierna, era bastante corta la verdad, con un detalle en rosa al nivel del busto, tomé mis sandalias de tacón negras, me maquillé, me sequé y peiné el cabello y me eché perfume, cuando estaba terminado escuché el timbre de la casa, quien podría ser? No habíamos quedado con nadie para que nos viniera a buscar, tomé mi bolso y bajé las escaleras, mientras bajaba, escuche a mi madre hablando con alguien en la puerta

"Chicos!, que gusto verlos, tenían tiempo que no venían por acá, pero pasen"- Les hizo un ademán con la mano para que entraran y allí me paralicé, Emmett, Jasper Y Edward estaban en mi casa, y los tres lucían espectaculares, sobre todo mi Edward…espera…Mi Edward? Me estoy volviendo loca

"Gracias Sra. Hale, vinimos a buscar a las chicas para la fiesta"- Dijo Jasper, todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba en la escalera, menos mal porque estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Por favor díganme Renee, ya las llamo…Oh! Bella, allí estás, los chicos vinieron por ustedes"- Dijo mi madre cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en las escaleras

"Si, gracias mamá"- Dije nerviosa

"Cariño, estás hermosa!"- Dijo dándome un beso en la frente- "Voy a buscar a tus hermanas"- Dijo y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Voltee a ver a los chicos y Jasper y Emmett me vieron, me sonrieron y voltearon a ver a Edward, luego se alejaron de él. Me quedé parada en la escalera y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, nos quedamos estáticos, hasta que pude reaccionar y terminé de bajar las escaleras, me paré frente a él mientras los otros chicos disimulaban que veían las fotos sobre la chimenea.

"Tu mamá tiene razón, estas hermosa"- Dijo con la voz baja

"Gracias, pero que haces aquí?"- No quise ser grosera, pero estaba sorprendida de verlo

"Mis hermanos vinieron por tus hermanas así que decidí acompañarlos, y no quería que te sintieras sola por no ir con alguien y tener que calarte a los tórtolos"- Dijo con una sonrisa que enseguida hizo que necesitara un cambio de pantis.

"Realmente me sorprende verlos a todos, nos íbamos a ir por nuestra cuenta, pero gracias de todas formas"- Dije apenada

"Siempre a tu orden"- Me respondió. En eso volteamos a las escaleras, ya mis hermanas venían bajando, en cuanto vieron a los chicos salieron corriendo a sus brazos y me dio un poco de envidia, yo también quería correr a los brazos de Edward

"Que sorpresa! Por qué no nos dijeron nada?"- Dijo Alice

"Porque si les decíamos no iba a ser sorpresa"- Dijo Jasper dándole un beso

"Bueno, nos vamos?"- Dijo Rose, se dio la vuelta y nos vio a Edward y a mi, uno frente al otro y se paralizó- "Eh… bueno…"- No sabia que decir

"Tranquila Rose, supongo que Bella se va con Edward, no?" – Dijo Emmett. Miré a Edward y asentí

"Si, ya nos vamos"- Dijo Edward y puso su mano en mi espalda para conducirme a la puerta.

Su mano en mi espalda mandaba los toques de corriente por mi cuerpo a pesar de la tela, tenía que respirar profundo para que no se notara lo que estaba sintiendo. Llegamos a su auto y abrió la puerta para mi, me senté y unos segundos después el estaba a mi lado sonriendo. El vestido que tenía era corto y como la falda era amplia, lo hacia mas corto, así que el camino fue un poco incómodo, puse mis manos sobre mis piernas para disimular un poco, pero se que Edward no podía dejar de mirarlas, se que eran su parte favorita de mi cuerpo, durante el camino casi no hablábamos, yo solo veía por la ventana y veía de reojo como suspiraba frustrado y se agarraba el cabello, símbolo de su nerviosismo. Odiaba esto, de verdad lo odiaba, pasamos de estar increíblemente cómodos el uno con el otro para no poder ni mirarnos a los ojos, no quería esto, de verdad no quería sentirme así, pero no podía hacer mas nada. Después de lo que parecieron horas de viaje, llegamos a casa de Tyler, Edward estacionó el auto, se bajó y dio la vuelta para abrir mi puerta, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar y cuando se la tomé se escuchó un chispazo que provino de nuestras manos, de la impresión nos soltamos y nos vimos fijamente a los ojos, pude ver como se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero nunca llegó a sus ojos, me tendió la mano de nuevo y dudosa, se la tomé, me bajé del auto y enseguida me soltó, nos encontramos con mis hermanas y entramos a la casa.

En lo que llegué y me vieron todos empezaron a aplaudir y a felicitarme, me separé de Edward y me reuní con los demás, en eso apareció Jacob y me abrazó, levantándome del suelo y dándome vueltas

"Jacob, bájame!"- Le dije golpeándolo en el hombro

"Felicitaciones mi Bella!"- Dijo y me besó en la mejilla

"Gracias, pero no es para tanto, ni que hubiera ganado el Miss Universo!"

"Para mi es como si lo hubieras hecho, de verdad te felicito, yo sabía que ibas a ganar"

"No exageres"

"Bella, quiero que vayas al baile de fin de año conmigo, por favor"- Me puso cara de perrito regañado, con lo que me gustan los perros, pero no los lobos

"No lo se, Jacob, de verdad no he pensado en eso"

"Por favor, no quiero ir con mas nadie que no seas tu"

"No lo sé"

"Por favor no vayas con Cullen"

"De que hablas?"

"Por favor, no te reconcilies con él, no vayas a la fiesta con él, te vi llegar con él y te juro que casi lo mato, por favor, si no vas conmigo ve con cualquiera menos con él, poco a poco he ido recuperando lo que me quitó, solo me faltas tu"- Que se cree este?

"Disculpa, pero no puedes recuperar algo que nunca fue tuyo, además, lo que pasó el juego pasado quedó atrás, mañana es otro juego y el estará en su posición como siempre"

"Pues lamento romper tu burbuja de fantasía, pero Cullen no va a abrir mañana, el titular soy yo"- Me dijo con una sonrisa torcida, que fea le queda, eso solo es cosa de Edward

"Me estas hablando en serio?"- estaba sorprendida

"Tan serio como que caiga muerto aquí mismo"- Dijo con una mano en el corazón,. No lo digas de nuevo que se puede convertir en realidad- "Y con respecto a la fiesta, piénsalo por favor"

"Está bien"- La cabeza me daba vueltas, solo podía pensar en el hecho de que mañana Edward no iba a abrir y como eran las semifinales, escuché que unos reclutadores de algunas universidades iban a estar presentes, mañana era muy importante para Edward y sus aspiraciones para una beca, y el solo estaba pendiente de mi, no podía dejar que eso pasara.

El resto de la fiesta pasaba en normalidad, hablaba con todo el mundo, bailaba con algunos, mis hermanas no soltaban a sus novios y yo quería estar así, con mi novio a mi lado, diciéndome cosas hermosas al oído y besándome, miré alrededor de la multitud buscando a Edward, lo encontré recostado de un árbol, tomando una cerveza y solo, me partía el alma verlo así, así que me acerqué

"Por qué tan solo?"- Me apoyé del árbol, poniéndome a su lado

"No hay nadie que me interese en esta fiesta mas que tu, y como eres la agasajada no quería estorbar"- Dijo viendo hacia la fiesta, no me veía a los ojos y tal vez era mejor así, no soportaba ver sus ojos tristes

"No me estorbarías, además, a mas de la mitad de los que están aquí solo los conozco de vista, ni siquiera se como se llaman"

"Buen comienzo, presidenta"- Se rió, tenía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba su risa que me derretí por dentro

"Ya es el tercer año, ya deberían estar acostumbrados. Supe que no vas a abrir en el juego de mañana"- Dije apenada

"Si, el entrenador todavía no me perdona lo de la última vez"

"Y te vas a dejar quitar así como así tu puesto?"- No podía creer que hablara así de algo tan importante para él

"Ya no me importa tanto, si no tengo con quien compartir la emoción de ganar, para que esforzarme" –Dijo mirándome fijamente

"Edward, por favor, si es tu sueño ganar una beca, mañana van a estar los reclutadores, trata de jugar mañana para que te vean"

"A veces los sueños cambian, Bella, y desde que te conocí el mío cambió"- Lo dijo muy serio y tuve que recostarme mas del árbol antes de perder el equilibrio

"Edward no digas eso"- Bajé la vista al piso

"Es la verdad, pero bueno, esa es conversación para otro día, por ejemplo mañana, hoy se trata de ti"- Me sonrió levemente y se movió para retirarse, lo tomé del brazo y lo detuve

"Por favor llévame a casa, ya no quiero estar aquí"

"Estás segura?"- Solo asentí, me miró fijamente a los ojos y silenciosamente nos escabullimos de la fiesta. Nos montamos en el auto y me llevó a casa, cuando llegamos ninguno de los dos hizo un movimiento para salir del auto.

"Estás bien?"- Preguntó

"Si, solo estoy cansada y hay que estar en el campo muy temprano"

"Tienes razón"- Me miró fijamente y me perdí en esos ojos esmeralda. Hasta que su celular sonó con un mensaje y rompió el encanto

"Es Jasper, ya van a salir de la fiesta, es mejor que me vaya"- Solo asentí y él salió del auto para abrirme la puerta, en unos segundos estaba a mi lado, tendiéndome la mano

"Gracias por traerme"

"De nada Bella, duerme bien"

"Tú también"

"Felicitaciones de nuevo"

"Gracias"- Hizo un amago para abrazarme, pero se detuvo, yo no me pude contener y lo abracé, como extrañaba tenerlo tan cerca, oler su aroma y sentirlo tan cerca de mi, sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor y me dio un beso en la cabeza, fue tan tierno que tuve que soltarlo para evitar que viera las lágrimas que estaba a punto de salir- "Mañana Edward, mañana"- El entendió lo que quise decirle y asintió

"Mañana"- Se fue y se montó en su auto, yo entré a casa y fui a mi habitación

Me quité los zapatos y me eche en mi cama, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran suavemente por mi rostro, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba muchísimo, pero no estaba segura de poder regresar con él, son tantas cosas a nuestro alrededor, las heridas no terminan de sanar y el hecho de que haya dejado su sueño de lado por mi me hacia mas infeliz, eso no era lo que yo quería, además de que hoy había recibido algunas respuestas de algunas universidades a las que apliqué y mi decisión podía afectarnos de manera definitiva.

* * *

**A/N: Que tal? Espero haya valido la pena la espera, esta cpi es de transicion, el proximo es el importante y cosas buenas y medio malas van a pasar, pero no las voy a hacer esperar mucho, ya pronto voy a empezar a escribirlo. Quiero darle la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras, gracias por agregarme a favoritos y alertas, significa mucho para mi, pero me harían mas feliz si me dejan comentarios, así puedo hacerlas mas feliz con mi historia y seriamos todas muy felices :). Diganme lo que piensan , se les quiere mucho y nos leemos muy pronto ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey, volví, no las hice esperar mucho esta vez. Este capitulo es muy importante para muchas de ustedes y por eso lo hice así, porque si seguia con la tortura mas de una iba a venirse a caracas a lincharme y yo me quiero demasiado como para dejarlas hacerme eso, asi que sin mas preambulos, aqui esta lo que todas esperaban, espero les guste y me dejen regalitos al final :)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 29**

**EPOV**

Había llegado el día de las semifinales, hoy se decidía si iríamos o no a la final la próxima semana. Lo que Bella me dijo anoche me quedó retumbando en los oídos, los reclutadores venían hoy al juego y quería que me vieran, pero con Jacob abriendo el partido no iba a ser tan fácil, iba a tener que pedirle al entrenador que me diera una oportunidad. Terminé de arreglarme y bajé a desayunar, no tenía mucha hambre pero tenía que comer, necesitaba toda la energía posible para no hacer el ridículo hoy cuando saliera a jugar. Mis padres iban a ir al juego y eso me emocionaba, muchos juegos fueron durante la semana y Carlisle no pudo hacer un poco de tiempo para ir, pero hoy estaba libre. Al terminar, nos montamos en los autos, les dije que iba a ir en el mío ya que iba a hacer una diligencia después del juego. Llegamos al campo y me fui a los vestidores, allí estaban todos arreglándose y preparándose para el juego. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, nos sentaron a todos juntos para darnos las últimas indicaciones.

"Bueno chicos, no tengo que decirles lo importante que este juego para nosotros y para la escuela, es la primera vez que este equipo llega a semifinales y estamos a un paso de llegar a la final, quiero reconocer que se han esforzado mucho y estoy orgulloso de ustedes, por eso hoy voy a exigirles mas de los que les he exigido, porque estamos a un paso de conseguir algo sumamente importante y que se que tenemos todo para lograrlo. Ya sabemos cual es la alineación inicial, pero dependiendo de cómo se maneje el partido los primeros innings, todos tendrán la oportunidad de demostrar lo que saben a los reclutadores que vinieron hoy"- Dijo el entrenador y el alma me volvió al cuerpo, iba a poder jugar aunque fuera unos minutos y mis hermanos también, de repente escuchamos unos ronquidos y cuando volteo, era Jacob dormido- "Black despierta!"- Gritó el entrenador y Paul le dio un codazo en las costillas haciendo que brincara

"Que? Que sucede?"- Preguntó desorientado

"Se puede saber que te pasa? Estabas dormido!"- Le gritó el entrenador

"Disculpe entrenador, es que no dormí bien anoche"- Dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos, claro, que vas a dormir si te bebiste todo el licor de la fiesta

"Es alcohol lo que huelo en tu aliento?"- Dijo el entrenador

"Ehhhh…. No, no, claro que no, es el enjuague bucal, entrenador"- Con eso se despertó, vaya idiota

"Mas te vale que sea el enjuague bucal, Black, yo les prohibí que se fueran de fiesta la noche antes de un juego y anoche se que hubo una, así que espero me hayas obedecido, ahora a jugar"- Hicimos nuestro grito acostumbrado y salimos al campo.

Al salir de los vestidores, las porristas ya estaban afuera animando a la gente y mis ojos fueron directo a Bella, allí estaba ella, con su pequeño uniforme, brincando y animando a la gente. Después del incidente con Tanya, Bella tuvo que ceder la capitanía a Rosalie y Tanya fue suspendida del equipo por el resto de la temporada, es decir, se acabaron sus días como porrista, andaba como alma en pena por los pasillos. Fui a tomar mi asiento en la banca como un niño bueno e impaciente, esperando por mi oportunidad de salir, veía a Jacob desde mi asiento y no se veía bien, el maldito todavía estaba borracho desde anoche, mas que se veían los efectos de la resaca, en el primer inning se le iban las pelotas, no las iba a buscar y su estupidez nos costó dos carreras desde el principio, cuando nos llegó la hora de batear, el pasó y se ponchó, el entrenador estaba que se jalaba los cabellos, pero lo dejó salir para la segunda entrada. En una de esas, se agarró el estómago y de repente empezó a vomitar en el campo, fue asqueroso de ver, tuvieron que parar el juego y sacarlo del campo y el equipo de limpieza tuvo que echarle mas tierra al campo para cubrir el vomito. Se acercaron sus compañeros y lo metieron en la banca

"Déjenlo allí y vuelvan a sus puestos"- Dijo entre dientes el entrenador, los muchachos lo hicieron y volvieron al terreno.- "Ha partir de este momento quedas suspendido del equipo"- Le dijo el entrenador

"Entrenador, ya me siento mejor, lo que necesitaba era vomitar, yo puedo jugar, no me suspenda"- Le suplicó

"Ni que me traigas a la madre Teresa de Calcuta te vuelvo a sacar a mi campo, estas suspendido. Cullen, al campo, y no me hagas arrepentirme de ponerte a jugar"

"Claro que no entrenador, muchas gracias"- Agarré mi guante y salí al campo.

Cuando puse un pie en el campo me sentí vivo de nuevo, este era mi sitio, esto era lo que me gustaba hacer, amaba el olor de la tierra, aunque en este preciso momento me hubiera encantado tener una máscara de oxigeno cerca, Jacob que salve su alma porque el cuerpo ya lo perdió, que asco. Miré a mi familia en las gradas y estaban saludándome muy felices, ubiqué a los reclutadores y estaban frente a mi y Bella estaba a un lado, sonriéndome, Dios, ella era lo único que me faltaba para ser felíz y hoy muy posiblemente lo conseguiría. Se reanudó el juego e hice lo que tenía que hacer, atrapé todas las bolas que venían en mi dirección, conseguí sacar la mayor cantidad de outs que pude y anoté cuantas carreras mi bate me lo permitió, fue un buen día, fue un excelente juego y estaba feliz. Terminó el juego y terminamos ganando 6 a 3, y me catalogaron como el mas valioso del partido, me sentía en las nubes, estaba en lo mío, lo único que me faltaba para terminar mi día perfecto, era encontrarme con Bella y hablar.

Después de celebrar nos dirigimos a los vestidores, tomé mi bolso e iba a salir, no me iba a duchar ni nada, no quería perder tiempo y quería llegar y encontrarme con Bella, al salir de los vestidores una mano se posó en mi hombro y cuando voltee, había un hombre viéndome y sonriéndome.

"Edward, mi nombre es Jason Jenks, soy reclutador de la Universidad de Dartmouth y quisiera hablar contigo un momento"- Dartmouth, oh por dios!, esto era lo que tanto había estado esperando, no podía creerlo, en eso Bella salió de los vestidores y cruzamos miradas en el pasillo, ella me vio con ese hombre, se detuvo un momento y vi una sonrisa triste en su rostro, por qué? Será que piensa que no voy a reunirme con ella? No!-"Tienes unos minutos que me puedas ofrecer, quiero plantearte algunas cosas"- Voltee a verlo y luego a Bella de nuevo, pero ya se había puesto de espaldas y estaba de salida. Demonios!

"Si, esta bien"- Fuimos al campo y nos sentamos en unos bancos

"Bueno Edward, he seguido tu progreso desde que estabas en Chicago, y debo decir que tu y tus hermanos son una fuerza imparable, cuando los tres juegan juntos no hay nada que los pare y eso hace que el equipo surja, siempre he venido a esta escuela en busca de talentos, pero en los últimos años este equipo no ha levantado cabeza hasta que llegaron ustedes, es la primera vez que llegan a una final después de 6 años y eso es impresionante, lo que quiero decir, es que Dartmouth estaría sumamente complacida de que tu y tu hermanos acepten una beca para estudiar en nuestra prestigiosa universidad, que dices?"- Jesucristo! Estas eran las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar desde que agarré un bate de béisbol a los 3 años, me iban a dar la beca e iba a poder seguir jugando béisbol e iba a estar con mis hermanos, esto era lo mejor del mundo, pero había otra cosa mas importante y esa era Bella

"Señor Jenks, estoy muy agradecido por la oportunidad que me esta ofreciendo, y no puedo hablar por mis hermanos, pero me encantaría asistir a su universidad, aunque en este momento no puedo darle una respuesta definitiva, necesito pensarlo y estudiar otras opciones"- Y esas opciones son las que Bella tenga en mente, aunque no quiera, a donde ella vaya iré yo.

"Me sorprendes Edward, siempre supe que te interesaba nuestra universidad, tus padres me lo comentaron hoy cuando hablé con ellos durante el juego, pero está bien, piénsalo, pero quiero que sepas, que es una beca completa, para estudiar la carrera que quieras y un cupo en el equipo de béisbol de la universidad, igual para tus hermanos"

"Muchísimas gracias señor Jenks, en lo que tome una decisión se la haré saber"

"Está bien, encantado de conocerte Edward"- Me dijo dándome la mano

"Igualmente"- Le di la mano y salí corriendo al estacionamiento, seguramente bella ya estaría en el claro

Al llegar a mi auto, mis padres y mis hermanos estaban allí esperándome, no tenia tiempo para ellos ahora.

"Y?"- Preguntó mi padre

"Nos ofrecieron una beca completa a los tres"- Dije mientras metía mi bolso en la maleta del auto

"Excelente! Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes tres!"- Dijo mi madre abrazándonos

"Tenemos que celebrarlo"- Dijo mi padre

"Vayan ustedes, yo los alcanzo después"- Dije montándome en mi auto

"Pero Edward, que puede ser mas importante que esto?"- Preguntó mi padre

"Déjalo papá, tiene algo que hacer"- Dijo Jasper poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de papá mientras me sonreía

"Bella"- Dijo mamá sonriendo y le sonreí de regreso. Saqué el auto y me fui, dejando a mi familia allí y en eso recibí un mensaje de texto

_Suerte hermano, nos vemos en un rato, Em._

Mis hermanos son lo mejor del mundo. Me agarró un tráfico mortal y llegué dos horas después al claro, suspiré aliviado cuando vi su auto allí estacionado, no se había ido, todavía estaba aquí, y lo mejor de todo es que Emmett no se había equivocado, ella iba a venir aquí. Me bajé del auto y empecé a caminar bosque adentro, cuando divisé el claro, pude verla, venía caminando hacia mi cabizbaja, se iba a ir, pensó que la había plantado y se iba a ir, empecé a caminar hacia ella hasta que escuchó mis pasos y levantó la vista

"Viniste"- Susurró

"Nunca te dejaría plantada"- Dije quitándole un mechón de cabello de la cara

* * *

**BPOV**

Ok, este era el día que tanto había temido que llegara, hoy por fin me iba a sentar con Edward a hablar de nosotros, si es que todavía podía haber un nosotros. Me levanté de mi cama echa un manojo de nervios, no podía concentrarme en nada, me metí a bañar, me puse el uniforme y luego bajé a desayunar. Hoy mis padres iban a ir al juego, era la primera vez que el colegio llegaba a una semifinal y ellos querían estar allí, también por nosotras y para apoyar a Rosalie en su primer juego como capitana de porristas, ese fue mi castigo por lo que le hice a Tanya, no podía salir sin castigo alguno a pesar de que la agraviada fui yo. Cuando me senté en la mesa a comer mi madre me dio dos sobres blancos bastante gruesos.

"Esto llegó en el correo"- Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Los tomé y se me fue el aliento cuando los ví, uno era de Harvard y el otro de Dartmouth. Las manos me temblaban, eran gruesos los dos, mucha gente decía que cuando llegaban los sobres gruesos eso quería decir que me habían aceptado, sobres finos eran las cartas de rechazo. Tomé la de Harvard primero y saqué la carta que se encontraba dentro y la comencé a leer. Mi madre me interrumpió y al subir la mirada toda mi familia me estaba viendo.

"Que dice?"- Preguntó mi madre. Me aclaré la garganta y comencé a leer

"_Querida Miss Swan, nos complace comunicarle que ha sido aceptada para estudiar en nuestra prestigiosa universidad a partir del semestre que comienza en septiembre del próximo año, muy agradecidos por seleccionarnos como una de sus opciones académicas. Esperamos se una a nosotros, sinceramente, Decano Whitley_"- Me habían aceptado, no podía creerlo, ya había recibido la aceptación de Brown y de Yale, pero esta me importaba muchísimo.

"Bella, es increíble!"- Dijo mi madre abrazándome

"Si mamá, lo es!"- Mis hermanas me veían contentas, pero sabían a donde quería ir realmente, a Dartmouth, pero todo iba a depender de cómo salieran las cosas hoy

"Abre el otro sobre"- Dijo Phil emocionado

Tomé el otro sobre y lo abrí, saqué la carta y decía exactamente lo mismo que la anterior, pero con una pequeña diferencia que me dejó helada.

"Que dice, que dice?"- Dijo mi madre desesperada

"Lo mismo que la anterior, pero…"

"Te aceptaron?"- Preguntó Alice y solo pude asentir con la cabeza y todos empezaron a aplaudir y felicitarme

"Que te pasa, cariño? No estas feliz?"- Preguntó mi madre al ver que no reaccionaba

"Si, si lo estoy"

"Y entonces?"

"Es que… me ofrecieron una beca completa!"

"Que?"- Dijo Phil tomando la carta de mis manos y leyendo-"Debido a sus impresionantes logros académicos y a todas sus actividades extracurriculares, le ofrecemos una beca completa para que estudie la carrera de su elección en nuestras prestigiosas instalaciones"- leyó- "Ahora si puedo morir felíz, una universidad menos que pagar!"- Dijo riendo y todos se echaron a reír, yo todavía estaba en shock

"Bella, es increíble!"- Dijo Rose, pero Alice sabía lo que significaba que fuera a Dartmouth así que se mantuvo a distancia de la conversación.

"Cariño, no tienes que decidir nada ahorita, tienes varios meses para pensarlo y tomar una decisión"- Dijo mi madre tomándome de la mano

"Bueno, a terminar que tenemos un partido al que ir"- Dijo Phil. Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a los coches, yo tomé el mío.

"Cariño no vienes con nosotros?"- Preguntó Renee

"No, tengo algo que hacer después del partido"

"Esta bien, nos vemos allá"

Al llegar a la escuela, todo iba como en cámara lenta, todavía estaba pensando en las cartas de aceptación, cualquiera que recibiera una beca completa para Dartmouth debería estar loco de no aceptarla, pero todavía no decido que hacer con mi vida. Al salir de los vestidores me encontré con algo un poco desagradable.

"Isabella, espero no te sientas mal por no ser la capitana del equipo, quiero decirte que nunca estuve de acuerdo con la decisión del director Vulturi"- Dijo James quitándome un mechón de cabello de la cara y me quedé helada.

"No, no se… preocupe, esta bien"- Dije nerviosa y viendo a los lados a ver si pasaba alguien

"No, no está bien, pero veré que puedo hacer para que recuperes tu puesto"- Dijo muy cerca de mi cara

"No haga nada, no hace falta, mi hermana es bastante buena"

"Pues si, y buena también esta, pero ella no es tu y tu mereces estar delante del equipo"

"Si me disculpa el juego ya va a empezar"

"Si, ve, te estaré vigilando"- Y con esa se quitó de mi camino y salí corriendo, sus últimas palabras me dieron escalofríos.

Empezó el juego y para variar Jacob hizo el ridículo en el juego, hasta vomitó el muy asqueroso. Gracias a Dios sacaron a Edward y todo se recompuso, llevando al equipo a su primera final en 6 años. Fui a los vestidores a buscar mi bolso, no quería perder tiempo cambiándome, quería hablar con Edward lo mas pronto posible, así que me fui y luego lo vi en el pasillo hablando con un reclutador, este era un momento importante para él y yo no se lo podía arruinar, lo vi, le di una pequeña sonrisa y me fui, esperanzada de que pudiera ir al claro, que supiera donde buscarme cuando terminara. Tomé mi auto y me fui al claro, había un poco de tráfico pero nada fuera de lo normal, tomé el desvío a las afueras de la ciudad y llegué al claro, me bajé del auto y empecé a caminar. Pasó una hora y Edward no llegaba, pensé en darle mas tiempo, estaba hablando con un reclutador y eso era importante para el, nunca lo pondría a decidir entre una oportunidad como esa y yo. Una hora mas pasó y decidí que era hora de irme, o se olvidó de nuestra cita o se entretuvo con el reclutador o la peor de las opciones, nunca adivinó donde encontrarme. Comencé a caminar en dirección al bosque y de repente escuché unas pisadas en la grama, levanté la vista y allí estaba, todavía con su uniforme puesto, si había recordado este sitio, si significaba algo para él.

"Viniste"- Susurré

"Nunca te dejaría plantada"- Dijo quitándole un mechón de cabello de la cara

"Felicitaciones"- Dije

"Gracias"- Dijo y después de eso nos quedamos en silencio, no sabíamos que decir ni que hacer, así que para hacer las cosas menos incómodas, me dí la vuelta y estiré la manta que traía conmigo para sentarnos en la grama.

"No se ni como empezar"- Dije mirando al suelo

"Créeme que yo tampoco se como"- Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado- "Lo único que puedo decirte con certeza, es que soy un idiota por no haber creído en ti desde un principio"

"Eso no te lo voy a discutir"- Los dos reímos- "Te vi hablando con un reclutador"- Tenía que cambiar el tema, no estaba lista para entrar de lleno en algo tan fuerte como lo que pasaria con nosotros.

"Si"- Dijo suspirando- "Era el de Dartmouth"

"Y que te dijo?"- Me interesaba saber

"Nos ofreció a mis hermanos y a mi becas completas para estudiar y un cupo en el equipo de béisbol de la universidad"- Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, había recibido lo que mas quería y lo que estaba esperando desde hace años y ahora yo tenía una oportunidad similar y no sabía que hacer, por que dudaba tanto?

"Es increíble! Era lo que mas querías, supongo que aceptaste de inmediato"- Dije

"Tu lo has dicho, era, y no, tengo que pensarlo, ahora lo que mas quiero es estar contigo"- Dijo mirándome a los ojos y sentí como el corazón se me encogía

"Edward…"

"Y tu? Has recibido alguna respuesta"- Cambió el tema radicalmente

"Brown, Yale y Harvard me aceptaron"- No podía decirle de Dartmouth, su decisión no podía depender de la mía, mientras que la mía si podía depender de la de él.

"Wow, es maravilloso, y ya decidiste?"

"Todavía no, pero me inclino por Harvard"

"Que… que pasó con Dartmouth?"- Preguntó como mirando al suelo

"No… No he recibido respuesta todavía"- Dije

"Quiero que vengas conmigo a Dartmouth"- Soltó y me quedé estática

"Edward, no se si me aceptaron o no"

"No me importa, Bella no puedo seguir separado de ti, no tienes ni idea de la falta que me haces y si no es Dartmouth pues será otra, también me aceptaron en Yale, podemos ir juntos, quiero estar contigo"- Dijo tomándome la cara

"Edward, esa universidad es tu sueño, no puedes dejarla por mi"

"Claro que puedo y quiero, si tu no vas conmigo yo iré a donde tu vayas, Bella por favor, creo que ya te he demostrado varias veces lo mucho que te amo y cuan arrepentido estoy por todo lo que pasó, pero si necesitas algo mas te lo doy, no me importa, lo que sea con tal de que regreses conmigo"- Dijo suplicándome y colocando su frente sobre la mía. Por que me es tan difícil mandarlo todo al diablo y volver con él?

"Edward, han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros, me heriste muy profundo y me enamoré de ti como una loca y por eso me dolió tanto, esas heridas no se curan de la noche a la mañana, necesito tiempo"

"Y te lo he dado Bella, me he mantenido a distancia pero me es muy difícil cuando te tengo cerca en todas las clases, cuando estas con nosotros en el comedor, cuando te veo así, con tu uniforme apoyándonos, Bella por favor, vamos a darnos otra oportunidad"- Dijo tomando mi cara mas fuerte y sentí como empezaba a flaquear

"Edward, no lo se…"

"Te amo, Bella"- Dijo y me besó en los labios. Como extrañaba esos dulces labios sobre los míos y allí perdí toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

"Y yo a ti Edward"

Lo tomé del rostro y lo besé, lo besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, como si lo necesitara para respirar, pasó su mano por detrás de mi cabeza y profundizó el beso, su lengua jugando con la mía envió corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara de todas las formas posibles, pasé mis dedos por su cabello y besándolo cada vez con mas fuerza. Se separó de mi y comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, dejando pequeños besos y recostándome poco a poco sobre la manta, mientras el pasaba sus labios por mi cuello y su mano derecha por mi pierna izquierda yo jugaba con su cabello.

"Bella, te necesito, te extraño"- Dijo mirándome fijamente

"Yo también te extraño, pero no se si esto este bien"

"Pues haremos que este bien"- Me volvió a besar suavemente.

Sus besos y sus caricias me estaban volviendo loca, así que profundicé el beso y lo atraje hacia mi, haciendo que se colocara encima de mi y entre mis piernas, pasó una de sus manos por mi pecho y éste reaccionó inmediatamente al contacto, estaba entrando en calor y mandé todo al diablo, hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados y aunque tal vez este no era el mejor momento para esto, no lo iba a detener yo.

Pasé las manos por su espalda y le saqué la camisa del uniforme de dentro de sus pantalones, pasé mis manos a su pecho y abrí lo botones lentamente hasta que se la quité por completo, sin dejar de besarlo, me ayudó a quitársela y luego se quitó la camisa que llevaba debajo, era tan hermoso como lo recordaba, hasta más, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia. Se acercó a mi y pasó sus manos por mi cintura, tomando el borde de mi suéter y lentamente quitándomelo, dejándome en sostenes. El frío de la tarde ya empezaba a azotar, estábamos entrando en Noviembre así que era mas frío de lo normal, se recostó encima de mi de nuevo y comenzó a besarme nuevamente. Me inundaron los recuerdos de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos y lo maravilloso que fue así que me relajé y me dejé llevar por completo. Pasó sus manos por mi espalda y me quitó el sostén, liberando mis pechos, bajó poco a poco hacia ellos, dejando besos en el camino hasta que los encontró y comenzó a besarlos y acariciarlos, luego bajó hasta mis caderas y en vez de quitarme la falda, metió sus manos por debajo y me quitó la ropa interior.

"Que haces?"- Le pregunté excitada, ya me había quitado las pantaletas y el aire frío chocaba contra mis partes

"Cumpliendo una fantasía que tuve contigo cuando te conocí"- Se colocó sobre mi de nuevo y me besó, pasando sus manos por entre mis piernas hasta llegar a mi centro.

Sus dedos jugaban con mis labios y pasaban suavemente por mi clítoris haciendo que gimiera en su boca, tomé su cinturón y lo abrí, luego el botón de sus pantalones y bajé el cierre mientras el seguía rotando mi clítoris con sus dedos, metí mi mano por dentro de sus pantalones y tomé la punta de su pene con mis dedos, haciendo que saltara sorprendido y que sus movimientos dentro de mi fueran mas rápidos.

"Bella, te necesito tanto, eres tan hermosa"- Dijo mientras me besaba el cuello

"Y yo a ti Edward, te necesito"- Dije mordiéndole suavemente la oreja

Se levantó un poco para quitarse los pantalones y pude ver como su miembro estaba listo para mi y lo que quería, lo quería demasiado, habíamos pasado mucho tiempo separados y lo necesitaba. Se arrodilló frente a mi y sacó de su bolsillo un preservativo, se lo quité de las manos y lo boté por allí

"Que haces?"- Me miró sorprendido.

"Estoy tomando la pastilla y confío en tise que no has estado con nadie mas"- Dije muy segura y lo convencí

"Ni estaré con otra que no seas tu"

Se colocó encima de mi de nuevo, lentamente abrió mis piernas y colocó la punta de su miembro en mi entrada, la sensación fue increíble, piel con piel, era la primera vez que nos íbamos a conectar tanto y de verdad lo necesitábamos, rodee su cintura con mis piernas y poco a poco fue entrando, poco a poco nos íbamos acostumbrando al contacto de su piel con la mía dentro de mi, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de mi.

"Te amo Bella, no sabes cuanto"- Me susurró mientras se movía lentamente

"Y yo a ti, Edward"

Fue moviéndose poco a poco, me besaba, lo besaba, me acariciaba, y yo hacia lo mismo con su espalda, mientras apretaba cada vez mas fuerte mis piernas para que el contacto fuera mas profundo. Sentía como mis paredes se iban cerrando alrededor de el y sentí una presión en mi estómago que crecía cada vez mas, podía sentir como el se iba acercando cada vez mas porque sus movimiento eran cada vez mas rápidos, hasta que sin darnos cuenta, los dos llegamos a lo máximo que podíamos llegar y juntos. Lo único que se oía eran los ruidos de la noche y nuestras respiraciones aceleradas.

"Bella no me canso de decirte cuanto te amo"- Dijo besándome de nuevo

"Y yo no me cansaré de oírlo"- Lo besé

Salió de mi y enseguida sentí el vacío que me dejó. Se puso los boxers y los pantalones, mientras me ponía el suéter de nuevo. Se recostó en la manta y me atrajo con él y me abrazó.

"Bella, quiero que estemos bien, quiero que estés conmigo siempre y si no vamos a Dartmouth juntos iremos a cualquier parte que tu quieras, solo quiero estar contigo y no me importa nada."

"Acerca de eso… Tengo algo que decirte"- Dije recostándome en el brazo para verlo a los ojos

"Qué sucede?"- Preguntó preocupado

"Si recibí la carta de Dartmouth"- Dije suavemente

"Y por que no me lo dijiste antes?"- Dijo sentándose de golpe

"Es que no sabía que iba a pasar entre nosotros hoy y no quería verte sufrir si decidía no ir"

"Y que decidiste?"

"Voy a ir contigo a Dartmouth"- Dije sonriendo, era la mejor decisión que podía tomar

"Te amo Bella, te amo, te amo, no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces!"- Dijo abalanzándose sobre mi y dándome muchos besos y haciéndome reír.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, que no es solamente por ti que voy"- Dije

"Que quieres decir?"- Dijo arqueando una ceja

"Me ofrecieron una beca completa gracias a mis notas y por esa razón voy, no quiero ni que mi papa ni Phil tengan que pagar mis estudios, suficiente tienen con Alice que se quiere ir a Nueva York al Instituto de Diseño de Modas y Rosalie quiere ir a NYU así que quiero ser una carga menos"

"Me parece increíble! Vamos a estar juntos y por nuestros propios méritos que es lo mejor. No te imaginas lo feliz que soy en este momento"

"Si lo sé, porque yo también lo soy!"

Me levantó de un tirón y me abrazó fuertemente, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba mucho y este había sido el momento mas importante de mi vida, estaba decidiendo mi futuro, estaba decidiendo con quien quería estar, donde quería estudiar y que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante. Me dio un beso y luego se puso de nuevo su camisa, ya estaba anocheciendo y estaba haciendo mas frío. Nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos hacia el bosque hacia nuestros autos.

"Te voy a seguir hasta tu casa"- Me dijo

"No hace falta"

"Quiero asegurarme de que llegues bien"

"Esta bien, no voy a discutir"- Le di un beso en los labios y me subí a mi coche. Me siguió hasta mi casa y se bajó de su auto para abrirme la puerta

"Me duele separarme de ti de nuevo después de haber estado tanto tiempo separados"- Le dije

"Lo sé, a mi también me cuesta, pero ya no nos vamos a separar de nuevo, pase lo que pase"

"Lo sé"- Lo besé

"Bella, a lo mejor soy un tonto por preguntarte esto pero ya no quiero dar nada por sentado contigo"

"Esta bien, que será?"

"Vas a ir al baile conmigo?"- Preguntó todo temeroso y su ternura me embargó, realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo

"No iría si fuera de otra forma"- Le sonreí y me besó de nuevo, nunca me cansaré de sus labios ni de sus caricias, ni de nada que tenga que ver con él

"Mañana te vengo a buscar para irnos juntos al instituto, no voy a dejarte ni a sol ni a sombra, quiero recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido"

"Yo también, hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana"

Me besó y se montó en su auto, al verlo irse, entré a casa, solté el bolso y fui a la sala donde estaba mi familia reunida, incluyendo a Emmett y a Jasper, de haberlo sabido le hubiera dicho a Edward que se quedara

"Familia, me voy a Dartmouth!"- Grité

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Ya son felices de nuevo, siiiiiiii!. Que les pareció? Es el capi mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora en todas mis historias, aunque no parezca tan largo. Con respecto al lemmon no quise hacerlo tan explicito porque después de todo son unos adolescentes, no son unos viejos maduros que se las saben todas, ademas, me dio como penita con las nenas que me leen jijijijiji.**

**Otra cosa, tengo planeado el proximo capi, tal vez dos mas, pero mi cerebro esta fundido con respecto a que mas sacrale a esta historia para lo que quede del año escolar, se como va a terminar pero necesito ideas, asi que diganme si les interesa ver algo por ahi o tienen alguna idea que pueda utilizar para estirar un poco mas la historia.**

**Tercero, tengo una gran amiguita que esta escribiendo su historia y me ofrecía a ayudarla, su historia es muy linda y tiene potencial así que como yo se que ustedes me quieren y qie yo siempre les cumplo lo qie piden, aunque sea a veces un poco tarde, porfa pasen por su historia, se llama A Different Life y su nombre es _KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen_, un poco largo pero bue... jajajajaja. Por fa de verdad pasen por su historia y diganle que les parece, haganlo por ella y por mi tambien ;)**

**Bueno, voy a dejar la habladera de paja y me voy, espero verlas pronto, ya comienza de nuevo mi horrible temporada de trabajo de nuevo y la temporada de exmanes en la uni, pero con el gran consuelo de que el 17 salgo de vacaciones de las dos y voy a ser una niña sumamente feliz y dedicada a ustedes dentro de lo que se pueda, besos a todas y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Nenas volví! Siiiiii! Hoy decidí echar carro en mi trabajo y actualizar mi muy querida Niñas Mal. Ya la proxima semana salgo de vacaciones y voy a tratar de hacerlo mas seguido. Les advierto, en este capi hay un pequeño lemmon, primera vez que escibo un lemmon en dos capitulos seguidos, pero no me pude resistir, se que en esta historia ellos son adolescentes, pero no pude evitar escribirlo, además, culpen a las hormonas adolescentes jejejeje, espero les guste y dejenme saber que es lo que piensan. A las nuevas lectoras gracias por pasar por aqui y leerme y las invito a leer mis otras historias, y ya en camino vienen otras pero no las voy a publicar hasta que no termine esta, besos a todas y espero les guste el capi**

**

* * *

Capitulo 30**

**EPOV**

Llegué a mi casa con una sonrisa que no me cabía en la cara, Bella estaba conmigo de nuevo y no había nada ni nadie que me quitara la sonrisa de la cara. Me bajé del auto y entré a la casa, esperando la estampida de mis hermanos metiches preguntándome que había pasado con Bella, pero para mi sorpresa no estaban. Me acerqué a la sala y allí estaba Esme leyendo un libro.

"Hola, mamá"- Dije sentándome a su lado

"Edward! Mi niño, como te fue? Te estábamos esperando para celebrar la noticia, pero como te tardaste tu padre tuvo que ir al hospital y tus hermanos se fueron a casa de sus novias"

"Son unos miserables, me hubieran dicho que estaban allá y me hubiera quedado un rato mas con Bella"

"Hablando de… Ya arreglaron las cosas?"- Me preguntó cautelosa, ella sabía que todo esto había sido muy duro para mi

"Si, no puedo decir que estamos al cien por ciento pero vamos bien, por lo menos ya nos reconciliamos, vamos a ir juntos al baile y vamos a ir juntos a la universidad"- Le dije muy sonriente

"Espera, supe por su madre que ella está planeando ir a Harvard, eso quiere decir que no vas a aceptar la beca? Edward, siempre fue tu sueño ir a Dartmouth, como puedes…"

"Mamá, cálmate, Bella va a ir a Dartmouth conmigo"

"Como?"

"Ella recibió una beca académica y decidió ir conmigo"

"Cariño! Eso es maravilloso!"- Dijo abrazándome

"Si mamá, si lo es, vamos a estar juntos, no nos vamos a separar después de la graduación"

"Espero que de verdad que sepas lo que haces cariño. Ahorita estas muy enamorado de ella y lo entiendo, pero van a ir a la misma escuela, si algo sale mal entre ustedes va a ser muy difícil convivir juntos"

"Lo sé mamá, pero estoy seguro de que Bella es la chica para mi, se que somos jóvenes y todo eso, pero mi corazón sabe que voy a pasar muchos años de mi vida con ella"

"Ojala sea así cariño, tu papá se va a poner feliz"

"Lo sé, ahora me voy a dar un baño, estoy agotado"

"En lo que lleguen tus hermanos sirvo la cena, y Edward… felicidades"- Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa y me fui a mi habitación.

Solté el bolso en el suelo y me fui quitando la ropa para darme una ducha, no podía dejar de pensar en Bella entre mis brazos, sus besos, sus caricias, lo mucho que mi cuerpo la necesitaba y la extrañaba, lo bien que encajábamos ambos, era como si hubiéramos sido hechos el uno para el otro, en este momento estaba en mi propia nube de felicidad. Dejé que el agua caliente me relajara, lo necesitaba, mis músculos estaba adoloridos por el juego y después por la actividad extra con Bella. Salí del baño, me vestí y me tiré en la cama, la imagen de ella y yo juntos de nuevo en ese campo pasaba por mi mente como una película y estaba fascinado de verla una y otra vez, daría lo que fuera por estar con ella de nuevo en este momento, en eso me sacaron violentamente de mis pensamientos cuando la bestia de mi hermano entró a mi habitación y se echó en mi cama, cayéndome encima y aplastándome

"Cuéntamelo todo! Por la cara que le vi a Bella se nota que todo fue muy bien entre ustedes"- Dijo moviendo las cejas de forma sugestiva

"Emmett, bájate que me estás aplastando!"- Dije tratando de quitármelo de encima

"Ni creas que eso se ve en lo mas mínimo igual de provocativo que cuando las chicas lo hicieron"- Dijo Jasper riéndose

"Créeme que esa no era mi intención, en lo absoluto"- Dijo Emmett moviéndose de encima mío.

"Se puede saber de que hablan? Y por que demonios no me dijeron que estaban allí? Me quitaron minutos valiosos de mi vida que podía pasar con Bella"- Les reclamé, son unos desconsiderados

"Cálmate hermano, cuando Bella llegó nos dijo que iba para Dartmouth y Alice se le echó encima y la tiró al piso y luego Rosalie se les echó encima y Emmett les sacó una foto, no es por nada, pero esas niñas tienen unos genes…"- Dijo Jasper mordiéndose los labios y Emmett sacó su teléfono y me enseñó la foto, no hacía falta que me dijeran que mi novia estaba buena, yo lo sabía de sobra, pero esa foto me confirmó lo buenas que están las hermanas Swan, y eso me hizo molestar mas con ellos

"Cómo los odio, me hicieron perderme eso!"- Dije tirándole el teléfono a Emmett

"Hey! Con cariño, hermano, relájate, sabemos que tu la pasaste mejor que nosotros y viste mas de lo que vimos nosotros"- Dijo riéndose y en eso tenía mucha razón

"Igual pudieron haberme avisado"

"Ajá, te hubiéramos mandado un mensaje y te hubieras acordado de nuestra madre, que también es la tuya, por interrumpirte en un momento importante, y sabes que es así"- Dijo Jasper señalándome con el dedo acusador, a veces como odio que seamos gemelos, me conoce hasta mejor que yo

"Bueno si, tienes razón"

"Bueno, suficiente cháchara, vamos al punto, regresaron o no?"- Dijo Emmett

"Pues si, hablamos, nos reconciliamos y nos vamos juntos a la universidad!"

"Por fin entraron en razón estos cabezas huecas!"- Dijo Emmett levantando las manos y mirando al techo, a veces es tan dramático!

"No seas exagerado"- Le dije

"Espero que no la vuelvas a embarrar"- Dijo Jasper

"Primero me muerdo la lengua y me enveneno antes de perder a Bella de nuevo, no soportaría no estar con ella de nuevo"

"Mas te vale, porque sino la próxima vez yo mismo me encargo de caerte a golpes"- Dijo Emmett

_"Chicos, la cena está servida!_"- Gritó mi madre desde abajo y Emmett salió disparado del cuarto

"A veces me pregunto si de verdad es nuestro hermano y no es adoptado"- Dijo Jasper

"Yo me pregunto lo mismo"- Los dos reímos y bajamos a comer.

Luego de cenar y compartir con mi familia un rato y decirles que había decidido aceptar la beca, me fui a mi habitación a tratar de dormir, todavía me sentía un poco eléctrico a pesar de estar cansado, así que tomé mi celular y le mandé un texto a Bella

**_Estoy pensando en ti y no puedo esperar para verte, duerme bien y sueña conmigo- E_**

A los segundos sonó ni teléfono con su respuesta

_**Yo también estoy pensando en ti y te extraño con locura y ten por seguro que voy a soñar contigo esta noche, te amo- B**_

Eso era lo único que necesitaba para dormir feliz, así que le respondí

_**Y yo a ti- E**_

No podía esperar a verla de nuevo, fueron muchos días separados y no quiero volver a separarme de ella. Caí rendido hasta que en un momento escuché a Bella llamarme, estaba soñando, sentía como pasaba sus manos por mi cabello, se sentía tan real, volvía a llamarme, trataba de despertarme y cuando me decidí a abrir los ojos me encontré con los suyos y su hermosa sonrisa, era aún mas hermosa en mi sueños, pero me di cuenta que no estaba soñando cuando me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa.

"Bella? De verdad estas aquí?"

* * *

**BPOV**

"_Familia, me voy a Dartmouth!"- Grité _

Alice se levantó corriendo del sofá y se me echó encima, vino con tanta fuerza que me tumbó y caímos las dos al suelo, lo único que hacíamos era reír, en seguida sentí un peso extra y era Rosalie, las tres estábamos en el piso riendo, una encima de la otra. En un segundo divisé un flash de luz y miré a Emmett que nos estaba sacando una foto, levanté una ceja y me le quedé viendo

"Qué?, no me veas así, verlas así a las tres es… es… "

"Emmett, ni se te ocurra terminar la frase"- Dijo Rosalie

"Pero Rosie… no tengo la culpa de que las tres estén tan buenas y…."

"Emmett! A tu casa, ahora!"- Rosalie se levantó y lo agarró por la oreja para sacarlo de la casa mientras Jasper reía a carcajadas. Alice se levantó de encima de mi y le dio un abrazo a Jasper

"Felicidades Bella, va a ser un placer ir a la universidad contigo"

"Igualmente"- Le di un abrazo, luego le dio un beso a Alice y salió de la casa

"Cuéntamelo todo ahora mismo, se reconciliaron? Que te dijo? Que le dijiste? Cuenta, cuenta!"

"Tal vez si me dejaras hablar, podría contarte, además, vamos a esperar a Rosalie, no quiero contar la historia dos veces"

"Aguafiestas"- Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, duende curiosa.

Rosalie entró a la casa y les dije para ir a mi habitación, no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo, ni a mis padres pasando por allí y escuchando los momentos íntimos entre Edward y yo. Llegamos a mi habitación, corrieron a echarse en mi cama, solté el bolso y me eché sobre la cama.

"Hueles a sexo, zorra!"- Dijo Rosalie

"No sabrás tu"- Le dije mirándola fijamente y las dos nos echamos a reír

"Bueno, déjense de pendejadas y habla Bella!"- Se quejó Alice

"Si eres impaciente, no puedo tener un minuto de ociosidad con mi hermana mayor?"

"Bella!"- Se quejó

"Está bien, está bien"

"Bueno, nos vimos antes de que empezara el juego y quedamos en vernos después del juego, cuando terminó, salí de los vestidores y lo vi hablando con un reclutador, al principio pensé que no iba a ir, estaba en un momento importante para él y pensé que iba a olvidarse de todo, mientras conducía hacia el claro, pensé que no se iba a acordar del lugar, ni siquiera le dije donde nos veríamos, yo solo asumí que el lo sabría, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas pero igual conduje hasta allá, al llegar lo espere en el lugar donde estuvimos juntos por primera vez, recordando todos los momentos hermosos que pasamos juntos estos meses y pensando en lo que iba a decirle y que iba a hacer respecto a nosotros"

"Que romántico!"- Dijo Alice

"Cállate y déjala terminar, quiero que llegue a la parte jugosa de la historia"- Dijo Rosalie

"Pervertida"- Dijo Alice y se ganó un manotazo por parte de Rosalie

"Bueno, como iba diciendo, lo estuve esperando por dos horas y llegó un momento en el que pensé que no iba a llegar, me sentí mal y decepcionada, cuando ya me iba, lo sentí llegar y efectivamente allí estaba, si había recordado del sitio y había llegado, tarde pero llegó. Nos sentamos en la grama y empezamos a hablar de nosotros, me dijo que le habían ofrecido la beca a Dartmouth pero que si yo no iba con él, él no la iba a aceptar, que el quería ir a donde yo fuera y no me parecía justo"

"Tan hermoso, ahora lo quiero mas!"- Dijo Alice emocionada

"Vuelves a interrumpir y te juro que te amordazo"- La amenazó Rosalie y solo pude echarme a reír, Alice hizo un gesto de cerrarse la boca con un cierre y se quedó en absoluto silencio

"Continúa por favor"- Dijo Rose

"Yo le dije cuales eran mis opciones, pero no le dije de Dartmouth, no quería que se emocionara, primero quería saber que iba a pasar con nosotros antes de decidir cualquier cosa, pues bueno, seguimos hablando y básicamente me dijo que me amaba, que no podía seguir sin mi, que me extrañaba y que el sabía que se había portado muy inmaduro pero que ya me había demostrado un millón de veces que me amaba de verdad y pues en eso tenía razón, no pude seguir haciéndome la dura y le dije que también lo amaba y que lo extrañaba y pues no me pude resistir y pues terminamos juntos de nuevo"

"Por fin!" – Gritó Alice y Rosalie la miró feo- "Que? Ya había terminado!, ya habías terminado, verdad?"- Me preguntó y yo asentí y se volteó a sacarle la lengua a Rosalie

"Y en que momento decidiste ir a Dartmouth?"- Preguntó Rose

"Bueno, después de que hicimos el amor, sentí que ya no podía estar lejos de él, que tenía que irme con el a Dartmouth, no iba a poder soportar estar cerca de él estos meses y separarme cuando llegara la graduación, el por su lado y yo por el mío, era demasiado y decidí decirle sobre Dartmouth y que quería ir con él"

"Bella, esa ha sido la mejor decisión que has tomado en tu vida"- Dijo Alice abrazándome de nuevo

"Lo único que lamento es que las tres vamos a estar separadas, pero algo arreglaremos"- Dijo Rose un poco triste, y era verdad, cada una iba a tomar caminos separados y no nos habíamos separado desde hace muchos años, y en el caso de Alice y yo, nunca hemos estado separadas

"Es cierto, pero no es hora de ponernos tristes, la próxima semana es el baile y ahora hay que pensar en que nos vamos a poner, porque supongo que vas a ir con Edward, no?"- Preguntó Alice

"Pues supones bien!"

Las tres comenzamos a brincar sobre la cama y a planificar todo para el baile, como presidenta del cuerpo de estudiantes, las tres íbamos a estar muy ocupadas planificando el tema del baile y haciendo todos los arreglos para la fiesta, y pensé en pedirle a los chicos que nos ayudaran, así no iba a sacrificar mi tiempo libre con Edward mientras trabajaba en eso, ya lo había recuperado y no quería perderlo. Después de cenar, me acosté a tratar de dormir, estaba muy cansada pero al mismo tiempo todavía estaba emocionada por todo lo que había sucedido el día de hoy, no podía dejar de sonreír y en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea que sabía le iba a gustar a Edward, en eso, como si estuviéramos conectados mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje de texto.

**_Estoy pensando en ti y no puedo esperar para verte, duerme bien y sueña conmigo- E_**

La sonrisa en mi rostro creció y las ganas de verlo se hicieron aun mayores

_**Yo también estoy pensando en ti y te extraño con locura y ten por seguro que voy a soñar contigo esta noche, te amo- B**_- Unos segundos después volvió a sonar

_**Y yo a ti- E**_

Y así caí en un profundo sueño, esperando que llegara el día siguiente y pasara junto a él uno de los mejores días de nuestras vidas. Al día siguiente me levanté, me metí a bañar, me puse mi traje de baño y tomé un bolso con algunas cosas y luego bajé a la cocina, la única que estaba despierta era mi madre

"Buenos días Cariño, que haces levantada a esta hora?"- Preguntó mientras preparaba café

"Tengo una cita con Edward"- Dije sonriente

"Cariño, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayan vuelto, de verdad se me encogía el corazón cada vez que veía tu carita triste"- Dijo acariciándome el cabello

"Lo sé mamá, pero ya todo está volviendo a la normalidad y se que Edward y yo vamos a ser mas fuertes después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros"

"Eso se nota, quieres que te ayude en algo?"

"Pues si, quiero preparar algo para comer, voy a llevarlo a la playa"- Dije sonriente

"Oh! Le va a encantar! Buena idea cariño, ven, vamos a hacer algo muy rico"

Seguimos conversando mientras preparamos unos sándwiches, cuando estuvo todo listo, tomé la cesta y mi bolso y subí a mi auto en dirección a casa de Edward. Tenía meses sin aparecer por aquí, desde aquel día horrible en que supe toda la verdad, me sentía mal por no llamar a Esme o visitarla, pero se que ella me entendería, bajé del auto y toqué el timbre, Esme abrió y su cara enseguida se iluminó y me abrazó

"Cariño, que bueno verte de nuevo por aquí, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que Edward y tu hayan arreglado sus diferencias"

"Yo también Esme, y de verdad lamento mucho haberme desaparecido así y no llamarla para saludar"

"Tranquila, las circunstancias no eran las mejores y necesitabas tu espacio. Y a que debo el honor de tu visita?"

"Pues, vine a buscar a Edward, quiero llevarlo a la playa"

"Ah! Le va a encantar esa idea! El ama el mar. Ya subo a buscarlo, todavía duerme"- Se dio la vuelta e iba a subir las escaleras pero se detuvo, volteó a verme y me sonrió- "Por qué mejor no subes tu? Creo que le gustara mas que lo despiertes tu que yo"- Me dijo guiñándome el ojo y se fue- "La tercera puerta a la derecha"

Subí las escaleras como un rayo y abrí la puerta de su habitación, estaba oscura, las cortinas estaban cerradas y apenas entraban unos pequeños rayos de sol, solo se escuchaba su respiración acompasada. Me acerqué a su cama y no podía quitar los ojos de su cuerpo, estaba arropado hasta la cintura, estaba boca abajo, lo que dejaba su espalda descubierta, podía pasarme el día entero observándolo y contando cada una de las pecas de su espalda, el cabello estaba desordenado y eso lo hacía mas sexy todavía, no aguantaba las ganas de tocarlo. Me senté en el borde de la cama, y le acaricié el cabello, quitando algunos mechones de su cara.

"Edward"- Le susurré al oído y no conseguí ninguna reacción de su parte- "Cielo, despierta"- Le susurré de nuevo y se empezó a mover

"Bella"- Susurró con los ojos cerrados y la voz ronca por el sueño y provocó sensaciones en mi que tuve que controlar antes de caerle encima y no salir de este cuarto en todo el día

"Cariño, despierta, tengo una sorpresa para ti"- Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, dejando que su vista se acostumbrara a la poca luz del cuarto

"Bella?"- Dijo frotándose los ojos- "De verdad estas aquí?"

"Si, vine a buscarte"

"Pensé que estaba soñando, que haces aquí?"- Dijo sentándose en la cama

"Ese no era exactamente el recibimiento que esperaba, pero no importa, vine a buscarte, voy a llevarte a un lugar"

"Mi niña, me estoy despertando, mi cerebro no se ha levantado todavía, lo siento"- Se acercó y me besó. El calor que irradiaba su cuerpo hacia que me dieran mas ganas de llegar a la playa, necesitaba un chapuzón de agua fría- " Y a donde me vas a llevar?"- Dijo levantándose de la cama y estirándose y tuve que ver a otro lado, creo que no se había dado cuenta de que otras cosas se habían levantado antes que él y estaba frente a mi cara

"Eh… a la playa, te voy a llevar a la playa"- Dije sonrojándome

"Playa?, no sabía que habían playas por aquí"

"Si, te voy a llevar a mi favorita, así que vístete para irnos"

"Bella, por que estás sonrojada? Qué te pasa?"- Volteé un poco la mirada para verlo y con los ojos le señalé a su amigo madrugador, bajó la mirada y enseguida se cubrió con la almohada

"Oh! Lo siento, yo… eh… voy al baño a cambiarme, en unos minutos vuelvo"- Me dio un beso y se metió corriendo al baño. Unos minutos después ya estábamos fuera de su casa

"Hey!"- Le grité y se volteó a verme

"Qué pasa?"- Le lancé las llaves de mi auto y las tomó, las vio extrañado y me miró- "Para que me las das?"

"Para que son las llaves de un auto? Para conducirlo"- Le dije como la cosa mas obvia del mundo

"Me vas a dejar manejarlo?"- Su cara se iluminó y era lo mas tierno del mundo, solo asentí y me subí al asiento del copiloto, segundos después estaba a mi lado prendiendo el auto.- "Pero no se a donde vamos"- Dijo un poco decepcionado

"Yo te indico el camino"

Sonrió y era como ver a un niño a las puertas de Disney World, mas cuchi y me muero, que ridícula, pero que puedo hacer? estoy enamorada, matenme. Estuve dándole indicaciones por todo el camino hasta que dos horas después llegamos a La Push, era una playa dentro de la reserva indígena, era mi favorita de todas, casi nadie iba para allá porque era muy fría, pero hoy hacia un sol radiante y seguro la temperatura iba a ser muy agradable. Estacionó el auto y me ayudó a bajar las cosas, nos fuimos caminando a la playa y acomodamos todo en la arena.

"Bella, esto es increíble!"- Dijo admirando el mar tranquilo

"Si, esta es mi playa favorita, de pequeña me encantaba venir para acá con mis hermanas"

"Gracias por traerme, de verdad"

"No lo hubiera disfrutado igual sin ti"- Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, necesitaba grabarme de nuevo sus esmeraldas en la retina. Se acercó a mi y me besó, fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor, unos minutos después nos quitamos la ropa y nos tiramos en las toallas.- "Traje cosas para comer"

"Menos mal, me muero del hambre"- Tomamos algunas cosas de la cesta y empezamos a comer y a hablar tonterías.

Saqué unas raquetas y una pelota y jugamos raqueta de playa un rato, nos echamos un chapuzón y seguíamos conversando, unas que otras personas fueron apareciendo en la playa pero no muchas, eso era lo que mas me gustaba de esta playa, casi nadie venía. Como hacía mucho calor decidimos meternos al agua de nuevo e hicimos una carrera hasta el agua, pero nunca le dije y salí corriendo antes que él, cuando llegué al agua me agarró por la cintura y me sumergió con el.

"Eres una tramposa"- Dijo mientras se quitaba el cabello de la cara

"Lo sé, pero igual me amas"- Le dije mientras pasaba mis piernas por su cintura y lo rodeaba con mis brazos

"Eso es muy cierto"- Me apretó mas a su cuerpo y pude sentir como nuestros sexos se rozaban a través de la fina tela de nuestros trajes de baño, pero ninguno quiso hacer un comentario acerca de eso.

"Edward, la próxima semana voy a estar muy ocupada con los preparativos de el baile y no voy a tener mucho tiempo para nosotros, así que…"

"Bella, no puedo estar un minuto mas separado de ti, las últimas semanas fueron una tortura, déjame ayudarte con eso, puedo hasta pasar el trapeador si quieres con tal de que me dejes estar contigo"- Me eché a reír por su sugerencia y al mismo tiempo me pareció muy tierno

"Iba a sugerirte eso precisamente"- Le dije riendo todavía

"Que? Pasar el trapeador?"

"No, que me ayudaras, tampoco me quiero separar de ti, así que te iba a proponer que tu y tus hermanos nos ayudaran a preparar las cosas para el baile después de clases"

"Lo que sea con tal de estar contigo todos los días, todo el día"- Me abrazó mas fuerte y me besó.

El beso empezó muy suave, pero con el vaivén de las olas, nuestros sexos se rozaban el uno al otro y eso incrementó nuestra necesidad y por ende nuestro beso se tornó mas pasional, su lengua entró en mi boca y comencé a acariciarla con mi lengua, sentí como su mano bajaba por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero y lo apretaba firmemente con su mano, acercándome mas a él, podía sentir el calor que salía de su traje de baño y saber que solo nos separaban unos finos retazos de tela me volvía loca

"Edward, tenemos que parar antes de que lleguemos mas lejos"- Dije contra sus labios

"Por qué? Nadie se va a dar cuenta, esta playa está casi desierta"- Dijo besándome el cuello

"Edward, es un sitio público"

"Y? No te llama la atención el peligro de lo que eso significa?"- Me dijo al oído y eso me detonó

"No tienes ni idea"- Lo besé con pasión y metí la mano por dentro de sus shorts en búsqueda del arca perdida

"Bella"- Gimió en mi oído al momento en que mi mano hizo contacto con su parte mas sensible

En seguida metió su mano por dentro de mi bikini, acariciando mi trasero hasta llegar a mi centro, pasó sus dedos por mis labios y allí estuve a punto de perder el control, apreté mas fuerte su miembro y eso provocó que gimiera de nuevo. Mis movimientos fueron mas rápidos hasta que el muy diestramente metió su dedo dentro de mi haciéndome gemir, tomé sus labios y los devoré, la sensación de saber que cualquiera de las pocas personas que estaban en la playa podían ver lo que estábamos haciendo me encendía mas, no sabía que tenía eso en mi, me acomodé mejor y el sacó sus dedos de mi bikini, pero no tardó mucho en volver a meterlos, pero esta vez de frente, pasó sus dedos por mi clítoris, haciéndome gemir y mordí su hombro para evitar que saliera, volvió a introducir su dedo dentro de mi, pero esta vez lo acompañó con otro mientras que mis movimientos en su miembro eran cada vez mas frenéticos

"Bella, estoy cerca"- Gimió

"Yo también, por favor no te detengas"- Le dije al oído

"Ni soñarlo"

Sus movimientos dentro de mi eran cada vez mas frenéticos y sentí como mis paredes se iban encogiendo alrededor de sus dedos, cerré mis ojos fuertemente y escondí mi cara en su cuello mientras el mordía suavemente mi hombro, hasta que ya no pudimos mas y ambos explotamos, gimiendo el nombre de cada uno y dejando que los golpes de electricidad y adrenalina fueran pasando y disfrutando cada segundo de eso. Al momento que intentábamos recuperarnos, me tomó por la cintura y me colocó de nuevo sobre mis pies, sin soltarme para evitar que me cayera.

"Eres mi perdición"- Dijo mientras pegaba su frente a la mía

"En mi vida se me hubiera ocurrido hacer esto en público, esta playa no volverá a ser lo mismo para mi"- Reí

"Créeme que después de esto, esta será mi playa favorita en todo el mundo"- Los dos reímos

"Mejor nos vamos, ya se hace tarde y el viaje es de dos horas"- Le dije mientras tomaba su mano

"Puedo manejar de nuevo"- Preguntó cual niño chiquito y con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus hermosos dientes, manipulador

"Por supuesto que si, además, creo que mi mano necesita descanso"- Se echó a reír y se sonrió.

* * *

**A/N: Les cuento que este capirulo no iba a ser para nada asi, ya venía con el baile, pero a medida que lo iba escribiendo esta fue lo que salió, una cosa totalmente diferente a lo que habia planeado, me gusta cuando eso pasa porque así la historia va a durar mas. He visto que diariamente recibo un aproximado de 200 a 300 hits en la página, ustedes se imaginan un review por cada pesona que entra a leer mi historia diariamente? Sería la mujer mas felíz de planeta solo por eso, asi que a mis nuevas lectoras y a aquellas fieles que leen en silencio, tomense menos de un minuto para dejarme un review, asi sea para decir hola, que horrible es tu historia, o lo que sea, me gusta saber que piensan y eso me motiva y las que siempre me escriben saben que siempre contestos todos y cada uno de mis reviews y hasta converso con ellas por mensajes, asi que tomense unos segunditos para saludarme y decirme si esta bien o si esta mal mi historia. Gracias por todos los alerts y favoritos y nos leemos pronto.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Aqui les traigo otro capi! Pensaba poner el baile aqui, pero me llevó a otro lado mi hermoso cerebrito, pero no se preocupen que el proximo si es y ya lo tengo adelantado, asi que si son buenits conmigo, lo montaré pronto, besitos y espero les guste ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 31**

**BPOV**

Al llegar a casa mis hermanas ya se habían ido al Instituto, Edward y yo decidimos llegar al día siguiente temprano, y así lo hicimos, bien temprano en la mañana estaba esperando dentro de su auto por mi, salí y nos fuimos al Instituto. En el camino íbamos charlando y recordando todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros el fin de semana y fue como un sueño recordar todo eso. Llegamos al Instituto a las 7 de la mañana, teníamos media hora para entrar a clases, me abrió la puerta del auto y tomó mis cosas, íbamos camino a los dormitorios cuando Jacob apareció de repente.

-"No puedo creer que hayas vuelto con este idiota"- Dijo Jacob acercándose a nosotros y sentí como la mano de Edward se tensaba en la mía.

-"A quien le dices idiota, Black?"- Trató de echarse encima de Jacob y lo detuve

-"Déjalo"- Le susurré- "No es tu problema con quien estoy o no, si volví con Edward y todo está bien entre nosotros"

-"Pensé que eras mas inteligente, Isabella, después de todo lo que te hizo pasar, las humillaciones, los malos tratos, como puedes perdonarlo así de fácil?"

-"No fue fácil, y lo perdone porque lo amo y aclaramos toda la situación, además, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida es solo mí asunto, así que si me disculpas, es hora de retirarme, tengo clases y tengo que cambiarme"-Tomé a Edward mas fuerte y me fui

-"Sabes que te va a volver a hacer daño, no?"- Gritó y decidí ignorarlo

Llegamos a la puerta de mi dormitorio y teníamos que despedirnos, iba a hacer difícil después de todo lo que pasamos este fin de semana, y mas sabiendo que esta semana iba a ser bastante ajetreada con los preparativos del baile, pero solo una semana mas y luego vendrían las vacaciones de invierno e iba a poder pasar mas tiempo con Edward, aunque no hemos hablado de los planes de su familia para navidad y la verdad me gustaría pasarla con el.

-"Menos mal que me sacaste de allí, me moría de ganas de partirle la boca a ese imbécil"

-"No creas que te alejé de él por ti, te alejé por mi, estaba a punto de voltearle los dientes"-Sonrió y me besó en la frente

-"Te amo, Bella"- Me besó en los labios suavemente

-"Y yo a ti"- Lo besé de nuevo

-"Esta tarde nos reunimos para empezar a trabajar para lo del baile"

-"Créeme que no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, necesito estar contigo"- Dijo abrazándome y besándome el cuello

-"Para, tenemos que ir a clases"- Dije riendo y tratando de alejarme

-"En serio tenemos que ir a clases?"- Preguntó haciéndome ojitos y tratando de convencerme de otras cosas

-"Pues si!, Se darán cuenta de que no estamos y el bocón de Jake ya nos vio, así que ve a tu dormitorio y cámbiate, nos vemos en clases"- Le di un beso en los labios y me fui corriendo a mi habitación antes de arrepentirme.

La mañana pasó rápido, eran las últimas clases del año y la siguiente semana eran los exámenes finales y la verdad no se en que tiempo íbamos a estudiar, algo me dice que no voy a dormir mucho esta semana. Comenzamos los preparativos de la fiesta y así se nos fue la semana, en las tardes comprábamos todo e íbamos decorando el gimnasio, decidimos hacer una decoración de invierno en plata y blanco, y todo el mundo tendría que ir vestido de blanco, plata, negro o azul marino para que todo coordinara en armonía y durante las noches, nos conseguíamos en la biblioteca y estudiábamos lo mas que podíamos. Llegó el viernes y decidimos no estudiar ese día, además que necesitábamos estar frescas para el baile al día siguiente. Entre todos habíamos dejado todo listo en el gimnasio, toda la decoración lista y las mesas y sillas, al día siguiente, el director Vulturi se encargaría de supervisar la llegada de la comida, bebida y música para la fiesta, así que no tendría que ir temprano, podía llegar como una mortal mas y ponerme hermosa para Edward. Nos pusimos de acuerdo y después de llegar a casa y dejar nuestras cosas decidimos encontrarnos en el centro comercial para comer algo y pasar tiempo de calidad todos juntos, nos fuimos en el auto de Alice y nos encontramos con los chicos en la feria de comida.

-"Se tardaron mucho"- Dijo Emmett haciéndose el ofendido por la tardanza

-"No seas tonto, apenas salimos del instituto hace una hora"- Dijo Rosalie

-"Es que te extrañe, Cosita"- Dijo haciendo pucheros y Rosalie le dio un beso y todos nos quedamos en el sitio

-"Cosita?"- Dijimos todos y Emmett solo levantó los hombros restándole importancia

Sonreímos y nos sentamos a comer algo, teníamos que planificar lo que haríamos al día siguiente.

"Nos vamos todos juntos, por separados, arrejuntados o mezclados?"- Dijo Jasper pegándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

"Si ustedes quieren, pueden irse juntos, pero yo voy a buscar a Bella solo"- Dijo Edward tomando mi mano

-"Cuales son tus planes?"- Preguntó Alice, tan curiosa como siempre

-"Bueno…"

-"No lo digas! No quiero saber, que sea una sorpresa"- Dije tapándole la boca con la mano

-"Que sorpresa? Ya todos sabemos lo que va a pasar, va a alquilar una limosina, una habitación en un hotel el Port Angeles y no aparecerás por tu casa hasta el domingo por la noche, no, perdón esos son mis planes"- Dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo mientras Rosalie se sonrojaba y todos nos burlamos de ella

-"Emmett, si alquilas una limosina voy pegado allí, podemos pagarla los dos, ahora, lo del hotel…"- Dijo Jasper

-"No me vas a llevar a ningún sitio especial?"- Dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

-"Nena, no hagas así, tu crees que te voy a dejar sin una sorpresa? Es que no me conoces?"

-"Solo confirmaba"- Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-"Chicos, no quiero romperle la burbuja de felicidad a nadie, pero yo tengo que buscar un vestido para mañana"- Dije avergonzada

-"No tienes vestido? Estás segura de que eres gemela de Alice?"- Preguntó Emmett sorprendido

-"Es que no pensaba ir… no iba a ir con nadie que no fuera Edward y como no sabía en que situación íbamos a estar pues no compré traje"- Dije apenada y Edward me acercó a su cuerpo y me dio un beso en la cabeza

-"Lamento haberme tardado tanto y hacerte pasar por esto el día antes"- Me dijo al oído

-"No es tu culpa, yo tampoco hice nada por resolver nuestra situación antes"- Dije sonriéndole

-"Pues bueno, es hora de hacer compras!"- Dijo Alice levantándose de un salto de la mesa

-"Y que se supone que vamos a hacer nosotros mientras ustedes compran?"- Dijo Emmett molesto y cruzando los brazos de forma malcriada

-"Pues la verdad, yo no tengo traje para mañana, tampoco pensaba ir sin Bella así que tampoco compré nada"- Dijo Edward

-"Pues allí está, mientras nosotras ayudamos a Bella a comprar su vestido, ustedes van con Edward a comprar su traje"- Dijo Alice como si hubiera descubierto el cubo de hielo

-"Eso nos llevará máximo una hora, ustedes se llevaran el día completo"- Volvió a quejarse Emmett

-"Pues se irán al cine a ver una película, pueden ver esa de vampiros y hombres lobo que están pasando"- Dijo Rosalie levantándose de la silla y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Emmett.

-"No es mala idea, esos vampiros se ven feroces en esa película"- Dijo Jasper

Se convencieron y luego nos separamos todos, me fui con las chicas a ver tiendas y a buscar el vestido perfecto. Después de dos horas y quince tiendas diferentes nos metimos en una que tenía unos vestidos hermosos, saqué como diez modelos y me los fui probando hasta que apareció el ideal.

-"Bella es hermoso!"- Dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos en su sitio y aplaudiendo

-"Si Edward no cae de rodillas con ese traje, no hay nada que lo haga caer"- Dijo Rosalie

-"Amo este vestido, es perfecto!"- Dije dando vueltas y viéndome en el espejo.

Era el vestido perfecto, era un vestido strapless tipo corset color azul marino, casi podía pasar por negro, era ajustado hasta la cintura y levantaba mi busto favoreciéndolo mucho, no iba a necesitar ayuda en esa área, la falda caía en capaz y era de chifón en diferentes tonos de azul y caía hasta los pies, cuando caminaba la falda se abría y había un corte en la pierna izquierda que se abría cada vez que caminaba y llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo donde había un adorno de plata y brillantes que le daba el toque perfecto, era una falda muy sexy y me hacía sentir increíble, y se que a Edward le iba a encantar.

-"Necesitamos unos tacones espectaculares para ese vestido, no sabes la envidia que te tengo en este momento!"- Se quejó Alice

-"Por qué?"- Dije acercándome a ella preocupada

-"Porque tienes tamaño para ponerte un vestido como ese, yo me lo pongo y parecería un Oompa Loompa"- Dijo haciendo un puchero y Rosalie y yo nos acercamos a ella y le dimos un beso.

Salimos de la tienda y buscamos los zapatos perfectos, unas sandalias altas, plateadas con tiras sexys que adornaban mis pies, no podía esperar para que Edward me viera con el conjunto completo. Edward me mandaba mensajes, ya habían terminado, habían ido al cine y estaban aburridos, le dije que ya estábamos listas y que nos veríamos en el estacionamiento.

-"Por fin! Pensaba que me habías abandonado!"-Dijo Emmett abrazando a Rose

-"Si eres dramático"- Dijo riéndo

-"Alice, te importaría llevar a los chicos a casa? Quisiera pasar un rato con Bella a solas"- Dijo Edward

-"Claro que no, vamos chicos"- Todos se despidieron de nosotros y Edward y yo nos montamos en su auto y nos fuimos, en el camino me di cuenta que íbamos a mi casa, pensé que tenía otros planes

-"Le hubieras dicho que me ibas a llevar a casa"-Dije divertida

-"No tengo porque decirles todo lo que hago"- Dijo ayudándome a bajar del auto- "Quería estar contigo aquí, nunca he estado mas de diez minutos en tu casa y desde hace tiempo que tengo ganas de sentarme en el columpio que está en el patio trasero"- Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-"Pues vamos"- Tomé su mano y nos fuimos rodeando la casa, al patio trasero

* * *

**EPOV**

Estaba ansioso, Bella y las chicas tenían toda la tarde dando vueltas por el centro comercial, ya había comprado mi traje y los zapatos, fuimos a al cine y vimos la dichosa película de vampiros, pero lo único que hice durante toda la película fue pensar en Bella y las ganas que tenia de estar con ella. Estuve mandándole mensajes de texto para saber cuando estuviera lista y por fin nos encontramos en el estacionamiento y pedí llevarla a casa. Llegamos y le pedí que pasara un rato conmigo en el patio de su casa, la noche era clara y las estrellas se veían claramente. Nos sentamos en un columpio doble que tenían en el patio trasero y la apreté contra mi cuerpo y ella apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho

-"Conseguiste el vestido perfecto?"- Pregunté mientras acariciaba su brazo

-"Si, te va a encantar!"-Dijo muy emocionada

-"Aunque te pongas una bolsa negra de basura me vas a parecer hermosísima"

-"Que tonto"- Sonrió

-"Bella, quería hablar contigo sobre algo"- Era algo que quería hablar con ella desde hace días pero no habíamos tenido la oportunidad, pero ella como que lo tomó a mal y se separó de mi repentinamente viéndome con los ojos como platos.

-"Que hice? Que pasó ahora!"- Preguntó ansiosa y yo me sonreí por su reacción

-"No es nada malo, mi niña, solo quería conversar de algo contigo"- Dije tranquilizándola-"Quería hablarte de las navidades"

-"Yo también quería hablarte de eso, quería saber que planes tienes, porque de verdad no me gustaría pasar las navidades lejos de ti"

-"Créeme que yo tampoco, mi familia no tiene planes y quería saber si tu vas a hacer algo especial, de verdad quisiera que tu familia y la mía la pasaran juntos en mi casa, sería el mejor regalo de navidad que me pudieras dar"- Dije acariciándole el rostro

-"Hablaré con mi mamá y veré que puedo hacer, para año nuevo nos toca estar con mi padre pero será por un rato, siempre trabaja en año nuevo y estaremos de regreso pronto, pero voy a mover cielo y tierra para que la pasemos juntos"- Dijo de manera muy convincente y luego me besó como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

Después de hablar de trivialidades, besarnos un poco y bromear, decidí que era hora de irme a casa, por mas que no quisiera tenía que irme, ya era tarde y tenía cosas que arreglar para el día siguiente. Unos minutos después llegue a casa y acomodé todo para el día siguiente, pero había algo muy importante que necesitaba hacer, así que fui al estudio de Carlisle cuando me percaté que estaba despierto

-"Se puede?"- Dije asomándo la cabeza por la puerta

-"Claro hijo, como estás?"- Dijo cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo

-"Muy bien, felíz y enamorado"- Dije sentándome en el sillón

-"Si se te nota, no tienes que decírmelo, de verdad nunca pensé que te vería así de nuevo después de los de Ka…"- Lo interrumpí

-"Ni la menciones, ella solo es un mal recuerdo, pero si, yo tampoco esperaba conseguir a alguien como Bella, ella es especial"

-"Lo sé, pero también se que no viniste a decirme lo muy enamorado que estas de Bella, que sucede?"

-"La verdad no sucede nada, pero si quisiera pedirte un favor muy importante"-Dije un poco aprehensivo

-"Que será?"

-"Podrías prestarme el Aston Martin para buscar a Bella mañana para el baile?"

-"Bueno, sabes que ese auto significa mucho para mi, y no es el tipo de auto que debería conducir un chico de 17 años, pero voy a hacer una excepción porque se que va a ser una noche muy especial para ustedes, así que te doy permiso, mañana puedes usar el Vanquish para buscar a Bella"- Dijo sonriendo y casi me muero de la emoción

-"Papá no sabes lo agradecido que estoy, de verdad lo voy a cuidar con mi vida y te lo traeré enterito"

-"Mas te vale porque no te va a alcanzar la vida para pagármelo si algo le pasa"- Dijo viéndome medio feo y decidí salir rápido antes de que se arrepintiera.

Fui a dormir con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, mañana sería un día perfecto, ya tenía el auto, llevaría a Bella a un lugar muy especial y como dijo Emmett, no pisaría su casa hasta el domingo por la noche. Al día siguiente me levanté lleno de energía y mas entusiasmado que nunca, me di una ducha rápida y fui al garaje a lavar el auto, pulirlo y encerarlo para que estuviera perfecto para esta noche.

-"No me jodas!"- Dijo Emmett poniéndose las manos en la cintura y viéndome feo

-"Qué?"- Le pregunté mientras le pasaba la cera al auto

-"No puede ser que papá te prestó el Vanquish!"

-"Pues si"- Dije con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-"No es justo! Jasper y yo tuvimos que pagar por una limosina para las chicas mientras tu vas a llegar con mas clases de nadie, James Bond se quedaría pendejo al lado de tu entrada en ese auto y con Bella de tu brazo. Avísame para llegar después que tu o nos vas a opacar por completo"

-"No te preocupes, que aunque llegues después nadie se va a dar cuenta"- me reí y sin que me diera cuenta tomó la manguera y me mojó, y así comenzó una guerra de agua entre nosotros, gracias a Dios el auto quedó intacto o lo iba a hacer que lo volviera a lavar y a encerar.

A las siete de la noche, ya estaba listo y en camino a buscar a Bella, estaba muy ansioso y no podía esperar para verla. Mentalmente iba chequeando todo lo que necesitaba, tenía un bolso con ropa para ambos, el corsage para la muñeca, me dijo que su vestido era azul, así que le compré una orquídea color violeta fuerte para que contrastara con su vestido y la llave de la cabaña, si, iba a llevar a Bella a la cabaña de mis padres que estaba a unos kilómetros de la casa principal, adentrada en el bosque, nunca la he llevado para allá y se que la va a adorar, no quería llevarla a un hotel, era muy predecible al igual que la limosina, así que quise sorprenderla y hacer las cosas diferentes. Minutos después ya estaba en su casa y me encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa con las flores en la mano. Toqué el timbre y una muy sonriente Renee abrió la puerta

-"Edward! Pasa, pasa, como estás?"- Dijo mientras me metía dentro de la casa

-"Muy bien"

-"Estas guapísimo, Bella va a caer redonda cuando te vea"

-"Gracias, muy amable de tu parte"- Dije sonriendo

-"Tienes que dejarme que te tome una foto"- sacó la cámara y sacó la foto antes de que pudiera decirle algo

-"Renee, deja al pobre chico en paz"- Dijo Phil desde la sala, como se nota que conoce muy bien a su esposa

-"Déjame ser! Es la primera vez que mi niña se entusiasma de verdad con un chico y necesito documentarlo, además que es una noche muy especial. Ya busco a Bella"- Se acercó a las escaleras y pegó un grito

-"BELLA, Edward está aqui!"

-"Ya voy!"- Gritó desde arriba

-"Apúrate porque estoy a punto de secuestrarlo y meterlo en un congelador para que se quede así de guapo para siempre!"

-"MAMA, que vergüenza!"- Dijo mientras iba bajando y para mi se detuvo el mundo en ese momento.

Era lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, una imagen de sueños, era una princesa. Su traje azul le quedaba a la perfección, y el contraste con su piel era impresionante, no podía aguantar las ganas de tocarla, besarla y protegerla, parecía una delicada figura de cristal. Cada escalón que bajaba mostraba la abertura de su traje y podía ver su hermosa pierna que terminaba en unas sandalias que adornaban su hermoso pie. No podía articular palabra hasta que llegó frente a mi con su hermosa sonrisa y acarició mi mejilla logrando que mi cuerpo sufriera una corriente eléctrica.

-"Estas muy guapo"- Me susurró

-"No tengo palabras para describir lo hermosa que te ves en este momento"

* * *

**A/N: Les digo que son las 11:30 de la noche y no pude esperar para subirles el capitulo, mañana voy a estar complicada y no lo voy a poder subir, pero si espero ver muchos regalitos de navidad en mi correo. Se que este capi fue un poco de relleno, pero asi me quedó y no quise extenderlo tanto porque en el proximo capi va a pasar algo muy importante, algunas me odiaran y a otras les encantará, pero asi se fue dando. Besos a todas y el proximo capi llegará pronto si me dejan muchos regalitos ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hola a tods, estoy de vuelta con otro capi y ni se imaginan lo emocionada que estoy con este capítulo, no lo iba a publicar hoy pero me emcioné y quise compartirlo con ustedes. Este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, luego trabajé en el proximo para dejarles el último del año 2010, besos.**

**

* * *

Capitulo 32**

**BPOV**

Después que Edward se fue me costó muchísimo conciliar el sueño, estaba ansiosa por el baile, quería que todo saliera perfecto pero sobre todo, quería que fuera perfecto para Edward y para mi, era la primera vez que iba a un baile con la persona que realmente amaba. Estaba un poco ansiosa por la sorpresa que me dijo que me tenía, podía imaginarme un millón de cosas, pero sabía que Edward no era un ser predecible y no iba a hacer lo mismo que hacían los demás, pero la verdad no me importaba lo que hiciera con tal de que estuviéramos juntos en una noche tan especial. Después de mucho divagar pude conciliar el sueño y por supuesto, en todos mis sueños estaba Edward. Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano y mis hermanas y yo nos fuimos a un spa para ponernos hermosas y desestresarnos, necesitábamos relajarnos. Llegamos al spa y al rato nos sumergimos en la piscina de lodo.

-"Que creen que tengan los chicos planeado para esta noche?"- Dijo Alice

-"La verdad no lo sé, pero ya ustedes saben que en limosina van a ir"- Dije

-"Eso es cierto, y ya Emmett dijo que me iba a llevar a un hotel, así que hasta allí me llegó la sorpresa"- Dijo Rosalie resignada

-"De verdad que Emmett nació sin la vena romántica"- Dijo Alice

-"Eso es cierto"- Todas reímos

Horas después, ya nos habíamos depilado, hecho faciales, la manicure, pedicure y nos habíamos arreglado el cabello. Volvimos a casa para vestirnos y todas se fueron a mi habitación a vestirse, ya que íbamos a necesitar ayuda con los cierres.

-"Estoy tan emocionada! Esta noche promete ser espectacular"- Dijo Alice acomodando un poco su cabello

-"Si, la verdad este baile me hace mucha ilusión, desde que estoy con Emmett las cosas son mucho mejores"- Dijo Rosalie retocándose el maquillaje

-"Si, definitivamente este año es otra cosa desde que llegaron los chicos, todo es diferente"- Dije

-"BELLA, Edward está aquí!"- Gritó mi madre desde el piso de abajo, podía matarla

-"Voy!"- Que vergüenza con mi madre y sus gritos

-"Apúrate porque estoy a punto de secuestrarlo y meterlo en un congelador para que se quede así de guapo para siempre!"- Volvió a gritar y casi la mato, así que tomé mis cosas y salí volando del cuarto antes de que mi madre hiciera otra de las suyas.

-"MAMA, que vergüenza!"- Iba bajando las escaleras y sentí como los ojos de Edward me observaban de arriba abajo.

Sentí escalofríos por todo el cuerpo hasta que llegué abajo y me encontré con su mirada, me quedé sin aliento. Tenía un esmoquin color negro y su corbata era color plata, todo dentro del tema de la fiesta. Mi mano sin esperar una orden, se posó en su mejilla y como pude hablé.

-"Estas muy guapo"- Susurré

-"No tengo palabras para describir lo hermosa que te ves en este momento"-Me dijo y sentí como las piernas se me volvían gelatina

-"Chicos pónganse juntos, quiero capturar este momento"- Dijo Renne emocionada. Tomó mil fotos mientras posábamos.

-"Te traje esto"- Dijo Edward y me mostró el corsage, era una hermosa Orquídea violeta, la sacó de la caja y me la colocó en la muñeca, para luego besar mi mano mientras mi madre no dejaba de sacar fotos. Mis hermanas venían bajando por las escaleras y Edward volteó a verlas con una gran sonrisa en la cara-"Señoritas, de verdad son un pecado en esos trajes, si no están esperando por una propuesta de matrimonio esta noche deberían cambiarse de ropa"-Dijo muy divertido y yo solo reí

-"Que cosas dices?"- Dijo Rosalie

-"Tus hermanos no vinieron contigo?"- Preguntó Alice

-"No, ellos quieren llegar después que yo"- Se rió disimuladamente y yo estaba un poco confundida

-"Por que quieren hacer eso?"- Pregunté

-"Ya lo verás"- Me dijo al oído

-"Pues ya que no vinieron contigo pues tendremos que subir de nuevo"-Dijo Alice dando media vuelta para volver a subir

-"De que estás hablando? Yo me quedo aquí, estos zapatos son una pesadilla y trataré de moverme en ellos solo lo necesario"- Dijo Rosalie cruzando los brazos

-"Pero se va a perder todo el efecto sorpresa cuando lleguen y nos encuentren en el sofá esperando por ellos"- Se quejó Alice

-"En eso tiene razón, pero antes de subir, quiero ver en que vino Edward a buscar a Bella"- se dirigió a la puerta y nosotras la seguimos.

Cuando salimos de la casa todas nos quedamos petrificadas, era un Aston Martin, EL Aston Martin de Carlisle

-"Es un Vanquish?"- Dijo Rosalie ahogada

-"Si"- Dijo Edward llevándome al auto

-"Voy a matar a Emmett, si no viene mínimo en una Hummer lo acribillo"- Dijo dándose la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la casa

-"Edward, cuida mucho a mi hija, por favor, no beban demasiado y por favor, usen protección, soy muy joven para ser abuela"- Dijo la boca suelta de mi madre

-"MAMA!"- La mato. Solo se rió y se metió dentro de la casa junto con Alice.

-"Bueno es hora de partir, mi princesa, su carruaje esta listo"- Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a entrar al auto, en cuestión de segundos estaba a mi lado-"Bella, no puedo dejar de admirar lo hermosa que estás"

-"Muchas gracias. Presiento que esta noche va a ser muy especial"

-"Se que así será"- Besó mi mano

-"Por cierto, perdona la imprudencia de Renee, a veces no sabe cuando cerrar la boca"- Dije avergonzada

-"No te preocupes, los padres siempre hacen eso, se que Esme sería peor si fueras tu la que me hubiera ido a buscar"- dijo riendo

-"Tal vez debería hacerlo la próxima vez y seas tu el avergonzado"- Rió y nos fuimos rumbo a la escuela.

Al llegar al instituto todo se veía perfecto, habíamos contratado parqueros para que estacionaran los autos, pero como el auto de Edward era tan delicado el prefirió estacionarlo el mismo, me ayudó a bajar y me senté en un banco en la entrada a esperarlo. En un momento de descuido sentí un dedo acariciando mi hombro y cuando voltee me llevé el susto de mi vida y me paré como un resorte del asiento.

-"James!"- Dije cubriéndome con el chal que llevaba en la mano

-"Isabella, estás muy hermosa esta noche"- Dijo acercándose un poco mientras yo me echaba para atrás

-"Gracias"- Dije nerviosa

-"Si quieres puedo acompañarte adentro"- Dijo acercándose a mi y extendiendo su mano para que la tomara

-"No hace falta, ella no vino sola"- Edward apareció de la nada y me tomó fuertemente de la cintura

-"No deberías dejar sola a una belleza como ella, no sabes que clase de depredadores hay por allí"- Dijo casualmente y se me pararon los pelos

-"No te preocupes que no lo haré"- Me dio la vuelta y me llevó adentro- "Lo siento, cariño"

-"Tranquilo, no pasó nada, es hora de festejar"- Le sonreí y me dio un beso.

Entramos al gimnasio y estaba perfecto, si lo habíamos dejado perfecto el día anterior, ya con todo el mundo dentro, bailando, comiendo y tomando. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y poco a poco fue llegando mas gente hasta que llegaron mis hermosas hermanas y sus guapísimos novios.

-"Edward, de donde sacaste ese auto?"- Preguntó Alice

-"Es el bebé perdido de mi padre, lo quiere mas que a nosotros"- Rió Emmett

-"Se lo pedí prestado porque quería que fuera una noche muy especial para Bella y me lo prestó"- Tomó mi mano y la besó

-"Que tierno"- Suspiró Alice

-"Me vas a hacer sentir mal"- Dijo Jasper haciendo un puchero

-"No te pongas así, cariño, tu eres muy tierno y muy especial para mi"- Dijo Alice dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-"Awwwww…"- Dijimos todos.

Comenzó a sonar "The Only Exception" de Paramore y Edward tomó mi mano para ir a la pista a bailar, me colocó frente a él, me tomó por la cintura, me apretó contra su cuerpo y comenzamos a bailar, pasé mis manos por su cuello, enredé mis dedos en su suave cabello y enterré mi rostro en su pecho, oliendo su colonia y recordando todos los momentos vividos con Edward hasta ese momento.

-"En que piensas?"- Susurró

-"En nosotros"- Dije levantando mi rostro para mirarlo

-"Y eso es bueno o malo?"

-"Es muy bueno, porque todo lo malo que nos sucedió hace unas semanas nos llevó a este momento, y me siento en las nubes, no cambiaría nada de los que nos pasó solo por el hecho de sentirme como me siento en este momento"- Dije mirándolo a los ojos y pude ver en ellos todo el amor que siente por mi

-"Yo tampoco cambiaría nada entre nosotros"- Me besó.

Ya era medianoche y el baile estaba en pleno, la comida excelente, el ponche exquisito, la música era perfecta, pero… necesitaba ir al baño.

-"Voy a ir al baño"- Dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa

-"Por qué no esperas por tus hermanas?"- Dijo Edward

-"Están bailando, no las voy a interrumpir para que me acompañen"

-"Yo tenía entendido que las mujeres nunca van al baño solas, siempre tienen que ir acompañadas"- Dijo divertido

-"Eso es solo cuando tenemos algo importante que decirnos, las mejores conversaciones y chismes los hemos tenido en el baño"- se rió, lo besé en los labios y me dirigí al baño.

Habían algunos alumnos en el pasillo pero no muchos, estaba un poco solo y era medio atemorizante. Entré al baño y habían algunas chicas, hice mi asunto, me retoqué un poco el maquillaje, me arreglé mi vestido y salí del baño. Caminando por el pasillo, estaba distraída con mi bolso y me tropecé con alguien.

-"Disculpe"- Dije levantando la vista y casi me muero del susto

-"No te preocupes Isabella, fue un descuido"- Dijo James sonriéndome

-"Si, lo lamento. Con permiso"- Traté de pasar por un lado para seguir mi camino pero me lo impidió, me tomó por el brazo y sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo

-"No lo sientas. Veo que te estas divirtiendo mucho con tu novio, espero que te diviertas así conmigo también"- Antes de que me diera cuenta de sus palabras, sentí un pinchazo en el cuello y mis piernas empezaron a fallar.

Quería gritar y la voz no me salía, mis piernas no respondían a las órdenes de mi cerebro, estaba como encerrada en mi propio cuerpo y no había nadie alrededor que me ayudara. Sentí como me arrastraba y me llevaba al estacionamiento, y trataba de luchar por zafarme de su agarre pero no podía. De camino al estacionamiento divisé una cabellera rubia, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y era Tanya, traté de suplicarle con la mirada que me ayudara pero no reaccionaba, se que pude mover los labios y decir Edward, pero no se si entendió, solo pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro y allí supe que estaba perdida, no me iba a ayudar, algo se movió detrás de ella y pude ver a Jacob, pero el no me vió, estaba perdida.

* * *

**EPOV**

La noche iba viento en popa, todo estaba saliendo perfecto y se que el resto de la noche iba a ser aun mejor cuando nos fuéramos. Mis hermanos habían regresado a la mesa y las chicas preguntaron por Bella.

-"Donde está mi hermana?"- Preguntó Alice

-"Fue al baño, pero ahora que lo dices, se ha tardado un poco"-Dije viendo mi reloj, solo habían pasado unos minutos, pero igual se estaba tardando

-"No se porque, pero no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, hay algo extraño, vamos a buscarla"- Dijo Alice tomándo a Rosalie de la mano y saliendo del salón.

-"Se te perdió tu novia?"- Dijo Tanya escupiendo tu veneno y de la mano de Jacob, tal para cual.

-"De que estás hablando? No se ha perdido nadie, sigue tu camino"

-"Yo la vi salir de la mano de otro, creo que te dejó plantado"

-"Que dices?"- Intervino Jasper

-"Hace unos minutos la vi salir de la mano de James y creo que se le pasaron un poquito los tragos, no podía caminar muy bien, creo que ya sé como consiguió quitarme mi puesto en el equipo"- Dijo burlándose y sentí como el mundo se me caía encima

-"De que estás hablando? Bella no ha bebido en toda la noche"- Le dije histérico

-"Tanya, donde viste a Bella con ese infelíz?"- Dijo Jacob preocupado, me sorprendió pero no tenia tiempo para concentrarme en él

-"Cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento cariño"-Le dijo

-"Por que no me dijiste nada? Edward, ese tipo andaba detrás de Bella desde que llegó, eso no me da buena espina"- Dijo y realmente a mi tampoco

-"Edward! Bella no está en el baño, encontramos su bolso tirado en el pasillo"- Dijo Rosalie asustada y agitada

-"Se la llevó…"- Fue lo único que pude decir

-"Yo conozco su auto, no debe estar muy lejos, vamos en mi moto"- Dijo Jacob y eso me hizo reaccionar

-"Emmett, toma las llaves del auto, busca al jefe Swan y dile lo que pasa, yo voy con Jacob a tratar de buscar a Bella"- Le tiré las llaves del auto y salí corriendo junto con Jacob a buscar su moto

-"Como Tanya no me dijo nada, es una estúpida!"- Dijo Jacob furioso

-"Ahora es que te vienes a dar cuenta?"

-"No deben estar muy lejos, hace unos minutos que salimos del estacionamiento"

-"Espero que ese maldito no le ponga un mano encima o te juro que lo mato"

Llegamos a su moto, nos montamos y arrancamos rumbo a la carretera. Gracias a Dios era una carretera de un solo sentido, no tenía mucho camino a donde agarrar para despistarnos. Rodamos unos minutos mas y vimos una Pick up azul

-"Esa es su camioneta"- Gritó Jacob

-"Alcánzalo, voy a sacarle los ojos"- Gruñí

-"No, vamos a seguirlo, no sabemos si tiene un arma o en que estado esta Isabella, es mejor saber a donde la lleva"

-"Jacob, haz lo que te digo! No sabes lo que le puede estar haciendo ahora!"

-"No, mira, su cabeza se ve que está apoyada en el vidrio, ahora no le está haciendo nada, vamos a ver a donde la lleva y actuamos, podemos causar un accidente y Bella podría salir mal herida, vamos a esperar a que pare y llamamos a Charlie"- En eso sonó mi celular

-"Hola"

-"Edward, estoy con el jefe Swan, donde estás? Ya tiene las patrullas listas"- Dijo Emmett por el teléfono

-"Vamos rumbo al Condado Mason, la está sacando de la ciudad el maldito. Su auto es una pick up azul, placas ZRTA98C"

-"Entendido, no hagan nada estúpido, esperen por la policía, cualquier cambio avísame, yo voy a estar con el jefe y con Carlisle"

-"Apúrense!"-Tranqué el teléfono

-"Vienen?"- Preguntó Jacob

-"Si, ya les dije por donde íbamos"

Unos minutos después, se metió por una carretera de tierra, rodó unos metros mas y había una casa pequeña, toda descuidada y abandonada. Jacob apagó la luz de la moto y desaceleró la marcha, íbamos casi empujando la moto, hasta que vimos que se estacionó y sacó a Bella del auto, pude ver que estaba mal, no podía caminar bien.

-"El maldito le inyectó algo!"- Dije en susurros

-"Si, definitivamente no está bien"

-"Emmett, antes de llegar a la entrada del condado, hay un camino de tierra a la izquierda, metete allí y al final hay una casa, allí la tiene, donde están?"- Dije por teléfono

-"Todavía en Forks, hubo un accidente en la vía y unas patrullas se quedaron"

-"Maldita sea Emmett! Apurense, quien sabe lo que le estará haciendo"- Estaba desesperado

-"Tranquilo, ya estamos en camino"

Tranqué la llamada y me puse a dar vueltas en el sitio, estaba desesperado, tenía que ayudar a Bella

-"Tengo que ayudarla, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada"

-"Tranquilízate, ya vienen en camino"-Dijo Jacob

-"Se están tardando demasiado"-Me levanté y corrí hacia la casa

-"Edward!"-Gritó Jacob en susurros

No le hice caso, corrí como pude a la casa y abrí la puerta de golpe y la imagen que ví me dejó helado. Tenía a Bella acostada en una cama, su pierna sobresalía por la abertura de su vestido y el maldito estaba pasando sus manos por su pierna mientras le besaba el cuello, ella estaba inmóvil y pude ver como salían las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-"Vaya, vaya, miren quien vino a jugar"- Dijo James, levantándose de encima de Bella y viéndome con ojos de psicópata.-"Ahora si estamos completos"- Sacó un arma y me apuntó.

* * *

**A/N: No me odien, les aseguro que el año no va a terminar así, la proxima semana les traeré la continuación.**

**Ahora, quería agradecerle a todas las chicas que me han acompañado durante esta historia, con sus comentarios, alrteas y favoritos, quiero desearles una muy feliz navidad junto a sus seres queridos y que el Niño Jesús y Santa les traigan mucho amor, paz y prosperidad a tods mis lectors, portense bien y de verdad espero les haya gustado el capi, y que mejor regalo de navidad para mi, que saber lo que piensan de este capi y de la historia, Besos y Feliz Navidad! ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Volví con el último capi del año! No podía dejarlas con la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría entre Edward y James y como termianría todo. Espero que Santa les haya traído todo lo que pidieron, orque a mi no me trajo a Edward y estoy resentida por eso, pero ustedes no tienen la culpa, así que aqui les dejo el último capi del 2010 y calentando motores para 2011.**

* * *

**Capitulo 33**

**EPOV**

_-"Vaya, vaya, miren quien vino a jugar"- Dijo James, levantándose de encima de Bella y viéndome con ojos de psicópata.-"Ahora si estamos completos"- Sacó un arma y me apuntó._

-"Mas te vale que no le hayas hecho nada a Bella, desgraciado o te juro que te mato!"- Tenia los puños apretados a los lados y me acerqué a el

-"No, no, no Edwardcito, mas te vale que te quedes donde estás"- Dijo apuntándome a la cabeza- "Bellita esta bien, estábamos esperando por ti, no se porque tenia la corazonada de que nos ibas a encontrar y quería que estuvieras aquí y vieras todas las ricuras que le pienso hacer a tu noviecita frente a ti"- Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida y sentí como se me volteaba el estómago de solo pensar en el poniendo sus sucias manos encima de ella.

-"No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima!"- Me abalancé sobre el y se escuchó un disparo, me puse las manos en la cabeza y me agaché como un acto reflejo.

-"Así te quiero ver, arrodillado ante mi"- Dijo en lo que levanté la vista del suelo y me di cuenta de que había disparado al aire, vi a Bella y ella trataba de gritar pero no podía, no salía nada.

Unos segundos después Jacob entró por la puerta y en esa distracción corrí hacia donde estaba Bella acostada, James se distrajo con la entrada de Jacob, le apuntó y disparó.

-"Jacob!"- Grité

-"Estoy bien!"- Gritó escondido detrás de un sofá

-"Así que trajiste refuerzos pequeño gusano"- Dijo James apuntándome de nuevo.

Yo ya tenía a Bella en brazos y tuve que quedarme paralizado, no podía arriesgarme a que le disparara

-"Deja a Isabella en donde la encontraste!"- Gritó

-"No!"

En eso Jacob se movió de su escondite y James se volvió hacia donde estaba Jacob y volvió a disparar, esta vez si escuche un grito de dolor

-"Mierda!"- Gritó Jacob

-"Jacob!"- Grité mientras James seguía disparando hacia Jacob

-"Llévate a Bella!"- Gritó agarrándose el brazo y corriendo por la casa

-"Sobre mi cadáver!"- Gritó James, se volvió hacia mi y pude ver la determinación en sus ojos, tenia que sacar a Bella de allí, nos iba a matar.

Como pude, reuniendo todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo me voltee y traté de correr cuando escuché otro disparo y sentí un ardor en mi costado izquierdo, haciendo caso omiso de todo traté de salir de la casa y escuché otro disparo, vi las luces azules y rojas de las patrullas, gente corriendo hacia la casa mientras yo trataba de salir de allí, hasta que sentí que alguien me quitaba a Bella de los brazos y me llevaban a mi con la cabeza gacha hacia un auto. Todo pasó tan rápido, no pude darme cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que vi al Jefe Swan enfundando su arma y corriendo hacia donde estábamos nosotros, de repente todo se empezó a aclarar y sentí a mi padre a mi lado

-"Edward, estás bien?"- Dijo agarrándome el rostro

-"Bella…Bella, donde está Bella?"- Dije desesperado

-"Está bien, está en la ambulancia, ya la revisé y no tiene heridas"

-"Quiero verla!"- Dije moviéndome hacia la ambulancia hasta que sentí un dolor en mi costado de nuevo

-"Edward espera, déjame revisarte"

Carlisle me reviso lentamente, hasta que llegó a mi torso y se dio cuenta que la camisa estaba manchada de sangre.

-"Hijo, estas herido!"- Rápidamente me llevó a otra ambulancia, abrió mi camisa de golpe y pudo ver que tenía una herida a lo largo de mi costado, desde la parte delantera hasta la espalda, por debajo de las costillas-"Es solo un roce, pero tenemos que llevarte al hospital y limpiarla y ver si necesitas puntos"

-"Lo que quieras, pero déjame ver a Bella"- Le supliqué

-"Esta bien, pero ponte esto y haz presión en la herida"- Tomé una gasa y me la presioné en el costado, siseando por el dolor.

Me bajé de la ambulancia y vi como un oficial llevaba a Jacob a otra ambulancia y este se agarraba el brazo

-"Jacob, estas bien?"- Corrí hacia el

-"Si, me rozó el brazo, pero estoy bien, como está Bella?"- Preguntó

-"No lo sé, voy a verla"

-"Por favor dime como se encuentra"- Dijo mientras me alejaba a ver a Bella, su padre y Emmett estaban con ella

-"Bella, cariño"- Llegué a su lado y le pasé la mano por el cabello, se encontraba tirada en la camilla y me veía, trataba de hablar o de llorar pero no le salía nada-"Carlisle por que está así? Que le pasa?"- Pregunté desesperado

-"Aparentemente le inyectaron una sustancia que le suprime todas sus funciones motoras, está consciente de todo, pero su cuerpo no responde a las órdenes de su cerebro, básicamente está atrapada en su propio cuerpo"- Dijo Carlisle suavemente

-"Maldito"- Murmuré pegando mi frente a la de ella

-"Ya recibió su merecido, ya no molestará nunca mas a nadie"- Dijo Charlie.

Cuando levanté la mirada para verlo vi como pasaban una camilla con una bolsa negra encima, por lo que presumo, el cadáver de James iba allí.

-"Lo mataron?"- Pregunté

-"Eso le sucede por meterse con mi niña"- Dijo Charlie mientras tomaba la mano de Bella y la besaba-"Quiero agradecerte por salvar a mi niña, fue muy irresponsable de tu parte lo que hiciste, tanto tu como Jacob salieron heridos por impacientes, pero hiciste lo que yo hubiera hecho si hubiera llegado antes, y eso me demuestra lo mucho que amas a mi hija, Edward, de verdad te estaré eternamente agradecido por lo que hiciste por ella hoy"- Me extendió la mano y yo se la tomé y la estreché.

-"Bueno, es hora de ir al hospital, tenemos que desintoxicar a Bella y atender sus heridas"- Dijo Carlisle mientras los paramédicos metían a Bella en la ambulancia

-"Vamos hermano, es hora de que vayamos al hospital"- Dijo Emmett tomándome del brazo

-"No, espera, puedo ir con ella en la ambulancia? Por favor"- Dije mirando a Carlisle, quien miró a Charlie y este asintió, me monté como un rayo en la ambulancia hasta que llegamos a la emergencia del hospital.

Minutos después, ya no pude estar mas cerca de ella, cada uno fue llevado a un cubículo de la emergencia para ser atendido, Jacob y yo teníamos heridas superficiales, nos curaron, las vendaron y nos dejaron ir a casa con la condición de que las limpiaríamos constantemente, Bella si tuvo que quedarse, tenían que esperar a que pasara el efecto de la porquería que le inyectó el mal nacido de James, y como es de suponer, si ella se quedaba pues yo también.

* * *

**BPOV**

James me metió en su camioneta y yo no podía hacer nada, quería gritar, pelear, patalear pero mi cuerpo no respondía, no hacía caso a ninguna de mis órdenes, me sentía perdida, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-"Por que tan callada mi Bella? Es cierto, no puedes hablar!"- Comenzó a carcajearse, imbécil. Estaba en manos de este mal nacido y sin nadie que supiera donde estaba, iba a morir o quien sabe que otra barbaridad me iba a hacer y nadie me iba a ayudar-"Sabes que te ves divina con ese vestido? El azul es definitivamente tu color, y esa abertura en la pierna"- Pasó su mano por mi pierna y casi me muero del asco, pero ni las palabras me salían, solo lágrimas- "Si no quieres que los niños malos como yo te hagan cosas malas como las que te pienso hacer, no deberías vestirte así"- Siguió pasando su mano por mi pierna hasta mi cadera y sentí como la bilis se me subía a la garganta.

Minutos después llegamos a una carretera de tierra y al final había una cabaña toda descuidada, me sacó del auto cargada y me metió dentro de esa cabaña asquerosa y me colocó sobre la cama.

-"Bella, Bella, Bella, tan hermosa…"- Pasaba sus manos por mis piernas y el asco era inmenso.

Se colocó sobre mi y me besaba el cuello, pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo no respondía, le decía que se lo quitara de encima, que lo pateara, lo mordiera pero nada, no había respuesta. Minutos después la puerta se abrió de golpe y mi salvador estaba allí, en toda su gloria, sabía que no me iba a defraudar, sabía que me iba a encontrar y me iba a rescatar. Lo que pasó después fue en cuestión de segundos, un segundo escuché un disparo y vi a Edward en el suelo y pensé que lo había matado hasta que se levantó y llegó hasta mi, otro segundo estaba en sus brazos y saliendo de la casa y al otro segundo estaba en una ambulancia rumbo al hospital.

Al llegar a la emergencia, me examinaron y al ver que no podía contestar ninguna de sus preguntas, decidieron internarme, esperar que se me pasar el efecto de lo que me habían inyectado. Me llevaron a una habitación y mi padre me acompañó hasta que sentí que mis párpados no podían mas y me sumergí en un profundo sueño. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando abrí los ojos, lentamente para que se ajustaran a la luz que entraba en la habitación, sentí como alguien se movía en un lado de mi cama y cuando pude enfocar la vista, allí estaba él, con su sonrisa cegadora y su cabello revuelto.

-"Hola mi niña, bienvenida"- Dijo suavemente tomando mi mano

-"Hola"- Dije con voz ronca por el efecto del sueño

-"Me moría por escuchar tu voz de nuevo"- Se acercó a mi lentamente y me besó suavemente en los labios

-"Fue una sensación horrible, Edward"- Dije suavemente

-"No pienses en eso ahora, princesa, ya estas a salvo y nadie te volverá a hacer daño"

-"Cómo me encontraste?"

-"Tanya dijo que te vio irte con James y Jacob y yo lo perseguimos hasta que te encontramos"

-"Estaba tan asustada"- Me levanté para abrazarlo y cuando lo hice el siseó de dolor- "Que te pasó?"- Dije separándome de el

-"Nada serio"- Dijo poniendo su mano en un costado. Se la quité y pude ver que tenía la ropa de la noche anterior y un vendaje blanco alrededor de su torso.

-"Edward, que te pasó?"- Dije histérica

-"Uno de los disparos de James me rozó, pero no fue nada, no te preocupes"- Lo tome del cuello de la camisa y lo acerqué a mi para darle otro abrazo.

-"Gracias por salvarme, pero la próxima vez no te expongas tanto, tonto!"

-"La próxima vez? Crees que habrá una próxima vez?"- Dijo desesperado y solo pude echarme a reír.

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta y un ramo de flores se asomó por la rendija mientras se abría la puerta.

-"Buenos días, se puede?"- Dijo Jacob asomando la cara a través del ramo

-"Claro"- Dijo Edward sonriendo y me quedé en mi sitio, desde cuando era tan cordial con Jacob?"

-"Como te sientes?"- Preguntó acercándose a mi cama

-"Mejor, por lo menos ya soy dueña de mi cuerpo de nuevo"- Sonreí. De repente noté una venda blanca alrededor de su brazo- "Jake, que te pasó?"

-"Digamos que una bala perdida quiso conocerme"- Dijo divertido y ambos se rieron, haciendo que quedara en shock

-"Tu también?"

-"Si cariño, Jake ayudó a salvarte"- Dijo Edward tomando mi mano y solo pude ver a Jacob

-"Gracias, no tenias porque exponerte así por mi"

-"Sabes que a pesar de todo eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho, además, no podía dejar que Cullen se llevara toda la gloria, sabes cuantas nenas voy a tener a mis pies mañana en la escuela cuando todos se enteren?"

Los tres nos echamos a reír, unos minutos después, Edward se excusó para ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y a curarse la herida, Jacob se quedó unos minutos mas hasta que mis hermanas entraron cono un torbellino a la habitación y se me echaron encima.

-"Bella, nos tenias tan preocupadas!"- Gimió Alice

-"No vuelvas a hacernos eso! Nunca vas a volver a ir al baño sola, en tu vida!"- Gritó Rosalie

Todos nos echamos a reír y mamá y Phil se acercaron para darme un abrazo. Unas horas después, Carlisle apareció en la habitación y después de unos exámenes de rutina, tenia mi alta y podía irme a casa. Llegué a casa, me di un baño, me puse mis pijamas y bajé a cenar, durante la cena todos evadieron el tema, nadie quería hablar de lo que paso y por mi estaba bien. Un rato después, sonó el timbre y mi madre fue a abrir la puerta, escuché voces y luego apareció el rostro de Edward, tan sonriente y hermoso como siempre. Estuvo un rato con nosotros hasta que me llevó a mi habitación para que descansara, me recostó en la cama y luego se acostó a mi lado envolviéndome en sus brazos.

-"Como te sientes?"- Preguntó mientras me acomodaba en sus brazos

-"Segura"

-"Eso quiero, que te sientas así"- Me dio un beso en la cabeza

-"Pensé que iba a matarme, o iba a hacerme cosas realmente terribles"

-"Esa era su intención, gracias a Dios llegamos a tiempo"

-Creo que tengo que agradecerle a Tanya por eso, cuando la vi en el estacionamiento por un segundo pensé que no iba a ayudarme, creo que después de todo lo hizo"- Dije con pesadez, pero sentí como el se tensaba

-"Que quieres decir cuando la viste?"- Se sentó de golpe

-"Ella vio cuando James me metía en su camioneta, cruzamos miradas y traté de implorarle con la vista de que me ayudara, pero solo sonrió y se dio la vuelta, pensé que no iba a hacer nada pero veo que si les dijo lo que pasó"- Edward se veía molesto

-"Realmente no, ella llegó a la mesa donde estaba, diciendo que te habías ido con James, quiso insinuar que te estabas fugando con él, Jacob percibió algo extraño y por eso fuimos por ti, pero realmente no lo hizo para ayudarte"- Estaba furioso

-"De verdad no les dijo lo que vió?

-"No"

-"Desgraciada"- me eché de nuevo en la cama tapándome los ojos y pensando en como hubieran sido las cosas si ella no hubiera dicho nada y se hubiera quedado callada-"Por lo menos habló, hubiera sido mucho peor si no hubiera dicho nada"

-"Tienes razón"

-"Cómo te sientes?"

-"Estoy bien, me duele un poco pero es normal"

-"Lamento mucho todo esto"

-"No es tu culpa, así que no te lamente de nada. El era un degenerado y recibió su merecido"

-"Era?"

-"Si, murió en el tiroteo"- Respiré aliviada.

Se que no está bien sentirse bien de la desgracia ajena, pero ese hombre nos hizo mucho daño y no iba a poder dormir tranquila nunca si no desaparecía por completo de nuestras vidas.

-"Te amo, Edward, no tienes ni idea de cuanto"- Me apreté contra su pecho

-"y yo a ti princesa, y siempre será así"

Besó mi cabeza y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, o es mejor decir, en los brazos de mi Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno chicas, espero les haya gustado este capi, espero que la inspiración no me abandone en el 2011 para terminar esta historia. No le queda mucho pero me esmeraré en que los últimos capis sean sustanciosos. Alguien me sugirió que le dedicara un capitulo a Alice y a Rosalie, lo he considerado y lo haré mas adelante. Quiero desearles un muy feliz año nuevo 2011 y no me olviden ni a mi historia, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y para el 2011 traeré nuevas cosas para ustedes, besos a todas y espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Feliz año nuevo para todas! Aqui regreso con otro capi de esta historia, me he tardado porque la verdad ahorita tengo un pequeño bloqueo mental con esta historia, pero alli vamos. este capitulo es de transición para el proximo capitulo, asi que espero les guste, besos ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 34**

**EPOV**

El domingo no me pude despegar de Bella, después de que se quedó dormida en mis brazos no encontré las fuerzas para separarme de ella, no quería hacerlo, su familia no me dijo nada, después de todo estaban muy agradecidos por haber ayudado a recuperar a su hija sana y salva, y en mi casa tampoco pusieron objeción por pasarme el día allí. Cuando Bella se levantó me ayudó a limpiar mi herida, apenas la vio empezó a llorar y a culparse por lo que había sucedido, la ayudé a calmarse y le dije que nada de eso había sido su culpa, que James estaba enfermo y que lo que hice lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces con tal de que ella se encontrara a salvo. En horas de la noche me tocaba ir al instituto, era la última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad y teníamos permiso para entrar y salir si queríamos, tenía que ir a mi casa a buscar mis cosas y antes de que me diera cuenta, Bella tenía sus cosas listas

-"A donde crees tu que vas?"- Dije levantando la ceja

-"A donde mas? Al instituto contigo?"

-"Y quién te dijo que podías ir?"

-"Vamos cielo, estoy bien, si alguien no debería ir eres tu, estas herido"- Dijo acercándose a mi

-"Tu estas traumatizada"

-"Que exagerado, además, no voy a estar sola, tu vas a estar cerca y mis hermanas también"

-"Bueno, no voy a seguir discutiendo porque se que voy a perder"- La tomé por la cintura y la acerqué a mi

-"Menos mal que me conoces bien"- Me besó.

Una hora después estábamos en el instituto, mucha gente nos veía pero no se acercaban a decirnos nada, suponíamos que ya todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado, pero no se sentían confiados para acercarse y hablar con nosotros, o sencillamente no querían que los tildáramos de chismosos. Dejé a Bella en su dormitorio y luego nos encontramos en el comedor para la cena.

-"Como te sientes, Bells?"- Preguntó Emmett

-"Estoy bien, me da un poco de inseguridad caminar sola por los pasillos, pero de resto estoy bien"

-"No te preocupes que no te vamos a dejar sola de nuevo"- Dijo Alice tomándole la mano

-"No para ir al baño, ya te lo dije"- Recalcó Rosalie y todos rieron.

-"Con permiso, Señorita Swan, podría hablar con usted un minuto, por favor?"

De donde salió el director Vulturi?. Bella asintió y se levantó del asiento y se apartaron un poco de la mesa, no podíamos escuchar nada de la conversación, pero Bella lo único que hacía era asentir.

-"Qué le estará diciendo?"

-"Tranquilo, Edward, no debe ser nada malo, ya nos lo dirá cuando se siente de nuevo"- Dijo Jasper.

Unos minutos después, se despidieron y Bella retomó su asiento a mi lado.

-"Que te dijo?"- Preguntó Alice antes de que pudiera abrir la boca

-"Me dijo que lamentaba lo que había ocurrido y me dijo que mañana antes de empezar las clases abría una asamblea para explicarle a los alumnos lo que había sucedido y evitar rumores desagradables"

-"Alguien ha dicho algo diferente a lo que en realidad pasó?"- Pregunté, solo pocos sabíamos lo que había pasado, pero que cosa se podían inventar

-"Pues, el director escuchó a unos alumnos de tercer año diciendo que me había emborrachado y me había ido con James porque éramos amantes"- Dijo con pena mientras jugaba con la comida que le quedaba en el plato

-"Dime quienes fueron esos niños que les voy a volar los dientes?"- Dijo Emmett entre dientes

-"Tranquilo Emmett"- Dije y luego me voltee a ver a Bella y a tomarle las manos-"Nosotros sabemos muy bien lo que pasó, los demás no importan"

Me sonrió y le di un beso suave en los labios. Terminamos la cena y dejamos a las chicas en su edificio y luego nos fuimos a nuestro dormitorio a dormir. Me puse el pantalón de la pijama y me dispuse a limpiar la herida.

-"Te duele?"- Preguntó Jasper apoyándose en la puerta del baño

-"La verdad no tanto, mientras no me mueva mucho estoy bien"

-"De verdad no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso"

-"Yo tampoco lo creía, pero por bella soy capaz de todo, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño"

-"Lo sé, mientras estuve con Alice y Rosalie esperando noticias de ustedes, no sabía que hacer, trataba de calmarlas pero al mismo tiempo pensaba si me hubiera atrevido a hacer lo mismo que tu hiciste si se hubiera tratado de Alice"- Dijo sentándose sobre la tapa del escusado.

-"Hey, yo se que si, yo se que tu también estarías dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por Alice"

-"Si, y eso es lo que mas me duele"

-"Que quieres decir?"

-"Alice se va a otro estado a estudiar, no vamos a estar juntos como Bella y tu y eso me tiene preocupado, yo amo a Alice con todo mi corazón, pero no se si nuestra relación soportaría la distancia"

-"Sabes que si, Alice y tu son el uno para el otro, ella solo estará en Nueva York por tres años, nosotros no estaremos tan lejos, cada vacación o fin de semana largo podrías ir a verla, se que ella también lo haría por ti"

-"Si, pero no es lo mismo, voy a pasar de verla todos los días, todo el día, a verla de vez en cuando y eso no es suficiente para mi, la necesito a mi lado, Edward"

-"Se lo que sientes, pero se trata del futuro profesional de ambos y no se que tanto están dispuestos a sacrificar por su relación, has hablado con Alice sobre esto?"

-"No, cada vez que lo intento me cambia el tema"

-"Pues creo que va siendo hora de que lo hagas, faltan todavía seis meses para la graduación, pero el tiempo pasa rápido"

-"Si, realmente es algo que debemos hablar, gracias por escucharme"

-"De nada, para eso son los hermanos"

Me dio un apretón en el hombro y salió del baño, mientras terminaba de limpiarme la herida, pensaba como sería si yo estuviera en su situación y realmente me sentí mal, yo no pudiera estar sin Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

La conversación que tuve con el director Vulturi me dejó inquieta, obviamente sabía que lo que decían por allí era una gran mentira, y él lo sabía también, pero igual me hacía sentir incómoda que los estudiantes pensaran así de mi. Al llegar al dormitorio, me di una ducha y me puse el pijama, cuando salí del baño mis hermanas estaban en sus camas mirando hacia el techo, estaban extrañas. Me metí en mi cama pero no pude evitar sentirme incómoda por su actitud.

-"Se puede saber que les pasa?"- Pregunté mirando al techo también

-"Estaba pensando en lo que te pasó y en lo terrible que fue"- Dijo Alice

-"Fue terrible, pero gracias a Dios todo salió bien y aquí estoy con ustedes"

-"Si, Edward es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar, y la manera en que arriesgó su vida por la tuya se lo agradeceré por el resto de mi vida"

-"Si, lo que hizo por mi fue algo increíble"

-"Estoy pensando terminar con Emmett"- Dijo Rosalie desde su cama

Alice y yo nos sentamos de golpe y gritamos-"QUE?"

-"Lo que oyeron, estoy pensando terminar con Emmett"- Alice y yo nos levantamos de la cama y corrimos a la suya

-"Rosalie, que estás diciendo?"- Alice preguntó

-"Emmett es perfecto para ti y tu lo amas, como se te puede ocurrir terminar con él?"

-"Muy fácil, vamos a escuelas diferentes, en estados diferentes, que mas quieres?"- Dijo sentándose en la cama

-"Rose, se que va a ser difícil para ustedes, pero se que se aman mucho y que Emmett estaría dispuesto a esperar por ti mientras terminan sus carreras y se reencuentran de nuevo, verdad Alice?"- Dije, pero Alice nunca respondió- "Estás bien?"- Le pregunté

-"La verdad, es que pienso lo mismo que Rosalie, vamos a estar separados y yo no se si mi relación con Jasper es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar los tres años que voy a estar en Nueva York"

-"Yo no quiero atar a Emmett, va a estar en una universidad con sus hermanos, seguramente entrará en una fraternidad, va a vivir toda la experiencia universitaria y yo no quiero ser una piedra de tranca para el, si conoce a una chica hermosa y quiera estar con ella no quiero que me ponga los cuernos, quiero que sea libre de hacer lo que quiera"- Dijo Rosalie a punto de llorar

-"Pero te estas oyendo? Se están oyendo las dos?. Alice, Jasper te ama y se que va a esperar por ti el tiempo necesario y Rose, Emmett besa el piso por donde caminas, eres una muñeca, crees que se fijaría en otra que no seas tu? No seas tonta, además yo voy a estar allí y voy a poder verlos y mantenerlos derechitos"

-"Para ti es fácil decirlo, vas a estar con Edward, no tienen que separarse, son tan perfectos el uno para el otro que hasta soñaron con ir a la misma universidad, nosotros no, además, tu no tienes porque servirnos de policías a nosotras"- Dijo Rose y en cierto punto tenía razón, yo no tenía que tomar esa difícil decisión de separarme de Edward.

-"Es algo muy difícil para nosotras, porque tenemos que escoger entre nuestro futuro como profesionales y nuestro futuro como parejas y yo particularmente no quiero arrepentirme de nada, no quiero sobreponer mi carrera sobre Jasper porque él es el amor de mi vida, pero tampoco quiero ponerlo por encima de mi carrera porque podría perder la oportunidad de mi vida y no quiero estar resentida con él por eso"- Dijo Alice seriamente

-"Las entiendo, pero de verdad deberían pensarlo muy bien antes de decidir cualquier cosa y hablar con ellos. Lamento no poder ser de mas ayuda para ustedes"

-"No te preocupes, lo importante es que por lo menos una de nosotras está feliz"- Dijo Rose tomándome de las manos

-"Bueno, es hora de dormir, última semana de clases y todavía queda mucho por hacer"- Alice se levantó de la cama de Rose y yo me fui a la mía.

Me dormí pensando que podía hacer para ayudar a mis hermanas, a mi me dolía muchísimo que nos íbamos a separar, pero al menos iba a estar con Edward, ellas iban a estar solas y eso no me gustaba para nada. A la mañana siguiente la cabeza me daba vueltas, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar, pero primero era salir de la asamblea que había organizado la dirección del instituto para aclarar los rumores de lo sucedido con James. Me encontré con Edward a la salida de los dormitorios.

-"Estas lista?"- Me preguntó

-"La verdad no, en absoluto, pero hay que hacerlo"

-"No te preocupes, voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo"- Tomó mi mano y nos fuimos al auditorio.

Cuando llegamos a la tarima pudimos ver que estaba todo el alumnado y la mayoría de los padres y representantes del instituto, mis padres estaban allí y los de Edward también, esto iba a ser intenso. Toda la junta directiva estaba en la tarima junto con la junta de padres y representantes y los profesores, los puestos de Edward y mío estaban esperando por nosotros, al lado de Jacob, nos sentamos y a los minutos apareció el director Vulturi comenzando la asamblea.

"Buenos días a todos, quiero darles la bienvenida a esta asamblea extraordinaria, es agradable verlos a todos aunque las circunstancias no son las mejores. Les pedimos a todos que vinieran hoy porque queremos aclarar lo sucedido este fin de semana entre algunos alumnos de este instituto y un profesor. El día sábado celebramos la fiesta de fin de año y el profesor James secuestró a una de nuestras alumnas, llevándosela a las afueras de la ciudad y siendo rescatada por dos alumnos que pudieron seguirlos hasta que llegó la policía, pero para aclarar todos los rumores voy a dejar que sean ellos mismos los que nos expliquen lo sucedido, señorita Swan?"- Me llamó y me paralicé, iba a tener que contarles a todos lo que pasó, recordarlo todo de nuevo, no me creía capaz de hacerlo

-"Cariño, puedes hacerlo"- Me dijo Edward al oído y apretándome la mano.

Me levanté y entre el público miré a mi familia, ellos me dieron la confianza que necesitaba.

"Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y soy la presidenta del centro de estudiantes del este instituto. El día sábado, se celebró la fiesta de fin de año de la escuela, salí unos minutos al baño y cuando iba a regresar al salón del baile, alguien me interceptó en el pasillo y me inyectó una sustancia que me tenía inmovilizada, mi cerebro estaba activo pero mi cuerpo no respondía, estaba como encerrada en mi propio cuerpo, me metió en su camioneta y me llevó a una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, sus intenciones conmigo no eran buenas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, mis compañeros Edward Cullen y Jacob Black entraron en la casa y me rescataron, exponiendo sus vidas para salvaguardar la mía, a los minutos llegó la policía y me llevaron al hospital y bueno, aquí estoy, gracias Jacob y sobre todo a Edward por haberse arriesgado así por mi"- Me di la media vuelta y le di un abrazo a Jacob y luego abracé a Edward con todas mis fuerzas y lo besé.

"Los profesores y algunos representantes nos reunimos de emergencia el día de ayer, lo que paso con estos alumnos no se puede volver a repetir y decidimos tomar algunas medidas al respecto. En el caso del profesor anteriormente mencionado, venía con altas recomendaciones y no chequeamos sus antecedentes, la policía está trabajando en la investigación y nos proporcionarán algunos datos sobre su comportamiento, eso no volverá a suceder, les pedimos a todos los alumnos, que nos informen si alguna vez fueron molestados o acosados por alguno de nuestros profesores, la señorita Swan fue molestada varias veces y nunca lo reportó, por eso nunca notamos nada extraño, pero de ahora en adelante prestaremos mas atención, por los momentos designaremos al ayudante del entrenador Riley, el señor Sam Uley, para que sea el nuevo profesor de educación física de las chicas, es un hombre de nuestra entera confianza, con muchos años en nuestra institución y se que hará un buen trabajo y así estaremos todos tranquilos. Quiero asegurarles a todos, que lo que pasó nunca mas volverá a pasar, sus hijos y ustedes pueden estar completamente seguros de eso, y de parte de la junta directiva del instituto y de la junta de padres y representantes, quiero presentar mis mas sentidas disculpas a la Señorita Swan por haberla expuesto a una situación tan desagradable, espero pueda perdonarnos por nuestro descuido. Buenos días a todos"

Terminó la asamblea y algunos padres se acercaron a nosotros para disculparse, mis padres se acercaron y me dieron un abrazo, al igual que Esme y Carlisle.

-"Cariño, me alegra tanto que estés bien"- Dijo Esme dándome un abrazo

-"Gracias, y de verdad lamento mucho haber puesto a Edward en esa posición, me siento tan culpable por lo que le pasó"

-"Cariño, no es tu culpa, el es un necio que no quiso esperar a la policía, pero menos mal que no lo hizo porque quien sabe que hubiera sido de ti, estaba muy preocupada pero el haría lo que fuera por ti"

-"Lo sé y por eso lo amo mas, ahora le debo mi vida"

Me dio otro abrazo y luego todo el mundo se fue, era hora de volver a la realidad y estaba mas que lista para eso.

-"Lista para entrar a clases?"- Me preguntó Edward, tomándome de la mano y llevándome al salón

-"Mas que nunca, solo quiero olvidarme de lo que pasó y seguir con mi vida"

-"Y así será"

* * *

**A/N: Espero les haya gustado, voy a dedicar el proximo capitulo a la situacion de Alice y Rose, no se si será uno o dos, pero me parece importante que sepan que van a resolver, sobre todo después de la bomba que soltó Rose, no tengo fecha para publicarlo, comienzo a trabajar de nuevo mañana y estoy en la recta final en la universidad y me vinene encima muchas noches de estres asi que espero me tengan paciencia. Deseo que este año sea importante para todos ustedes y me hagan muy feliz dejandome regalitos, asi que como dice Alice en New Moon, "Show me the love" ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Mis fieles fans he vuelto! Aqui les traigo otro capi que espero lo disfruten, ya a esta historia le queda poco pero continuaré con la otra y ya tengo otra en la cabeza que me esta rogando porque la saque de mi cabeza y se que les va a gustar mucho mucho porque a mi me tiene super entusiasmada, si son buenos conmigo y me dejan muchos regalitos puede que les cuente un poco cuando responda sus reviews, besos y disfruten ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 35**

**BPOV**

Después de todo lo que pasó el día de hoy, con la asamblea, las clases y la gente preguntándome lo que había sucedido estaba aturdida, lo único que quería era alejarme de la gente, de sus preguntas, sus intrigas y sus caras de lástima por lo que sucedió, no veía la hora de que acabaran las clases. Cuando por fin sonó el timbre, muchos de los de último año iban a recoger sus cosas para ir a casa, por ser la última semana teníamos esa libertad, pero yo prefería quedarme en el instituto estos días, quería estar con Edward y Esme y Carlisle se habían ido de viaje a atender unos asuntos de trabajo de Esme y no querían que los chicos se quedaran solos en casa. Al salir del salón tomé a Edward de la mano y me fui con el hacia los jardines de la escuela, al lugar secreto que le había enseñado el primer día de clases.

-"Teníamos tiempo sin venir aquí"

Fue lo único que consiguió decir porque en cuestión de segundos lo había agarrado por la solapa de la chaqueta, estampando mis labios en los suyos, en un beso lleno de necesidad, ansiedad y por supuesto, amor.

-"Me moría por hacer eso desde hace horas"- Dije separándome lentamente de él

-"Vamos a tener que venir mas seguido para acá"- Dijo bromeando

-"Tonto. Ven siéntate conmigo, hay algo de lo que necesitamos hablar"- Dije tomándole la mano y sentándolo a mi lado en la grama

-"No me gustó como sonó eso"- Le vi la preocupación en los ojos y quise despejar sus dudas rápidamente

-"No se trata de nosotros, es sobre Alice y Rosalie"

-"Que sucede con ellas?"

-"Tal vez no debería decirte esto, me siento como si estuviera traicionando a mis hermanas, pero solo quiero verlas felices y necesito ayuda"

-"Bella, cariño, que sucede? Sabes muy bien que lo que digas aquí va a quedar entre nosotros"

-"Anoche estuvieron hablando conmigo y Rosalie tiene intenciones de dejar a Emmett y Alice no sabe que hacer, no sabe como escoger entre Jasper y la universidad"- Sentí deseos de llorar, pero no era el momento.

Necesitaba estar lúcida para mis hermanas, ellas siempre estuvieron allí para mi y era el momento de devolverles el favor y ayudarlas a ser felices.

-"Jasper estuvo hablando conmigo anoche y el también está muy inquieto por la situación, pero no pensé que fuera tan grave y mucho menos por parte de Rosalie, Emmett no me ha comentado nada"

-"Traté de disuadir a Rosalie de tomar esa decisión, pero sabes que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es muy difícil hacerla cambiar y con respecto a Alice no se que hacer, no se como ayudarla"

-"Yo tampoco se que hacer para ayudarlos y me siento mal por ellos"

-"Yo también, por eso tenemos que pensar en algo"

-"Pero en qué? No se les puede pedir que arriesguen sus sueños por estar juntos, es verdad, Nueva York no está tan lejos de New Hampshire, pero igual no estarían juntos todo el tiempo"

-"Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir"

* * *

**APOV**

Durante todo el día estuve nerviosa e incómoda, no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvimos anoche con Bella, no había querido decirle nada porque no quería romper su tan merecida burbuja de felicidad. A Jasper también lo notaba un poco extraño, pero me imagino que sería por los efectos de lo que ocurrió el fin de semana y del hecho de haber estado a punto de perder a su hermano. Cuando finalizaron las clases nos fuimos tomados de la mano al comedor para tomar la merienda.

-"Te encuentras bien?"- Preguntó

-"Si, sólo estoy un poco distraída, tu sabes, los exámenes y eso"

-"Si, tienes razón, los exámenes. Alice estás molesta conmigo por algo?"- Preguntó y su pregunta me sorprendió un poco

-"Claro que no, por qué lo preguntas?"

-"Si es por lo del fin de semana, lamento que las cosas no hayan salido como lo planificamos, tenía todo planeado para que pasáramos un fin de semana inolvidable pero lo que sucedió con Bella y Edward…"

-"Hey, tranquilo, Jazzy, no te preocupes, planearemos algo especial para otro momento y se que será especial para ambos "- Dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-"Que planes tienes para el fin de semana? Hay ciertas cosas de las que debemos hablar y pienso que en otro ambiente sería lo mejor"

Oh, la tan temida conversación, he tratado de darle tantas largas pero creo que ya es hora de definir nuestra situación y lo que vamos hacer, ya el año se va a acabar y pronto la escuela y cada quien hará su vida por su lado y…_tranquila Alice, todo saldrá bien, _ojala así sea.

-"Sabes que nunca hago planes si no es contigo, este fin de semana saldremos y hablaremos lo que tengamos que hablar"

-"Me parece bien"- Me sonrió.

Nos fuimos tomados de la mano al comedor y nos sentamos a merendar como dos niños pequeños, olvidándonos de las preocupaciones y los problemas que nos rodean y disfrutando solamente el uno del otro.

* * *

**RPOV**

Al salir de clases me sentía mal, estaba sudando y no tenía muchas fuerzas, todo lo que había pasado el fin de semana con bella y el estrés de la universidad me estaban pasando factura, eran situaciones difíciles y no sabía como manejarlas, sobre todo el punto de mi relación con Emmett, lo amo con todo mi ser pero no puedo tener una relación a distancia con él, soy demasiado posesiva y lo quiero conmigo todo el tiempo, no a medias, y no es justo que el deje sus sueños y yo el mío por una relación de la cual no estamos seguros si hay futuro mas allá de este instituto, es verdad, ya tenemos 18 años, en algunos países del mundo ya somos considerados mayores de edad, pero no estamos como para establecernos y casarnos, en la universidad es otro ambiente, otras personas, y si ambos nos éramos de otras personas y queremos otras cosas, o peor, que si él se enamora de otra persona y quiere otras cosas? Eso sería el fin para mi y preferiría estar lejos antes de ver eso.

-"Cariño, te sientes bien?"- Preguntó Emmett tomándome por la cintura y atrayéndome hacia el.

Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos, él era el hombre perfecto para mi, tenia todo lo que yo quería en un hombre, pero no podía evitar en la distancia, y tal vez debería aprovechar los meses que nos quedan juntos, pero se que si lo hago, la despedida será mas dura.

-"Si, estoy bien, solo me siento un poco cansada, tu sabes, el estrés de los exámenes, lo que pasó en la fiesta"

-"Si, tienes razón, aunque te ves un poco pálida, haz comido algo?"

-"Si, aunque ahora que lo dices, me provoca como una torta de chocolate"

-"Tus deseos son mis órdenes"

Rió y me tomó de la mano para llevarme al comedor, aquí hacían la mejor torta de chocolate del mundo, eso sería lo único que realmente extrañaría de este lugar. Tomamos dos pedazos y nos fuimos a los jardines a comer, nos sentamos en unos bancos y aprovechamos los pocos rayos de sol que Forks nos ofrecía el día de hoy.

-"En que piensas?"- Me preguntó mientras se metía un bocado en la boca

-"Nada, en lo mucho que voy a extrañar esta torta de chocolate cuando me vaya"- Dije sonriendo. Wow, me estoy convirtiendo en una mentirosa nata, no me conocía esas habilidades

-"Se que algo mas te pasa, te conozco bien y no me puedes engañar, pero cuando te sientas bien para hablar sabes que aquí voy a estar"

Sus palabras me llegaron a lo mas profundo de mi corazón, todo el mundo veía al Emmett deportista, al bromista, pero yo veía al Emmett sensible, el que me conocía casi tanto como mis hermanas y al que no iba a poder engañar por mucho mas tiempo.

-"Lo sé cariño, y si, tienes razón, algo me incomoda y es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí ni ahora, no podemos arruinar un perfecto pedazo de pastel de chocolate"- Ambos reímos- "así que mejor dejamos la conversación para el fin de semana, te parece?"

-"Muy bien"

Me dedicó esa sonrisa suya con esos hoyuelos tan especiales que adornan su hermosa cara, oh Rosalie, todo esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensabas.

* * *

**EPOV**

El resto de la semana pasó sin novedades, bella y yo nos partíamos el cerebro pensando que podíamos hacer para ayudar a nuestros hermanos pero no se nos ocurría nada lo suficientemente bueno para evitar que rompieran o se separaran, al final de cuentas, no se trataba de un noviazgo de colegio, se trataba de su futuro. Al llegar el viernes nos despedimos de los amigos, les deseamos unas felices fiestas y nos fuimos todos a casa, las chicas a la suya y nosotros a la nuestra, después de cenar, fui a la habitación de Emmett a hablar con él, Jasper me había hablado de sus inquietudes con respecto a Alice, pero Emmett estaba hermético respecto a las suyas y tenía curiosidad por saber que pensaba de la situación. Toqué la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entré, lo encontré frente a su computadora y cuando me vio, cerró la ventana rápidamente y se puso nervioso.

-"Hey! Deja los nervios, soy yo, no mamá"- Dije sonriendo pero el no lo hizo, uh-oh…- "Estás bien?"- Pregunté mientras me sentaba en su cama. Tomó aire y habló

-"La verdad…no, creo que Rosalie quiere terminar conmigo"

-"Como?"

-"Lo que oyes, últimamente ha estado muy distante conmigo, hablamos poco, casi no me deja que la toque, no se que le pasa?"- Dijo frustrado y me dio sentimiento con él.

-"Y no has tratado de hablar con ella?"

-"Si y no, le he preguntado que le pasa y no ha querido decirme, esta semana la vi un poco enferma, ha estado pálida y hay días que no come y otros que come hasta mas que yo, es extraño"

-"Y por qué piensas que quiere terminar contigo?"

-"Por lo que te dije antes, está muy distante conmigo y algo en su actitud me lo dice y se que lo de la universidad es lo que la tiene así, yo no dudo que ella me ame, pero la distancia va a ser algo muy difícil de superar para nosotros, yo no soportaría estar alejado de ella tanto tiempo"

-"Y si fuera el caso de que ella quiere terminar contigo, lo aceptarías? Así como así?"

-"Claro que no, pero no se que hacer para evitar que me deje…"- Habló mas bajito

-"Que has planeando?"

-"Por ahora nada, quedamos en hacer algo este fin de semana y hablar"

-"No tienes ni idea de cómo me gustaría ayudarte"

-"Lo se, y de verdad me alegro mucho de que no estés en mis zapatos, después de lo que pasaste con Kate era hora de que estuvieras bien y feliz"

-"Si, realmente soy afortunado de tener a Bella"

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe y Jasper entró hecho un manojo de nervios

-"Tengo el fin de semana perfecto planeado para Alice y para mi, pero me muero de miedo"

-"Por qué?- Preguntó Emmett

-"Porque no sé como va a terminar, decidimos que este fin de semana hablaríamos sobre nuestra situación y les juro que me estoy volviendo loco, no se que va a pasar, no se si vamos a poder resolver el problema de la universidad, no se que hacer"

Me daba mucha tristeza ver a mis hermanos pasar por esta situación, pero a penas teníamos unos meses en esta ciudad, ellas tenían sus vidas planificadas antes de nosotros y no podían pedirles que cambiaran sus sueños por mantener su relación, al igual que ellas no podían hacerlo tampoco.

* * *

**A/N: Se que es bastante cortito pero era necesario para lo que viene en el próximo, estará basado en Alice y Rosalie y lo que pasará este fin de semana y lo que sigue los dejará a mas de uno con la boca abierta. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por publicar el proximo mañana mismo o el fin de semana, ya lo empecé a escribir pero estoy agotada y necesito que quede muy bien porque es un capi importante, se que sabrán entenderlo. Ya saben, diganme lo que piensan, muestren sus apuestas acerca de lo que pasará proximamente y si me dejan suficientes regalitos, a las afortunadas y afortunados que me dejen reviews, les diré de que se trata mi proxima historia, besos ;) **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Volví mis niñas queridas, me emocioné tanto con sus reviews de ayer y sus suposiciones que terminé mi capi y lo subí enseguida, me muero por saber q piensan de este capi, lo amé y quise compartirlo rapidamente con ustedes, asi que sin mas preambulos aqui se los dejo, besitos **

**

* * *

Capitulo 36**

**APOV**

Llegó el tan temido fin de semana y con el mí amado Jasper en la puerta de mi casa.

-"Estás lista princesa?"

-"Si, a donde vamos?"- Pregunté

-"Ya lo verás. Empacaste todo lo que te pedí?"

-"Si, el traje de baño y todo lo demás"

-"Perfecto. Que le dijiste a tu mama?"

-"La verdad, que me iba de fin de semana contigo, tu sabes que mi madre es bastante mente abierta"

-"Si, la verdad es que a veces me asusta"

-"A mi también a veces"

Nos montamos en su auto y nos arrancamos, en el camino íbamos en silencio, era un poco incómodo y sobre todo para mi que siempre tengo algo que decir, pero esta vez estaba tan nerviosa que la verdad no sabia que decir, por primera vez en mi vida, me quedé sin palabras.

-"Estas muy callada"- Dijo Jasper sin quitar la mirada del camino

-"Realmente no tengo nada que decir"

-"Cariño, no estés nerviosa, quiero que hoy disfrutemos el pasar tiempo juntos y luego resolveremos lo que hay que resolver, es una situación que no podemos pasar por alto, el asunto de la universidad es importante y no podemos seguir dándole mas largas"

-"Co… como sabes que me preocupa algo?"- Dije sorprendida, en ningún momento le dije que eso me preocupaba

-"La primera señal es el hecho de que no tienes nada que decir, y desde que te conozco SIEMPRE has tenido algo que decir con respecto a cualquier cosa"- Ambos reímos

-"Tienes razón"

-"Y lo segundo es que te lo puedo ver en la cara y es una situación que me preocupa a mi también"

-"Alguna solución encontraremos, pero ten la seguridad que no me pienso separar de ti, así tenga que manejar todos los días hasta New Hampshire"- Lo mire intensamente a los ojos para que viera que era cierto lo que le decía, pasara lo que pasara no me iba a separar de él.

-"Te creo, princesa, te creo"- Me dio un pequeña sonrisa y eso me tranquilizó mucho.

Una hora después, reconocí el camino hacia donde íbamos.

-"Vamos a La Push?"- Dije emocionada

-"Pues si, renté una pequeña cabaña para pasar el fin de semana, todo esto es para compensar por lo que pasó el día del baile y para que sepas lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que quiero estar contigo"

-"Jasper!"

Me emocioné tanto que no me pude contener y lo abracé por el cuello y le di un enorme beso en la mejilla y lo apreté contra mi, olvidando completamente que estaba manejando

-"Alice, cariño, yo también te quiero pero estoy manejando"- Dijo ahogado y lo solté inmediatamente

-"Lo siento"- Reí

-"No lo sientas, esta es la Alice que me gusta"- Me sonrió.

Seguimos el camino hasta La Push, hacía un buen día y había sol, estacionó el auto y nos bajamos a recoger nuestras cosas y me llevó a una cabañita, modesta pero muy hermosa.

-"Jasper, es hermosa!"- Dije emocionada cuando entré a la casa

-"Me alegra que te guste, quería que estuvieras cómoda y que pasáramos un tiempo tu y yo solos, alejados de todo el mundo y en nuestra propia burbuja"- Dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura para abrazarme

-"Tienes razón, a veces es bueno estar solos"- Lo besé

-"Bueno, vamos a guardar la comida en la nevera y nos vamos a la playa"

-"Si!"

Empecé a dar saltitos de la emoción. Guardamos algunas cosas en la nevera y preparamos otras para llevarlas a la playa, nos pusimos el traje de baño y nos fuimos tomados de la mano a la playa, no había mucha gente, mas que nada era gente de la misma reserva que fue a pasar el día con sus familias, era un día perfecto. Acomodamos las toallas en la arena y Jasper colocó una gran sombrilla para protegernos del sol, tan considerado mi Jasper.

-"Como van los planes para las fiestas?"- Preguntó

-"No lo sé, mamá dice que la pasaremos en casa, pero no nos ha dicho si hará una gran fiesta o si solo seremos nosotros, pero la verdad es que no me gustaría pasarla con nadie mas sino contigo"

-"Yo también cariño, quisiera que hubiera alguna forma de que pasáramos las fiestas juntos"

-"Algo resolveremos. Que te parece si nos damos un chapuzón?"

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me había levantado, tomado en sus brazos y me llevaba corriendo al agua.

-"Jasper, no!"

Y al agua patos, caímos los dos dándonos el gran chapuzón, al principio me asusté, pero fue divertido

-"Que no qué?"- Preguntó muy sonriente

-"Olvídalo"

Nadamos un rato, nos reímos, disfrutamos, conversamos de todo lo que se nos pudo ocurrir, comimos, nos besamos, nos abrazamos, vimos el atardecer y luego recogimos nuestras cosas para volver a la cabaña.

-"Fue un día increíble, sabes?"- Dije a la mesa cuando nos sentamos a comer

Al llegar a la cabaña nos dimos una ducha y preparamos la cena, el arregló la mesa y puso velas, encendiendo la chimenea y transformando el ambiente en algo acogedor y romántico.

-"Si, y sé que podemos tener muchos así si nos lo proponemos"

-"Jasper, le he dado vueltas a la cabeza y la verdad es que no se que hacer para evitar estar separados, yo no puedo pedirte que abandones la beca en Dartmouth, así como tampoco puedes pedirme que abandone la mía en Nueva York, se que no estamos tan lejos pero son por lo menos tres horas de viaje entre un estado y otro"

-"Lo se, pero podríamos vernos los fines de semana, cuando tengamos nuestro horarios podríamos coordinar las visitas y demás"

-"Si, pero por cuanto tiempo soportaremos eso? Al principio se que estaremos bien aunque nos extrañemos mucho, pero y después, cuando queramos ir a alguna fiesta y el otro no pueda llegar, algún evento importante y no podamos compartirlo juntos?"- Estaba empezando a desesperarme y se que esta era la única solución posible.

-"Tiene razón en lo que dices, pero tendremos que hacer un esfuerzo cariño"

-"Lo se"

Terminamos de comer en silencio y mientras yo recogía la mesa Jasper fue a la habitación y acomodar la cama, apareció detrás de mi y me llevó a la chimenea, no me había dado cuenta cuando había llevado una botella de vino blanco y dos copas, las había puesto en la mesa de centro y me llevó al sofá, se sentó a mi lado y me acarició el rostro.

-"Se que la situación en la que estamos no es fácil, y pensé que podría ser una solución el viajar los fines de semana al encuentro del otro, pero tienes razón en decir que habrán momento importantes que querremos compartir y vamos a estar a kilómetros de distancia o habrán circunstancias que no permitirán que estemos juntos en algún momento, por eso pensé en otra solución, que sé es la correcta y que nos hará muy felices a ambos"

-"De que estás hablando?"

Sin que pudiera salir de mi asombro, Jasper se levantó del sofá, se arrodilló frente a mi y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo, la abrió y el anillo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida apareció frente a mi, sin poder creerlo me llevé las manos a la boca y lo miré, y lo que vi en sus ojos fue la prueba irrefutable del amor que siente por mi y de lo que estaría dispuesto a sacrificar por nosotros.

-"Mary Alice Swan, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?"

Dijo muy suavemente y con una leve sonrisa en los labios, ya lo veía borroso por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos, pestañee y salieron libres, me llevé las manos al corazón y suspiré.

-"Oh Jasper…"

-"Se que tal vez sea un poco apresurado, se que somos muy jóvenes, pero con esto quiero demostrarte que mis intenciones contigo son serias, que estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por estar contigo, todos los días, todo el tiempo"

-"Estas hablando en serio?"- Dije sin poder contener mas las lágrimas

-"Tan en serio como que el lunes llamo a Dartmouth para estudiar mis posibilidades para transferirme a NYU, quiero estar cerca de ti Alice y si eso significa que rechace una beca para estar a tu lado, lo voy a hacer"

-"Pero es tu sueño"

-"No, no lo es, es el sueño de Edward, yo solo quería entrar a una buena universidad para sacar mi carrera de Psiquiatría, no me importa donde, mi sueño es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo"

-"Y si no te puedes transferir?"

-"Pues aplicaré para entrar el próximo año, con mis notas y mi record deportivo se que podré lograrlo"

-"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper…"- Dije colocando mi frente sobre la suya

-"Entonces, que me dices? Te casas conmigo y te conviertes en la Sra. Cullen?

-"!"

Me abrazó fuertemente y luego sacó el anillo de la caja y lo deslizó por mi dedo

-"Calza perfecto"- Dijo admirándolo

-"Es perfecto"

Lo miré a los ojos y lo besé fuertemente, como si no hubiera mañana. Este había sido el fin de semana perfecto, habíamos solucionado nuestro mayor problema, íbamos a estar juntos y ninguno sacrificaría su sueño, ojala Rosalie pueda resolver el suyo así de fácil. Ahora nuestro mayor problema serán nuestros padres.

* * *

**RPOV**

Hoy me siento de la patada, pasé la noche vomitando por los nervios de lo que va a suceder hoy, me siento cansada y nerviosa, de donde voy a sacar las fuerzas para decirle a Emmett que debemos terminar cuando terminar es lo último que quiero hacer, estuve toda la noche pensando, mientras no vomitaba, que solución podíamos encontrar a este problema y no se me ocurría nada, el tenía una beca en una de las mas prestigiosas universidades del país, yo también tenía una en mi adorada NYU, la universidad con el mejor programa de Ingeniería Automotriz del país, eran oportunidades que no se podían dejar pasar por un amor de colegio, porque aunque mi amor por Emmett no se compara con el de colegialas, no se realmente que siente Emmett por mi.

Vi a Alice salir temprano de la casa junto con Jasper, así que me decidí meterme a bañar e ir a buscar a Emmett a su casa, al mal paso darle prisa y mientras mas rápido salga de esto, será mejor para los dos. Tomé una larga ducha, me cepillé muy bien los dientes y luego el cabello, respiré profundo y salí de mi habitación rumbo a mi auto. Cuando iba abriendo la puerta de la casa, Bella me detuvo

-"A donde vas?"

-"Voy a hablar con Emmett"

-"Rosalie…"

-"No Bella, ya lo decidí"

-"Por lo menos espera a la graduación, yo estoy con Edward, Alice con jasper, va a ser muy incómodo para todos, especialmente para ti"

-"Lo sé, pero lo soportaré, mientras mas rápido termine con esto mas rápido comenzaremos a sanar"

-"No sabes lo que estas diciendo"

-"Si lo sé Bella, y se también que si estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo"

-"Rose…"

-"Adiós Bella"- Y salí de casa

-"No hagas algo de lo que después te vas a arrepentir"

Gritó desde la puerta pero la ignoré, me subí a mi auto y fui en dirección a la casa de los Cullen, allí enfrentaría mi destino y acabaría con nuestro sufrimiento. Me bajé del auto, respiré profundo para evitar el mareo y me dirigí a la puerta a tocar el timbre. Me recibió Esme y me sentí culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-"Rosalie, cariño, que sorpresa!"

-"Hola Esme, gusto en verte"

-"Pasa cariño"

-"Gracias"

Entramos a la casa y me llevó a la sala

-"Cómo has estado?"

-"Bien"- Dije con una media sonrisa

-"Estás segura? No te ves muy bien Cielo, estás ojerosa y pálida"

-"Es que anoche no dormí bien, creo que algo que comí me cayó mal"

-"Es posible, aunque si te soy sincera, así me veía yo mas de una vez cuando estaba embarazada de Jasper y Edward, fue horrible"

Se rió y a mi se me fue el mundo, embarazada, está comparando como me siento con como se sintió ella cuando estuvo embarazada, no, no puede ser, debe estar jugando, yo me siento mal producto del estrés de los exámenes y por la inminente ruptura entre Emmett y yo.

-"Rose, cariño…"- Dijo Esme pasando sus manos frente a mi vista y haciéndome regresar

-"Di…disculpa Esme, me fui por un segundo"

-"Ya me di cuenta. Voy a buscar a Emmett"

-"Gracias"

Me dejó sola en la gran sala y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, como iba a hacer para terminar con Emmett sin morir en el intento, cual sería el mejor sitio para hablar de la situación, tendría que llevarlo a un lugar tranquilo, donde pudiéramos hablar sin interrupciones, pero donde…

"Rose, amor, que haces aquí tan temprano?"

Emmett apareció con su sonrisa matadora y casi me dan ganas de llorar, era una persona horrible por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me recompuse y me acerqué a el y lo abracé fuertemente.

-"Cariño, estás bien?"- Levanté la cabeza y lo miré

-"Si, estoy bien. Vine a buscarte, quiero que demos un paseo"

-"Tan temprano?"

-"Si, hay algo de lo que necesitamos hablar y debe ser ahora"

-"Que te parece si nos quedamos aquí y damos un paseo por el bosque, es tranquilo, hay un pequeño ría alrededor y nadie nos molestará allí"

-"Está bien"

No, no estaba bien, su familia iba a estar muy cerca e iban a presenciar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero si le iba a romper el corazón, lo mínimo que podía hacer era complacerlo con esta única petición. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al jardín, fuimos por un pequeño túnel de árboles y después de caminar unos minutos llegamos a un pequeño claro con un río, era un lugar hermoso, muy tranquilo y apacible y yo estaba a punto de dañarlo.

-"Siéntate"

Me senté a su lado y pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro, porque tenía que ser tan dulce y hacer todo mas difícil.

-"Te sientes bien? Te veo como pálida"

-"La verdad no me siento muy bien"

-Te preocupa lo de la universidad? Para serte sincero a mi también, la verdad me he roto la cabeza pensando en alguna solución y la única que se me ocurre es una relación a distancia, un fin de semana viajo y otro viajas tu…"

-"Esa no me parece una buena solución, que va a pasar cuando quieras visitar a tus padres, o ellos aparezcan de sorpresa? Ese fin de semana no nos veríamos, y cuando lleguen los exámenes y tengamos que estudiar y no podamos pasar tiempo juntos, que vamos a hacer allí?"

-"Ya lo pensaremos cuando llegue el momento, pero pienso que por ahora esta es la mejor solución"

-"Yo… yo pensé en otra mejor"

-"En serio? Dime!"- Dijo todo emocionado y se me partió el alma

-"Pienso que la mejor solución para nosotros en este momento es terminar"

Subí la vista para verlo y pude ver como poco a poco se le iba rompiendo el corazón, tuve que tragarme las lágrimas y esperar por su reacción

-"Esa fue la solución que encontraste?"- Dijo muy calmadamente

-"Si, pienso que es lo mejor para ambos, vamos a estar en estados diferentes, vamos a conocer gente nueva, vamos a estar en diferentes ambientes y no quiero pensar que te puedas llegar a enamorar de otra persona y te contengas por mi, no quiero dormir con un ojo abierto y un ojo cerrado pensando que estarás haciendo y con quien, quiero que seas libre de hacer lo que quieras mientras estas en la universidad"

-"Estas segura que lo estas haciendo por mi o por ti?"- Se levantó lentamente y me dio la espalda

-"Claro que lo hago por ti, yo te amo y se que nunca amaré a nadie como te amo a ti, por eso lo hago, por eso te dejo libre"

-"Mentira! Lo estas haciendo por ti, para no sentirte culpable si conoces a alguien mas, lo estas haciendo por egoísmo, a ti no te interesan mis sentimientos Rosalie Swan, yo no te importo porque si te importara no estarías aquí sentada diciéndome todo esto sin derramar una sola lágrima"

-"Emmett, eso no es cierto, por dentro me estoy rompiendo en pedazos, tengo días sin dormir y devolviendo la comida por lo nervios, me siento terrible por hacerte esto, pero a la larga es lo mejor"

-"Por que es lo mejor? Es lo mejor romperme el corazón en pedacitos? Es lo mejor dejarme solo en los mejores años de mi vida en donde voy a vivir millones de cosas y que las voy a querer compartir con la mujer que amo, eso es lo mejor?"

-"Ya veras que si, yo no puedo llevar una relación a larga distancia y no podemos pedirnos el uno al otro abandonar nuestro sueño solo para estar juntos, no puedo hacerlo"

-"Pero es que ese no es mi sueño"

-"Emmett por favor, si vi tu cara el día que supiste que te habían dado la beca, no trates de engañarme. Mi decisión esta tomada y no voy a cambiar de parecer, esta relación termina aquí"

-"Porque tu quieres"

-Porque es lo mejor para ambos"

-"No puedo creer que no luches por nosotros, que no hayas hecho el mas mínimo esfuerzo por esta relación"

-"Lo estoy haciendo, si de aquí a que terminemos las carreras seguimos enamorados pues volveremos a estar juntos"

-"No Rosalie, no será así, tu terminaste conmigo, pero yo no contigo, esto no se acaba aquí"

-"Adiós Emmett"

Me acerqué a él, le di un beso en los labios y Salí de allí lo mas rápido que pude, subí a mi auto y llegué a casa en unos minutos, apenas bajé del auto, subí a mi habitación y me eché a llorar, ya no podía aguantar mas, le había roto el corazón a Emmett y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca. Alguien llamó a la puerta y traté de ignorarlo, hasta que abrieron la puerta y Bella se sentó a mi lado.

* * *

**BPOV**

Sentí a Rose llegar a la casa y corrí a su habitación, la escuché llorar y toque la puerta, como no contestó entré y la encontré en su cama llorando desconsolada

-"Mi Rosie, que hiciste?"- Pregunté mientras le sobaba el cabello

-"Le rompí el corazón a mi Emmett"

-"Te pedí que no lo hicieras, se que podíamos llegar a una solución"

-"Para mi es todo o nada Bella, yo no sirvo para tener una relación a medias"

-"Pero a veces algo es mejor a no tener nada"

-"Lo sé, pero a Emmett lo necesito por completo"

Me recosté a su lado y la abracé mientras trataba de calmarla, a los minutos se paró como un rayo y corrió al baño, cuando la alcancé estaba vomitando, le agarré el cabello y la ayudé. SE lavó la cara y los dientes y la llevé de vuelta a la cama.

-"Rose, desde hace días te veo mal y estoy segura que no son nervios ni estrés"

-"De que estás hablando?"

-"Rosalie, yo creo que tu estas embarazada"

-"Como se te ocurre decir eso? No lo repitas"

-"Voy a ir a la farmacia y te voy a comprar una prueba de embarazo, necesitamos salir de dudas, porque si no es eso de verdad hay algo muy mal contigo"

-"Bella, no por favor"- Me tomó de la mano para evitar que me fuera

-"Vuelvo en unos minutos"

Salí de la habitación y a los diez minutos estaba en la farmacia comprando la prueba de embarazo, si efectivamente Rosalie estaba embarazada no se que íbamos a hacer, Phil iba a enloquecer y todo se iba a complicar, y mas ahora que Rose había terminado con Emmett. Llegué a casa y subí corriendo al cuarto de Rose, estaba sentada en la cama abrazando el peluche que le regaló Emmett en su primera cita.

-"Ya vine, vamos al baño"

-"No puedo hacerlo, Bella"- Dijo aferrándose al peluche

-"Si puedes, yo voy a estar contigo"

-"Tengo miedo, y si sale positivo, que voy a hacer?"- Empezó a llorar

-"Alice y yo te vamos a ayudar en todo lo que podamos, vas a tener un bebé hermoso y vas a tener nuestro apoyo"

La tomé de la mano y la llevé al baño, orinó en el palito y esperamos los tres minutos reglamentarios, nos sentamos en el piso del baño a esperar, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi regazo y yo le sobaba el cabello. Sonó el reloj con los tres minutos y nos miramos a los ojos.

-"No puedo verlo, no puedo"

-"Yo lo haré"

Me levanté del piso, fui al lavamanos y tomé el palito con el resultado, lo miré y sentí que las piernas se me iban, esto complicaba las cosas.

-"Que dice?"- Preguntó Rosalie nerviosa

-"Vas a ser mamá"

No sabia si llorar o reír, estaba en shock, Rosalie iba a ser mamá y yo tía, quería alegrarme, pero al ver a Rosalie llorando desconsolada la mejor opción era llorar, definitivamente llorar. La tomé por los brazos y la llevé a su habitación. Le subí comida varias veces durante el día y le dije a mamá que Rosalie estaba enferma y se sentía mal. Edward llamo diciéndome que Emmett se encontraba muy mal, y yo le dije lo mismo sobre Rosalie, ese día decidimos no vernos para pasar tiempo con nuestros hermanos. Llegada la noche me quedé durmiendo con Rosalie, cayó en un profundo sueño mientras yo pensaba como iban a cambiar las cosas de ahora en adelante.

A la mañana siguiente, no se a que hora desperté, pero Rosalie ya estaba despierta y estaba recostada en el sillón de su cuarto, viendo por la ventana.

-"Como te sientes?"- Le pregunté sentándome en su cama

-"No lo se, de verdad no se como sentirme"- Dijo con la voz ronca después de tanto llorar

-"Me imagino. Que vas a hacer ahora?"

-"Necesito asimilarlo primero antes de decidir cualquier cosa"

-"Pero lo vas a tener cierto?"

-"Claro Bella, no está en mi hacer eso, además es un bebé creado del amor entre Emmett y yo, aunque no haya sido deseado, será querido"

-"Así será"

En eso una muy sonriente Alice entró al cuarto pegando brincos y gritando de felicidad

-"Chicas, chicas, les tengo una enorme noticia!"

Al ver mi cara de preocupación y la cara de tristeza de Rosalie se paró en seco y corrió donde Rosalie

-"Que pasó?"

Rosalie se largó a llorar en los brazos de Alice y Alice me veía como pidiéndome una explicación, me levanté de la cama, fui a la mesa de noche y saqué la prueba de embarazo y se la entregué a Alice. Esta soltó a Rosalie y al ver el resultado positivo de la prueba abrió los ojos como platos, en eso lo que mas temíamos pasó.

-"Chicas, el desayuno está listo… Rosalie, estás bien?"

Mamá se acercó a Rosalie y vio la prueba de embarazo en manos de Alice

-"Qué… que es esto?"-Señaló la prueba y luego se fijó en el anillo que Alice llevaba en su mano izquierda…Anillo? Oh, no!- "En este momento me van a explicar lo que esta pasando aquí!"

Y comienza el holocausto…

* * *

**A/N: Que les pareció? Les gustó? Dejenmelo saber, su opinión y comentarios son sumamente importantes para mi y son los que ,m****otivan a ****escribir capitulos como este, que me salen del corazón para traerles lo mejor, besos a todos ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Niñas he vuelto oficialmente! Ayer terminó mi tortura y puedo volver a mi vida normal y para celebrarlo, lo primero que hice cuando me levanté esta mañana, a parte de no ir al trabajo por lo cansada que estoy, fue escribir este capi y no me aguanto porque lo lean, espero lo disfruten, sea un poco lo que esperaban y si es mas mejor todavía. No las molesto mas y seguimos conversando al final ;)**

* * *

Capitulo 37

**EPOV**

Estaba en mi cuarto revisando mis cosas y arreglando un poco cuando Emmett entró como alma que lleva el diablo y tiró las cosas que ya había arreglado.

-"Oye! Pero qué te pasa? Acababa de arreglar eso!"- Dije recogiendo los libros que había tirado

Se sentó en mi cama, puso la cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar, dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me senté a su lado

-"Emmett, que sucede?"

-"Me dejó"- Susurró sin mover su cabeza

-"Como que te dejó?"

-"Rosalie vino hace un momento y me dijo que no podía tener una relación a distancia conmigo, que no quería sentirse mal por hacer cosas mientras ella estaba en la universidad y que no quería que yo me sintiera mal tampoco por no poder salir sin ella, me dejó, así de simple, se rindió Edward"

-"Em, debe estar pasando por un momento difícil, no está pensando las cosas bien, con claridad"

-"No Ed!, se rindió, no quiso pelear por nosotros, no buscó la manera d estar juntos"

-"Em…"

-"NO! Yo estaba haciendo lo imposible, hasta busqué la manera de entrar a NYU en vez de Dartmouth solo para estar con ella, no es posible que ella no pensara en mi, esto solo significa que no me ama, no me amó, solo fui su pasatiempo mientras tanto"

-"Emmett eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes"

-"Claro que es cierto, tú qué vas a saber de nosotros si tienes a la novia perfecta, con la relación perfecta y se van juntos a estudiar? Tú no tienes que pasar por lo que yo estoy pasando"

-"Se te olvida lo que pasó hace unos meses? Se te olvidó lo que me hizo Isabella? Se te olvidó lo mal que lo pasé pensando que solo había jugado conmigo, se te olvidó todo eso? No me digas que no se lo que sientes porque lo se y bastante bien porque lo viví! Se que te sientes mal, te sientes herido y traicionado, pero no la pagues conmigo"- Dije molesto

-"Tienes razón, lo lamento"

En lo que nos calmamos entró un Jasper muy sonriente a mi habitación

-"Y esas caras?"- Preguntó

-"Rosalie terminó con Emmett"- Dije echándome en la cama

-"Como? Por qué?"

-"No quiere una relación a larga distancia y prefirió terminar conmigo ahora y no después para que no fuera tan difícil"

-"Emmett lo siento tanto!"

-"Se rindió Jasper, solo se rindió"

-"Y tú por qué venias con esa cara de felicidad?"- Pregunté a Jasper

-"Creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso"

-"Por mi parte nunca será un buen momento pero puedes decirnos"

-"Bueno, le propuse matrimonio a Alice y dijo que si"

-"Que hiciste qué?"- No pude contenerme.

Jasper siempre ha sido una de las personas más racionales que conozco, no actúa por impulsos, siempre piensa muy bien las cosas, por eso no entendía porque había hecho tal cosa, no es el mejor momento para comprometerse.

-"Sentí que era lo que tenía que hacer, pensé que era lo único que podía hacer para mantener a Alice cerca de mi"

-"Jasper, estás seguro de esto?"- Le pregunté

-"Honestamente? Sé que fue lo correcto, se que Alice es la chica con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida"

-"Y donde van a vivir, que van a hacer con la universidad?"

-"No lo he pensado, pero ya veremos, por ahora solo quería retener a Alice, quería que supiera que no iba a dejar que nuestra relación se dañara por el hecho de ir a escuelas diferentes"

-"Tal vez eso fue lo que debí haber hecho para retener a Rosalie"

Emmett se levantó del sillón con una expresión de derrota que me causaba mucho dolor, tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a mi hermano. Cuando iba saliendo de mi habitación mi madre entró como una fiera y la expresión de su rostro no era nada amigable, nunca la habíamos visto así.

-"Se puede saber que demonios le hicieron a las niñas Swan?"- Dijo furiosa

Todos nos quedamos helados, como sabía que había pasado algo? Nos había estado espiando?

-"Mamá de que hablas?"- Le pregunté

-"Ahora mismo se vienen conmigo a casa de Reneé, hay muchas cosas de que hablar"

-"Pero que sucede?"- Pregunté de nuevo

-"Los espero en el auto"

Salió y tiró la puerta, una conducta nada normal en ella, solo nos vimos a la cara y salimos, algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

* * *

**BPOV**

_-"Qué… que es esto?"-Señaló la prueba y luego se fijó en el anillo que Alice llevaba en su mano izquierda…Anillo? Oh, no!- "En este momento me van a explicar lo que está pasando aquí!"_

Ahora si estábamos realmente jodidas, como íbamos a explicar lo que estaba viendo si tenía las pruebas ante sus ojos, no había forma de mentir.

-"Mamá, escucha, cálmate un poco si, vamos a explicarte"- Dije tratando de calmarla, Rosalie no paraba de llorar y Alice estaba muda, por primera vez desde que nacimos se quedó muda.

-"Claro que me van a explicar y lo primero va a ser eso que estoy viendo en la mano de Alice"

-"Cual de las dos? La que brilla o el palito?"- Trató d ser graciosa y eso terminó de enfurecer mas a mamá

-"Mary Alice Swan! En este preciso momento me vas a explicar porque sostienes una prueba de embarazo positiva y una anillo de compromiso en el dedo! No puede creer que esto haya pasado, si eres tan juiciosa! Como se te ocurrió salir embarazada a esta edad? Y de paso te vas a casar? Bien por Jasper que se hace responsable, pero como van a tener un hijo si ni siquiera se saber limpiar los mocos como debe ser!"

-"Mamá!"- Gritó Alice

-"Esto es una locura! Nunca pensé que me hicieran abuela tan joven, no han terminado la escuela, como se te ocurra?"

-"Mamá cálmate por favor, déjanos explicarte"- Traté de calmarla un poco

-"Tu papá me va a matar luego a ti y después a Jasper"- Dijo sentándose en el sofá.

-"Mamá, Alice no está embarazada"- Le expliqué

-"Entonces quien? Tu?"- Pude verle la cara de pánico

-"No Reneé, soy yo, yo estoy embarazada"- Dijo Rosalie con cara de vergüenza

-"Oh por Dios Rosalie, tu padre nos va a matar y después a Emmett!"

-"Lo sé!"- Y se largó a llorar de nuevo

-"Cariño"- Mamá se acercó y abrazó a Rosalie- "Hablaste con Emmett?"- Le preguntó

-"No, no lo sabe, de hecho terminé con él"

-"Por qué lo hiciste?"

-"Porque lo amo demasiado como para arruinar su futuro, yo metí la pata y yo tengo que solucionarlo"

-"No Rosalie, estas muy equivocada, Emmett es tan responsable como tú y debe hacerse cargo"

-"Pero no quiero que lo sepa"- Protestó

-"Pues lo siento, pero tu sabe muy bien que en lo que tu padre se entere va a exigir hablar con Emmett"

-"Lo sé"- Dijo derrotada

-"Lo mejor es acabar con esto rápido, debemos pensar que vamos a hacer"

-"Esta bien"

Después de esto Alice y yo respiramos tranquilas, pero no nos duró mucho

-"Y tú? No creas que se me ha olvidado lo que tienes en el dedo"

-"Mamá…"

-"Te vas a casar con Jasper?"

-"Si…"

-"Y cuál es la razón?"

-"Por qué lo amo…?"

-"Alice por Dios! Apenas tienes 17 años, estás terminando la secundaria, como se te ocurre"

-"Mamá solo le dije que si quería porque sé que Jasper es el hombre de mi vida y quiero estar con él, pero eso no significa que me voy a casar inmediatamente con él"

-"Entonces porque comprometerse ahora"

-"Pues porque… porque si…"

-"Y tú?"- Dijo señalándome a mi

-"Yo qué?"

-"Te vas a casar y estás embarazada? O te vas a ir a vivir con Edward al Amazonas?"- Se me pusieron los ojos como platos

-"Eh… No, esta vez me porté bien"

-"Eso espero"

-"Que va a pasar ahora?"- Preguntó Rosalie

-"Tengo que llamar a tu padre y a Charlie, debemos tener una reunión familiar y lamentablemente voy a tener que llamar a Esme, los chicos deben estar aquí"

-"No Reneé por favor, vamos a resolver esto entre nosotros por favor"

-"Lo siento Rose, pero Emmett debe saber y hoy mismo debemos resolver la situación de ambas"

-"Por lo menos déjame decírselo yo, por favor"

-"Esta bien, pero debe ser hoy mismo"

-"Lo prometo"

Mamá Salió de la habitación y respiramos, las cosas se acababan de complicar más de lo que pensábamos. Unas horas después Phil había llegado a casa y no había ni querido ver a Rosalie, mamá nos llamó a la sala a esperar por los Cullen que ya venían en camino. Estábamos todas sentadas en el sofá cuando el timbre sonó y era Charlie, y más atrás venían los Cullen.

-"Reneé que gusto verte"- Dijo Esme

-"Igualmente Esme, lamento las circunstancias"

-"Realmente estamos intrigados, que sucede?"- Preguntó Carlisle después de saludar

-"Les pedimos que vinieran porque ha sucedido algo y como personas racionales y educadas, que nos llevamos muy bien y nos apreciamos mucho, debemos resolver en familia. Rosalie me pediste algo y creo que es hora de que lo hagas"

Rosalie vio a Emmett y no pudo contenerse de llorar de nuevo

-"No puedo hacerlo"- Dijo cubriéndose el rostro

-"Está bien. El asunto es el siguiente. Jasper le pidió matrimonio a Alice y ella dijo que si"

-"Cómo? Jasper te volviste loco?"- Preguntó Esme sorprendida

-"Tengo mis razones"- Dijo Jasper apenado

-"Pues a mí me las vas a tener que explicar muchachito"- Dijo Charlie visiblemente molesto

-"Eso no es todo"- Dijo mamá

-"Que mas?"- Dijo Carlisle

-"Rosalie está embarazada"

Todos se voltearon a verla y ella solo pudo llorar más fuerte, Emmett se quedó en shock pero en seguida reaccionó y se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó fuerte contra él.

-"No voy a dejarte sola, nunca"- le susurró al oído y Rosalie se aferró mas a él.

-"Carlisle, Esme, vamos al salón, pienso que debemos discutir esto entre nosotros junto con Rosalie y Emmett"- Dijo Phil levantándose

-"Tienes razón Phil"- Dijo Carlisle

-"Vamos chicos"- Dijo Reneé

Emmett ayudó a Rose a levantarse y se fueron al salón. Mamá se volteó y señaló a Jasper y a Alice

-"Después vamos con ustedes"

Se metieron en el pequeño salón y nos dejaron a los cuatro con Charlie, no muy buena idea.

* * *

**A/N: ESpero les haya gustado, proximamente se arreglarán las cosas y espero que sigan conmigo para que se enteren. Quiero darle las gracias a todas las que me mandaron mensajitos por la nota de autor que subí antes y me dieron sus palabras de apoyo, me dieron mucha tranquilidad. Quiero que sepan que todas ustedes son muy importantes para mi y que por eso subí la nota, para que supieran que no las habia olvidado ni a ustedes ni a la historia. Un beso a todas y mil gracias por el apoyo ;)**

**Para Aleg, este es mi correo ambarrodriguez yahoo. com, mandame tus cosas por alli y despues te doy mi messenger, un beso para todas ;)  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Si nenas, no es un sueño, volví asi de rápido con un capi nuevo! Lo empecé a escribir hoy y no me pude contener de subirlo, espero lo disfruten, besos ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 38**

**EPOV**

Íbamos en el auto con mamá en silencio, ella solo balbuceaba _"Que le habrán hecho a esas niñas, yo no los eduqué así, etc, etc."_, realmente no entendíamos nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"No entiendo nada"- Dijo Emmett

-"Créeme que yo tampoco, no he sabido nada de Bella en todo el día así que no se de que se trata todo esto"

-"Pues yo tampoco lo sé"- Dijo Esme-"Sólo se que una muy alterada Renee llamó a casa para pedirme que por favor los trajera que teníamos que discutir cosas en familia, algo sucedió y necesito saber que es"

-"Créeme que nosotros también"

-"Carlisle va en camino a casa de los Swan, espero que no sea nada malo porque si no soy capaz de mandarlos a los tres a un monasterio"

Esme estaba molesta y de paso nerviosa y eso no es una buena combinación, a medida que nos acercábamos a casa de los Swan la ansiedad por saber lo que sucedía crecía. A los minutos de haber llegado llegó Carlisle y entramos todos juntos a la casa, las chicas estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra en el mueble, las tres tenían la cara desencajada y Rosalie no dejaba de llorar, cuando Renee nos explicó lo que sucedía casi muero cuando dijo que Rosalie estaba embarazada, no podía creerlo, ahora comprendía muchas cosas con respecto a su comportamiento y por lo que había hecho con Emmett el día de hoy. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Emmett estaba a sus pies abrazándola y consolándola, luego fueron llevados al salón y los cuatro quedamos con un muy furioso Charlie, gracias a Dios ni Bella ni yo teníamos nada que ocultar ni habíamos hecho nada malo.

-"Papi…"- Dijo Alice

-"Papi nada Alice, nada de papi"- Se levantó furioso

-"Puedo traerte algo de tomar?"- Le preguntó Bella levantándose y tratando de calmarlo

-"Se que no debo pero en este momento un trago de whisky no me caería nada mal"

-"Ya te lo traigo"

Se fue hacia el bar y Alice la siguió, dejándonos a Jasper y a mi solos con Charlie. Podía ver como Jasper tragaba grueso y Charlie lo fulminaba con la mirada, apuesto a que no pensó en Charlie cuando le propuso matrimonio a Alice.

-"Rosalie embarazada, Alice comprometida y tu que vas a hacer con Bella? Llevártela a otro continente a vivir de la tierra y a criar animales?"- Dijo Charlie viéndome con cara de odio, lo siento hermanos pero mi pellejo esta primero.

-"Para nada jefe Swan, Bella y yo no tenemos planes de nada, vamos a ir a la universidad y después veremos, no estamos preparados para nada de lo que esta aconteciendo con sus hermanas en este momento y creo que ya hemos pasado por muchas cosas como para meternos en mas problemas"

-"Eso espero muchacho"

-"Toma papá"- Regresó Bella con el trago para Charlie.

-"Papá, yo…"

-"Alice, no voy a hablar contigo en este momento, vamos a esperar que estemos todos para ver que vamos a hacer con ustedes"

-"Esta bien"- Dijo derrotada

Bella se sentó a mi lado y me tomó de la mano, Charlie saboreaba su whisky y Alice y Jasper estaban mudos, había un silencio sepulcral en la sala. Como una hora después salieron Rosalie y Emmett del salón, tomados de la mano y con una cara que no pude descifrar.

-"Alice, Jasper, es su turno"- Dijo Renee. Los tres se levantaron y se fueron al salón, dejándonos solos.

-"Rose, cariño, que pasó?"- Dijo Bella mientras corría a su lado

-"Pudo haber sido peor"- Dijo sonriendo.

**_Flashback (RPOV)_**

_-"No voy a dejarte sola, nunca"_

El escuchar las palabras de Emmett me llenaron de una emoción tal que por un segundo me imaginé que todo iba a salir bien, hasta que mi madre habló y entramos al salón comedor, sus padres y los míos. Me sentía como en la época de la inquisición, estaba a punto de ser juzgada por mis crímenes y pecados, era horrible.

-"Rosalie, cariño, desde cuando sabes que estas embarazada?"- Preguntó Esme tomándome la mano

-"Lo supe esta tarde"- Dije sin poder verla a la cara, me daba vergüenza

-"Es decir que cuando fuiste a mi casa esta mañana no lo sabias?"- Preguntó Emmett y solo pude negar con la cabeza

-"Rosalie Lilian como es posible que hayas sido tan tonta!"- Gritó mi padre y me encogí en la silla.

-"Phil cálmate un poco"- Trató de calmarlo Renee

-"Como me puedo calmar? Es mi nenita, es mi niña adorada, la luz de mis ojos y ahora va a ser mamá!"

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, me sentía tan mal por haber defraudado a mi padre de esa manera, cuando él me lo ha dado todo, pero como el dice, voy a ser mamá, y aunque sea muy joven para eso ya no hay marcha atrás, mi bebé esta aquí y debo encargarme de el.

-"Papi, lamento mucho esta situación, fue un descuido de mi parte, no lo previne y ya no se puede hacer nada, de verdad lamento mucho haberte decepcionado"- Me largué a llorar y sentí las manos de Emmett alrededor de mis hombros para consolarme.

-"Te dije que nunca te iba a dejar sola y no lo haré"- me susurró

-"Es una situación bastante delicada, pero que no se puede revertir, así que hay que buscar la manera de resolver esto de la manera mas conveniente"- Dijo Carlisle, pero a él tampoco podía verlo a la cara, me daba mucha vergüenza haberlos decepcionado

-"Que sugieres Carlisle?"- Habló Renee

-"Primero pienso que deberíamos oír a Rosalie y a Emmett, ver que piensan hacer ellos y luego nosotros determinar que es lo mejor, creo que si fueron lo suficientemente adultos para salir embarazados, lo son para tomar sus desiciones"

-"Esta bien, habla Rosalie"- Dijo papá

-"Desde que supe que me habían aceptado en NYU he estado muy estresada, el solo hecho de pensar que me iba a separar de Emmett no me dejaba ni comer ni dormir, entre el estrés de los exámenes, la universidad y lo que sucedió con Bella me volví olvidadiza y olvidé tomar las pastillas. Me había estado sintiendo mal y se lo atribuí al estrés y al hecho de que había decidido terminar con Emmett, no soportaba el hecho de tener una relación a distancia, no lo vi posible para nosotros, no quería que el renunciara a su beca ni yo quiero renunciar a la mía, así que esta mañana fui a su casa decidida a terminar con él, quería dejarlo libre para que hiciera lo que le plazca sin remordimientos, me armé de valor y le dije que lo dejaba libre, al llegar aquí comencé a vomitar y Bella fue a la farmacia a buscar una prueba de embarazo y así fue como lo descubrí."

-"Pensabas decírmelo, verdad?"- Preguntó Emmett

-"La verdad no, si no quería atarte antes con la universidad, con un hijo mucho menos"

-"Rosalie!"- Dijo furioso

-"Emmett, cálmate cariño"- lo calmó Esme

-"Rosalie, vas a tener un bebé, tu sabes lo que implica eso? Echaste a perder tu vida!"- Dijo papá y sentí una puntada en el corazón

-"Phil, cariño, es cierto que es muy joven y se que tenias planes para ella, pero el hecho de que salga embarazada no significa que arruinó su vida, yo Salí embarazada de las chicas mas joven que ella y si fue muy difícil, pero no tenia a nadie, y mírame ahora, estamos bien mis chicas y yo, ella lo estará porque nos tiene a nosotros"- cada día quería mas a Renee como a mi propia madre.

-"Rosalie, que va a pasar con la universidad"-Preguntó papá

-"Voy a ir, pero por supuesto todo se aplazará un poco, tengo que llamar a la universidad para saber cuando podría entrar después de que nazca el bebé, se que hay servicios de guardería, averifuaré todo lo que tenga que averiguar"

-"Te felicito cariño, me gusta que estés dispuesta a seguir con tus sueños a pesar de todo"- Dijo Esme acariciándome el cabello

-"Que hay de ti Emmett?, Rosalie lleva al bebé pero es tan responsabilidad tuya como de ella"- Dijo mi padre

-" Señor Dywer yo amo a Rosalie con todo mi corazón y le juro que no voy a dejarla sola, como usted dice, yo soy tan responsable como ella y creo que la solución es casarnos en lo que terminemos la secundaria"

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, nunca me pasó por la mente que Emmett quisiera casarse conmigo, pero ahora me quedaba la duda, quería hacerlo por mi o solo porque estaba embarazada con su bebé

-"Aguarda un segundo Emmett, Phil, Emmett es un muchacho bastante responsable y sano, el se va a encargar de Rosalie y de su hijo, pero la verdad considero que no es necesario hablar de matrimonio en este momento"- Dijo Carlisle viendo fijamente a Emmett

-"Papá, yo…"

-"Creo que Carlisle tiene razón, son muy jóvenes, es verdad se metieron en un asunto que los supera a ambos pero creo que podemos manejarlos de otra manera, además van a ir a universidades diferentes, en otro estado, como van a sobrellevar un matrimonio así"- Dijo mi padre

-"Yo sabia que Rosalie iba a terminar conmigo por lo de la universidad"- Lo miré perpleja- "Por eso estuve haciendo averiguaciones y voy a transferirme a NYU"

-"Qué?"- Le dije casi sin poder reaccionar

-"Lo que oíste cielo, tengo todos los requisitos, después de año nuevo tengo que viajar a Nueva York para la entrevista con el decano de la facultad, van a estudiar la posibilidad de transferir la beca de Dartmouth a NYU"

-"Emmett, cariño…"- Dijo Esme con lágrimas en los ojos y yo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-"Espero que no les moleste pero tenia que hacerlo, no soporto estar lejos de mi Rosie, y ahora menos"- Dijo dirigiéndose a sus padres

-"No esperaba menos de ti, hijo"- Dijo Carlisle abrazándolo

-"Entonces en que quedamos?"- Dijo mi padre un poco mas calmado

-"Voy a ir a NYU, me mudaré con Rosalie a un departamento, la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y cuando esté en condiciones ella ira a la universidad y sacará su carrera y en el camino nos casaremos si ustedes lo aprueban, pero espero no se opongan porque igual pienso casarme con la mujer de mi vida y la futura madre de mi hijo"- Dijo viéndome fijamente y tomándome de las manos.

En ese momento sentí que me iba a desmayar, no podía creer que Emmett estaba sacrificando una beca por mi, era demasiado y no me lo esperaba, solo pude echarme a sus brazos y abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, era mío e íbamos a estar siempre juntos con nuestro bebe.

-"Bueno, creo que han llegado a una decisión y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, que opinas Phil?"- Dijo Carlisle.

Solo pude mirar a mi padre y vi la tristeza en sus ojos, no desilusión ni vergüenza, solo la tristeza de darse cuenta de que ya no era su niñita pequeña, que ya soy una mujer que aunque no ha salido de la secundaria ya tiene una vida planificada por delante al lado del hombre que la va a cuidar en lo que salga de esta casa. Se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a mi y me abrazó, me abrazó muy fuerte y sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, estaba emocionada, mi papi me quería de nuevo.

-"Cometiste un error y lo sabes, pero me alegra que encuentres la manera correcta de enmendarlo y con respecto a ti"- Dijo señalando a Emmett- "Espero que hagas a mi hija y a mi nieto o nieta muy felices porque si no no sabes la que te espera"

-"Créeme que lo sabe Phil"- Dijo Carlisle- "Creo que por ahora lo mas recomendable es que Rosalie pase mañana por el hospital para hacerle los exámenes de rigor y ver como va ese embarazo"

-"Estoy de acuerdo, yo misma la llevare mañana"- Dijo Renee

-"Bueno, la pelea continua, es hora de llamara a la otra parejita feliz"- Dijo Esme

-"Pues si"- Dijo Renee y salimos del salón

**_Fin flashback_**

-"Y eso fue todo"- Dije

-"Hermanita me alegro tanto por ti, te amo y a este bebecito lo voy a querer y consentir como si fuera mío!"- Dijo Bella dándome un abrazo

-"Felicidades papá"- Vi como Edward abrazaba a Emmett

-"Felicidades tío"

-"Como vas a hacer en la escuela? Todavía nos quedan unos meses mas y se te va a notar"- Dijo Bella preocupada y la verdad no había pensado en eso

-"No lo había pensado, la verdad es que no quiero que nadie se entere, me pueden expulsar"

-"No lo harán, supongo que mamá y Phil hablarán con el director y para que el alumnado no se entere te comparemos un uniforme mas grande"

-"Creo que es la única solución mi Rosie"- Dijo Emmett y creo que tenia razón

Fuimos a la cocina por algo de comer, me moría de hambre y se que lo de Jasper y Alice va para rato.

* * *

**APOV**

Al entrar al salón sentí como me temblaban las rodillas, Charlie estaba furioso y la verdad temía por mi vida y por la de Jasper.

-"Mary Alice, me quieres explicar que significa eso de que te vas a casar con Jasper?"- Dijo mamá y la verdad me aterré

-"Pues sencillamente eso, me propuso matrimonio y pues acepté"- Dije como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

-"Estás embarazada?"- Gritó Charlie y pude ver como se ponía morado de la rabia

-"No no, nada de eso, no estoy embarazada"- Corrí a responderle

-"Entonces cual es la necesidad de cometer esta locura?"- Preguntó Esme

-"Familia, yo decidí pedirle matrimonio a Alice por el hecho de que no quiero separarme de ella al irnos a la universidad, se que suena tonto y sobre todo a mi edad, pero Alice es mi alma gemela y no quiero separarme de ella nunca"- me tomó de la mano y sentí como el pecho se me inflaba, era tan hermoso

-"Dios Carlisle, pero que hijos tan intensos tienes!"- Dijo Phil con una nota de humor, como que lo de Rosalie salio bien después de todo.

-"La verdad que si, que les diste de comer a estos muchachos para que salieran tan románticos?"- Le preguntó a Esme

-"Me lo vas a preguntar a mi o tengo que recordarte algunas cosas de tu adolescencia?"

-"Señores por favor, al punto, es imposible que estos dos niños se casen solo porque se quieren mucho, creen que son el uno para el otro y demás, no estoy de acuerdo y no lo voy a permitir"- Dijo mi padre furioso

-"Tranquilízate Charlie, eso no va a pasar porque ninguno de nosotros esta de acuerdo"- Dijo mamá y sentí como el corazón se me iba al piso

-"Disculpen pero lo que sentimos Alice y yo no cuenta? Estamos enamorados, lamentamos separarnos, eso no es importante?"- Dijo Jasper molesto

-"Jasper…"- Amenazó Esme

-"No mamá, todos ustedes fueron adolescentes, todos ustedes se enamoraron, estuvieron en mis zapatos, así que no entiendo porque nos juzgan"

-"Tienes razón, todos pasamos por lo que ustedes están pasando, pero eso no significa que la solución es correr a casarnos"- Dijo Carlisle

-"El jefe Swan y Renee lo hicieron"- respondió simplemente

-"Un momentito muchachito, no te compares, nuestra situación fue totalmente diferente"- Dijo mi padre molesto

-"Y mira como terminamos"- Dijo mi madre y tenia razón, tal vez todavía no era el momento

-"Jasper entiendo como te sientes, entiendo que quieras a Alice, pero debe haber otra solución, porque casarse esta fuera de discusión, por lo menos por ahora no te apoyaremos en la idea"- Dijo Esme y sentí como las lágrimas caían libremente.

Jasper me abrazó y me besó la cabeza, si Esme y Carlisle no nos comprendían, sabia que el resto tampoco lo haría.

-"A que solución podemos llegar? De verdad no quiero separarme de Jasper, se me parte el corazón solo de pensar en eso"

-"Yo le propuse matrimonio a Alice porque quería vivir con ella y no quería que se viera mal ni que la gente comentara, pensaba que podríamos casarnos después de la graduación y antes de entrar a la universidad"- Dijo Jasper ya mas calmado

-"Y como pensabas vivir con ella cuando va a ir a universidades completamente diferentes?"- Dijo Charlie, y tenía razón

-"No lo pensé, pero lo iba a hacer cuando llegara el momento"

-"Pues el momento llegó, danos opciones para ayudarte hijo, pero olvídate del matrimonio, pueden decir que están comprometidos y todo lo que quieras, pero por los momentos no habrá boda"- Dijo Carlisle

-"Pues pensaba mudarme a Nueva York con Alice y después ver mis opciones"

-"Vas a abandonar la beca en Dartmouth?"- Preguntó Esme

-"Si"

-"Oh por Dios, muchacho tonto"- Masculló Charlie

-"Jasper hiciste las cosas sin pensar y no solo te estas perjudicando a ti sino a Alice también"- Reclamó Carlisle

-"Tiene razón tu padre, hijo"- Dijo mi madre tomándole la mano

-"Jasper, si de verdad estas seguro de que quieres estar con Alice y ella y sus padres están de acuerdo, pues pienso que lo único que podemos hacer es evaluar tus opciones de estudio en Nueva York, vas a necesitar un trabajo y cuando termines la carrera pues evaluaremos la situación y veremos como están las cosas, pero es lo único que podemos hacer por ti"- Dijo carlisle y sentí como se me hinchaba el pecho, había esperanza

-"Hablas en serio papá?"

-"Totalmente. Que opinan ustedes?"- Dijo señalando a mamá y a Charlie

-"Me parece tonto que abandone una beca pero si eso es lo que quiere por estar con mi hija pues será, pero si la haces sufrir te voy a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras"- Lo amenazó Charlie

-"No te preocupes Charlie, que si lo hace seré yo quien le de su escarmiento" – Dijo Carlisle

-"Bueno, creo que ha quedado resuelto, no hay boda y se verán las opciones de Jasper"- Dijo Renee

-"Así será"- Dijo Esme

Me sentía dolida, pero al mismo tiempo mas tranquila. Hice un ademán de quitarme el anillo pero el me detuvo

-"Déjalo, tu y yo nos vamos a casar cuando sea el momento y es necesario que lo tengas"- Me dijo sonriendo

-"Será un compromiso muy largo"- Dije

-"Si, pero no me importa"- Me besó

-"Buenos tórtolos, por favor llamen a Edward y a Bella"- Dijo mamá y me puse pálida

-"Por que? Ellos no hicieron nada"

-"Ese no es tu asunto, por favor llámalos y diles que queremos hablar con ellos"

-"Ok"

Salimos del salón y nos fuimos a la cocina, ellos estaban allí

-"Alice! Que sucedió?"- me preguntó Bella

-"Después te cuento, pero ahora los están esperando a ustedes en el salón"

-"A nosotros?"- Se levantó Edward

Solo asentí, tomó a Bella de la mano y se fueron al salón.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó al salón, estaba nerviosa, que querrían hablar con nosotros, no habíamos hecho nada, no entendía el porque nos habían mandado a llamar.

-"Tranquila princesa, todo va salir bien, no tenemos nada que esconder"- me besó la mano

Entramos al salón y todos estaban allí, tomamos asiento y mi madre comenzó

-"Queremos saber que están tramando ustedes?"- Preguntó

-"De que hablas? No estamos tramando nada"

-"Rosalie sale embarazada, Alice se quiere casar con Jasper, algo se les tuvo que ocurrir a ustedes"

-"Van a vivir juntos?"- Preguntó Esme

- "Sobre mi cadáver"- Dijo Charlie

-"Nada de eso, nosotros no planeamos nada, el hecho de que hayan sucedido cosas con nuestros hermanos no significa que nosotros estemos planeando algo, no tenemos porque casarnos ni tener hijos ahora, vamos a estudiar en la misma universidad, vamos a vivir en el campus como todos los demás, no entiendo que están tratando de buscar"- Le tomé la mano y traté de calmarlo, se había alterado

-"Es que de verdad no sabemos con que otra sorpresa nos pueden salir, por eso queríamos asegurarnos de que no estaban planeando algo"- Dijo Carlisle

-"Lamentamos lo que esta sucediendo con mis hermanas, pero de verdad, no se preocupen por nosotros, no estamos planificando nada, no tenemos intenciones de nada mas que graduarnos, además, ya pasamos por muchas cosas como para inventar"

-"Esta bien, les creo, se pueden retirar"- Dijo Renee

Nos tomamos de la mano y salimos del salón. Los demás estaba en la sala esperando por nosotros.

-"Que sucedió?"- Brincó Alice

-"Nada, solo querían asegurarse de que no estábamos escondiéndoles nada"- Dije

-"Y a ustedes como les fue?"- Preguntó Edward

-"No hay boda"- Dijo Alice tristemente

-"Tranquila, ya llegara el momento"

En eso se abrió la puerta del salón y salieron todos.

-"Bueno chicos fue un día bastante agitado, lleno de emociones encontradas así que creo que es hora de que los chicos y nosotros nos vayamos a casa"- Dijo Carlisle

-"En nombre de Phil y mío, quisiéramos invitarlos a pasar las navidades con nosotros en la casa que tenemos en Colorado,ya creo que estamos en el punto de ser familia debido a las circunstancias asi que quisieramos que lo consideren, nos vamos en dos días y nos encantaría que nos acompañaran"

-"Bueno, yo tengo trabajo…"- Dijo Carlisle

-"Papá!"- Se quejó Emmett

-"Si ellos quieren pueden ir y yo los alcanzo en nochebuena"

-"Con mucho gusto te estaremos esperando"- Dijo mamá dándole un abrazo

-"Rose, espero verte mañana en el hospital"- Le dijo a mi hermana

-"Yo mismo la llevaré"- Respondió Emmett

Todos nos despedimos y nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, no podía creer que todo se había resuelto y menos que mis padres los hubieran invitado a pasar las vacaciones en nuestra cabaña de Colorado, estas iban a ser las mejores navidades.

* * *

**A/N se resolvió todo! Espero haya sido del agrado de ustedes y espero mi hermosos cerebrito produzca ideas brillantes para las navidades, no se cuando actualizare de nuevo pero no se pueden quejar, no paso ni una semana.**

**Ya tengo el primer capi de mi nueva historia listo y me pican las manos por subirla, pero no lo voy a hacer hasta que no termine niñas mal, tres historias al mismo tiempo es como complicado.**

**Ale, te agregue al messenger espero me confirmes y conversemos, gracias por las ideas que me diste pero ya esta historia esta diseñada de una forma y no creo que la cambie, igualmente gracias por las ideas.  
**

**Gracias a todos los alertas, favoritos y reviews de tods mis niñs precioss, un besote y espero saber de ustedes pronto.  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola mis nenas, volvi, si se que me tarde algo y dije que ya era libre, pero el trabajo me esta cobrando los dias que no le preste atencion por la universidad, pero ya estoy de vuelta. este capi es un poco de transicion, espero les guste. Les soy sincera, esta historia ya debio haber terminado, pero tomo vida propia y tuvo giros que no esperaba que tuviera, pero no pude hacer nada al respecto, por eso no quiero que vean los proximos capitulos como si fueran relleno para el final porque no lo son, van a pasar cosas divertidas y estoy tratando en lo posible porque esta historia no se extienda mas de 5 capitulos, esto haciendo todo lo posible y espero cumplirlo.**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiguita KarlaMasen etc, etc, siempre se me olvida el resto del nombre jejejeje, que estuvo de cumple hace unos dias, Mone no te pongas celosa, que el tuyo viene por ahi. Besos a todos y se oyen sugerencias al final del capi :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 39**

**RPOV**

Había quedado bastante alterada después de la reunión que tuvimos con nuestras familias, estaba agotada, había sido un día sumamente fuerte y el cuerpo me pedía descanso, pero no podía dormir sola, necesitaba compañía así que mis hermanas y yo nos despedimos de nuestros padres y decidimos hacer una pijamada. Cuando me despedí de mi padre noté que estaba un poco distante, pero tenía que darle su espacio, lo había decepcionado y no me iba a perdonar tan fácilmente, lo que si debía agradecerle es por no haberme echado a la calle ni haberme humillado como se que otros padres podrían hacerlo.

Nos cambiamos y nos encontramos en la habitación de Bella, ya teníamos todo listo para nuestra fiesta de pijamas.

-"No puedo creer que todo haya salido de esta manera"- Dijo Bella tirándose en su cama

-"Realmente yo tampoco, y menos que los invitaran a pasar las vacaciones con nosotras"- Dijo Alice

-"Eso nunca lo esperé"- Dije

-"Lamento que hayan prohibido tu boda con Jasper"- Dijo Bella tomando la mano de Alice

-"Esta bien, ni siquiera me molesta que lo hayan hecho, se que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Jasper y ya me demostró que el también lo quiere, y más al decir que se va a Nueva York conmigo, lo que él quería era que viviéramos juntos sin estar en pecado, como podrían decir algunos por allí, el solo quería estar conmigo y que fuera por lo legal, pero podemos esperar"- Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-"Yo si tengo miedo por mi situación"- Dije jugando con mis manos

-"Y no es para menos cariño, no esta nada fácil tu situación"- Dijo Alice

-"No es fácil, pero sabes que no vas a estar sola, nosotras vamos a estar contigo ayudándote lo mas que podamos, y Emmett nunca te va a dejar sola, ya te lo demostró"- Dijo Bella tomando mis manos

-"Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de que después de que llegue el bebé Emmett me odie por hacerlo apartarse de sus planes, por no haber sido cuidadosa y habernos metido en este paquete"

-"Se necesitan dos para hacer un bebé, así que el es tan culpable como lo puedes ser tu y ya verás, estoy segura de que te va a sorprender la manera en que se hará responsable por los dos"- Dijo Bella y no sé porque, pero le creí.

Después de hablar por un rato nos fuimos a dormir. A la mañana siguiente me despertaron con un suave beso en la mejilla y una mano acariciando mi cabello.

"Buenos días princesa"- Me susurraron al oído y reconocí la voz de Emmett. Pero que hacia el en mi habitación?

-"Emmett?"- Pregunté mientras me estiraba y reconocía el lugar donde estaba.

-"Hola preciosa, vine a buscarte, recuerda que prometí llevarte al médico hoy"

-"Esta bien, dame unos minutos para arreglarme y te veo abajo"

-"Esta bien"- Me dio un beso en la nariz y salió de la habitación.

Vi que mis hermanas seguían dormidas, así que sin hacer ruido entre a mi habitación, tomé una ducha, me vestí con algo cómodo pero con estilo y bajé a la cocina, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Allí encontré a mi madre hablando con Emmett en la isla de la cocina.

-"Buenos días"- Dije tímidamente

-"Hola cariño, como te sientes?"- Dijo Renne mientras me daba un abrazo que devolví gustosa

-"Bien, aunque todavía me siento cansada"

-"Ven a desayunar algo antes de que se vayan al médico. Quieres que los acompañe?"- Preguntó

-"No hace falta, seguro tienes cosas que hacer y con Emmett allí voy a estar bien"- Dije sonriéndole a Emmett. Dios como amaba esos hoyuelos, y pensar que por estúpida iba a perderme de verlos de nuevo.

-"Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y con tu padre para lo que quieras cariño, después de todo, ese bebé es parte de la familia"- Dijo sonriéndome

-"Lo sé. Por cierto, donde esta papa?"- Pregunté

-"Tuvo que ir a la oficina, pero estará aquí temprano, quiere hablar unas cosas contigo"

-"Me siento tan mal por decepcionarlo"

-"No lo hagas, más que decepcionado está sorprendido, pero se le pasara, ya verás que volverás a ser su mundo de nuevo"

Después de desayunar, Emmett y yo nos dirigimos al hospital a ver a Carlisle que nos estaba esperando en su consultorio. En el camino íbamos en silencio pero me había tomado de la mano y me daba pequeños apretones de vez en cuando. Cuando llegamos al hospital detuvo el auto y en vez de bajarse se quedó unos minutos sentado hasta que me miró.

-"Rose, sabes que te amo, verdad?"

-"Si, Em… yo también te amo"

-"Quiero que sepas que no te voy a dejar sola en esto, pero tu y yo tenemos que sentarnos a hablar muy seriamente sobre todo lo que ha pasado"- Me dijo muy seriamente y por un momento me puse nerviosa

-"Lo se Em, lo se"- Dije avergonzada y el me tomó de la barbilla para verlo a los ojos.

-"Vamos a ver como esta ese bebé"

Salió del auto y me abrió la puerta, tomando mi mano para ayudarme a bajar del auto. Entramos al hospital y fuimos directo al consultorio de Carlisle.

-"Hola chicos, los estaba esperando, voy a llevarlos con la Dra. Chase, es una ginecóloga excelente y se que te vas a sentir bien con ella, Rose"- Dijo Carlisle mientras me pasaba el brazo por los hombros y me llevaba fuera de su consultorio.

Unos pisos más abajo, llegamos al piso de obstetricia y pediatría, había dibujos y colores por todos lados, bebés pequeñísimos, bebés más grandes, madres y padres, era una locura y ya me estaba empezando a poner ansiosa con toda esta escena. Emmett lo notó y me tomó de la mano y me sonrió, haciendo que olvidara toda esta locura. Llegamos al consultorio y Carlisle habló con la secretaria que enseguida llamo a la doctora y nos hicieron pasar.

-"Hola chicos, soy la doctora Karla Masen y voy a ser tu doctora hasta que des a luz"- Dijo la doctora estrechando mi mano

-"Mucho gusto"- Dije

-"Hola, soy Emmett"

-"Ya me lo imaginaba"- Dijo la doctora sonriendo

-"Rose, puedes estar tranquila, ten la seguridad de que la Dra. Masen te va a cuidar muy bien"- Dijo Carlisle sonriendo y saliendo de la oficina.

-"Bueno chicos, tomen asiento, que puedo hacer por ustedes?"- Dijo mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio

-"Bueno, ayer descubrí que estoy embarazada, así que mis padres pensaron que lo mejor era venir al médico para ver si está todo bien"- Dije un poco apenada, todavía no salía de mi asombro.

-"Ok, pues vamos a tomarte una muestra de sangre y hacer los estudios necesarios para saber si realmente estas embarazada y calcular el tiempo, ven conmigo"

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y comenzó a hacerme los exámenes, unos minutos después llego con los resultados.

-"Bueno Rosalie, me alegra informarte que estas efectivamente embarazada, y por lo que aparece en los exámenes, debes tener aproximadamente de una a dos semanas de gestación, por lo tanto es muy pronto para realizar un eco, asi que voy a mandarte unas vitaminas, y te dare una cita para dentro de dos semanas para realizarte tu primer ultrasonido, te parece?"- Dijo mientras anotaba cosas en una libreta de recetas.

-"Si, perfecto"

-"Cuando podremos saber el sexo del bebe?"- Pregunto Emmett ansioso

-"Aproximadamente entre la semana 16 y la 17"- Contesto la Dra.

-"Falta mucho para eso"- Se quejo

-"Emm, tranquilo, una vez que salga el bebe vas a querer que se vuelva a meter"- Dije rodando los ojos y pensando en todo el trabajo que vamos a tener.

-"Rosalie tiene razón Emmett, además créeme que todos estos meses se te pasaran volando y cuando te des cuenta ya tendrás a tu bebe en brazos"

Al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón se enterneció de una manera que casi me hace llorar, iba a tener un bebe, voy a ser madre, estoy dándole un hogar a una nueva vida que es un pedacito de Emmett y de mi, y la verdad, esto es lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, solo espero que mi padre pueda verme de nuevo a los ojos pronto. Salimos del consultorio con una cita para dentro de unas semanas y las indicaciones de algunos suplementos que debería tomar para que el embarazo se desarrolle de la mejor manera. Al salir del consultorio Emmett me llevo a un parque cercano, habia llagado la hora de aclarar los puntos.

-"Rose, cuando fuiste a mi casa ya sabias que estabas embarazada?"- Dijo Emmett

-"No, no lo sabia"- Dije apenada

-"Por que quisiste terminar conmigo?, todavia no entiendo la razon"

-"Es que no queria que estuvieramos separados, no queria imaginarte con todas esas mujeres alrededor y que de repente apareciera una que realmente te gustara y me dejaras por ella"

-"Rose, tu sabes que eso nunca iba a suceder, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, ademas, tu crees que por mi cabeza no paso lo mismo? Por Dios, eres espectacular, podrias tener al chico que quisieras, donde me deja eso a mi, y si inseguridades hablamos, tu sabes muy bien que soy la mata de la inseguridad, podrias dejarme ciuando te de la gana y yo no podria hacer nada"

-"Nunca lo haria!"

-"Ya lo hiciste"

-"Tienes razon"

-:Quiero que sepas, que este bebe no va a cambiar nada, ni cambia mis planes ni cambia mi vida a tu lado, lo que hace es mejorarla, no lamento irme a Nueva York contigo, lo hago con gusto, conseguiremos donde vivir, te ayudare con el bebe y en lo que estes lista, nos casaremos, porque si Rose, yo quiero casarme contigo y darle el mejor hogar del mundo a ese bebe, a nuestro bebe"

-"Oh! Emmett, te amo tanto!"

No pude evitarlo y me abalance sobre el y lo bese, lo bese como nunca lo habia besado, como si mi vida y la de nuestro hijo dependiera de ello, y es que asi iba a ser de ahora en adelante, ibamos a depender de el. Volvimos a casa envueltos en una nube, estábamos felices de confirmar el embarazo y al mismo tiempo nos ilusionábamos mas con la idea. Al llegar a casa mi papa estaba en casa y decidi ir y hablar con el, necesitaba sentirme como su nenita de nuevo, será tonto, y a pesar de que tengo a mis hermanas y a Renne, igual me siento un poco sola y el es la única familia de sangre que me queda, y ahora mi bebe. Entre a su estudio y lo encontré trabajando, me miro y me sente en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-"Hola nena"- Dijo mi papa y el corazón me dio un vuelco al oírlo decirme nena

-"Hola papi"

-"Como les fue en el medico?"

-La verdad bien, efectivamente estoy embarazada, no queda duda"- Vi una pequeña mueca en su rostro pero lo deje pasar-"Tengo aproximadamente dos semanas de embarazo"

Mi padre se levantó de su asiento y pensé que se iba a ir del estudio, pero me tomo de la mano y me llevo al sofá que había en su estudio, se sentó y me sentó a su lado tomando mis manos.

-"Cariño, quiero que sepas que lamento haber reaccionado de la manera que lo hice, tienes que entender que para mi es muy difícil asimilar que mi bebita va a tener un bebe, eso es muy difícil para mi, pero quiero que sepas que te apoyo, que estoy orgulloso de ti por asumir este riesgo y que espero que Emmett se comprometa con esto, porque si no lo voy a perseguir hasta el ultimo de sus días"

-"Eso no será necesario papi, si me abandona yo mismo lo busco y lo mato"

Ambos reímos y nos relajamos, a partir de este momento se que todo va a estar bien, ahora solo queda hacer las maletas para irnos a Colorado.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno peques, aqui esta otra entrega de este fic, espero les haya gustado y lo que viene ya son las vacaciones en Colorado, me estoy tomando mi tiempo porque la verdad quiero que quede muy bien, ademas que estoy planificando algo en la nieve y tien que ser espectacular. Les cuento, que ya empece dos historias nuevas, no pienso subirlas hasta que no termine esta historia, no voy a poder con cuatro historias al mismo tiempo, pero si queria pedirles que por favor me ayuden a ponerle nombre a una de ellas.**

**La historia trata sobre un Edward que corre autos de carrera en la Fomula 1, imaginenselo con ese uniforme al lado de un bolido de carreras, Diossssssssssssss, bueno, y Bella es publicista y maneja las carreras de varios deportistas famosos a nivel de imagen y comportamiento ante las camaras. Edward es un mal portado, mujeriego, coqueto y abusador que no le importa dar espectaculos en la calle porque es el corredor mas famosos del momento, asi que adivinen a quien le toca manejar su carrera de ahora en adelante? Si! a Bella, y de paso ella lo odia a muerte por su forma de ser. Va a ser una historia muy divertida y necesito que porfa me ayuden a escoger un nombre para esta historia.**

**Dejenme regalitos, que los extra;o y por fa, haganme sugerencias y diganme que nombre se les ocurre para esta nueva historia que esta en proceso.**

**Gracias a todos los que me han puesto en Alerta, en favoritos, a me gusta, etc, a mis fieles seguidors que siempre estan alli y me dejan recuerditos lindos, ya son 200 reviews, nunca pense que los alcanzaria y se los debo a ustedes, y me muero por leer sus ocurrencias, simepre me hacen reir y me alegran el dia, besos a tods y nos leemos pronto.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hola chicuel s, volvi, rapido, no? Aunque esta pagina me esta dando muchos dolores de cabeza y si logro subir el capi pues sera un milagro.  
**

**A lo largo de esta historia muchas lectoras han ido y venido, no se si ya le perdieron el interes o es que les da flojerita dejar reviews, lamentablemente eso me a afectado un poquitin, pero quiero decirles que yo no escribo la historia pararecibir reviews, sino para divertirme yo y divertir a quienes las leen ademas de soltar mi imaginacion, de verdad ls aprecio mucho y tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazon. Disfruten el capi ;)  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 40**

**BPOV**

Había llegado el día de irnos a Colorado, todavía estábamos en shock por el hecho de irnos todos juntos de vacaciones, no podía creer que iba a pasar la navidad y año nuevo con Edward y su familia. Ya teníamos todo listo e íbamos camino al aeropuerto, allí nos íbamos a encontrar con todos. Phil y Carlisle decidieron alquilar un avión privado para todos, así evitaríamos las colas del aeropuerto, el gentío saliendo de viaje y el que nos rechazaran a la hora de comprar los boletos por ser temporada alta y por ser tantas personas comprando boletos para el mismo vuelo y asientos continuos. Al llegar al aeropuerto nos encontramos con todos y a los minutos abordamos el avión. Íbamos sentados todos en pareja, unos estábamos frente a los otros, otros iban solos en un hilera, era un avión impresionante, así si me gustaba viajar.

-"No me has saludado como se debe"- Dijo Edward susurrándome al oído

-"Es que me da pena con mis papas"

-"Solo un besito"- Dijo haciendo un hermoso pucherito y no lo pude evitar

-"Solo uno"

Me acerqué a el y lo bese, suavemente, haciendo un pequeño contacto con sus labios, cuando iba a separarme, me tomó por la nuca y me acercó lentamente a el, colocó sus labios sobre los míos y comenzó a besarme lentamente, mis labios traicioneros respondieron inmediatamente al beso, poco a poco y suavemente nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, la punta de su lengua acarició mi labio inferior e inmediatamente mis labios se abrieron para recibirlo e intensificar el beso, su lengua comenzó a masajear la mía y sentí como todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su toque, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba mucho, ya habían pasado unas semanas desde la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos y lo necesitaba pronto. El beso se intensificó de tal manera que tuvimos que separarnos bruscamente cuando escuchamos a alguien aclararse la garganta, por un minuto pensé que eran mis padres o los suyos, pero vi a Alice sentada frente a nosotros y me señalo el pasillo del avión con los ojos, al mover la cabeza a un lado mis padres venían hacia nosotros, le di un silencioso gracias a Alice y ella sonrió.

-"Bueno chicos, vamos a hablar sobre los arreglos para dormir, las chicas tienen cada una, una habitación, pero como somos mas, van a tener que compartirla"- Dijo Renee

-"Si!"- Saltó Alice- "Jasper puede dormir en mi cama"- Dijo sin pensar

-"Es que Jasper va a dormir en tu cama, pero con Edward, tu vas a dormir con Bella en su habitación"

Alice hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-"Emmett y Rosalie dormirán juntos, ya que no pueden hacer algo peor de lo que ya hicieron así que no veo el punto de mantenerlos separados, mejor así, así se va acostumbrando a ver a Rosalie con sus nauseas matutinas"- Dijo Renee burlándose y Emmett puso cara de espanto

-"Y lo que te falta hijo"- Dijo Carlisle palmeando su espalda

-"Bueno, ya saben como van a ser las cosas así que espero que se comporten"-Se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Todos los demás nos miramos y no nos quedó de otra mas que resignarnos a nuestras maravillosas vacaciones familiares. Al llegar al aeropuerto, nos estaban esperado dos camionetas que nos llevarían a nuestra casa en Woodland Park, en una camioneta nos fuimos los chicos y en la otra nuestros padres y la mayoría de nuestro equipaje. En el camino íbamos cantando y divirtiéndonos mientras Rosalie le indicaba a Emmett por donde debía meterse para llegar a la casa. Al ver el camino que llevaba a la entrada de nuestra casa, los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero es que debo reconocerlo, nuestra casa era impresionante, era una cabaña estilo colonial, de color blanco con techos de madera, tenia dos niveles y ventanales altos que iban del suelo al techo, cinco habitaciones y cinco baños, la gran sala con chimenea, un salón comedor, dos cocinas, una sala de entretenimiento y un jacuzzi en las afueras del patio trasero de la casa, con vista a las montañas nevadas, este era nuestro paraíso personal, aquí no traíamos a nadie a menos que fuera alguien muy especial para nosotros o a personas de la familia, por eso nos había sorprendido tanto la invitación de nuestros padres a los Cullen.

Todos ellos se encontraban con la mirada fija en la casa y las bocas abiertas, no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, pero es que la casa era imponente. Mientras nosotras ayudábamos a sacar las maletas los demás estaban estáticos admirando la casa. Tome una maleta y me acerque a Edward, me puse en puntillas y le susurre al oído.

-"Bienvenido a casa"- Le besé la mejilla y eso lo hizo despertar del trance.

Tomo la maleta y entró a la casa detrás de Phil, así hicieron todos los demás, tomaron las maletas y las llevaron a donde les decía Renee. La casa estaba decorada de navidad, Phil había llamado a la persona que cuidaba la casa para avisarle que íbamos a pasar las navidades allí y habían sacado todos los adornos, lo único que no habían decorado había sido el árbol de navidad, esa era expresamente nuestra tarea todos los 23 de diciembre. Después de dejar las maletas y ponernos cómodos, Renee les dio un tour por la casa y le enseñó los alrededores, les pidió que se sintieran libres de hacer lo que quisieran que esa también era su casa. Ese día nos acostamos a dormir temprano, estábamos cansados por el viaje y al día siguiente saldríamos a hacer las compras navideñas e íbamos a necesitar toda la energía que pudiéramos tener.

Tomamos los autos y nos dirigimos a uno de los mejores centros comerciales del lugar, nos bajamos y comenzó la locura de las compras navideñas, Edward tomo mi mano y nos fuimos caminando por el lugar.

-"No se que regalarle a tus padres"- Dije quejándome

-"No te preocupes mucho por eso, ellos son personas sencillas que sabrán apreciar cualquier cosa que les des"

-"Pero es que no quiero darles cualquier cosa"

-"Apenas acabamos de llegar, vamos a ver tiendas y te ayudo a escoger algo"- Dándome un beso, me llevó por los pasillos del centro comercial.

Comimos, bromeamos, nos divertimos mucho hasta que se hizo hora de regresar a casa. Al llegar dejamos todas las bolsas y decidimos decorar el árbol de navidad junto a los Cullen, este año ellos nos iban a ayudar a poner los adornos. Cada uno de nosotros tenía un adorno que significaba algo especial para cada uno, así que como este año teníamos invitados, ella quiso explicarles el significado de cada uno de nuestros adornos.

-"Bueno, mi adorno favorito es una figura de cristal que representa lo mas grande que tengo en mi vida que son mis dos hijas"- Dijo Renee, mostrándoles una figura de cristal de dos cisnes entrelazados por el cuello formando un corazón en el medio, ella decía que esa figura nos representaba a Alice y a mi, representaba nuestro apellido y el hecho de que somos gemelas, Esme se enterneció cuando mi madre le explico el significado.

-"Renee es hermosa!"- Dijo Esme mirando como la colocaba en el árbol, siempre era la primera figura que se colocaba en el árbol, después de las luces.

-"Bueno"- Dijo Phil tomando su figura-" Mi figura mas preciada es una estrella de cristal y representa a mi hija Rosalie, es de cristal porque a pesar de que se que ella es fuerte y que ha superado muchas cosas en su vida, para mi siempre será mi muñeca mas preciada y delicada y con su luz me ha sabido enseñar el camino hasta el día de hoy, aunque creo que voy a tener que comprar otra estrella con otra mas pequeñita, me imagino que vendrán en combo"- Todos nos echamos a reír por el comentario, si solamente hicieran estrellitas embarazadas.

Todos los Cullen estaban enternecidos por nuestra tradición y nos veían con emoción como colocábamos las figuras en el árbol, luego se levantó Rosalie.

-"Bueno, mi figura favorita es un oso"- Era un oso de cerámica muy hermoso, tenia los típicos colores navideños y vestía un suéter y un gorrito- "Para mi este oso representa la seguridad, la sabiduría y la paciencia, cosas que mi padre siempre me ha enseñado, pero a partir de este año, quisiera compartir este oso con Emmett, porque el me ha brindado protección y mucho amor durante este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, así que a partir de ahora este oso significa mucho mas para mi"

Rosalie colocó el oso en el árbol y Emmett se levantó conmovido y la tomó en brazos y le dio el abrazo mas hermoso que le haya podido dar en todo este tiempo que los he visto juntos, cuando se separaron Rosalie tenia una pequeña lagrima en la mejilla que Emmett limpio con su dedo.

-"Malditas hormonas"- Sorbió por la nariz y todos nos echamos a reír de nuevo.

Alice se levantó como un resorte del sofá y tomó su figura favorita, era un angelito.

-"Mi figura es un ángel porque siento que he llevado una vida privilegiada desde que nací, y a pesar de que hemos pasado algunas situaciones fuertes siento que hay alguien que siempre me cuida las espaldas a mi y a mi familia y nos protege de todo daño, y pienso que este año en particular lo conocí en persona y lo tengo a mi lado en carne y hueso, a partir de este año, mi ángel se llamara Jasper"

Se volteó a colocar la figura en el árbol y luego corrió a abrazar a Jasper que la recibió con los brazos abiertos, voltee a ver a mi madre y a Esme y las dos no podían contener las lagrimas, de verdad que la decoración de nuestro árbol este año era bastante emotiva.

-"Bella, faltas tu"- Dijo mi madre.

Bese a Edward en la mejilla y me levanté a tomar mi adorno, era un copo de nieve de cristal, era grande y bastante elaborado, con sus puntas apuntando en todas direcciones, era hermoso y delicado.

-"Mi adorno es un copo de nieve, lo escogí porque representa fortaleza, se crea desde lo mas alto del cielo, a las mas altas temperaturas y luego viene cayendo poco a poco hasta disolverse. A pesar de ser algo tan delicado, es algo que representa pureza y anuncia la llegada de la navidad y trae con el alegría, este año representa mucho mas para mi, este copo representa a Edward, por el simple hecho de haberme traído alegría y haber llenado mi vida de pureza y delicadeza y haberme hecho cambiar en mi manera de pensar acerca de muchas cosas que pensaba eran importantes."

Me voltee para colocar la figura en el árbol y sentí una mano rodear mi cintura y otra tomar mi mano para colora el adorno juntos en el árbol.

-"No tienes ni idea de cuanto te amo"- Me susurró al oído y me deje llevar por la sensación, estaba completamente feliz.- "Gracias por compartir esto conmigo"

-"Te amo"- Me voltee y lo bese en los labios.

-"Renee, esto ha sido hermoso, gracias por compartirlo con nosotros"- Dijo Esme emocionada

-"Realmente ha sido muy hermoso y nos dan ganas de empezar nuestra propia tradición en navidad"- Dijo Carlisle abrazando a Esme

-"Nosotros estamos muy contentos de tenerlos aquí pasando estas fechas con nosotros, y por eso hemos querido hacer algo por ustedes"- Dijo Renee

-"Estamos muy contentos de que hayan aceptado venir, me parecen una familia extraordinaria y no pudieron haber criado mejores chicos, se que ellos cuidaran muy bien de nuestras niñas"- Dijo Phil y sentí como Edward apretaba su agarre en mi cintura.

Mama se levantó del sofá y tomo una caja de adornos, eran los adornos que mi abuela Marie le dio al morir y que han estado en su familia por generaciones, nadie excepto ella tocaba esos adornos y si hacia lo que pensaba que iba a hacer, iba a ser la bienvenida a los Cullen dentro de nuestra familia.

-"Estos adornos me los dio la abuela de las niñas antes de fallecer y son una reliquia familiar, así que este año, mientras ustedes escogen sus adornos para el próximo año, quiero que escojan uno y lo coloquen en el árbol, y así serán parte de nuestra tradición navideña."

-"Renee, no podríamos, de verdad, eso es algo muy familiar de ustedes"- Dijo Esme

-"Por eso mismo se los estamos pidiendo, ya ustedes son prácticamente de nuestra familia, vamos a tener un nieto en común"- Dijo Renee sonriéndole a Rose.

Esme y Carlisle asintieron y uno a uno se fue levantando y tomando un adorno para colocarlo en el árbol, sacamos varias fotos de la familia y nos estábamos divirtiendo muchísimo decorando el árbol, hasta que llego la hora de poner el adorno de la copa.

-"Bueno familia, este año nuestro adorno va a ser algo diferente, va a ser algo que represente la unión de nuestra familia y ahora con los Cullen y con el nuevo integrante, así que este año, pienso que debería ser Rosalie la que coloque el adorno."- Dijo Phil

Renee sacó una caja y en ella había un moño, era un lazo con miles de vueltas y cintas que caigan alrededor del árbol, ese lazo representaba todos nuestros lazos de sangre y familiares y en el estaba incluidos los Cullen, el lazo tenia exactamente 11 vueltas, uno por cada integrante de la familia y el nuevo en camino. Después de que Rosalie lo colocó, llovieron las fotos y Emmett encendió el árbol, había quedado hermoso, creo que era el árbol mas lindo que habíamos tenido en todos estos años. Compartimos un rato, cenamos y llegó la hora de dormir, Edward tomo mi mano y me acompaño hasta mi habitación.

-"Tu familia es increíble, de verdad que lo de esta noche fue muy especial"- Dijo Edward acariciando mi rostro

-"Esa fue la bienvenida oficial a nuestra familia, y no sabes lo mucho que me emociona eso"

-"A mi también"

-"Se va a marchitar el muérdago si no se besan pronto"- Dijo Emmett subiendo las escaleras con Rosalie y entrando a su habitación, no sin antes guiñarnos un ojo.

Ambos subimos la mirada y vimos un pequeño trozo de muérdago colgado de la lámpara.

-"No podemos dejar que se pierda"- Dijo acercándose a mis labios

-"No podemos"

Recibí sus labios en los míos gustosa, empezó solo como un roce hasta que fue tomando velocidad y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos enredados el uno con el otro, sus brazos recorrían mi cuerpo a través de la ropa y su lengua recorría cada espacio de mi boca. Cuando logramos separarnos ambos respirábamos con dificultad

-"Te extraño"- Dije suavemente

-"Aquí estoy y no voy a ningún lado"

-"No me refería a eso, me refería a que extraño estar contigo, te necesito Edward"

-"Princesa no me digas eso que estoy que te secuestro"- Dijo pegando su frente con la mía y frustrado

-"Secuéstrame"

De repente se echo a reír y yo no entendía porque, estaba hablando muy seriamente

-"No puedo princesa, tu familia nos acaba de abrir las puertas a la tuya, no puedo faltarles el respeto así, pero en unos días hay planes para ir a esquiar y te prometo que cuando estemos lejos de nuestros padres, te voy a hacer olvidar hasta tu nombre"- Dijo seriamente y podía ver el deseo en sus ojos, el mismo que debía de estar reflejado en los míos.

-"Lo prometes?"

-"Te lo juro"

Me besó de nuevo y fue un beso cargado de pasión y de deseo, como los que tenia tiempo sin recibir.

-"Ve a dormir antes de que haga una estupidez y manden a Charlie a buscarme y meterme preso"

Me dio un beso corto y se fue a su habitación. Nunca había esperado con tantas ansias un viaje a esquiar.

* * *

**A/N: Les gusto? El proximo viene con un viajecito a esquiar que hara que hasta la nieve se derrita.**

**Mil gracias por sus favoritos y alertas, bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capi y nos leemos muy pronto. Si son buenitas puede ser que monte una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo y que ya llevo adelantada, es una adaptacion de una pelicula que me encanta, asi que vamos a ver que tan persuasivas pueden ser para que la suba pronto ;)**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Hola a tods, perdon por la interupccion, habia montado el capi pero no lo habia revisado y por eso lo borre, pero aqui esta y espero lo disfruten.**

**Hoy es un dia muy dificil para mi, ayer tuve un accidente de transito con mi esposo y aunque gradias a Dios estamos todos bien, fue causado por el nivel de inseguridad que vivimos los venezolanos y eso me crea una rabia que no tienen ni idea, por eso decidi montar el capi hoy, necesito pensar en cosas mas bonitas y espero que ustedes disfruten el capi y me lo hagan saber, no tienen ni la menor idea de lo feliz que me haran sus comentarios especialmente el dia de hoy, besos.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 41**

**EPOV**

Después de dejar a Bella en su habitación y prometerle una escapada donde la iba a hacer gritar mi nombre con desesperación, me metí en mi habitación y tuve que darme un duchazo, las ganas que tenia de estar con ella se habían multiplicado por mil y en esta casa llena de padres iba a ser prácticamente imposible estar solos y escaparnos, así que tenia que pensar muy bien que hacer para escaparnos de nuestros padres y hermanos y poder estar a solas un rato.

Unos días después llegó Nochebuena, fue la mejor celebración de mi vida, todos juntos en familia cenamos, nos reímos, nos divertimos, jugamos en la nieve, y después nos repartimos los regalos, todos se habían lucido, los regalos que recibimos fueron impresionantes, pero el mas importante para mi fue el que me dio Bella, no se como lo hizo pero consiguió las partituras originales de Debussy, ahora iba a poder tocarlas yo mismo sentado en mi piano y dedicárselas todas solamente a ella, era un regalo muy especial y me hacia amarla mas, mi regalo tampoco se quedaba atrás, le había conseguido una edición inédita de Orgullo y Prejuicio, sabia que era uno de sus libros favoritos y como efectivamente predije, le había encantado.

Dos días antes de fin de año, llego el esperado día por todos, nos fuimos a un centro vacacional a esquiar, por fin íbamos a estar juntos y alejados de la familia. Al llegar salimos todos corriendo a ver que conseguíamos para entretenernos, no sin antes las acostumbradas reglas de nuestros padres, andar con cuidado, no tontear y reunirnos con ellos a las tres de la tarde para comer algo en el restaurante. Nos separamos de nuestros padres y decidimos que hacer. Rose y Emmett se fueron a patinar, por el estado de Rose era lo menos peligroso, no querían exponerse a nada y como ella era buena patinadora Emmett no se opuso, pensó que era lo menos arriesgado y acepto sin protestar, primero estaban Rose y su bebe antes que el, eso era una gran cambio en Emmett. Jasper y Alice se decidieron por hacer snowboard y Bella y yo decidimos ir a esquiar, no era uno de mis fuertes pero sabia hacerlo, lo que no me esperaba era la paliza que Bella me iba a dar.

-"Que pasó Cullen? Por fin un deporte en el que no eres tan bueno?"- Dijo burlándose mientras se frenaba al final de la colina

-"Disfruta Swan, no creo que la emoción te dure mucho"- Dije levantándome del suelo mientras me sacudía la nieve

-"No creo que vayas a mejorar mucho en cinco minutos, aunque pensándolo bien, si tuvieras una profesora como yo podrías… Cullen!"- Gritó.

Mientras se regodeaba de mi miseria, no se percató de que me había levantado y estaba preparando una bola de nieve y se la había lanzado dándole en todo el centro de la frente, mis habilidades como lanzador no habían amainado con el frío. Se quito la nieve de la cara, me vio con una mirada para matar a mil, se quito los esquíes y comenzó la guerra de bolas de nieve.

-"Me las vas a pagar!"

Corrimos por todo el campo, alejándonos de los esquiadores, por mas que me lanzaba las bolas su puntería no era muy buena, casi no me dio con ninguna en cambio yo si se las pegaba todas, hasta que me tropecé y caí al suelo y ella tomo un poco de nieve con su puño y me la estrujo en la boca, haciendo que comiera un poco de esa cosa.

-"Calladito te ves mas bonito"- Dijo montada sobre mi y llorando de la risa mientras yo escupía a un lado la nieve.

-"Esta me la vas a pagar"

-"Y como se supone que vas a hacerme pagar?"- Preguntó y antes de que se diera cuenta la voltee y quede sobre ella aprisionando sus muñecas contra la nieve.

-"Creo que se una muy buena manera de hacerte pedirme perdón"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo la bese con todas mis fuerzas, el tenerla tan cerca todos estos días, sin poder besarla, ni tocarla me estaba volviendo loco, así que todas esas ganas que tenia reprimidas las deje salir en ese beso. Solté sus muñecas, necesitaba sentir sus manos sobre mi, puso sus manos en mi cuello y profundizó el beso, nuestras lenguas peleaban la una con la otra mientras que mis manos recorrían todo su cuerpo por encima de los montones de ropa que llevaba

-"Edward, te necesito"- Dijo jadeando mientras trataba de recuperar el aire

-"Yo también, pero este no es el mejor lugar"

-"Ven conmigo"

Me quito de encima de ella y se levanto, me tomo de la mano y me llevó corriendo a un grupo de pinos que se encontraban alrededor, era un bosque cerrado, apenas entraba la claridad del sol y se iluminaba con el reflejo sobre la nieve. Estuvimos caminando como unos cinco minutos hasta que la detuve.

-"Bella, sabes a donde vamos? No me gustaría que nos perdiéramos"

-"Tranquilo, conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano y no nos vamos a perder, siempre veníamos aquí cuando estaba mas pequeña, además, no te encantaría perderte conmigo en un bosque?"- Dijo poniendo las manos en mi pecho y pegándome a uno de los troncos de uno de los pinos

-"En un bosque y donde sea"

La tome de la nuca y la bese, se quito los guantes y enredaba sus dedos fríos en mi cabello, logrando una sensación excitante entre el frío de sus dedos y el calor de mi cuerpo excitado, le di la vuelta y la pegue contra el tronco, quería tocar su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir el calor de su piel en mis dedos, supongo que ella quería lo mismo cuando la vi bajar el cierre de mi chaqueta y abrirla por completo, pero se desilusiono un poco al ver que debajo había un suéter cerrado y debajo tenia una camisa cuello alto. Su decepción duro poco cuando baje el cierre de su chaqueta y debajo tenia otros suéteres pero se abrían al frente, así que poco a poco fui besando su cuello y bajando el cierre de su suéter hasta que me encontré con una camisa de botones y lentamente fui abriendo uno por uno. Ella metió sus manos por el borde de mi suéter y las metió por debajo, acariciando mi abdomen y la parte baja de mi espalda, la sensación me estaba volviendo loco y al abrir su camisa me encontré un hermoso sostén de encaje que se abría por delante.

-"Ya esto lo tenias planificado, cierto?"- Le dije arqueando la ceja

-"Totalmente, me prometiste que me ibas a hacer gritar tu nombre así que pensé que era justo que te lo pusiera todo mas fácil"

Comencé a besarla de nuevo y abrí su sostén, liberando sus pezones erectos y rosados, dispuestos a toso como estaba el resto de mi cuerpo, tome sus senos en mis manos y comencé a apretarlos, estaban calientes y los extrañaba enormemente, baje por su cuello y tome uno entre mis labios, ella solo gemía y eso provocaba que mis anchos pantalones no dieran mas espacio para mi enorme erección, ella lo noto y como pudo paso sus manos al frente de mis pantalones y abrió los cordones del pantalón, desató los lazos y los bajó de un tirón, mientras ella se entretenía con mis pantalones, yo comencé a soltar los suyos, hasta que llegue a su ropa interior, allí estaba ella, con todas las capas de ropa puestas sobre sus hombros y mostrándome sus hermosos senos, los pantalones en el suelo alrededor de sus tobillos y pegada al tronco de un árbol, el pelo revuelto y mordiéndose el labio inferior, me veía con los ojos llenos de deseo y así me imaginaba yo que me veía yo también.

-"Veo que el frío no te afecta"- Dijo señalando mi entrepierna, cuando baje la vista, mi erección estaba en pleno.

-"Créeme que ahorita siento todo menos frío.

La tome de nuevo en mis brazos y la bese, baje su ropa interior y pase mis dedos por su centro, logrando en ella un gemido que me llego hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser.

-"Bella, estas increíble"- Dije mientras seguía pasando mis dedos por sus pliegues mojados y calientes.

-"Edward, hazme tuya"- Dijo suspirando con los ojos cerrados.

Tome mi miembro y lo pase por su centro, empapándome de ella y muriéndome de ganas por estar dentro de ella.. Pero no podía abrir sus piernas lo suficiente por culpa de los pantalones, y quitárselos por completo iba a ser un problema, así que se me ocurrio la única solución posible

-"Bella, date la vuelta"- Dije y ella abrió los ojos como platos

-"Que?"- Dijo sorprendida

-"Date la vuelta, no puedo entrar así, tus pantalones no te dejan bien abrir las piernas"

-"Déjame quitarme la bota y sacar un pie"

-"No, es muy complicado y allí si el pequeño Edward se va a encoger del frío y no queremos que eso pase, verdad?"- Dije mordiéndole el labio inferior

-"No…"

-"Confías en mi?"- Pregunte y ella asintió- "Entonces date la vuelta, apoya tus manos en el tronco"

Y así lo hizo, la ayude a darse la vuelta, apoyo las manos en el tronco y yo coloque mis manos entre sus piernas para abrirlas un poco mas, luego la tome por las caderas e hice que sacara un poco su hermoso trasero, cuando estuvo en la posición perfecta aparte su cabello a un lado y bese su cuello desde atrás.

-"Voy a hacer que se te olvide hasta tu nombre"- Dije mordiéndole la oreja.

-"Mas te vale"

Pase mis manos por debajo de ella y tome de nuevo sus senos en mis manos, los apreté un poco y lamí su cuello, notando como temblaba bajo mis manos y no de frío precisamente. Luego coloque una mis manos en sus caderas y con la otro me posicione en su entrada, estaba tan caliente que moría de anticipación, pero solo me limite a acariciarla con la punta de mi miembro

-"Edward, me estas matando!"- Dijo entre dientes

-"Esa es la idea"

Y sin derecho a pataleo entre en ella, ganándome un gemido de su parte y liberando uno propio, se estaba tan bien dentro de ella, tenia tanto tiempo sin disfrutarla que estar dentro de ella era la gloria. En esa posición, apoyado detrás de ella sentí que había llegado mas profundo que otras veces, esto iba a ser una experiencia maravillosa, poco a poco la tome de las caderas con las dos manos y comencé a moverme dentro de ella, eran embestidas suaves pero poderosas, sus gemidos eran extremadamente eróticos, nada como lo que había escuchado antes salir de sus labios. Sus paredes se iban estrechando, eso significaba que estaba cerca.

-"Edward, mas por favor"- Gemía

-"Quieres mas, te doy mas"

Yo sabia que estaba cerca, yo mismo no iba a aguantar mucho, así que lleve una de mis manos a su centro, y con uno de mis dedos comencé a acariciar esa hermosa protuberancia que tanto placer le da y que me hace sentir el mejor amante del mundo.

"Oh! Edward!"- Grito cuando sintió el contacto de mis dedos en su parte mas sensible

-"Eso es, que no se te olvide nunca mi nombre"

Seguí embistiéndola por detrás, mientras que con mi mano la acariciaba, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax cuando sin esperármelo ella llegó primero, me apretó tan fuerte entre sus paredes que sin esperármelo me descargue dentro de ella, los espasmos de placer eran tan fuertes para ambos que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y seguía embistiéndola y mi mano seguía acariciándola, Bella mordía la manga de su chaqueta para ahogar los gritos mientras yo me escondía en su cabello, sin darme cuenta sentí como las piernas de Bella cedían y de nuevo sus paredes me aprisionaron dentro de ella, se había venido por segunda vez y esta vez si no había amortiguado el grito, eso me encendió de nuevo y sentí como mi erección se levantaba de nuevo en cuestión de segundos, tuve que agarrarla de las caderas para que no cayera al suelo mientras ella precariamente se sostenía del árbol. Hice un intento por salir de ella pero me detuvo.

-"Continua por favor"- Dijo jadeando

-"Estas segura?"

-"Si, es justo que si yo me vine dos veces tu también y se que estas mas que listo"

Me miro de reojo y me guiño un ojo. La tome de nuevo por la cintura y comencé a moverme, podía escuchar como la piel de sus glúteos chocaba con mi pelvis, una de sus manos desapareció del tronco y cuando me di cuenta ella se estaba tocando, me estaba ayudando a que se viniera de nuevo, la sola imagen de Bella tocándose ella misma me llevo al infinito y mas allá y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me estaba viniendo por segunda vez y ella por tercera. El orgasmo fue tan fuerte que caí a la nieve sentado y la traje conmigo. Yo con el trasero pegado a la nieve y ella encima mío y conmigo todavía dentro, sin poder respirar ninguno de los dos. Unos minutos después pudimos recobrar el aliento.

-"No te estas congelando el trasero?"- Me pregunto casi sin aire

-"No, mas bien siento como agua debajo de mi, es posible que hasta haya derretido un poco la nieve"- Dije riendo

-"Es posible"

Como pudo apoyo sus manos en la nieve y se sentó arriba mío dándome la espalda, con ese solo movimiento sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba inmediatamente

-"Tranquilo, no aguanto una cuarta ronda"- Dijo mirándome por encima del hombro y sonriendo

-"Técnicamente seria una tercera y la verdad yo creo que tampoco la aguantaría, ya no siento las pelotas"

Ambos estallamos en carcajadas. Como pudo se levanto suavemente mientras me salía de ella, al perder el contacto de nuestros cuerpos comencé a sentir el frío de la nieve. Nos acomodamos las ropas, nos sacudimos un poco la nieve y la tome de la mano para salir del bosque.

-"Creo que ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, voy a considerar seriamente el que no lo hagamos por un tiempo y poder revivir la experiencia"- Dije

-"Si así va a ser cada vez que entremos en cuarentena, estoy dispuesta a vivir encerrada en una torre"

-"Voy a considerarlo"

-"Por cierto, cual es mi nombre?"

* * *

**BPOV**

Ambos reímos y salimos del bosque. Esta definitivamente había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, haber estado con Edward en el bosque, en la nieve había sido lo mas erótico que había experimentado en mi vida, incluyendo la vez que lo hicimos en el claro la primera vez, definitivamente teníamos una vena exhibicionista. Justo donde habíamos dejado los esquís, nos fijamos que habían dos personas mirándolos y como buscando a alguien, cuando voltearon nos dimos cuenta de que eran Alice Y Jasper.

-"Hey donde estaban? Nos preocupamos"- Dijo Alice

-"En el bosque, le estaba enseñando a Edward donde jugábamos de pequeñas y donde nos gustaba escondernos de mama y papa"- Le dije

-"Ah… Ya veo. Jazzy, quieres conocerlo?"- Le preguntó Alice inocentemente pero yo sabia por donde venia, mente de gemelas.

-"Claro, por que no?"- Dijo como si nada

-"Hermano, créeme que el panorama es hermoso"- Dijo Edward poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jasper y sonriendo de lado, pude ver como Jasper entendió perfectamente lo que le dijo Edward.

-"Creo que la nieve me va a gustar mas de ahora en adelante"- Dijo Jasper sonriendo.

Los dejamos que entraran al bosque, tomamos nuestros esquís y nos fuimos de vuelta a la cabaña principal, las piernas no me daban para seguir esquiando, lo que necesitaba era una tasa de chocolate caliente y sentarme al lado de la chimenea. Dejamos los esquís y nos fuimos al salón principal a descansar, Rosalie y Emmett estaban sentados en un sillón acurrucados y conversando.

-"Hola chicos, como les fue?"- Preguntó Rose

-"Muy bien"- Dije sentándome

-"Se nota, están como muy contentos"- Dijo Emmett

-"Es que le di una pequeña paliza esquiando"- Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-"Yo me vengue después"- Dije mirándola con la ceja levantada y se puso de todos los colores

-"Jajajajajajaja, alguien como que conoció el bosque"- Dijo Rosalie llevándose la taza de chocolate a la boca

-"Que bosque?"- Preguntó Emmett, Edward y yo no aguantábamos las ganas de reír

-"Pronto lo conocerás cariño"- le guiño un ojo

-"Y Jasper:?"- Pregunto Emmett

-"Esta dando un paseo con Alice"

Miré a Rosalie y ambas estallamos en risas. Una hora después apareció Alice con la chaqueta al revés, Jasper con los zapatos al revés y detrás nuestra familia para irnos a comer. Gracias a Dios nadie se dio cuenta y las chicas y yo lo que hicimos fue reírnos, definitivamente éramos unas niñas muy malas.

* * *

**A/N: Espero lo hayan disfrutado porque yo si lo hice cuando lo escribi, me hacia falta escribir uno jajajajaja, besos y nos leemos pronto ;)  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: La historia es mia, los personajes lamentablemente no :(**

**A/N:Hola a todas, volvi! Otro capi de mis queridisimas Niñas Mal. Les cuento que ya solo le quedan dos capitulos mas para que termine, pero no se preocupen porque vienen varias historias en camino mas la que ya esta publicada, asi que sabran de mi por bastante tiempo. Les pido que por favor lean la nota al final del capi, es importante ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 42**

**BPOV**

Después del día tan increíble que pasamos ayer en el bosque, hoy decidimos quedarnos en casa mientras nuestros padres salían a pasear, hoy era fin de año, así que decidieron salir a pasear por el pueblo y pasar tiempo de calidad como adultos, así que todos decidimos quedarnos en casa y pasar el día, en la casa habían muchas cosas que hacer así que no nos íbamos a aburrir. Temprano decidimos salir y usar la rampa de patinaje que había en el patio trasero, los chicos estaban como locos montando patineta mientras nosotras los veíamos desde el banco que estaba en el patio.

-"Rose, has pensado que vas a decir en la escuela cuando se te empiece a notar el embarazo?"-Le pregunte

-"La verdad no lo se, papa dijo que lo primero que haríamos al regresar seria hablar de la situación con el director Vulturi, ojala me deje terminar, me falta tan poco"

-"Ya veras que si te dejara terminar hermanita"- Dijo Alice.

Un rato después los chicos se fastidiaron de la patineta y entramos a casa, tomamos el almuerzo y nos pusimos a ver la tele. Al rato cada uno quiso hacer una actividad diferente, Rose y Emmett se fueron a jugar pool, Alice y Jasper fueron a ver una película y Edward y yo decidimos ir al jacuzzi.

* * *

**APOV**

Jasper y yo decidimos ver una pelicula mientras los demás estaban alrededor de la casa haciendo Dios sabe que, era la primera vez que nuestros padres nos dejaban completamente solos desde que llegamos aquí, obviamente estaban desesperados por salir solos para habernos dejado en fin de año, se supone que iban a comprar la comida para la cena porque están de vacaciones y no querían cocinar, no nos íbamos a oponer, además en unos días regresábamos a casa. Nos sentamos a ver The Notebook, amaba esa película, era demasiado romántica y los personajes me hacían suspirar, Jasper no decía nada pero se que la odiaba, pero solo por el hecho de no decir nada me hacia feliz. Un rato después, sentí la mano de Jasper acariciando mi oreja, el sabia lo que eso me provocaba pero igual no se detenia, voltee a verlo y estaba concentrado en la película, así que me acerque a el y me sente en su regazo, dos podían jugar este juego.

-"Que haces?- Pregunto

-"Que crees?"- Le dije, lo tome del cuello de la camisa y lo bese.

Poco a poco fue pasando sus manos por mi espalda y antes de que me diera cuenta me había quitado la camisa y besaba mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos.

-"Oh Jasper"

-"Te deseo Alice"

-"Pues tomame"

Le dije mientras pasaba mis manos por sus cabellos, me recostó en el sofá y me quito los pantalones y la ropa interior, el sin demora se quito la camisa y se abrió los pantalones, se colocó sobre mi y comenzó a besarme.

-"No tienes ni idea de cuanto te necesito"- Me dijo al oído

-"Eres insaciable"

-"Nunca me voy a saciar de ti"

Se levantó, se colocó el preservativo y se colocó encima de mi de nuevo. Me besó por todo el cuerpo, incluso me dio el beso mas intimo que me haya podido dar alguien, su aliento sobre mi piel sensible, la sensación de su lengua recorriéndome y el hecho de saber que cualquiera de nuestra familia podía entrar y encontrarnos así, lo hacia mas excitante, pero si mis hermanas eran inteligentes, ellas estarían haciendo lo mismo que nosotros. Y así, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Jasper estaba dentro de mi

-"Oh Alice…"

-"Mas rápido Jasper"

Y así lo hizo, sus embestidas eran cada vez mas fuertes y rapidas y me dejaba sin aliento, cada vez que estaba dentro de mi me sentía en la gloria, monto mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y con eso lograba penetrarme mas profundo, ahogaba mis gemidos con sus labios mientras introducia su lengua en mi boca, y yo lo acariciaba por todos los lugares que mis manos pudieran alcanzar, su cabello, su espalda, sus muslos, sus nalgas, era fantástico.

-"Jasper, estoy cerca, no creo que soporte mucho mas"

-"Tranquila cariño"

Y así, después de un par de embestidas mas ambos caimos presos del extasis.

-"Oh Dios…"- Dijo con el aliento entrecortado

-"Fue increíble"- Dije tratando de recuperar el aliento

-"Todo contigo es increíble"

Me besó de nuevo y cuando pudimos movernos, nos comenzamos a vestir de nuevo, no queríamos tentar la suerte con una segunda ronda.

* * *

**RPOV**

Emmett y yo nos fuimos a jugar pool, tenia mucho tiempo sin jugar y el supuestamente me iba a enseñar, para hacerlo mas interesante decidimos apostar, y la apuesta fue que el que ganara le pondría el nombre a nuestro bebe, y conociendo a Emmett, tenia que hacer lo que fuera para evitar que ganara.

-"Ok pequeña, ahora te voy a enseñar como se juega pool"

-"Ya veremos quien enseña a quien"

Después de unas cuantas rondas, Emmett estaba a punto de ganarme y no podía permitirlo así que decidí sacar la artillería pesada.

-"Este tiro es muy difícil"- Dije mientras me apoyaba con el taco y pasaba mis manos suavemente por el largo del taco y mirándolo fijamente, pude ver como tragaba grueso.

-"Necesitas ayuda?"- Preguntó

-"La verdad si, como vas ganando lo menos que podrias hacer seria ayudarme un poco"- Dije seductoramente mientras pasaba suavemente mis dedos por el borde de la mesa de pool

-"Esta bien, te ayudare"

Se colocó detrás de mi y me ayudó a colocar el taco en posición para hacer el tiro, nos inclinamos un poco sobre la mesa y pude sentir la erección en sus pantalones, tenia que mantenerlo así mientras todavía conservara mi cuerpo, así que me apoye un poco mas contra el y rocé mi trasero contra sus pantalones, provocando un pequeño gemido

-"Si quieres que te ayude con este tiro tienes que dejar de hacer eso pequeña"- Dijo susurrándome al oído y haciéndome estremecer

-"Esta bien, me portaré bien"

Me quede tranquila y me ayudó con el tiro, luego se coloco el para hacer su tiro y me acerque a el, me incline hacia su rostro y le bese la oreja

-"Rose…"- Me reclamo con los ojos cerrados

-"No he hecho nada"- Dije inocentemente

-"Sabes muy bien lo que haces"

-"Solo te estoy viendo jugar"- Dije mientras pasaba mis dedos suavemente por el escote de mi camisa

-"No juegues con fuego pequeña"- Dijo mirándome fijamente y soltando el taco sobre la mesa

-"Tengo ganas de quemarme"- Dije viéndolo fijamente

-"Si eso quieres"

Me tomó de la cintura y me sentó en la mesa de pool, comenzó a besarme, me abrió las piernas y se colocó en el medio, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran y haciéndonos gemir al mismo tiempo, enrosque mis piernas a su alrededor y lo acerque mas a mi, apartó mi cabello y atacó mi cuello

-"No le haremos daño al bebe?"-Pregunto mientras besaba mi cuello

-"No lo creo, siempre y cuando seas delicado"

-"Lo seré"

Metió las manos por debajo de mi falda y saco mi ropa interior, vi como sacaba mis senos por fuera del sostén y lamia mis pezones sensibles, definitivamente con el embarazo el sexo iba a ser una experiencia mas placentera, coloqué mis manos sobre el fieltro de la mesa y arquee mi espalda para darle mas acceso a ellos, volviéndome loca con la sensación, luego de darse un festin con ellos me tomo del cuello y estampó sus labios en los mios, dándome acceso a sus pantalones y desabrochándolos lo mas rápido que pude hasta que cayeron a sus pies, saque su erección de sus boxers y comencé a jugar con su miembro, preparándolo para lo que venia, lo necesitaba y se que el me necesitaba a mi

-"Estas lista?"- Preguntó mientras pasaba sus dedos por mis pliegues haciéndome gemir- "Creo que esa era la respuesta que necesitaba"

Suavemente se colocó cerca de mi, me hizo levantar las piernas y apoyar los talones en el borde de la mesa y suavemente fue abriéndose paso dentro de mi, los dos gemimos de placer, el que fuera entrando poco a poco hacia que la sensación fuera mas agradable y placentera

-"Rose…"- Gemia

-"Emm… mmmm, mas…"

Una vez dentro de mi se fue moviendo poco a poco, me estaba volviendo loca.

-"Emm, mas rápido por favor"

-"No quiero hacerles daño"

-"No lo haras"

Y así comenzó a moverse mas rápido pero delicadamente

-"Te amo, Rose"

-"Y yo a ti Emmi"

Poco a poco sus embestidas fueron mas rapidas hasta que poco a poco nos entregamos al calor del momento y nos olvidamos de donde estábamos y llegamos juntos al mayor de los placeres.

-"Emm eso fue increíble"- Dije recuperando el aliento

-"Te extrañaba"

-"Y yo a ti"- Dije besandolo

-"Estas segura que tu y el bebe están bien?"

-"Segura"- Dije acariciándole la cara

-"Eres una tramposa"

-"Por que?"

-"Porque me distrajiste del juego y ya no podremos continuar"- Dijo mostrándome la mesa y las bolas estaban por todas partes

-"No importa, igual ganaste"- Dije besándolo

* * *

**BPOV**

Mientras los demás estaban haciendo quien sabe que, Edward y yo decidimos relajarnos en el jacuzzi, nos colocamos los trajes de baño y nos vimos allí, cuando me quite la bata ya el estaba dentro de el jacuzzi.

-"Hacia mucho frio y no te podía esperar afuera"- Me dijo apenado

-"No te preocupes"- Le dije mientras me metía rápidamente

-"Estas han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida"- Dijo mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de mis hombros

-"Si, ya este lugar no volverá a ser lo mismo para mi, ya veo esta casa de un modo diferente"

-"Lastima que ya nos vayamos pronto"

-"Si, pero mientras tanto hay que aprovecharla"

Me acerqué y lo besé, tenia horas sin besarlo gracias a mis padres, era maravilloso tenerlo cerca a toda hora pero una tortura no poder besarlo ni tocarlo como quería hacerlo y ahora que estábamos solos no iba a perder la oportunidad.

-"Mmmm, alguien como que me extrañaba"- Dijo besándome el cuello

-"No tienes ni idea"

Me sente a horcajadas sobre a el y comencé besarlo de nuevo, unos mintos después me separó tratando de agarrar aire

-"Bella, nuestros hermanos podrían aparecer"

-"No lo harán"- Dije besándolo

-"Como lo sabes?"

-"Por que si son inteligentes, y se que lo son, estarán haciendo lo mismo que pienso hacer contigo ahora"

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, metí mis manos por dentro de su bañador y toque su miembro

-"Oh Bella…"- Jadeo

-"Dime que pare"- Dije mientras lo acariciaba

-"No… no lo hagas"

Cerro los ojos y se echo para atrás, acomodándose mejor, mientras yo abría su bañador y sacaba su miembro, lo tome con mis manos mas fuerte y comencé a moverlas por todo el largo

-"Mmmm… Bella, así…"

Segui con mi trabajo de darle placer, nunca había hecho esto por el pero me encantaba ver su cara de placer y que fuera yo quien se lo provocara. Mis manos seguían recorriendo su miembro, de arriba abajo, pasando mis dedos por la punta de su pene, jugando con su piel, besándolo de vez en cuando hasta que comenzó a gemir y sentí como se tensaba su miembro en mis manos.

-"Bella, no voy a aguantar"- Dijo jadeando

-"No te preocupes, déjate llevar"- Lo bombee mas fuerte

-"Bella…"

-"Shhhh…"

Y a los segundos se estaba viniendo, su cara de placer no tenia comparación, y mi cara de satisfacción lo decía todo.

-"Bella, eso fue…"

-"Increible"- Dije besándolo

-"Mas increíble será lo que pienso hacerte ahora"

Me colocó contra el borde del jacuzzi y el, comenzó a besarme con pasión y metio su mano por dentro del top de mi bikini, sus dedos jugaban con mi pezón, haciéndome gemir con fuerza

-"Tranquila pequeña, vas a llamar la atención de todos"

Me levantó un poco y tomó uno de mis pezones en su boca y con su mano jugaba con mi otro pezón, llevándome al paraíso, antes de que me diera cuenta, su mano estaba dentro de mi bikini y sus dedos jugaban con mi parte mas sensible

-"Edward…"

-"Disfruta cariño"

Sus toques eran cada vez mas fuertes, movia sus dedos de forma circular sobre mi clitoris y cuando podía metía sus dedos dentro de mi, volviéndome loca

-"Oh Bella, tan estrecha"

-"Mas rápido…"- Susurre

Y así lo hizo, sus caricias fueron mas rápido y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba llegando al paraíso, fue uno de los mejores orgasmos que había sentido en mi vida

-"Edward…"

-"No digas nada"- Me besó

Unos minutos después escuchamos los autos en la entrada

-"Chicos, llegamos, hora de arreglarse para la cena"- Gritó mi madre entrando a la cocina

-"Justo a tiempo"- Dije

Ambos reimos y entramos a la casa, nos mandaron a vestir y una hora después estábamos sirviendo la cena de fin de año que habían comprado, llegadas las doce, pude besar a Edward con todo lo que tenia, agradecida por tenerlo y por pasar este nuevo año con el y cumplir nuestros sueños.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Solo dos capitulos mas y esta historia se acaba. **

**Les cuento que dos amigas y yo creamon un nuevo perfil llamado twiMAK, alli publicaremos historias de las tres y me gustaria que se pasaran por alli, tambien tendremos un blog donde publicaremos fotos y demas referente a las historias que subamos, cuando este listo les dare la direccion, al igual que el mio, ya tiene algunas entradas pero no esta en completo funcionamiento todavia, se llama ambarnena´s corner.**

**Varias personas me han dejado mensajes preguntandome si me interesaria revisar sus historias o publicarlas, pero les ha costado contactarme, asi que les dejo mi correo ambarrodriguez (arroba) yahoo. com, espero les aparezca, alli pueden dejarme todos los mensajes que quieran, besos para todoas y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hola nenas! He vuelto, aqui les traigo el penultimo capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste y la disfruten. Mil gracias por sus favoritos y alertas, de verdad los aprecio mucho, no se olviden de pasar por mi otra cuenta, twiMAK, pronto vienen mas historias y espero les gusten, besos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 43**

**BPOV**

Despues de año nuevo, volvimos a casa, los primeros días fueron un poco difíciles, ya me había acostumbrado a estar con Edward todo el tiempo, y al volver a casa volvimos a nuestras rutinas. Unos días después volvimos a la escuela y como lo dijo Rosalie, Phil hablo con el director Vulturi sobre la situación de Rose. Mientras esperábamos que Rose saliera de la oficina de Vulturi, todos menos Emmett los esperábamos en el pasillo, el había entrado con ella, el quería estar allí para apoyarla fuera cual fuera la respuesta del director. Estabamos sentados en el pasillo cuando se acercó Tanya y su séquito.

-"Veo que sobrevivieron las vacaciones"- Dijo mirándonos a Edward y a mi

-"Tanya, ve a molestar a otro lado"-Le dije ignorándola

-"Por qué? Ustedes son divertidos"

-"Que quieres Tanya?"- Preguntó Edward

-"Nada, solo quería saludarlos"- Dijo como si nada

-"No faltan dos de ustedes?"- Dijo Jessica

-"Si, donde esta mi Emmett?"- Preguntó Lauren

-"Primero, no es tu Emmett y segundo no te importa"- Dijo Alice plantándose frente a Lauren

-"Alice, no vale la pena"- Dije tomandola por el brazo

En eso salieron de la oficina, Rosalie, del brazo de Emmett y Phil detrás, venían sonrientes, pero en lo que vieron a las chicas disimularon

-"Llegando y ya en problemas?"- Dijo Tanya sonriendo

-"Por que no te vas a destilar tu veneno a otra parte, con otros a quienes realmente les importe lo que pienses?"- Dije poniéndome frente a ella

-"Bella"- Llamó mi atención Phil pero lo ignoré

-"Tranquila"- Dijo levantando las manos-"Despues conversaremos"

Se fueron hacia el otro lado del pasillo

-"Y?"- Preguntó Jasper

-"Me dejaron quedarme"- Dijo mi hermana sonriendo y nos le echamos encima

-"Viste que no iba a haber problemas?"- Le dije

-"No nos la puso tan fácil, la condición es que nadie puede enterarse de que esta embarazada"- Dijo Emmett

-"Tranquilos, que nadie se va a enterar"

Despues de cenar nos fuimos a los dormitorios y Rosalie nos contó lo que sucedió en la oficina de Vulturi.

_**Flashback (RPOV)**_

En lo que llegó Emmett el director nos recibió y se sorprendió de que mi padre estuviera allí y sobre todo Emmett.

-"Señor Dwyer, es un placer tenerlo en nuestras instalaciones"- Dijo el director extendiéndole la mano

-"Es un gusto verlo, Aro"- Dijo estrechándosela

-"A que debo el honor de su visita?"- Dijo señalándonos los asientos frente a su escritorio

-"Bueno Aro, ha ocurrido una situación con mi hija Rosalie y vengo a ponerlo al tanto, porque es algo que indirectamente afectaría a la escuela"- Dijo mi padre

-"Oh… Que será?"

-"Bueno, mi hija Rosalie esta embarazada de su novio Emmett"- Dijo mi padre y en seguida el director nos vio a Emmett y a mi con cara de sorpresa.

-"Wow, esto es algo que no me esperaba"- Dijo suavemente

-"Nosotros tampoco y por eso quería hablar con usted. Rosalie ha decidido tener al bebé, no consideraríamos ninguna otra opción, y Emmett va a hacerse cargo y estar con ella, el asunto es que quisiéramos que la escuela la dejara terminar el año escolar, ella apenas va para seis semanas de embarazo y con los pocos meses que quedan para que se gradúe se que no se le va a notar mucho y el asunto podría pasar desapercibido"

-"Sr. Dwyer me esta poniendo en un aprieto"- Dijo el director

-"Director, casi no he tenido síntomas por el embarazo, puedo comprarme un uniforme que me quede mas holgado, se que mis notas no se van a ver afectadas y mi rendimiento va a seguir como hasta ahora, por favor deme la oportunidad de terminar el año"- Le supllique

-"Yo voy a estar con ella todo el tiempo, la ayudare en lo que sea necesario, pero por favor, permita que se gradúe"- Pidió Emmett.

-"Señorita Dwyer, sabe que ha roto con una de las normas de la escuela, esta escuela tiene mucho que perder si algo así se sabe, tengo que pensar en los alumnos y los padres"

-"Le prometo que nadie se va a enterar, que todo va a ser como antes"- Le dije

-"Que va a decir cuando tenga que animar un partido y no pueda hacer las vueltas ni los saltos?"

-"Dire que me torci el tobillo, lo que sea, pero déjeme terminar el año con mis hermanas"

Hubo unos minutos de silencio y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, habló

-"Muy bien señorita Dwyer, voy a dejarla terminar, pero con la condición de que nadie se entere de su estado, nadie, absolutamente nadie se puede enterar de su condición o tendre que sacarla de la escuela inmediatamente, entendido?"

-"Si director, le prometo que nadie se va a enterar de nada"-Dije sonriendo

-"Eso espero"

_**Fin flashback**_

Y así hicimos un pacto de ayudar a Rose en todo lo que pudiéramos para evitar que nadie se enterara de su situación. Las siguientes semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estábamos llenos de trabajos y tareas, cuando íbamos a casa los fines de semana los chicos iban y hacíamos juntos las tareas, desde que llegamos de Colorado, Edward y yo no habíamos tenido tiempo de estar juntos, entre ayudar a Rose cuando se sentía mal y estudiar para los exámenes estábamos agotados. Rose iba al médico dos veces al mes y todo iba muy bien, queríamos saber el sexo del bebé pero la Dra. Masen decía que no se dejaba ver. Rose tuvo que mandarse a hacer un uniforme un poco mas ancho para que no se le notara el embarazo y hasta el momento todo iba muy bien, nadie sospechaba nada. Estabamos a solo dos meses de la graduación y a Rose ya se le notaba un pequeño bultito, ella se cerraba la chaqueta del uniforme y asunto resuelto, el bultito se escondia, solo debía aguantar un poquito mas y listo, podría mostrar su barriga con orgullo.

Un día estábamos todos en el pasillo cambiando los cuadernos para la próxima clase, cuando las tres plagas de Egipto aparecieron en escena de nuevo.

-"Wow Rose, como que el ya no estar en el equipo de porristas te ha pasado factura, no?"- Dijo Tanya

-"Que quieres decir con eso?"- Dijo Rose volteándose

-"No se, te ves como mas rellenita, estas comiendo mas? Los exámenes te tienen ansiosa?"- Lauren y Jessica se rieron

-"Ese no es tu asunto"- Dijo Rose entre dientes y la tome del brazo, tenia que calmarse

-"Por Dios, si hasta los tacones los has dejado de lado"- Dijo mirándola a los pies

-"Tanya, ve a molestar a otro lado"- Dije ya molesta

-"Emmi, que haces con alguien como Rosalie, no has visto como se ha puesto?"- Dijo Lauren echándose encima de Emmett

-"Pero que te pasa?"- Dijo Rose echándosele encima a Lauren y agarrándola por el cabello

-"Ah! Suéltame!"- Gritó Lauren y Tanya agarró a Rose por el cabello

-"Suelta a mi amiga vaca gorda!"-Le gritó

-"A mi hermana nadie la toca!"

Y así me eche encima de Tanya para que soltara a Rose y Alice sobre Jessica para evitar que se nos echara encima, Edward trataba de agarrarme mientras Emmett trataba de separar a Lauren y a Rose, mi única preocupación eran Rose y el bebé, esto no podía ser bueno. Despues de mucho forcejear, lograron separarnos.

-"Estas loca! Eres una salvaje!"- Le gritó Lauren

-"A mi hermana nadie le grita!"- Me le iba a lanzar encima pero Edward me detuvo

-"Mas nunca me pones una mano encima de nuevo"- Amenazó Lauren a Rose y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta la empujó contra los casilleros.

Todos nos paralizamos y vimos como Rose contraía la cara por el dolor y se iba deslizando poco a poco contra los casilleros, Alice reaccionó.

-"Te voy a matar!"- Alice corrió tras ellas mientras Jasper corria tras de Alice. Vi a Rose en el piso y corrí a su lado.

-"Rose, como te sientes?"

-"Bien, pero me duele la espalda"- Dijo quejándose, en ese momento vi a Emmett como estatua

-"Emmett, reacciona, llevala al mÉdico"- Le dije mientras la levantaba del suelo y ella se tomaba el vientre.

-"Si, enseguida"- La cargó y en eso apareció Vulturi

-"Que pasó aquí?"- Preguntó

-"Tanya y sus plagas fueron lo que pasó aquí. Emmett llévatela"

Y con eso Salí corriendo detrás de mi hermana y las otras perras. Cunado las alcancé estaban en el patio burlándose de Alice mientras Jasper la tomaba de los brazos

-"Suéltame Jasper!"- Gritaba Alice

-"Cálmate"- Le decía

-"A mi hermana nadie le pone una mano encima así que quien va a ser la primera en enfrentarse a mi"-Les dije entre dientes

-"Encantada de ser la primera en volarte los dientes"- Dijo Tanya

-"No seas egoísta, porque no se vienen las tres? Bella y yo podemos con ustedes comodamente"- Dijo Alice

-"Bella, no hagas esto, se van a meter en problemas"- Susurró Edward en mi oído

-"Le hicieron daño a mi hermana, y pudieron haberle hecho daño al bebé, no voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya"- Le susurré y en dos pasos Alice y yo estábamos encima de las plagas.

Las tomamos del cabello, las golpeamos, nos rompieron las camisas, cada vez que los chicos se acercaban los golpeábamos, esta pelea era nuestra y no me iba a quedar tranquila hasta ver la sangre de Tanya en mi camisa, estaba harta de ella y sus muñecas de plástico. Seguimos golpeándonos unos minutos mas hasta que unas manos fuertes nos separaron, eran los de seguridad del colegio.

-"Ya basta!"- Gritó Vulturi.-"Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?"- Estaba molesto

-"Como siempre las hermanitas Swan metiéndose con nosotras!"- Lloraba Tanya falsamente

-"Deje de llorar Señorita Denali, y ahora todas a mi oficina! Y Señorita Swan, por favor tapese!"

Bajé la mirada y había perdido los botones de la camisa y se me veía el sostén, Edward se quito su chaqueta y me la dio para que me cubriera con ella, y luego nos fuimos todas detrás del director y con los de seguridad escoltándonos. Llegamos a la oficina del director y allí comenzamos a gritar de nuevo, no podIamos hablar y el director se molestó de nuevo, dejando que Lauren hablara primero.

-"Director, nosotras solo estábamos pasando y ellas se pusieron a insultarnos"- Dijo

-"Es mentira!"- Gritó Alice, la tomé de la mano para que se calmara

-"Es verdad director y luego Rosalie se echÓ encima de Lauren y comenzó a halarle el cabello y nosotras nos metimos para defenderla y estas bestias se nos echaron encima"-Dijo Jessica

-"Es verdad eso, señorita Swan?"

-"En parte, lo que estas bestias no dicen es que insultaron a mi hermana y Lauren se le echÓ encima a Emmett y usted sabe que el es novio de mi hermana Rosalie"

-"Y lo que no le dicen es que Lauren empujó a Rosalie contra los casilleros fuertemente"- Dijo Alice

-"Y allí fue cuando usted apareció en el pasillo"- Dije mirándolo y el entendió lo que le quise decir

-"Oh, por Dios"- Dijo llevándose las manos a la cara, entendió mi punto

-"Ve por qué no podíamos dejarlas ir así?"- Le dije

-"Si, pero igual debieron haber venido a mi. Esto no se puede quedar así y no lo voy a dejar pasar, sea por la razón que sea, así que todas van a quedar castigadas, no podrán irse a sus casas por las próximas tres semanas, harán trabajo comunitario en la escuela los fines de semana"

-"No! Director no puede castigarnos, tenemos mucho que hacer, la fiesta de graduación, los preparativos"- Dijo Tanya

-"Tenemos que comprarnos nuestros trajes"- Dijo Jessica

-"Es eso o no hay fiesta de graduación para ninguna!"- Nos señaló a todas y Alice y yo hicimos un gesto de zipper para sellar nuestros labios- "Llamaré a sus padres y les explicaré lo sucedido y podrán venir a verlas el fin de semana y traerles ropa limpia, pero ustedes no podran salir, en el transcurso de la semana les daré sus actividades del fin de semana, ahora váyanse"

Y así salimos de la oficina, sin dirigirnos la palabra pero tirándonos dagas por los ojos. Edward y Jasper nos esperaban en el pasillo y les contamos lo que paso, se decepcionaron por no poder estar con nosotras el fin de semana, pero nos dijeron que Rose y Emmett habían vuelto y nos llevaron a nuestro dormitorio, los vigilantes los dejaron pasar con el permiso de Vulturi, llegamos a nuestro dormitorio y Rose estaba en la cama y Emmett a su lado.

-"Rose, hermanita, como te sientes?"- Corrió Alice a su lado

-"Ya estoy bien, solo fue el susto y ciertamente me veo mejor que ustedes, que les paso?"- Preguntó

-"Le dimos su merecido a Tanya"- Dije orgullosa y con una sonrisa en los labios

-"No puedo creerlo!"- Rió Emmett

-"Aquí está la prueba"- Me quité la chaqueta y vieron mi camisa rota y con manchas de sangre, saqué del bolsillo un mechon de cabello rubio y se lo lancé a Rose-"Por si necesitas una extensión"

-"Asco!"- Rió y lo tiró al piso

Me fui al baño a lavarme y cambiarme la camisa, estaba cansada y me dolian los músculos, Edward abrió la puerta del baño y entró, me vio apoyada del lavamanos

-"Estás bien?"- Preguntó preocupado

-"Si, solo un poco adolorida"

-"Déjame ayudarte"

Me quitó la camisa y tomó una toalla limpia y la mojó para limpiarme la tierra y la sangre seca, mi cara estaba bien pero tenia rasguños en los brazos y piernas.

-"No tienes ni idea de lo sexy que te veías peleando con Tanya"- Dijo besando mi hombro y poniéndome una camisa limpia

-"Créeme que en ese momento no me sentía nada sexy, solo quería matarla"

-"Te entiendo"- Me dio un beso y salimos del baño

-"Chicos, queremos decirles algo"- Dijo Rose acomodándose en la cama

-"Que será"- Dije sentándome al borde de la cama

-"Bueno, Emmett me llevó donde la Dra. Masen después del chequeo y que nos dijera que todo estaba bien, nos dijo el sexo del bebé"- Dijo Rose sonriendo

-"Y?"- Apremió Alice

-"Es un varón"- Dijo Emmett con su característica sonrisa.

Todos gritamos y nos alegramos por ellos, iba a tener un pequeño sobrino, estaba que no cabía de la emoción y comencé a llorar, este año había empezado muy bien, había sido fuerte y el día de hoy había sido muy intenso para todos y ya me estaba pasando factura. Edward me dejó llorar en su hombro y que me desahogara mientras me consolaba, rato después me había calmado y comenzamos a hacer planes para Rose y el bebé, solo dos meses mas, dos meses mas y estaríamos fuera de aquí y comenzaríamos realmente a vivir.

* * *

**Bueno mi gente, solo un capitulo mas y un posible epilogo si se me ocurre algo, pero por el momento no lo tengo planteado. ESpero les haya gustado y como siempre les digo, espero mis respectivos regalitos ;)**

**Les informo que es posible que para esta semana empiece a subir las hermosas portadas de mis historias que hizo my maravillosa amiga Mone, alias Robsesion-forever, asi que espero esten pendientes en mi perfil para que vean los links, es posible que lo haga esta misma semana.**

**Espero hayan pasado una feliz semana santa y espero saber de ustedes, ya tengo otra historia en camino asi que es posible que ya la suba para el proximo mes, pendientes tambien de twiMAK que se vienen unas historias muy buenas por alli, besos ;)**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: MIs niñas adoradas, con todo el dolor de mi alma, les informo que este es el capitulo final de esta increible historia que he escrito para ustedes, es un dia emocionante pero un poco triste a la vez, me habia encariñado con mis niñas. Les cuento que habra un epilogo corto y lo publicaré pronto, mientras tanto espero disfruten de este ultimo capitulo y me digan lo que piensan. En mi perfil estan los enlaces a las cosas a las que se hacen referencia en el capitulo y en mi blog, besos a todas.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 44**

**BPOV**

Dos meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mañana era nuestra graduación y estábamos que no cabíamos de la emoción. Fueron dos meses muy duros, de tareas, trabajos y por mi parte y la de Alice, de trabajo comunitario, aunque no me quejo, nuestro castigo fue mil veces mejor que el de Tanya y sus moscas muertas.

_Flashback_

Estábamos en la oficina del director Vulturi esperando a que nos dijera cual iba a ser nuestro castigo.

-"Bueno chicas, aquí tengo sus horas de trabajo, después de clases, si no tienen ninguna asignación pendiente, y los fines de semana por el próximo mes, las señoritas Denali, Mallory y Stanley limpiaran los baños de todas las habitaciones del área de las chicas, todas dejaran sus habitaciones abiertas y ustedes procederán a limpiarlas así como los baños de las áreas comunes, entiéndanse pasillos, comedor, biblioteca y áreas de entretenimiento."

-"Director, que asco!, No limpio ni el de mi casa!"- Grito Jessica

-"Porque eres una cerda!"- Le contestó Alice

-"Yo no voy a hacer eso!"- Protestó Tanya

-"Pues si no cumplen serán expulsadas inmediatamente de la institución"

Eso las calló inmediatamente

-"Disculpe director, pero yo no pienso dejar abierta mi habitación para que estas limpien el baño, quien sabe con que se pueden meter y terminen robándonos algo"- Dije y Alice disimuló su risa

-"Como si quisiera algo que hayas usado tu, con ese mal gusto"- Escupió Tanya

-"No decías lo mismo cuando me querías quitar a Edward"

-"Basta señoritas"- Dijo el director- "Las señoritas Swan van a trabajar en los jardines, hay un proyecto con el club de botánica y ustedes los van a ayudar"

-"No es justo!"- Gritó Tanya mientras no podía esconder mi sonrisa

-"Que no le parece justo, señorita Denali?"

-"Ellas van a estar al aire libre mientras que nosotras vanos a estar metidas en unos baños asquerosos"

-"Usted comenzó la pelea, es lo justo que se lleve la peor parte"

-"Pero director…"

-"Basta, retírense, van a comenzar a cumplir sus horas lo mas pronto posible"

Y así nos levantamos y salimos de la dirección

-"Esta no se queda así Swan, esta me las pagas"- Dijo Tanya

-"Pero es que no te cansas? Porque yo ya lo estoy"- Dijo Alice

-"Estoy harta de ustedes y sus caras de santurronas y son peores que nosotras y nosotras siempre nos llevamos lo peor"

-"Eso es porque no saben hacer las cosas, no sirven ni para portarse mal, ahora te agradezco que te desaparezcas de mi vida, solo dos meses y mas y no veré de nuevo tu maldita cara por lo que me resta de vida y me encantaría empezar a olvidarla desde ahora, así que déjame en paz de una buena vez, y desaparece de mi vida!"- Le grite y tome a Alice de la mano y desaparecimos de allí, ya me tenia harta.

_Fin flashback_

Y así pasaron estos dos meses, supe que cuando las chicas se enteraron de nuestros castigos les dejaban cualquier tipo de cochinadas en los baños, los tapaban a propósito y demás, fue un castigo muy feo para ellas y cumplí mi cometido de no verlas por lo que quedaba de año escolar. Y aquí estamos, listos para ir al acto de graduación, luego iríamos a comer todos juntos para celebrar, Rosalie tenia cita en el medico y tal vez sabríamos que iba a tener y mañana por la noche era la fiesta de graduación y el comienzo oficial de nuestras vidas.

Unos minutos después estábamos listas y en el auto, dirigiéndonos a la escuela, como presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil tendría que dar un discurso y despedirme oficialmente, ya que para el comienzo del próximo año tendrían que escoger a alguien nuevo. Vimos como el auditorio se iba llenando poco a poco con nuestros familiares, estábamos en la parte de atrás poniéndonos las togas y los birretes y preparándonos para lo que venia. Los discursos fueron emotivos, Edward fue el mejor del curso y le tocó dar el discurso final después de recibir los diplomas, al terminar todos lanzamos los birretes al aire y nos abrazamos, luego de lagrimas, despedidas y algunos puntapiés, léase meterle el pie a Tanya y hacerla que se cayera de boca delante de todo el mundo, nos reunimos con nuestros padres.

-"Felicidades cariño!"- Dijo mi madre dándome un abrazo

-"Gracias mama"

-"No saben lo orgulloso que estoy de ustedes, mis niñas hermosas"- Dijo papa abrazándonos a Alice y a mi

-"Gracias papa, nos alegra que hayas podido venir"- dijo Alice

-"No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo"

-"Bueno familia, creo que es hora de irnos a comer"- Dijo Carlisle

-"Si! Muero de hambre!"- Dijo Rosalie y todos reímos

-"Ese niño es todo un Cullen"- Dijo Emmett abrazándola

-"Como sabes que es un niño? Ni siquiera lo has visto"- Dijo Edward

-"Solo lo se hermanito."

Nos fuimos a Port Angeles a comer, Carlisle había hecho reservaciones y habían habilitado un lugar para todos nosotros, después de pasar un buen rato conversando y degustando la comida, Phil se aclaró la garganta y llamo nuestra atención

-"Bueno chicos, hemos estado hablando entre nosotros, pensando cual seria el mejor regalo de graduación para ustedes, lo lógico es regalarles autos para que se puedan movilizar en el campus, pero ya todos ustedes tienen así que pensamos en algo mejor."

-"Me muero por saberlo"- Dijo Alice brincando en la silla

-"Bueno, hemos decidido regalarles un viaje de graduación"

Todos gritamos emocionados, nos iríamos de viaje

-"A donde nos vamos?"- Preguntó Rose

-"Bueno, queremos que se vayan todos juntos y pensando en ti cariño- dijo Esme señalando a Rose- "Pensamos que lo mas divertido y al mismo tiempo relajado para ti es un crucero"

-"Un crucero?"- Dije mas alto de lo normal de la emoción

-"Si, un crucero, se Irán por las Islas del Caribe, Aruba, Curazao, Bahamas, etc, será un viaje de dos semanas, donde estará de su cuenta y donde verán si están preparados para pasar las 24 horas del día juntos, aunque sea algo divertido a veces no lo es tanto estando con la misma persona todo el tiempo"- Dijo mi madre.

-"Así que esto es como una prueba, no?"- Preguntó Edward

-"Sip, ya que todos decidieron ir al mismo sitio y algunos vivir juntos, este viaje será como una prueba, además que nos pareció cómodo para Rose, no tiene mucho tiempo pero es un viaje relajante".- Dijo Charlie.

Terminamos de comer divertidos y luego nos fuimos todos con Rose a su cita medica, todos queríamos saber que iba a tener y como ya estábamos todos juntos los acompañamos. Ellos entraron al consultorio y nosotros esperamos afuera impacientes, cuando salieron venían sonrientes con una fotito en la mano.

-"Y?"- dije

-"Nada, todavía no se deja ver"- Dijo Rose dándole la foto a Carlisle

-"Es un bebe tímido"- Dijo Alice sonriendo

El la vio y trató de estudiarla diciéndonos que era cierto, que la posición en la que estaba no permitía verlo bien. Después de eso nos fuimos a casa, mañana seria un día increíble y teníamos que descansar. Al llegar a casa nos cambiamos y decidimos dormir las tres juntas.

-"Me muero de la emoción por mañana"- Dijo Alice acostada viendo al techo

-"Yo también, nuestro ultimo baile de secundaria"- Dijo Rose

-"Yo estoy emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo"- Reconocí

-"Miedo por que?"- Preguntó Alice

-"Es que me recuerdo de lo que pasó en el baile de invierno y me siento un poco aprehensiva"

-"Bella, James ya no existe, no te volverá a pasar nada como eso, todos vamos a estar contigo, mañana va a ser un día especial y nos vamos a divertir todos juntos, esta bien?"- Dijo Rose, tomándome las manos

-"Además, estoy segura de que Edward tiene algo preparado para que nunca olvides esta noche"

-"Que sabes pequeña diablilla?"- Me levante amenazándola

-"Nada, mañana sabrás"- Me guiño el ojo

Y así nos acostamos a dormir entre risas y burlas. A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos y comenzamos los preparativos para la fiesta, cada una ayudó a la otra a arreglarse y a las ocho de la noche estábamos listas esperando por nuestros chicos, cuando llegaron casi se les cae la boca, esta vez si vinieron todos juntos, habían alquilado una limosina para que llegáramos todos juntos. Alice estaba espectacular en su vestido amarillo, que resaltaba con el color de su cabello y la personalidad chispeante que llevaba esta noche, no necesitaba brillos, ella sola brillaba como un sol, Rosalie quiso mostrar sus nuevas piernas, mas torneadas por el leve embarazo, y se compró un vestido azul rey que acentuaba los puntos clave y escondía lo que no quería mostrar, y yo me decidí por un vestido blanco y negro con estampado animal, así me sentía esta noche, salvaje, y si se me daba la oportunidad se lo demostraría a Edward. Estábamos perfectas y esta iba a ser la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

Al llegar a la fiesta todo estaba perfecto, mejor de lo que esperábamos, todos estaban impecablemente vestidos, el salón estada decorado con lo mejor de lo mejor y esta noche prometía, comimos todo lo que quisimos, tomamos lo que quisimos, y bailamos hasta mas no poder, un poco después de la media noche Edward me tomó de la mano y me sacó del salón.

-"Sabes que estas hermosa esta noche?"- Dijo susurrándome al oído

-"Gracias, tu tampoco estas nada mal"

-"Tengo una sorpresa para ti, estas preparada para irte?"

-"Irnos? Pero si vinimos todos juntos"-Le dije

-"No te preocupes, ellos se llevan la limosina, yo traje mi auto temprano"

-"Lo tenias todo planeado, no Cullen?"- Dije sonriéndole

-"Por supuesto"

Me dio un beso y me llevo a su auto, estuvimos conduciendo un rato hasta que agarró un camino conocido para mi.

-"Me estas llevando a tu casa?"- Le pregunté sonriendo

-"Mmmm, no precisamente"

Entró por el camino que conducía a su casa pero seguimos de largo, nos metimos por un camino en el bosque que estaba cerca de su casa y unos minutos después llegamos a un pequeño claro y vi una cabaña, la luz del porche estaba prendida y desde adentro se veía una iluminación suave y tenue. Edward apagó el coche y se bajó para abrirme la puerta, me tomó la mano y me llevó lentamente hacia la puerta de la casa.

-"Edward, de quien es esta casa?"

-"Es nuestra, estaba en la propiedad cuando mis padres la compraron y cuando mama la vio la remodeló"

-"Es hermosa"

-"Si lo es."

Abrió la puerta y al entrar sentí un calor por todo mi cuerpo, la chimenea estaba prendida y habían velas encendidas por todas partes.

-"Edward, esto es hermoso"- Dije maravillada

-"No tanto como tu"

Se acercó a mi y me besó lentamente, acariciando mis labios con los suyos

-"No tienes ni idea de lo que me has hecho poniéndote ese vestido hoy"- Dijo en mis labios

-"Si lo se y esa era la idea"- Dije pasando mi mano por si longitud, sobre sus pantalones

-"Bella, si no te tengo en este momento voy a explotar"

-"Tu eres el futuro medico, tu sabrás si eso es posible"

Me tomó en brazos y llevó a una habitación, también estaba decorada con velas y la cama tenia un dosel blanco, era espectacular

-"Se puede saber en que momento hiciste todo esto sin que se quemara la casa?"- Dije mientras me colocaba en el piso

-"Tuve ayuda"

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, sus labios estaba apresando de nuevo los míos, lentamente se deshizo de su chaqueta y colocó sus manos en mi espalda, pegando mas a su cuerpo, instintivamente lleve mis manos a su cabello, tomando mechones entre mis dedos y halando suavemente haciendo que jadeara en mi boca.

-"Este vestido es un pecado, tu eres un pecado"- Dijo bajando sus labios por mi cuello

-"Pues absuélveme de mis pecados"

Como si hubiesen sido palabras mágicas, consiguió el cierre de mi vestido y lo comenzó a bajar lentamente, pasando sus manos por mis espalda desnuda y besando mi cuello, mientras yo arqueaba mi espalda de placer, tomó la tira que aguantaba mi vestido y lentamente la bajó, haciendo que el vestido cayera al piso y dejándome solo en tacones y panties.

-"Bella, eres tan hermosa"- Dijo susurrando sobre mi piel

-"Tienes mucha ropa para mi gusto"- Dije buscando su boca

-"Pues resuélvelo"- Dijo mordiendo mi labio.

Eso mando una corriente de deseo a mis partes, y tan rápido mis manos lo permitieron me deshice de su corbata y le arranqué la camisa, haciendo que los botones salieran volando por la habitación

-"Me extrañaste?"- Preguntó

-"Ni te lo imaginas".

Y así terminé de desvestirlo, me tomó en sus brazos y me recostó en la cama.

-"Nunca olvidaras esta noche"- Dijo susurrando

-"Lo se."

Me tomó de un brazo y me colocó boca abajo en la cama, se colocó sobre mi y comenzó a besarme el cuello, luego la nuca apartando mi cabello del camino, fue bajando poco a poco por mi columna vertebral, dejando pequeños besos y un camino de saliva por donde pasaba su lengua, me estaba volviendo loca. Llegó a mi espalda baja y suavemente fue bajando mis panties, acariciándome con sus dedos por los costados, subí un poco mis caderas para que pudiera sacarlas por completo, estuve a punto de quitarme los zapatos pero me lo impidió.

-"No, déjatelos, quiero hacerte mía con esos zapatos puestos, te hacen ver extremadamente sexy"- Me susurró al oído.

Sentí como sus manos acariciaban mis glúteos y dejaba pequeños besos sobre ellos, de todas las veces que habíamos hecho el amor, creo que esta seria la mas erótica de todas esas veces. Tomó mi pierna izquierda, la levantó y me volteó en la cama, poniéndome frente a el, acariciando mi pierna por la cara interior y bajando poco a poco hasta mi centro, moría por la anticipación y las ganas de sentirlo en mi, mi respiración estaba acelerada y solo podía ver como su hermosa cara se perdía entre mis piernas, colocó mi pierna derecha sobre su hombro y sentí como pasaba su lengua por todo lo ancho de mi zona mas sensible.

-"Ahhhhh…. Edward…."- Fue lo único que conseguí decir coherentemente

Su lengua siguió explorando todo mi centro y yo me sentía en la gloria, estaba en el cielo y Edward me estaba llevando de la mano, cada vez que su lengua me tocaba sentía como poco a poco me estaba comprimiendo y ya sabía lo que eso significaba, hasta que lo sentí y vi millones de fuegos artificiales.

-"Eres tan hermosa"- Me susurró mientras subía y tomaba uno de mis pezones en la boca mientras que con su otra mano me acariciaba el otro seno

-"Edward, te necesito"- susurré

-"Tranquila pequeña, tenemos toda la noche"

Siguió jugando con mis pezones mientras yo enrollaba mis piernas en sus caderas y acercaba su sexo al mío, necesitaba sentirlo cerca

-"Pequeña estas tan caliente y húmeda"

-"Eso es lo que provocas en mi"

-"Espero provocarlo por el resto de tu vida"

Y así, sin mas espera se metió dentro de mi, ambos gritamos de placer, estar así era el mejor momento en nuestra relación, era el momento en que realmente nos conectábamos en lo mas profundo de nuestras almas, poco a poco nos acoplamos y el comenzó a moverse dentro de mi, llenándome por completo y susurrando palabras de amor en mi oído, mientras yo lo aprisionaba a mi cuerpo lo mas que podía, moviendo mis caderas para ayudarlo a entrar mas profundo y clavando mis tacones en sus glúteos, nunca lo había hecho con los tacones puestos, pero por su reacción creo que voy a hacerlo mas seguido. Mi orgasmo estaba cerca y se que el de Edward también por sus jadeos.

-"Te amo Bella, siempre te voy a amar"

-"Y yo a ti, para siempre."

Y con eso cerramos la noche más maravillosa que podríamos tener, ambos tocamos el cielo y caímos extasiados de placer y de amor, poco a poco nos acurrucamos en la cama y nos besamos,

-"Esto era lo que tenia preparado la noche del baile de invierno"- Dijo besando mi cabeza

-"Valió la pena esperar"

Me coloqué sobre el y lo besé con toda la pasión que sentía por dentro. A la mañana siguiente me llevó a casa y quedamos en vernos de nuevo esa noche. Unos días después, estábamos en el muelle tomando el crucero hacia las islas del Caribe, nuestros padres tenían razón, era un viaje increíble y lo mas idóneo para Rose. Una noche llegamos a Las Bahamas y pasaríamos allí el fin de semana, así que podíamos usar las instalaciones del Hotel Atlantis, era una maravilla arquitectónica y sabíamos que la íbamos a pasar de maravilla. Habíamos pasado todo el día juntos y en la noche Edward me pidió que me arreglara que quería llevarme a comer al restaurant del hotel, así que así lo hice y fui a su encuentro allí, estaba en un reservado, alejado de los demás comensales, estaba sentado en una mesa en el medio de un acuario.

-"Edward, que es esto?"- Dije maravillada viendo el acuario

-"Quise que tuvieras una experiencia diferente"- Dijo sonriendo mientras arrimaba mi silla para que me sentara

-"Es una belleza"

-"Si que lo es."

Ordenamos champaña, y una comida exquisita, nuestra conversación fue fluida y fue una de las mejores noches de nuestra vida, después del postre tomó mi mano.

-"Quiero que veas algo"

Me señaló frente a la pecera y vi a una sirena con una botella en la mano, sacó un papel de dentro y lo desenrolló, cuando me mostró lo que decía no lo podía creer

-"Ed…Edward… es… es…"

-"Isabella Marie Swan, me harías el hombre mas feliz del mundo aceptando ser mi esposa?"

No podía creerlo, el papel decía "Isabella, te casarías conmigo?" Y luego me lo pide, como para confirmar lo que decía y cuando lo vi, había deslizado un hermoso anillo de diamantes por mi dedo, no podía creer que todo había sido tan perfecto.

-"Que me dices?"- Pregunto sonriendo

-"Yo… yo…"-No podía controlar mis lagrimas

-"Somos perfectos el uno para el otro, antes de conocerte no creía en el amor, y a pesar de que tuvimos momentos difíciles los superamos y estamos mejor que nunca, vamos a ir a la universidad juntos, y tus padres nos dieron permiso de vivir juntos en el apartamento que compraron los míos fuera del campus"

-"Edward…"- Todo era demasiado perfecto

-"Nada impide que estemos juntos, y podemos casarnos cuando terminemos la carrera, solo quería demostrarte que mi compromiso hacia ti es para siempre, el tuyo hacia mi lo es?"- Preguntó y allí me di cuenta de que no le había dado mi respuesta

-"Claro que si Edward, me caso contigo, mi compromiso y mi amor por ti es para siempre."

Se levantó de la mesa y me alzó con el, me abrazó y nos besamos como nunca, ya no podía escoger entre todas las noches maravillosas que había pasado con el ni cuantos momentos especiales me había brindado, pero estaba completamente segura que íbamos a ser felices para siempre, lo amaba con todo mi corazón, el me enseñó a amar y a ser feliz.

* * *

**A/N: Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo esta historia como lo disfrute yo leyendola, espero no se olviden de mi que prontito vuelvo con mas, hay muchas historias en mente pero me falta es tiempo ;)**

**Les recuerdo que en mi perfil estan los links de los vestidos y el hotel, pronto subire otros links referentes a otras cosas**

**Pueden ir a mi blog, Ambarnena's Corner, el link esta en el perfil, abri una pagina en facebook donde estare constantemente conectada y pueden dejarme mensajitos alli, Ambarnena Cullen es mi facebook, y pronto pondre en mi perfil mis servicios como Beta para aquelaas que esten interesadas.**

**Mis hermosas amigas RobsesionForever y KarlaMasenSalvatoreCullenRoss les queremos recordar nuestra pagina en comun, twimak, tenemos un grupo en facebook y una pagina web que ya esta en accion, twimak. com, el linkl se encuentra en mi perfil.**

**Por ultimo quiero agradecer a todas esas chicas que han estado conmigo desde el principio, apoyandome y leyendo mis historias desde el comienzo, esto lo hago por ustedes y me emociona que lo aprecien, un saludo especial a mi amigo EmilioLt por ser el unico hombre que se ha atrevido a leer mis historias y comentar! Valiente el chico, asi que sin mas que decir, me despido de ustedes hasta pronto y pidiendoles que pasen por twimak, donde tenemos varias historias en progreso, besos ;)**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Mis niñas, ahora si que llegamos al final de esta historia, estoy muy sensible por eso, las voy a extrañar mucho, espero les guste este capitulo especial y nos veamos prontito, pienso retomar mi otra historia que ya esta publicada y posiblemente le haga algunos cambios, espero sigan conmigo como lo han venido haciendo desde el principio. **

**Un saludo muy especial a mis niñas Robsesion- forever y KarlaMasenSalvatoreCullenRoss (Perdon si me equivoque pero es que me cuesta jajajajaja), han sido un gran apoyo y las quiero mucho a ambas, al igual que al resto de mis lindas lectoras.**

**Pasen por mi pefil que hay imagenes que no querran perdersem especialmente la de Emmett, ya verna porque ;), besos a todas y nos vemos prontito en una proxima historia, no es un adios, es solo un hasta luego ;)**

* * *

**Epilogo**

Al regresar del viaje les dimos a la familia la noticia de nuestro compromiso, todos estaban felices sobre todo por el hecho de haberles dicho que no teníamos planes de casarnos hasta que nos graduáramos de la universidad, pero que no veíamos el punto de vivir separados si ya estábamos comprometidos, así que no pusieron objeción a que viviéramos juntos en su departamento.

El día de la mudanza llegó y con el, nuestro corazón se rompió, era hora de separarnos todos, Alice y Rose iban a Nueva York mientras que Edward y yo íbamos a New Hampshire, no estábamos muy lejos pero igual no nos íbamos a ver todo el tiempo, solo íbamos a ser Edward y yo. El bebé de Rosalie nunca se dejó ver hasta el día del parto, ese día Alice nos llamó frenética para decirnos que Rose había entrado en trabajo de parto, mis padres ya iban en camino así que no perdimos tiempo y nos fuimos hasta Nueva York, llegamos unas horas después y Rose todavía no daba a luz, la doctora nos dijo que por ser primeriza y porque el bebé era muy grande no iba a ser tan rápido, pero ella estaba aguantando como una campeona.

Pude entrar unos minutos y pude verla como aguantaba el dolor, y lo hacia por su bebé, no quería medicinas ni nada.

-"Cariño, como te sientes?"- Dije acercándome a ella

-"Bella, viniste!"- Dijo sonriéndome

-"Como no iba a venir?, eres mi hermana, no te iba a dejar sola en un momento como este"

-"Gracias"

En ese momento tuvo otra contracción y le apreté fuerte la mano y la ayudé a respirar, una enfermera entró y la revisó.

-"Bien Rosalie, voy a buscar a la Dra. Masen, ya estas lista, tu bebé viene en camino"- Dijo sonriendo

-"Por fin! Estoy segura que es un niño, es la única explicación a este sufrimiento"- Dijo

-"Voy a salir, te veo cuando esta locura termine"

-"No te vayas!"- Me apretó fuerte- "Quédate conmigo, te necesito, tengo miedo"- Dijo con tristeza y me partió el corazón

-"Rose, Emmett va a estar contigo, todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes"

-"No Bella, Emmett esta tan aterrado como yo, necesito a alguien fuerte conmigo, no me fío de que Emmett no se desmaye de la emoción"- Dijo riendo y tuve que acompañarla.

La doctora entró y se colocó la bata y los implementos, detrás de ella venia Emmett emocionado

-"Bueno Rosalie, estamos listos, necesito que la señorita despeje la sala para comenzar a trabajar"- Dijo la doctora

-"Ella se va a quedar, es mi hermana"-Dijo Rose y la cara de Emmett se iluminó, dándome a entender que agradecía la ayuda

-"Muy bien, pues manos a la obra"

-"Voy a avisarles a todos y regreso"

Salí mientras la arreglaban para el parto y les dije a todos que me iba a quedar con Rose, Edward me besó y luego entré a la habitación, me coloqué a su lado derecho y tomé su mano mientras que con mi brazo libre la ayudaba a sentarse para que empezara a pujar.

-"Muy bien Rosalie, con la siguiente contracción quiero un pujo fuerte, ya la cabeza viene bajando y puedo ver que no tiene mucho cabello"

-"Vamos Rose, falta poco"- Dijo Emmett dándole ánimos

Pujaba y descansaba, estaba agotada

-"Vamos Rose, necesito sacar la cabeza, después de eso todo es mas fácil"-Dijo la dra.

-"No puedo mas"- Sollozaba

-"Rose, piensa que pronto todo esto va a terminar y vas a tener a tu bebe en brazos para darle muchos besitos y cariños, piensa que todo este dolor habrá valido la pena en lo que lo escuches llorar, solo un pequeño esfuerzo mas, por favor"- le dije al oído y se recompuso.

-"Emmett, vas a pagar muy caro por haberme puesto en esta posición, y tu bebé, si de verdad me amas, por favor sal de una vez, yo te ayudo a salir pero ayúdame tu también"- Dijo respirado profundo, esperando la siguiente contracción y pujando fuerte, esa era mi hermana!

-"Muy bien Rosalie, ya salio la cabeza!"- Dijo la doctora- "Un pujo mas y este bebé estará fuera"

-"Uno mas cariño, uno mas"

Vi a Emmett hablándole y me di cuenta que estaba como pálido, espero que no se vaya a desmayar porque si lo hace no pasará un día en que no me burle de el. Rosalie pujó de nuevo y el bebé salió, lloraba muy fuerte y era bastante grande, estaba de espaldas y no podíamos ver el sexo, la doctora lo volteó para limpiarlo y nos dimos cuenta de que era un niño.

-"Es un varón!"- Dijo la doctora Masen

-"Lo sabía!"- Dijo Rose con lagrimas en los ojos y Emmett estaba inmóvil

-"Papa. Quieres cortar el cordón?"

Le dio las tijeras y el cortó el cordón y en eso los ojos se le fueron hacia atrás y se desmayó.

-"Emmett!"- Grité y Rosalie se reía

-"Sabia que se iba a desmayar!"- estaba histerica de la risa y la acompañé

La enfermera limpió al bebé y se lo dio a Rose para que lo conociera mientras otra le tomaba los vitales a Emm y le pasaba alcohol por debajo de la nariz para que reaccionara.

-"Bueno Rose, es hora de expulsar la placenta, así que dale el bebé a tu hermana y acabemos con esto para que puedas disfrutar de tu bebé."

Tomé al bebé y le pregunté a Rose por su nombre, me lo dijo y salí de la habitación para presentarlo al resto de la familia, abrí la puerta del cuarto y Salí con el pequeño bultito envuelto en mantas azules.

-"Es un varón!"- Gritó Phil emocionado

-"Es hermoso!"- Dijo Esme con lágrimas en los ojos

-"Familia, les presento a David Christopher Cullen Dywer"

Todos se enternecieron y mi madre me lo quitó de los brazos.

-"Y Emmett?"- Preguntó Jasper

-"Digamos que tuvo un encuentro un poco precipitado con el piso después del parto"

Todos reímos y a los minutos salieron del cuarto el personal médico, todos les dieron las gracias y nos dijeron que podíamos entrar de nuevo, todos felicitaron a Rose y Emmett corrió a conocer a su bebe mientras aguantaba una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza. Así pasamos dos días, entre bromas y demás, hasta que Rose salio de la clínica y nos tuvimos que regresar a la universidad, mi madre y esme decidieron quedarse con ellos un tiempo mientras se acoplaban al nuevo bebé y a todos los cambios.

Al año siguiente del nacimiento de David, Emmett y Rose se casaron en una ceremonia sencilla, con solo la familia, en nuestra casa, Alice fue su madrina de bodas ya que yo fui la madrina de David, solo estábamos la familia y fue una ceremonia muy hermosa, donde todos nos reencontrábamos como familia de nuevo. Dos años después, Alice y Jasper se casaron y fue totalmente lo contrario a Rose y Emmett, Alice quería casarse en Nueva York, en la basílica de San Patricio, me parecía una exageración, pero ya todos conocemos a Alice, lo planeó todo sin decirnos nada hasta que nos envió las invitaciones por correo, quería evitar que mis padres se interpusieran de nuevo, esta vez no permitiría excusas, así que solo tuvimos que vestirnos e irnos, esta vez yo fui su madrina de bodas, y me quedo corta al decirles que todo fue como un cuento de hadas, fue una boda de princesas, tal como Alice lo merecía. Al año siguiente nos tocó a Edward y a mi, a el le quedaba su ultimo año de residencia, yo ya había terminado mi carrera y estaba buscando trabajo, pero el no quería seguir esperando y la verdad yo tampoco, ya teníamos mas de cinco años juntos, este era el compromiso mas largo de la historia, habíamos tenido varios sustos de embarazo, pero solo quedaron en eso, en susto, pero eso sirvió para que el me demostrara mas todavía que tan comprometido estaba con nuestra relación y eso me hacia completamente feliz.

Decidimos casarnos en Forks, en una pequeña capilla del pueblo y la fiesta seria en casa de los Cullen, Esme y mi madre se habían encargado de todo y Alice había diseñado mi vestido de novia. La ceremonia fue todo lo que hubiera podido desear y mas, el solo hecho de ver a Edward esperando por mi frente al altar, llenaba mi corazón de mas amor, si es que eso era posible. La fiesta fue lo máximo, me divertí como nunca, pero solo quería irme y comerme a besos y caricias a mi nuevo esposo, obviamente Edward pensaba lo mismo porque en lo que tuvimos una oportunidad nos fuimos corriendo.

La luna de miel fue maravillosa, me llevó a una isla en el Caribe que era todo un lujo, era solo para nosotros, le reclamé por llevarme a un sitio tan costoso, pero me sorprendió cuando me dijo que no le había costado nada, que esa isla se la había regalado Carlisle a Esme en un aniversario, casi me muero. Fueron los mejores quince días de mi vida. Unas semanas después de regresar comencé a sentirme mal, así que hablé con Edward y le comenté lo que sucedía, no vomitaba pero si tenia nauseas y no podía manejar porque me mareaba mucho, me dijo que tal vez podría ser laberintitis ya que no tenia equilibrio, pero me llevó a hacerme unos exámenes, me tomó unas muestras de sangre y esperamos en su consultorio por los resultados. Una enfermera se los entregó y al verlos una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-"Que sucede? Me asustas"- Le dije

Se levantó de su silla, me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a levantarme, me tomo en su brazos y me dio un abrazo fuerte, yo estaba desconcertada, no entendía nada, me soltó y luego tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio el beso mas apasionado y cargado de amor que me haya dado nunca, cuando nos separamos solo me miraba con una sonrisa boba en los labios y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-"Gracias…".- Me susurró

-"Pero… por qué? No entiendo nada"

-"Bella, estas embarazada, vamos a tener un bebé"

Me dijo y una lagrima corría por su mejilla, al principio tardé en entender un poco sus palabras, pero después caí y llevé mis manos a mi boca y solté un sollozo de felicidad, no me lo esperaba tan pronto, pero era la mejor noticia que me habían podido dar y quien mejor que mi propio esposo, el amor de mi vida para que me lo dijera, nos abrazamos comenzamos a gritar de la emoción por todo el consultorio, riendo y brincando, luego llamamos a nuestros padres y todos estaban que se morían de la emoción y bromeaban con Edward acerca de que no me había dejado en paz durante la luna de miel. Los abuelos no cabían de felicidad, ya que David ya tenia cinco años y Alice todavía no había querido salir embarazada porque había comenzado una línea de ropa nueva y quería estar activa para su promoción, así que este seria el segundo bebe de la familia.

Nueve meses después vino al mundo Valerie Marie Cullen Swan, era una bebé hermosa de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes, era hermosa y por supuesto era la princesa de la casa, todos tenían que ver con ella por ser la primera niña de la siguiente generación. Un año después, Edward consiguió trasladarse al hospital donde trabajaba su padre en Forks, yo no tuve problemas con mi trabajo ya que no ameritaba que cumpliera horario de oficina, siempre y cuando cumpliera con las fechas de entrega, así que los tres nos mudamos a Forks, Esme nos regaló como regalo de bodas, la cabaña del bosque, así que decidimos mudarnos allí y acondicionar la otra habitación para Valerie.

MI vida no podía estar mas completa ni ser mas feliz, tenia todo lo que quería y necesitaba, mi familia cada día era mas grande y hermosa, Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron una nena después de seis años, se llama Lily Rose Cullen Dywer y es la luz de los ojos de Emmett, Jasper y Alice tuvieron unas mellizas después de dos años, Nichole Alexandra Cullen Swan, alias Nikki, y Ashley Michelle Cullen Swan, alias Ash, eran la viva imagen de sus padres, una rubia y la otra con el cabello negro, espero que ellas tengan la misma conexión que tuvimos y tenemos Alice y yo, y por ultimo, Edward y yo extendimos nuestra familia teniendo también un par de mellizos, es que cuando eres mellizo es muy difícil no tener un par, les pusimos Tyler Anthony y Brandon Thomas, mis bebes eran la luz de mis ojos y mi vida estaba completa.

Siempre odie ese instituto, por eso me convertí en lo que me convertí para poder sobrellevarlo, siempre pensé que ser una niña mal traía sus beneficios y que siempre me iba a sentir bien comportándome así, nunca imaginé que en el ultimo año de secundaria, mi vida cambiaria de una forma tan radical, enamorándome perdidamente del hombre que hoy día es mi esposo y haciéndome vivir todas las cosas buenas y no tan buenas que he vivido a su lado, eso siempre se lo agradeceré al instituto, por haberle dado a esta Niña Mal, un Niño Bien.

* * *

**A/N: Espero les haya gustado y haya sido lo que esperaban, recuerden pasar por el perfil para ver las imagenes, nos vemos muy pronto, vienen muchas cosas buenas por alli con historias diferentes, un beso a todos y gracias por su apoyo a Niñas Mal.**


End file.
